On the Road to Despair (SYOC closed)
by BIBOTOT
Summary: 16 students of Hope's Peak Academy suffering from memory loss find themselves imprisoned inside a fortress where the only way out is either die or kill and get away with the deed. To make matters worse, there are other parties involved to complicate the situation. What is the purpose of this cruel game? Will despair overshadow hope, or will hope shine in the darkness of despair?
1. Prelude to despair

Those who said hope was the first step on the road to despair could not be more correct. Without a sense of belief that things would get better, that all the imbalance would be righted and all the wrongs expunged from this world, there would be no feeling of loss, betrayal, disappointment and anger that followed when such thing never came true.

And indeed, they never did.

When Junko Enoshima launched her campaign to eradicate world's civilisation from existence, the state of the society could not have been sorrier. The economy was in free fall and discrimination and terrorism were more prominent than ever. Like a camel already overloaded, it only took a butterfly to land on the cargo to break the beast of burden's back. In this case, the butterfly that finally killed the camel was a video.

The video started with two persons, a boy and a girl in their late teen, in each other's embrace like a couple of lovers from a fairy tale. The boy wore a black suit and sported a ridiculously long black hair that looked as if an octopus was attached to the back of his head. The girl was dressed in brown jacket and skirt and her hair the colour light pink. She was dead. If her pale, lifeless complexion was not enough as an indicator, the copious amount of blood oozing from the various wounds that ravaged her pretty body gave away the fact.

The two of them together was like a devil in hell welcoming a fallen angel, one he had desired for so long, only to realise it was too late and the angel had chosen eternal death instead of damnation.

The music started. Classical. Romantic. And the dance began.

The boy's motions were impeccable. His body moved with such fluidity and precision that would have put to shame even the Tsar and Queen of old Russia. The dead girl was little more than a puppet on strings, and yet, under the meticulous control of the boy, displayed an uncanny level of liveliness as though her spirit still dwelled in her mortal core. Every move, every twist and spins, ever step to and fro, were executed to the point of perfection where one might doubt if this were even real and no CGI were involved in the making.

As the dance went on, the girl's body grew frailer as her life fluid flowed out until she seemed to have lost all weight and no more heavy than a pillow. The music grew louder and faster. A crescendo descended, and the two dancers' pace increased accordingly. Blood spilt in ample volume, painting crimson circles on the floor, tainting the boy's shirt. The colour tone of the video as a whole also changed, from red to green to yellow to grey to blue to red to purple until there was no point discerning any pattern.

Then, abruptly, the music stopped. The girl, with not a single droplet of blood in her body, was laid to the ground gently by the boy. Two streams of tears flowed from his red eyes, but it was impossible to tell he was saddened by the girl's death, for his expression was as stiff as a board. The boy placed a kiss on the dead girl's lips, and the video ended.

The video was first broadcast in the Red Square of Moscow. Immediately, the area lived up to its name as many of the audience, in a fit of unexplained rage, tore at not only those that remained sane but also each other with hands and teeth and whatever weapon they could find. Some committed suicide on the spot, giggling madly as they ripped at their throat with their own naked fingers. There was no reasoning, no motivation, no humanity for any of their actions - the did them for the sake of it. This event cumulated into the cruellest bloodbath the country had suffered since the end of the Second World War.

After Moscow, the video went viral. London, Tokyo, Berlin, New York, Beijing. Every time it was shown, the result was similar: total and utter chaos. Everybody killing everybody out of despair. Soon enough, society collapsed and Junko Enoshima's plan came to fruition.

Yet, even she discounted the fact there could be others as evil as she was, and how such villainy would be used against her. When the video finally reached Stryker's Island Prison where the lowest and most dangerous of what the human race could offer were held, a plan was set in motion by one of its inmates.

A plan for revenge.

* * *

 _Hello there, Danganronpa fans. I have been a fan of the franchise for a while now, but this is my first time writing a story_ in _this website. I really like the franchise for its cheesiness in presentation with ridiculous character designs without making the sad and terrifying moments losing their weight. The whole thing about hope versus despair is also pretty interesting, which is also the theme I have chose for this story._

 _My reasoning for writing this one is similar to why I wrote a human x Eldar romantic story for Warhammer 40k: there are many fanfics out there using the same concept, but they are not well-executed enough and the writers mostly abandon the story halfway. I know for a fact that there are many Danganronpa SYOC stories active, unlike Warhammer 40k romance which is pretty much dead aside from 2 stories, so that is good news. Nevertheless, I am here with the promise to make something that I hope will see the end. If you do not trust me yet, I have written quite a few stories for this website, so you can have a go at some of them to have an idea of what I have to offer you with this one._

 _Alright then, without further delay, let's get to it._

* * *

 _ **_Important notes_**_

The base topic is hope versus despair, as I have stated. It is not because I find this more compelling than truth versus lie, but the hilarious philosophies that I can think up out of it.

The story and characters will be as cheesy as ever, similar to the games and anime. However, there will be a level of realism in it and the tone will be somewhat darker, as you can see in the prologue. Don't worry because I can assure you there will be a lot of laughs along the way as well.

All characters have equal chances of being the victim, murderer, survivor, mastermind, traitor or survivor, regardless of what background or personality you gave me. When entering this, be ready to see your OC getting killed in one way or another. I am sorry, there is no bypassing this.

The story contains strong language and violence. Beware.

Pay attention to what is required. Distinguish between " **briefly state** " and " **elaborate** ". Redundant or inadequate information will both result in your character appearing in the story strikingly different from what you imagine. Submitting a very detailed character DOES NOT mean you stand a better chance of getting admitted.

Formatting is very similar to Danganronpa: Imprisoned in Despair's Walls by Daichi Yamazaki. If you are reading this, then give yourself a pat on the shoulder, because you did a great job. There will be free time segments and the trials will be in script format.

* * *

 ** __General rules__**

Rule 1: No Mary Sue or Gary Stu. Only my character is allowed to be one, just kidding.

Rule 2: All submissions must be through PMs. Submission through reviews will not be accepted.

Rule 3: The basis is first come first served for the first 8 characters, as I wish to get the despair train running as quickly as possible. However, bear in mind that only characters that I can work with will be taken in, so do not rush. If I accept your character, you will be given a confirmation message. As soon as I have enough characters to introduce in the next chapter, I will start writing it.

Rule 4: Be nice to each other. I have had people arguing with each other and me over my story. Fantards will NOT be tolerated. If there is a disagreement, let us solve it in a civilised manner. I am willing to rewrite parts of the chapter after its release if the issues presented are correct and material. Since this is an SYOC story, readers should be allowed to influence to a certain extent how the story goes. Use this right appropriately.

Rule 5: Each person can submit up to 2 characters. There will be 16 slots available for 8 male and 8 females. Since one of the male characters is taken by me, there are 7 left. When submitting 2 characters, make sure they are unrelated, as only one will be chosen immediately at max and the other left for further consideration. Twins sharing the same talent will count as ONE slot.

Rule 6: If your character is not accepted into the final roster, DO NOT lose hope. While not part of the main cast, they might STILL show up in the story as side characters, Future Foundation members, the Mastermind or other sinister forces.

* * *

 ** __Submission guideline__**

 **Basic:**

Full name: Given name comes before family name.

Age: Between 18 and 22.

Nationality: Japanese is preferred, as that is where the school is at, but Hope's Peak Academy is famous worldwide, so people from anywhere is fine. Nations not on the current map (such as Sonia's home country) is also allowed, as long as they are small enough.

Gender: Male or female.

Sexuality: Straight, gay or not interested at all.

Talent: Some requirements are as follows:

One talent per character only.

Talent should not be too general such as Ultimate Musician (what kind or music or instrument?) or Ultimate Athlete (which sport?).

Unusual and over-the-top talents are accepted, provided there is a good explanation. Will not accept talents that have not been established to be possible in the Danganronpa universe (such as Ultimate Alien), cannon talents (except V3), superhero power (I am looking at you, Ultimate Shitter Nekomaru), or anything that can be politically or religiously sensitive.

 **Appearance:**

Hair style/colour: Briefly state.

Eye colour: Briefly state.

Skin colour: Briefly state.

Overall bodybuild: Elaborate.

Everyday clothing: Elaborate. You can come up with something really weird or really awesome. Preferably goes along with the talent.

Sleepwear: Briefly state.

Others: Optional. Tattoos, accessories, birthmarks, scars, etc…

 **Personal information:**

Background: Elaborate. Your character can have a backstory that is tragic, or maybe funny, or uneventful. This is fully up to you. However, focus on how they discover/adopt their talents, how they have been using it so far and what do they want to do after graduation.

Personality: Elaborate. This, however, is only what your character starts with. Over the course of the story, there will be development, which leads to characters evolving out of this.

Likes: At least 5.

Dislikes: At least 5.

What kind of people do they like: Briefly state. If your character is absolutely unable to like anyone else, mention why.

What kind of people do they dislike: Briefly state.

What makes your character fall into despair: Briefly state. **This is important**. Without spoiling the plot, none of the characters would be here without this.

Important people: Who are the most precious people in your character's life? What is the relationship between them and the character? Briefly state. If your character has no one, provide an explanation as well.

Insecurity, fear, health and mental issue, weakness: Something that makes your character potentially vulnerable in a situation. This can be from being afraid of a cockroach to not wanting their darkest secret revealed. Elaborate on this.

 **Killing game**

Reaction to the announcement of the killing game: Briefly state.

Reaction to body announcement (assuming they are innocent): Briefly state.

Reaction to execution of others: Briefly state.

Reaction to execution of self: Briefly state.

Motive: Briefly state. This will only apply to the first 3 or 4 cases, as the latter trials will have elements tied to the overall scheme behind the killing game.

Method of killing: Briefly state.

Execution: Briefly state.

Investigation role: Briefly state.

Trial role: Briefly state.

 **_Misc information_**

Sample quotes: The more, the better. Should include greeting, upon accusing someone and upon defending oneself if your character takes an active part in the trial. Give me a talent-related catchphrase for when they counter an argument or consent with it, and when they present a piece of information.

Others: Anything else you want to add?

* * *

Characters roster:

Males:

1\. Amelda Mason - SHSL Accountant (BIBOTOT)

2\. Yume - SHSL Baker (MarieBeepBoop)

3\. Kazuki Ishikawa - SHSL Flutist (CrayonPencil)

4\. Fitzgerald Scott - SHSL Private Investigator (The Great Fantaman)

5\. Tatsuya Toshishai - SHSL Delivery Boy (Yssvr)

6\. Akihiko Kazuhiko - SHSL Librarian (mandipokemon)

7\. Inu Kagyuu - SHSL Chemist (Bowman01)

8\. Hokuto Yamazaki - SHSL Miner (poffinblock)

Females:

1\. Rin Yamamono - SHSL Police Officer (Notadeadguy)

2\. Hijiri Kaneshiro - SHSL Geisha (SqualinaTralala)

3\. Inori Hayashi - SHSL Patient (Harukawa Ayame)

4\. El Viento - SHSL Luchador (dashunterman)

5\. Akai 'Kai' Omakase - SHSL Ballerina (Clockwork Puppet)

6\. Ashley Wiltarrow - SHSL Prankster (Wiltarrow)

7\. Elizabeth "Eliza" Piket - SHSL Tinker (PowerPlayer)

8\. Minaoki Yuza - SHSL Herbalist (TowerFrost)

* * *

UPDATE: 4 girls and 4 boys will be chosen immediately, as in if you send me an OC and I consent, then they will be featured in the story. The remaining will be like other SYOC stories out there and determined from the lot. I hope to have as many people taking part in this as possible. Some changes to the rule are in place.

A lot of you keep sending me characters with tragic backgrounds. No need to have so much dark theme in here. I am still looking for someone who has a hilarious story behind them.

As of right now, the roster is closed. Thank you for your submission. I hope I can deliver the story you all want to read.

Cheers.


	2. Prologue - A meeting of the Ultimates

**PROLOGUE**

 **Chapter 1: A meeting of the Ultimates**

* * *

 **Day 1**

 **Unknown place**

 **11:00**

I had no idea how long I slept, or what caused me to sleep in the first place, but as I woke up things were not the same. Instead of the comfort of my own room, I was greeted with alien surroundings.

The room I was in was about the size of a bedroom, enough to fit a bed, a working desk, a wardrobe, a bookshelf, a sofa and not much else. The bookshelf was empty, which was quite disappointing, for anything to read was better than none, even porn (but not the ones with tentacles). The walls were covered in wallpapers, and various paintings were hung on them, each depicting a plethora of colours mashed together without any rhyme of reason. There were no windows, only two doors, one apparently leading to the bathroom while the other unknown, both made of expensive wood and carved with elaborate decorations.

The most distinct features were the camera and black monitor screen on the ceiling. I felt like I was being watched by some unseen person, and the thought sent chills down my spine.

"Where in the name of God is this place?" I muttered to myself. I pinched myself to see if I were dreaming or not.

Nope. Not dreaming at all. No matter how much I hoped that was the case.

I checked my phone, but there was no signal. Where the hell am I? Why am I here? Have I been kidnapped for ransom? Was this some sort of reality TV show? Do my family know about this?

As I cudgelled my brain trying to comprehend what was going on, a piece of note appeared in front of me.

* * *

 _Welcome to **Tartarus Keep**._

 _We are delighted to welcome the students of Hope_ _'s Peak Academy to our facility. Due to unfortunate circumstances, the next semester of Hope's Peak Academy will take place within Tartarus Keep until further notice. In the top drawer of your desk, you will find your electronic tablet where your Student E-Handbook and all the information you need is available. We wish you all get along with one another and have a pleasant stay in our fortress._

* * *

Tartarus Keep, named after the place where the Titans were imprisoned for their rebellion against Olympus, was not something I recognise. Hope's Peak Academy, however, I did. From what I had heard, it was one of the greatest academies in the world and many of its graduates earned leading positions in whatever field they specialise at. Though Harvard was originally my first pick, my friends and family managed to persuade me to enrol in Hope's Peak Academy after an invitation was sent to me, stating this was a chance of a lifetime. While I could always go back to Harvard for a postgraduate course, it was very much likely, according to what was being advertised, that my future was set the moment I walked out of Hope's Peak Academy, as if this place were the skeleton key to success.

I opened the desk drawer and found the electronic tablet with the insignia of Hope's Peak Academy emblazoned on. Not the latest model in the market, but obviously schools would not be able to afford that for their students. Turning it on revealed a menu but with only one option to choose from: students information. I had no idea why the note earlier said all that I needed to know was in here when there was nothing in it at all. I clicked on the student information category; there was a single member currently there, myself.

 ** _Amelda Douglas Mason._**

 ** _SHSL Accountant._**

Seeing the word SHSL (which stood for Super High School Level) Accountant under my name gave me a sense of uneasiness. Sure enough, this was the subject I excelled at, but not the type of work I was pursuing. A more appropriate term might have been Auditor or Corporate Watchdog because that was what I did: finding out misdeeds of businesses through their financial accounts, be they giving misleading information or illegal trading. Many years ago when Enron went bankrupt, not only a large portion of my family fortune was lost, dignity, reputation and bit of sanity were also the casualties. From that point onward, I built myself a personal concept regarding corporations as organisations made, in vain, to satisfy an uncontrollable desire for wealth and strived hard to become someone that could expose the rot within the soul of these human-made entities.

I went to the bathroom to check. A sink, a toilet and a shower. Nothing special. I caught a glance at myself in the mirror and was taken back. Still, there were brown hair and green eyes, round face and slightly long ears, but something was off, something different and I could not put my finger on it, like a blind man comparing a painting made by an elementary school and a Picasso masterpiece. I looked older and more muscular than I could recall. My previous employment was in Wayne Enterprise and I could think of two way to explain this. Either the gym facility there was extremely good (they even had a course that trained people to jump off building roofs, but I declined it) or the food served contained special experimental drugs that turned normal humans into John Cena. I really really really hoped it was the former.

I went on checking the wardrobe. It was devoid of any lion or witch, just many identical sets of clothes, all of which the same as the ones I was wearing right now. Each set consisted of a white shirt, brown jacket with the logo of my favourite basketball team on, grey trousers and white sneakers.

Seeing there was nothing else, I put on one set and walked out of the door which I did not know where it led to. Ahead of me was a corridor of some kind. While the name was Tartarus Keep, I did not expect to be in a real castle.

The hallway had a mix of old-fashion and modern feeling in its design. It was lit up by dim lights hung on chandeliers and the floor was covered by a red carpet. The air was dry and a fragrant smell of rose was palpable. The two sides were flanked by doors, each of similar design to one another, sixteen of them in total. There were potted plants placed between them and a few more portraits hung on the wall. One end of the hallway seemed to lead to yet another room or chamber while the other ended in a door four times as large as the others.

I tried the large door to no avail. It was locked. Supposing there were others trapped in here as I was in these many rooms along the corridor, I then tried knocking on one of them, the one with the name Inori Hayashi written on, but no response came out.

"Is there anybody in there?" I asked. Still nothing.

I was beginning to grow desperate when a voice called me from the back. "If you are looking for Hayashi, I think she is in the common room."

I turned around and saw a strange-looking fellow looking up at me. He looked pretty thin, though I could see some upper-body muscle in his arms, and had blond hair with side-swept bangs to the right. His choice of clothing could only be come across as odd, comprising of a sleeveless turtleneck and a knee-length skirt (yes, a lady's skirt, not a Scottish kilt) that had way more white ruffles that it really should have which gave me the impression of a fluffy rooster. A blanket was placed on top of his lap and a top hat-esque thing rested on the side of his head, probably strapped. The overall colouring theme seemed to be blue.

The most noticeable thing about this fellow, however, was his wheelchair. It was typical-looking but for the plastic basket embedded near the back end of the right armrest, and two white, large wings sprouting out from the rear like an angel taking flight. What made me feel most uneasy was the fact these wings looked sturdy as though they were part of the original wheelchair's design instead of something added for decoration.

"No," I replied, feeling a sense of relief now that I had met another human being, albeit an odd one, in this strange place. "I was just seeing if I was alone here. I can't tell you how glad I am to find someone else." I gave him a warm smile and offered a hand to shake. "I am Amelda Mason by the way. Nice to meet you."

"A pleasure to have you too," he said excitedly, one hand shaking mine and the other waving his wand like a fairy godmother. The wand was pink with a golden heart and white wings on top. "Oh goodness! Yes, I should introduce myself, shouldn't I? Golly, how could I have forgotten something so basic? My name is Yume, Magical Boy Extraordinaire!"

All the relief I felt earlier suddenly evaporated and I tried best not to panic. As a fan of the Magical Girl genre myself, I had always imagined how ridiculous and over-the-top these pre-teens were and how they could not possibly exist in the real world. However, living in the US with all the abnormal things occurring on a daily basis had dispelled all doubts I had in the unbelievable. If Yume was telling the truth, then I had better watch out for him. Ever since the flying thing definitely neither bird nor plane out of the question, this boy here could be the next to possess the power to wipe out the human race. If there was one-percent chance he was mentally unstable, I must take it as the absolute certainty. Which meant, I must not piss him off for the sake of my life (and the human race).

At this point, a PING sound came from the tablet I was given as well as the one Yume apparently also had. As we both brought it out I saw an update notice on the menu. Clicking on student information revealed another name added to the list.

 ** _Yume ?_**

 ** _SHSL Baker_**

I guessed the three question marks indicated the name written here was not his real one. So he was just a baker all along. I sighed as I let go of my irrational fear. It was quite comforting to see another fellow student in Hope's Peak Academy, even if that only meant we were trapped here together. I wondered what the remaining students were like.

"Ah," said Yume. "I see you are an accountant." He looked at me with suspicious eyes. "You don't look much like one."

"And you are a far cry from any baker I have seen in my life," I countered.

"Fair enough," he laughed. "I think some people take bakery too seriously. Too much effort is put into formula and ingredients, and not enough spirit and heart. I mean, what is the fun of baking when you cannot enjoy every moment of it yourself? Baking requires that bit of magic, and that is why I am wearing these, to embrace the magic from both the inside and out and bring joy to this world."

I could not help but feel a sense of awe after hearing that. As much as I found it somewhat ludicrous, he did have a good point to make. It was difficult enough for someone to overcome their disability, but to thrive and success like him through sheer passion alone was remarkable. For some reason, I was getting into the fellow, despite his unusual appearance.

"I guess that is why they call you the Ultimate Baker," I said.

"Of course," he replied. "And what about you? I thought for sure someone called the Ultimate Accountant would present themselves in a suit."

"I am the Ultimate Accountant, not the Ultimate Salesman," I told him. "I have the privilege of not having to present myself too smartly in front of others, except when I am really working my ass off. And that only happens in the courtroom. Anyway, being appropriately dressed is such a bother. I prefer wearing what I like best, not what looks the best on me."

"Then I guess we are like two drops of water when it comes to fashion," Yume remarked.

"You woke up before me," I changed the subject. "Have you met the others? There are sixteen doors, so I guess that should correspond to sixteen of us."

"I sure have," Yuma said, a mischievous grin on his face. "In fact, one of them is right behind you as we speak."

"You!" The sound of someone shouting raised the hair on the back of my neck. I nearly jumped. A girl in a modified police uniform was pointing at me, her dark turquoise eyes glowing as hot as Chef Gordon Ramsey's kitchen. She looked every bit the stereotype police officer I saw in those old movies, complete with combat boots, a badge on her heart, a whistle around her neck and white gloves.

"Me?" I stuttered.

"You!"

"Me?"

"You!"

"Him?"

"No, not me!" Yume panicked at my shifting the responsibility towards him.

"You are late," she asserted. "Approximately twenty-five minutes. Do you know how hard it is to keep up order in a situation like this, how hard it is to make sure everyone gets their shit together? I put my effort into it, and you just think you can ignore that? Or are you doing so on purpose? Tell me what have you been planning."

"I just woke up," I replied. "I am in the dark about all of this as much as you are."

"Are you sure?" she pressed. I felt like she was a tiger ready to pounce at me the moment she had a good reason to.

Knowing my fear would be a dead giveaway, I collected my nerves and responded as calm as I could. "No need to be so authoritative. I can tell you from the bottom of my heart that I am not up to anything bad."

"How can I trust the bottom of your heart?" she asked as she conducted a thorough body search on me. I felt violated as her hands ran across me, checking every pocket and squeezing for anything that might be sharp. For the very least, she steered clear away from the forbidden zone, much to my relief. But then again, should a criminal hide a bomb in there, they might have been able to slip past her. Satisfied that I was not a threat, she finally let me go.

"Is he telling the truth?" she turned towards Yume, asking. "That he has only awakened moments earlier."

"I think so," he said. "Just look at him carefully and you can see how incapable of evil he is." This was an overstatement, but since he was defending me, I would take that.

"Very well," the policewoman conceded. "I will let you off this time. But try to pay attention to the rules I have so carefully come up with for your safety and others'. Tartarus Keep is my jurisdiction now, and I will do my best to keep it harm-free until we know more about our situation."

A PING rang and I quickly took out the tablet to see who she was.

 ** _Rin Yamamoto_**

 ** _SHSL Police Officer_**

Now, this was someone I did recognise, though the familiarity brought me more uneasiness than solace. Nicknamed the Blue Devil, she was in the headlines of Daily Planet from time to time and noted for being a firebrand and a zealot. Her style of crime-fighting gathered as much admiration as criticism for its unforgiving nature, often resorting to extreme, illegal and inhumane means. She was brutally effective, having bagged over a hundred criminals throughout her short career. The President of the United States even praised her in one of his formal statements, considering her a national hero of Japan. Human right groups, however, had other things to say. If I were to choose a side, I would go with the latter.

"Wait, I think I know you," said Rin, suddenly remembering something. "That's right. I saw you on the news a few times. You are the whistleblower in some of the recent corporate frauds, aren't you?"

"That is correct," I confirmed. After my family was devastated by the Enron scandal, I took it upon myself to make sure such thing would never happen again. As I delved deeper into the world where greed was good, I made discoveries that shook the entire system and put prominent figures behind bars. The most memorable cases, however, related to organised criminals and where they got their money from; these were the cases in which I had to deal with some truly terrifying people - people who were barely humans anymore.

"That is awesome," she said heartily. "My name is Yamamoto Rin. It is nice to finally meet you in person. If there is anything wrong, please contact me." She shook my hand like a gorilla. Despite her neat hourglass figure, her arms packed quite a decent amount of muscle.

"Blue-collared scums, I can deal with them all day," said the policewoman. "Hardly a challenge anymore. But white-collared criminals are a different breed, one that I have a lot of trouble touching. You, on the other hand, succeed where I have failed."

"You are giving me too much credit on this," I said. My work was mostly thankless, but I prefer living like that then having the media all over me.

"Are my eyes deceiving me?" exclaimed Yume. "Two persons in front of me, both allies of justice, defenders of the innocents and prosecutors of evil. Goodness, this is beyond what I have dreamed of. Please, if you are going to form a crime-fighting group then you must let me be part of it."

"That's the spirit," Rin cheered. "With my strength, your intellect and his magic, we will be an unstoppable trio. The sinner that has the audacity to imprison us here, he will learn to fear our combined might. What do you say?"

I was going to say she was nuts and I did not want anything to do with her lack of consideration but held my breath. It was hard enough to accept my situation; I could not afford to make any more enemy, especially not the Blue Devil. As for Yume, I liked the fellow. Might as well play along with him for a while on this.

"I will be honoured," I replied reluctantly.

"Goodness, we need to come up with a name for our team," said Yume enthusiastically. "How about Justice League?"

"That one is already taken."

"Fantastic Four?"

"But there are only three of us."

"The accountant, the police officer and the magical boy?"

"That's not a name. That's basically who we are."

"Golly, this is tough."

"Name does not matter," Rin cut in. "What's important is that we are a team now, a team that can overcome any obstacle and defeat any villain."

"You are quite optimistic right now for someone who just violated my personal right for the sake of safety," I commented.

The policewoman shrugged. "You still do not trust me, don't you? I understand. Take your time. Something tells me we are going to be here for a while. Sorry for taking my job a little excessive earlier. I had to make sure you were not carrying anything that might be a threat."

"We are all captives here," I said. "What do you think any of us might do to undermine each other's interest?"

"You can never know," she explained, leaning closer to me like a tiger about to pounce on its prey. "Criminals, they come in all shapes and sizes. They can be your neighbour, your best friend, or someone you met at a party and forgot the next day. The heart of humans can be as bright as crystal, or dark as ink, and you can never tell which one from the outside. That is why my methods come into play. It is my responsibility to make sure they pay the price for their action, and I will do it at all cost."

That sounded rather corrupted, as though everyone would be deemed a criminal until they could be proven innocent, but I had no choice but to accept her philosophy for now. Besides, it was not fundamentally different from the way I saw business people as a greedy bunch who would gladly sell their mothers if the markup was good enough. Rin Yamamoto might not be the most pleasant person to be with, but she might be our best hope right now.

At this point, one of the doors to the side opened and as soon as the person walked out, Rin took an aggressive stance towards them, causing them to back down.

"You!" the policewoman hollered.

The girl who just appeared was dressed in traditional Japanese clothing, a deep navy blue yukata with images of fish and lotus flowers printed on and a red and gold sash around her stomach. She had luscious, long raven hair but in a hime style that went down to her knees. There were a variety of ornaments on her head which included some flowery hair clips and a fan-shaped metallic pin. Given her the high sandals on her feet, I could tell she was either a model or an entertainer, for it took efforts for a woman in this day and age to wear those so casually.

Her eyes were almond-shaped and the colour of russet. Under the lack of light, I could tell she was wearing a thick white makeup on her face, further convincing me of her occupation/talent.

"Are you addressing me?" asked the girl.

"You!" Rin repeated.

"Cut it out, Rin," I intervened. "Let's not do this crap again."

The policewoman didn't relent. "Hold it right there."

"I am not going anywhere," said the girl calmly. Her quiet and cold demeanour was rather unnerving, to say the least.

"Don't worry," Yume assured. "She just gets a bit excited meeting new friends, that's all. Now, where are my manners? Magical Baker Boy Yume at your service."

"My name is Rin Yamamoto," said Rin. "I am the Ultimate Police Officer and I would like to perform a full body check on you."

"I would rather you do not," said the girl firmly. "It is very rude to touch another person without their permission, even for police officers like you." That was exactly what I wished I had the courage to say in front of Rin, but instead, I chickened out.

"Safety first," Rin persisted. "Courtesy second. Or are you really hiding something you don't want me to see?"

"For God's sake, Rin," I cried. "You are acting like a hormonal ape."

"Alright, alright," the policewoman finally conceded, waving her hands. "Have it your way. But if she turns out to be a member of the international terrorist group IXIX in disguise, then don't whine when I say I told you so."

"Sorry for our intrusion," I apologised to the girl in kimono. "I am Amelda Mason, the Ultimate Accountant. Nice to meet you. I guess you too are a student of Hope's Peak Academy."

"That is correct," she said, bowing gratefully. "Greetings, everyone. My name is Hijiri Kaneshiro and I am the SHSL Geisha. I hope we may spend some quality time together."

 ** _Hijiri Kaneshiro_**

 ** _SHSL Geisha_**

"That sounds great," said Yume.

"Yeah," said Rin sarcastically, casting a dirty look on Hijiri. "Good old quality time."

Hijiri's expression stiffened for the first time and she addressed Rin with venom in her voice. "Is that what you think a geisha is, Yamamoto-san?"

"Prove me wrong then," Rin challenged. "I didn't know Hope's Peak Academy would accept prostitution as a talent."

"Your lack of manners is truly disturbing, Yamamoto-san," said the geisha condescendingly, though I could clearly feel her anger boiling from the way she stressed those words. "For the last time, NO. A geisha is NOT a prostitute. A geisha is someone that entertain their customer by performing a large variety of traditional Japanese arts, something you appear to have no taste in. Not all of us are interested in commercial sex, and we definitely operate within the boundary of the laws. So please, spare me with your ignorance and refrain from spouting such obscenity."

"I guess that is where our views differ," the policewoman said.

Hijiri stepped out from the shadow or her room's door and into the corridor, revealing a face that was porcelain pale, a face I thought earlier was white thanks to makeup. She stared at the policewoman with hateful eyes. Rin did not back down and returned the expression in kind. The two of them were shooting lightning from each other with their eyes when I had to step in once more.

"You two, stop this," I pleaded. "We are all in the same boat here. Hope's Peak Academy students locked up in a place we don't know by people we have no idea who they are. If we are to protect ourselves, we need to stick together."

"He's right," Yume concurred with a warm smile. "If we are going to be stuck here together, let us get along. Friendship is magical, as my sister likes to say."

There was a moment of silence between the two as both of them took in our words. "Very well," the policewoman finally conceded, waving her hands. "Have it your way. But if she turns out to be a member of the international terrorist group IXIX in disguise, then don't whine when I say I told you so."

"I have nothing to say to you, Yamamoto-san," Hijiri shrilled. Something told me this was not the last feud between the two of them or the last time Rin tried to harass someone using her self-proclaimed authority. With hope, I look forward to peace between them. With hopelessness, I prayed they would just stay away from each other for the time being. "Yume-san, Mason-san, I apologise for having you both tolerate my inappropriate behaviours. I beg for your forgiveness."

"No need for that," I said, putting up a smile. "We are friends now. That's what friends do, listening to each other. Even crappy stuff."

"Same here," Yume added.

A ghost of a smile appeared on Hijiri's face.

"Anyway," I continued, "I think I will go explore this place out and meet up with the rest. Anyone wants to join me?"

"Please go ahead," said Hijiri. "There are certain preparations I need to make." And she returned to her room, closing the door without further words.

"I will join you later," said Rin as she also went back to her room. "I have met the others and they are as confused as any of us. Right now, I need some peace and quiet time to devise my very own plan when the villain decides to show up. I know they will eventually. So if you would excuse me, I have some work to do."

"I need to find my twin sister's magical sticker," said Yume, rolling his wheelchair forward. "It was in my pocket the last time I saw it, but not anymore. I need to find out if it is still in the room."

"You have a twin sister?" I asked him. Of course, I would have to go alone. Those two would not have come back to their room if they had not any business there.

"Yes," replied Yume warmly. "She is the Ultimate Magical Girl."

That confirmed my fear. This boy here was the twin brother of someone with the power to wipe out the entire human race, regardless whether he was aware or not. If there was even one-percent chance his sister might be easily upset, I must take it as an absolute certainty. And that meant being friendly to him.

Which was not that difficult. Though he had quite an odd personality, I thought I could definitely make good friends with him after this.

* * *

 ** _Author's note: Well, that is the first chapter and four characters have been introduced. How do you think about it? Despite the dark tone of the prologue, this story will start off pretty cheesy and fun. After that, it is a one-way trip to despair. I am aware this might be a little slow, but I would like to flesh out the characters first so that when they bite the dust (which most of them will), we will remember them more._**

 ** _I hope you like the way I portray the characters. I am having a good time writing this._**

 ** _Cheers to all._**


	3. Prologue - The prophecy of Hagakure

**Prologue**

 **Chapter 2: The prophecy of Hagakure**

* * *

 **Tartarus Keep**

 **11:30**

As Yume entered his room, I was left the only person standing in the corridor, mimicking my condition right after I woke up. I knew there were definitely others trapped here in the same manner as I was; now was the time to go out there and meet them. After all, the balance sheet would not be balanced unless all items had been taken into account, be they assets or liabilities.

With one route closed for the time being, I headed for the other one. Along the hallway, there were plenty of cameras and monitors hanging from the ceiling, a feature that struck odd with the overall medieval feeling of the castle. I could not imagine who was on the other side watching us and waiting to make a broadcast. I knew for sure, however, that they were committing a severe violation of human rights by doing this and the sentence of which usually being sent to a mental hospital where they belonged to. But of course, that would not come to pass until we could come face to face with and figure out a way to defeat them.

Along the way, I asked myself what of my family. I did not respond to their last email which was three days ago. I now regret that decision. With no laptop and no signal on my mobile phone, there was no way I could be in touch with them at least for a while. I wondered how were they at the moment. Had the kidnappers informed them about my captivity? Were they blissfully enjoying their lives not knowing the peril I was in? Or could it be that this was all a joke and they were watching me from those cameras all along? Whichever the case, I hoped they were all right.

I was so deep in thoughts about my family that when a stranger stepped out from behind an armour and pulled me in, I had little time to react, let alone resist.

"Let go of me," I demanded, which the boy complied, much to my relief. He gestured me to keep quiet, which I pondered whether I should comply or not. While I was certain at this point he meant no harm to me, the fact he pulled me into this spot when nobody else was around aroused my suspicion regarding his shady motive. "What is this all about?"

"Let's keep this conversation to ourselves," he said. He looked around for a few seconds to make sure the corridor was devoid of soul other than the two of us before continuing, "What I am about to discuss is a matter of great importance, a matter of life-and-death for not only myself but each and every person locked in this place. The fewer people know about it the better."

"How so?" I asked. "If you do have important information, would it be wise to share it with the rest of the group? I mean, we can work together on this and get out of here together."

"I don't trust them," the boy replied firmly. He was lanky and had fairly tanned skin. His hair was long and messy, resembling a something found on trees rather than human heads. Seeing how he pulled me in with such ease, I could tell he must be pretty strong.

"Why?" I asked.

"Intuition," he said simply.

"Then why do you trust me?"

The boy shrugged. "Intuition." I was exasperated by his answer.

Seeing my agitate expression, the boy went on, "Look, Mason, I have been working on my own for long enough that I know who is trustworthy and who is not at the first sight. Believe it or not, my intuition has never failed me once." That was hardly convincing. As an accountant, the order of recognition from the highest to the lowest would consist of what was apparent before my very eyes, followed by what I had learned from credible sources, and then my intuition. Rationality dictated that intuition must only be used in the face of extreme uncertainty and that someone relied on it all the time was a contradiction to the value I held.

"How do you know my name?"

"I overheard your conversation earlier with that police officer and that magical boy," he answered. "I must say, I am quite impressed how you could keep a cool head like that all the time."

"Losing my temper does not improve anything," I told him. "It only makes things worse."

"No need to fuss over," he assured. "I already know who you are so cut the introduction. Call me Fitzgerald. Scott Fitzgerald. I am the SHSL Private Detective. Now, onto business. Do you know the individual Yasuhiro Hagakure?"

 _ **Scott Fitzgerald**_

 _ **SHSL Private Detective**_

"Yes," I replied. "He is quite a famous fortune-teller. A couple of years ago one of my Japanese clients brought up his name. Apparently, thanks to Hagakure's prediction, the business won big on the stock exchange." I did a search on this so-called clairvoyant and found he was one of the most prominent members of the occult community with some referring to him as the Nostradamus of the twenty-first century. His predictions were reputed to have up to 30% chance of success. According to the website, after taking into account the orthogonality principle, followed up by a Chi-square test, and deducting variances caused by malicious Scottish leprechauns, the accuracy figure became 80%. Of course, I knew this was all a hoax to trick people with no knowledge of mathematics, statistics, or the fact leprechauns lived in Ireland, not Scotland.

"A fortune-teller?" Fitzgerald remarked thoughtfully. "I see. Very interesting. This is not the first time I have worked with one."

"What does he have to do in any of this?" I asked. "Is he helping your investigation?"

"On the contrary," said Fitzgerald. "It appears I have received a job from him. How and when I cannot recall, but I have this." He pulled out a folded piece of paper from his jacket and showed it to me. On it wrote:

 _Dark callings are heeded by the Titans_

 _And on the path to memory they shall embark_

 _Blood of the guilty and the innocent paves their journey_

 _The bonds between the scorpion and the frog steeled only to crumble into dust_

 _Evil rises within duality_

 _And the sack of Iscariot is laden with prizes_

 _One way in one way out_

 _Through despair they will find the truth_

The bottom of the letter was signed by Hagakure himself. He literally just wrote his name down there in a nearly illegible manner.

"Interesting, isn't it?" commented Fitzgerald. "What do you think of this?"

"I am not sure," I said. While not an expert in occultism, I did read a bit about such highly controversial topic. From what I learned, prophecies were derived from an all-knowing being who, not wanting humanity to retard itself by accepting divine knowledge without effort, encrypted the messages in a way that the uncovering of its meaning could not be immediate but eventually as the related events unfolded. "Where did you get this?"

"I don't know," said Fitzgerald. "In fact, there are few things I can remember in my life. But that this note is somehow in my pocket cannot be a coincidence."

"How so?"

"The first line," Fitzgerald pressed. " _Dark callings are heeded by the Titans._ Tell me what you can make out of it."

I shrugged passively. "Titans might be a reference to us, the Ultimate Students. The place we are trapped in is Tartarus Keep, named after where Zeus imprisoned the rebelling Titans. However, we are not answering to any calling. We are here against our will."

"Maybe," he said. "Maybe not. Do you remember how you got here?"

I racked my brain inside out and could not find it anywhere. The fact that I was here with any sort of explanation continued to baffle me. "No, I don't," I conceded.

"Then we should not discount it yet. That is, unfortunately, as far as I can say about our situation. I will try to delve into this when I have the time."

"That is the way prophecies are supposed to work," I said. "Many times have the warnings given in advance and the subject still only realises the outcome destined for them until it is too late. That is why prophecies are not to be trusted. I can say with certainty that ninety-percent of them are scams and the genuine ones are presented in invisible messages between the lines. Knowing the future with certainty makes things much more boring."

The private detective sigh half-heartedly. "For an accountant, you sure know much about this. Anyway, it was good meeting you. Now, if you would excuse me, I have my own businesses to tend to."

"Wait, this prophecy, shouldn't we disclose it to the others as well?" I suggested. "Someone here might know more than we do."

Fitzgerald shook his head. "What if the prophecy contains information that we all will die, or something really bad is going to happen? What if all of it is nothing but an elaborate lie? People are already in distressed as it is. Let's not give them a reason to panic. Keep this between ourselves if you know what is good for all of us."

"Ignorance is bliss, is that what you are saying?" I asked. As much as I wanted to argue, I found his logic irrefutable. Perhaps it would indeed be wise to hold this back until more is known.

"That's right," said Fitzgerald. "It was an interesting conversation with you, Mason. I will see you around. But mark my words. Dark days are coming, and you had better be ready for them."

"Is that what your intuition is telling you?" I asked derisively.

The private detective chuckled, "I have collected sufficient evidence to prove that claim. But I'll tell you another time."

With that, Fitzgerald departed, leaving me to sink in his words. Though I felt guilty not telling this information to the others, I could not let Fitzgerald down. The fellow trusted me, and trust was something that should not be taken lightly. Still, I looked forward with hope that the prophecy and everything else in here was a prank, that a few moments later someone would come up and explain why we were here.

* * *

 **Tartarus Keep**

 **12:00**

I went ahead and entered a gallery of some sort opening up at the end of the corridor. The air here was much cooler and did not carry a sense of antique. The gallery itself was divided into two parts, each had displays presented in four columns of four, but only the one on the right was filled. And what was kept inside the glass made me cringe.

An elaborate piece of machinery that seemed to serve the sole purpose of shredding whatever placed inside with its rows of razor-sharp blades.

As ornate royal crown made from real gold with rubies and sapphire embedded on, though the fact it was caked in blood turned me away.

Nothing. Except for a note that said the Armlet of Mephistopheles could only be seen through the eyes of those who had been through hell and back.

There appeared to be no particular theme whatsoever, so I guessed this was a private group museum where members donated their private memorable stuff. At the foot of each item, I noticed the names of the contributors: Kazuichi Soda, Sonia Nevermind and the Forbidden One. None of these rang any bell, especially the last one for I knew quite a few people proclaiming themselves in such outlandish names (Dungeon Overlord, King of the Abyss, He-who-must-not-be-named, the variances were endless).

There was another person also going through the gallery. She had athletically-toned physique with long limbs and tanned skin. Her was her face was hidden behind a wrestling mask, a gold-coloured hurricane swirl decorated the forehead. The rest of her outfit included white sports bra, white wrestler tights with gold trims running down and gold-coloured wrestling boots. A massive belt with the title AAA and the geographic map of Latin America hang proudly on her waist.

The girl noticed my presence and greeted first, "Hola!" Her voice was loud and boisterous with a thick Mexican accent, but unmistakably feminine.

"Hello there," I replied. "Nice to meet you. I am Amelda Mason, the SHSL Accountant."

"My name is Ruzia Maria Andre," she introduced herself. "But you and the others can call me El Viento!" She raised her hands and pointed to the air, doing some cool poses. "I am the shield that defends the weak, the whirlwind that wipes away all traces of evil. The luchador who fights in the name of family, honour, and traditions!

 ** _Ruzia Maria Andre (AKA_** ** _E_** ** _l_** ** _V_** ** _iento)_**

 ** _SHSL Luchador_**

"Sounds awesome," I commented. "I have always been a fan of wrestling myself."

"Really?" she said excitedly. "It is a pleasure to see someone taking interest in this type sport. Tell me, who are your favourite wrestlers right now?"

"AJ Styles," I told her. "Have you ever heard of him? A major star in TNA, now playing for WWE. His performances are spectacular, like watching an episode of Power Rangers or something. "

"I have not familiar with him, though I am aware that WWE is the largest American wrestling federation out there. If he is as good as you said, then I would love to one day face him in the ring of glory." She gave me a good, warm, rib-breaking hug.

"Argh!" I screeched, feeling the bones and organs in my body relocated by the immense force. "Good Lord. Not too tight."

"Don't be coy," said El Viento. "We are classmates now, so let's get to know each other a bit. Starting with body strength."

She finally let me go. I could barely stand on my wobbling feet after that, my insides probably as messy as Lehman Brother's financial accounts. If there were an Ultimate Massager here, I would be grateful.

"Let us not do that again," I told her. "Until I after I signed my insurance. And probably my last will."

"Ahahaha," the luchador burst into laughter. "You are quite a funny person. I think we can get along. Anyway, any idea why we are here or if there is a way out?"

"Not yet," I said, recalling my conversation earlier with Fitzgerald and the importance of keeping secret. "And you?"

"No luck here either," she said. "What the meaning of these displays do you think it is?" She gestured the two parts of the gallery, one full and one empty, sixteen slots in each.

"Looks to me like a private museum," I replied. "There are sixteen of us, right? I think we are supposed to fill in these slots with our own objects. The ones that are taken must have belonged to other students of Hope's Peak Academy."

"Well," said El Viento. "If that is the case, I will see what I can contribute so that my name will echo in the minds of future Hope's Peak students."

Suddenly, her mood changed and she grimaced, switching her stance to combat mode. "What is this feeling I am having? The aura of sickness and death shrouds this room. The Lady of the Shadow casts her veil on us."

"I think I could feel it too," I said. The smell medicinal chemicals was odoriferous in the air, followed by an aura of disease that anyone in Europe during the Black Death would have noticed without fail (which I barely registered).

And there it was, the source of evil: a zombie. The creature was obviously a female in its life, a tall and slim girl with skin as white as powder and black hair tied into small twin braids.

"It's a zombie!" I exclaimed.

"El zombi?" the luchador was terrified.

My following response was trigged by the hierarchy of belief.

What was apparent before my eye: a zombie was shambling in my direction, eager to devour my unhealthy (for the eater, not the possessor) cholesterol-rich brain.

What I had learned from a credible source, aka The Zombie Survival Guide by Max Brooks: zombies were undead creatures whose appetite for the living flesh could not be sated, even if they could not digest it properly and ended up leaving chunks of unprocessed meat in their own stomach. They had no memory of their past life and could not be reasoned with. The only thing left to do was put them to rest by ceasing their brain function.

And my intuition: A zombie! A freaking zombie! Here! Right here! Following the footsteps of Chris Redfield, Coach and Mister Peashooter, I was ready.

"Quickly," I urged. "That zombie must be dispatched. We need to remove its head or destroy its brain."

"Off with the head then," El Viento concurred.

The two of us rushed at the zombie and pinned it down. The creature was, as expected, very frail and offered little resistance in the face of our combined strength. I focused on holding its arms while the luchador locked her elbow around the creature's head.

"Be careful," I warned. "Do not let it bite you. One tooth and you are done for."

"Thanks for that," said El Viento. "Now, I will send you back to Santa Muerte."

Before she performed her finishing move, a shrill voice cried out, "Wait, stop! Not the head. Not the head."

We both froze on the spot. The zombie just talked. I could see two way to explain this. One, the zombie had undergone evolution and developed an intelligence of their own that somewhat resembled the living. Chances were that this new intelligence only confirmed the tastiness of brains in their own concept. Or two, maybe, just maybe, she was…

"She's alive!" the luchador bellowed.

"Yes, but...not very long if you…keep your arms around my throat like this," the pretty-much-alive girl we previously thought dead replied. Flushing, both of us let go of her and helped her stand up. Her body was frail like a twig about to break any moment. The girl wore a white button-down shirt with red neck-tie, covered by a red hanten. She also had grey pyjama pants and white slip-on shoes.

"I am terribly sorry for this mistake," said El Viento. "My mask was impeding my vision, so I was unable to see it clearly."

Well, at least she had a good excuse. I had nothing. So I spilt the beans, "Forgive me for my rashness. I honestly thought you were a member of the living dead, so I…uhm, took measures. Sorry for that." I bowed my head apologetically.

The girl said wryly. "Oh, don't worry. I get that all the time. Because of my condition, people often mistake me as s ghost. A zombie is…first time. I am Inori Hayashi, the Ultimate Patient."

 ** _Inori Hayashi_**

 ** _SHSL Patient_**

"I am Amelda Mason and this is Ruzia Maria Andre aka El Viento," I replied. "We are the SHSL Accountant and SHSL Luchador, respectively. A great pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Inori said as she tried to fix her neck. El Viento seemed to have a habit of dislocating body parts of other people; I should keep that in mind next time finding myself within her proximity. Nevertheless, such strength might be exactly what we need to get out of this place. As for Inori, I was glad we did not pull off her head in the end. That would be way too messy, not to mention a violation of human rights. Worse still, we were in a spooky castle and there was a good chance her decapitated spirit would continue to haunt the hallways like the ghost of Ann Boleyn.

"Ultimate Patient," said El Viento. "That is quite a strange talent indeed. I thought when you are a patient, that means something bad has happened to your health."

"Indeed," said Inori. "I have been diagnosed with an unidentified disease without a cure. It has reaped many people I knew and cared, and it is also killing me. Yet, for long as its vines entangle me, I am immune to any other disease, so…I suppose that is a blessing."

"But still, you are stuck with this?" I asked, concerned.

The girl nodded. "Unfortunately so. The doctors performed many tests on me and injected me with many different sicknesses. It was…rather uncomfortable, but I am happy my talent could be of use to others."

"That is not ethical," said El Viento, outraged. "Doctors are supposed to treat you, not causing any more illness."

"That's fine," said Inori. "I don't bother. All the diseases they injected me with had no effect. Whatever condition I am in prevents any further illness from occurring. It's like blessing within a curse."

I had heard of such rumour before. That somewhere in Japan an experiment using human subject was conducted in hope of finding the cure for epidemics like HIV, Alzheimer's or cancer. They claimed to have found the ultimate subject who could withstand all such diseases. In the end, the experiment failed to generate any result and was forced to shut down as well as pay for their lack of ethics.

"Outrageous," El Viento declared. "Stuck down but unbowed. Your selflessness shall not go unrewarded. I hope they somehow manage to find you a cure one day."

"I hope so as well," I said.

"Thank you for your kindness," the patient smiled warmly. "But the truth is, it is very unlikely the case, as I have been told."

"We are not living in a world where anything can happen," I told her. "I have seen miracles in front of my very eyes. That is a fact. I am sure a cure for you is not unreachable."

"Whatever the case, I am willing to accept," said Inori resolutely. For such a frail person, she did have some strength in her words. "I will fight till the very end myself. I do not wish to become a burden to others."

I felt rather sad hearing that. The music was sad as well, filling the mood nicely.

Wait, the music? At first, I thought it was coming from within, but then I recognised the song. The Red-skinned Elephant, a song originated on the internet with no identified author and having garnered a great deal of popularity over the past few months for its message against discrimination.

The song was about a baby elephant that was rejected from the pack due to its bizarre colour. Left behind, the red-skinned elephant waited for its mother to return, facing dangers from exposure and other unfriendly animals. Eventually, the grief-filled elephant mother returned, only to see her child had inexplicably disappeared from the world without a trace.

El Viento heard it as well and seemed to be on the verge of tears. Inori, on the other hand, looked as lively as ever (well, sort of for a terminally ill person who could easily be mistaken as a zombie).

As I turned around I spotted a boy in an orchestra suit playing the flute walking towards us. So focused was he on what he was doing that he barely noticed the other three people in the room. The music was beautiful, but also very sad. I had a feeling of loss and loneliness as I heard it. El Viento obviously received it much more vehemently that I did, and was visibly trembling. It was not strange to think how much music could influence the mood, considering the amount of efforts given to design soundtracks for Hollywood movies, but I had never seen the effect so direct as if tangible.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"That is Kazuki Ishikawa," said Inori. "As for his talent, I am sure you can all guess what it is."

"The Ultimate Funeral Performer?" voiced El Viento.

"The Ultimate Flautist?" I spurted out.

"Right you are, Mason."

 ** _Kazuki Ishikawa_**

 ** _SHSL Flautist_**

At this point, Kazuki stopped his playing to take us all in. He bowed his head, saying, "Sorry for my lack of manner. I am as Inori has introduced. Nice to meet you all."

"This is Amelda Mason the Ultimate Accountant and El Viento the Ultimate Luchador," Inori did the introduction for us.

"Pleasure to meet you," I said.

"An honour to be your acquaintance," said El Viento.

"I hope my music did not cause you too much trouble," said Kazuki. "Whenever I feel something strongly, I have the desire to express. But actions and words cannot fully convey it, so I use my music as means of letting it out."

I did not know what to say about it. On one hand, the sadness of the way he played his flute made my heart throb, as if there were an invisible hand clutching on it. The beautiful melody reminded me of our situation: confused in a strange place and separate from anyone we knew. On the other, hearing it strengthened my resolve and steeled my nerve. As long as there were friends around here, friends who I could shoulder some of my weight on, I would not be confused or lost.

"That's all right," said Inori. She seemed quite comfortable with the sorrowful tone. Perhaps that was one of the perks of being the Ultimate Patient: with your life already as good as forsaken, you began to see everything in a positive manner no matter what. "You play very well. I love it. Perhaps you should perform in front of us. I am sure everyone would love to hear from your flute.

"Still, you are all trapped here," said Kazuki. "Perhaps it was imprudent for me to play a song that reminds us of that fact."

"No," I denied. "I don't mind at all. In fact, I am more spirited now thanks to your music."

"Only cowards would run away from the truth," El Viento announced loudly. As she was an entertainer, I could see how her moods could alter dramatically so quickly. "No matter the difficulty, no matter the danger. We shall face it with strength and dignity. And without a doubt, we shall overcome it."

"So you don't mind at all?"

"No," the three of us replied.

And so Kazuki continued playing. A more cheerful and uplifting tune this time. As hi music filled the gallery, I was imbued with a new hope as all the woe regarding my family and that dubious prophecy dissipated. I had definitely met some strange people around here, but everyone was a good person, and by working together, no matter how bad thing might get, we would overcome our insecurity. We would all get out of here safely.

At least I hoped so.

* * *

 ** _Author's note: Alright, here is the next chapter in this. All 7 characters accepted on submission have been revealed. The remaining 8 characters will be determined from those I have received until the end of next week, which is 21st of May. If you want to have a character in this story, be sure to submit before then._**

 ** _I hope you like how things are going so far. Like I said, there will be some thoughtful moments in between the mostly frantic and cheesy plot._**

 ** _Thank you for reading and submitting. I will see you soon._**


	4. Prologue - Plants and pranks

**PROLOGUE**

 **Chapter 3: Plants and pranks**

* * *

 **Day 1**

 **Tartarus Keep**

 **12:30**

After exiting that creepy gallery and leaving behind my new-found friends to their own business, I entered what looked to be the throne room of this castle. Four sets of tables were placed at the middle of the chamber while two elaborate chairs stood at the far end of an elevated stage as if reserved for the king and queen. Banners were hung on each wall depicting the unmistakable insignia of Hope's Peak Academy, though the familiarity brought to me little comfort. That the school would go so far as to confound its students by locking them in an alien environment without their consent was unethical, regardless whatever educational purpose they were pursuing. The air here was much more pleasant than in the corridor and there was a soft smell of flower or perfume.

Sitting at one of the tables was a scrawny fellow wearing a lab coat, grey sweatpants and a pair of goggles on his forehead. The boy had blond hair and his skin was pale white. He looked sick, but unlike Inori's case, I had a strong feeling his sickness was man-made instead of natural; in other words, it was his choice that had led to deformity. I had heard of artists "devoured" by their own creations – perhaps some SHSL students had the same passion with the talent they were known for. The fellow's white lab coat had visible stains of multiple colours along with some evidence of damage including burns and corrosion. Noticeably, his hands were scarred and much of their skin had been peeled off like a banana, probably from handling unsafe chemicals.

The boy seemed to be dozing off and when I approached and greeted him, he nearly jumped.

"Who are you?" The fellow lashed out at me like a taunted beast that had been shackled. "What do you want? I am not making that shit again if that is what you are looking for."

"Sorry, I did not mean to disturb you," I apologised, trying to keep calm. I reminded myself the situation was in part to blame for this; getting trapped in a completely unknown place really got people's paranoia up. "It was imprudent of me to sneak up on you." I instantly regretted my tactless decision to get to know him. The poor fellow looked to be recovering from a heart attack and I could see he was breathing heavily.

Fortunately, he quickly calmed his nerve and replied, "Yeah, I am…okay. It's my fault, actually. I was….deep in my thoughts. Didn't see you were coming."

"In any case, I should not have startled you like that," I insisted. "My apology."

The boy gave me a weak reassuring smile, saying, "No problem." Then his smile faded and he became flustered. "And I should not have shouted at like that. Oh, God. What was I thinking? You must think like I am some sort of maniacs. Please don't have a bad impression of me."

I smiled back. "I won't. I have been dealing with some really awful people in the past, people with good intents but absolutely horrible manner, people I want to just put a fist into their faces. I am used to it. I am Amelda Mason, the Ultimate Accountant," I introduced. "Nice to meet you."

"S-sorry for my…rambling," he said. "My name is Inu Kagyuu and I am the Ultimate Chemist."

 ** _Inu Kagyuu._**

 ** _SHSL_** ** _Chemist._**

His talent was something I could have guessed just by looking at the way he appeared. However, what type of practice or field he was working on was clearly unhealthy, if not detrimental, to him.

"Your hands," I said, indicating the scars that covered his hands. "Are you all right?"

"It's f-fine," he replied quickly. "It's not a big deal. Some of the compounds I handled are…quite hazardous to make. I did not know this until…well, this happened. That is one of the disadvantages of brewing chemicals at home, I guess. You don't get the safety kit as you do in proper labs."

It took me a second to realise what he implied. From an article I read, Roraigi was a compound that had recently emerged as one of the most well-known and traded drugs in Japan. It was effective against stress, depression, insomnia and many other forms of mental disorder (something the Japanese really struggled to cope with compared to people from other countries), with very little side effect aside from the users growing more dependent on it. Whether it should be banned or not was still a matter of debate, but one thing made clear was that the individual creator owned the full monopoly over it and all the Roraigi available on the market right now was made by them. This and the fact some components in it had been deemed hazardous made Roraigi infeasible to produce by any other party.

Some of my friends coaxed me into using this compound, which I refused on religious ground.

"Wait, don't tell me you are the creator of Roraigi, the drug they are all talking about nowadays," I spurted out.

The boy sighed. "Well, yes. I intend to keep it a secret, but...since you have proven to be quite good at deduction, I will spill the beans right here."

"It is quite successful," I remarked. "You could become an entrepreneur with that."

"No, no," Inu denied. His eyes roamed the chamber, staring soullessly at anything except mine. "I am…not proud of it. At all. I wished it were not something I created."

"Why?" I asked. "Is it imperfect? As far as I am concerned, they have not banned it yet. And even if they do, they will have no charge against you."

"It's not like that," he nearly lost his patience at this point. "I have…personal issues with it. I'm sorry but…it would be better if we do not discuss." I had no intent to push it further. This poor fellow must have been traumatised by some event of the past, something not too different from what kind of man my father turned into after much of his financial investment evaporated.

"In any case, you should be more cautious when dealing with chemicals," I said. "I know it is your passion, but don't push yourself."

"They are long ago," he claimed. "I am more careful around dangerous stuff now. I have some gloves in my pocket and I have been using them." From his rather frantic complexion, I could not tell whether he was lying or really had no idea, but I knew for a fact that some of the scars were quite fresh and had only incurred recently. Nevertheless, I was aware that it was not nice of me to put my nose into other people's business, so I spoke nothing about it. To exploit someone's misfortune was no different from bullying. "Thanks, for…caring about me, though. I really appreciate it."

"It's nothing," I shrugged.

"No it's not," said Inu. He trembled like an old washing machine as he spoke, the ghost of his past present in his cyan eyes which were mostly covered by his messy blond hair. "I cannot remember when was the last time anybody showed concern for my well-being, anybody who…noticed these scar and asked whether it I was all right, not even…not even my parents."

"Well, we are classmates now - friends," I told him cordially. "It is only natural that we watch each other's back, don't you think so?"

"I am sure of it," he agreed. "It's just…I have never had somebody to care for. And now I suddenly end up with a bunch of people who want to be my friend. I have met some others. They are very nice, like you. Forgetting the fact there might not be any way out, I am…I am just happy to be here."

"Awesome." At least somebody was having the time of their life in here. I supposed his happiness being around a company of friend should give me the motivation to be less depressed at my situation.

"Hey, I have something for you. You want to have a go at it?" He produced a bottle of green liquid from his coat and brought up to me. "It's a special compound I made."

"What does it do?"

"It makes smoke coming out of your nose and ears like fireworks," he explained. "After a while, the chemical releases its explosive content and knocks your sock off. I tried it on myself once and it was pretty good. Well, if you don't want to then,…I have no reason to coerce."

Of course, I could not refuse such an offer from a friend. And besides, turning into a human locomotive did sound like fun. So I took it and took a slip. It tasted like jelly. I could drink jelly juice all day. The moment I swallowed, I could feel a surge of heat building up on my throat and my body started to shake. The compressed air within my head grew more and more intense and, coupled with the hotness from my throat, turned it into a coolant chamber.

I sensed it overloading me!

It was coming!

It came!

It was…nothing.

Really, nothing happened. I felt normal again as quickly as it sounded. I looked at my feet and found my footwear was still on.

"Now this is peculiar," Inu commented as he checked on me. After failing to find anything wrong, he shrugged. "I…have no idea why it did not work. That amount should have been enough. Something within you must be…out of the ordinary, that's my explanation."

"Out of the ordinary?" I asked, not knowing whether to take it as a comment or an insult. Though I was the SHSL Accountant, I never thought I was physically or biologically different from the guy you met across the street.

"Sorry I did not mean to," he stuttered. "Please forgive me. What I am trying to say is…is..."

"How about you tried it?" I suggested.

"I did it yesterday," he said. "Repeated intakes in short intervals are…not very good for your health."

"No problem," I told him. "Can I borrow the bottle for a moment. I am meeting up with the others. Perhaps I could _try_ it on them and see if it works or not." The way I emphasised the word try should have given him some clue as to my true purpose, but he seemed to be unable to catch the cue and was genuinely excited.

"Yes, that would be great," he said. "Thank you very much. Please tell me about the result."

 ** _Item acquired:_**

 **Jelly juice of Doom (or whatever Inu called it)**

 **This liquid was supposed to make smoke coming out of people's nose and ears. However, since it did not work on me, I was sceptical whether anyone would be affected. One way to find out. Let's see if I could pull out some pranks on unsuspecting victims.**

* * *

The path branched into three directions from here. To the left was the botanical garden, straight ahead the kitchen and the right storage room. Which should I explore first?

 ** _Botanical garden._**

 **Kitchen.**

 **Storage room.**

As I reached the threshold of the entrance from the throne room to the botanical garden, I noticed a noose of rope and a bucket of water lying on the floor. The rope was connected to a network of pulleys hung from the ceiling. The design was completely out of place in a medieval castle, which gave me the impression someone, most likely one of the students, had recently set it up.

The purpose of this contraption was obvious: the unfortunate fellow who stepped on the noose would be pulled upside down and have their head dipped into the bucket of water. For all the wrong reason, I found myself admiring the person responsible for this. Whoever did this was a meticulous genius. My prank with the jelly juice of doom could not ever compare to this set before me.

Perhaps not that admirable. The trap was too obvious and any fully functioning human would be able to see it from a mile away.

I took my steps avoiding the noose. As I did so, I completely neglected the banana peel painted in red to match the colour of the carpet that just happened to be there. Of course, I stepped on it. What happened next defined incredible.

I slipped.

I flew to the sky.

I did a 180-degree backflip.

I saw my whole life flashed before me.

And landed on the ground on my two feet like a kung-fu master.

"Wow," I exclaimed, my mind scattered in a thousand direction. Immediately, I pulled out a chewing gum from by pocket. Having something in my mouth helped me calm down, and this called for it. Before I could put the gum into my mouth, a hand snatched it from me.

"That was NOT supposed to happen," the culprit who made this trap showed herself, took away my nerve food, put it in her mouth, and reprimanded me. With my shocked state rendering me immobile, exacerbated by the lack of gum, I was once again subject to a full body search. After finding nothing of note aside from the bottle of green liquid, she let me go. "What are you? Which planet are you from? Is one of your associates a bald man in a wheelchair who can read other people's mind?"

"I am just a normal human," I retorted, though what Inu said earlier made to somewhat uncertain about my claim. "And no, I have no idea who you are talking about."

"Don't lie to me," the girl barked. I took in her appearance. She had a red shoulder-length wavy bob on top of her head. Her eyes were blue and her skin slightly tanned. Her clothing consisted of blue jeans shorts and yellow t-shirt with a red hoodie. The t-shirt bore the theme of the popular video game The last of Them known for its light-hearted and cartoonish nature.

"Why do you insist that I am lying?" I retorted.

"This trap is perfect," she claimed. "I spent the last hour making it with my own sweat. Any normal human slipping on that banana peel would have fallen on their face in a morbidly comedic manner, broken half of their bones, lost their pride and started crying out to their mother or whatever maker they believed in."

"Holy God," I spurted out in dismay.

"Well, at least you got the last part right," she sighed.

"That is cruel," I announced angrily. "Were you trying to kill someone here?"

"Of course not," she answered. "Does my description look like death to you?"

"Were you trying to inflict permanent and crippling injuries on someone?" I corrected.

"Don't worry," she assured me. "I know what I am doing. For I am the Pranking Queen Ashley Wiltarrow and Tartarus Keep is my dominion." Her claim sent a shiver down my spine. It was tough enough stuck in this place without booby traps wired all over.

 **Ashley Wiltarrow**

 **SHSL Prankster**

"I am Amelda Mason," I said. "The Ultimate Accountant."

"I knew it," Ashley chimed. "It's either that or one of those disciplinary talents. They are always so boring, which is the reason why my traps are less effective on them. Although I must say, you don't look like an accountant."

"Appearance can be misleading," I told her.

"Well said. What is this?" she asked showing the bottle with its green content.

"Jelly juice," I replied.

"Nice." Ashley spat out the gum she confiscated from me and took a big swig from the bottle. I was going to coax her into doing it anyway, but the way she just drank a strange-looking liquid from a stranger made me question how this girl went to the dentist.

No sooner did she put down the bottle than her body started to vibrate. The next thing that happened, smoke poured from her nose, her ears, her mouth, and her…goddammit Inu, that was TOTALLY uncalled for. I seized the bottle before she could drop it. Then, all of a sudden, a loud noise shook the room and the Pranking Queen was sent flying through the air. She missed the ceiling my a margin, dropped down like a sack of potatoes and landed her head into the bucket of water which she placed earlier as part of the distraction trap. Ashley stood up wobbly and tried to pull the bucket from her head, only to ram into a suit of armour and went down again.

Another person, another place, another time, I would have shown my sympathy. But her, here, now, the only thing I could say was, "Serves you right."

"What the hell was that?" she asked as she finally removed the bucket from her head. Despite such fall, she was mostly unharmed. The bucket had apparently been situated in a way that injury was minimal to whoever falling for her trap. Perhaps she was merely exaggerating about the whole breaking half of their bones thing. Nevertheless, that did not make me have any change of heart about my verdict.

"Consider it my greeting gift," I told her.

"I took back my comment on you earlier," she said, rubbing her head. "Never thought I would have to taste my own medicine one day."

"He who lives by the sword shall die by the sword," I replied. "Better get used to it."

"All right, all right. Stop lecturing me. By the way, that stuff is good. Is that from that Ultimate Chemist guy over there? Can I have another?"

"Inu made this. And I am afraid you can't do it again. It's not healthy drinking too much at one time."

"I see," she conceded. "Anyway, didn't see you earlier. You just woke up didn't you?"

"That's right."

"Come then, and let me introduce you to someone I have decided to be my future wife."

I really hoped she was kidding. To live forever after with a queen that wanted you humiliated at every turn was…unsettling to say the least. Nevertheless, I could not waste the opportunity to get introduced to another classmate, so I followed her.

The two of us entered the botanical garden. For a room within a fortress, this was huge. Plants of a multitude of colours infested this place in a way no one could expect like the Zerg Swarm on Char, sprouting not from pots but the ground itself which was covered in dirt and even from each other. To address this a garden would be an underestimation, for it almost felt like a real jungle in here. The air was well-conditioned and the artificial light shone brightly.

"Oh, there she is," Ashley pointed at the girl napping on the carpet of grass like some animal in the wild. The sleeping girl had green curly hair in a side ponytail tied adorned with yellow feathers, giving me the impression of an Indian if not for her bizarre clothes. She wore a dark blue flowery dress which opened around the right leg area, its abdominal area laced with a golden trim. She had golden chains around her waist and wrists, as well as yellow flower bracelet on her girl was barefooted. Lying next to her was a shoulder bag full of books, test tubes and herbs. "Isn't she just adorable?"

Beautiful, gorgeous, breathtaking, all of these expressions would have been better. But adorable? I did not like this. The hair on the back of my head told me this was not going to end well, the leering eyes which Ashley gazed upon the sleeping girl further confirming this. This napping girl, whoever she was, looked like the perfect prey for a prank.

But then who was I to blame. Being in front of such lovely specimen, not all people could withhold their emotion.

"You are worrying me," I remarked, frowning.

"Don't be such a wet blanket," Ashley swiped her hand impatiently. "Meet Minako Yuza, the Ultimate Herbalist."

 ** _Minako Yuza_**

 ** _SHSL Herbalist_**

"Is it okay to leave her sleeping out like this?" I asked. Minako was probably sleeping soundly even as the two of us were having our little conversation. Her breathing was even and her dirtied toes twitched lightly. "She might get sick."

"I don't know," Ashley shrugged.

"Should we wake her up?"

"I'll do it then." The Pranking Queen approached the herbalist and shook her in the shoulder. "Hey, wake up sleepy head. This is not a nice place for a nap."

"Five more minutes, please, Hanako," the girl babbled in her sleep. Was she really that deep in her slumber? I thought she was just napping on the spot out of exhaustion or some other explicable reason, but apparently, she truly considered this a good idea. However, given what I had seen so far, there was nothing to be surprised here.

"I'll give you a candy if you get up now," Ashley coaxed like a mother to a child.

"No, thank you," Minako refused. Her tone carried purpose despite her state of being completely contradicting anything resembling coherency as if she still believed this was all just a dream. "It's not healthy. You taught me that, remember?"

"Well there goes the easy way," Ashley conceded. Her eyes gleamed with mischief as she went on, "Now for the hard one."

"I don't like the sound of that," I said, feeling helpless at the atrocity that was about to unfold. Despite having been in courts numerous times presenting evidence to condemn others of business crimes, I was always the passive person and would never have tried myself to stop any wrongdoing by myself. For some reason, I felt no more disgust seeing wrongdoings in front of my very eyes than just reading about on newspaper. In one word, I let her do as she desired.

"You don't have to."

With that, the Ultimate Prankster sprung into action and pounced at her helpless prey like a ravenous tiger. Still sleepy, Minako let out a yelp before her eyes dark blue eyes opened wide and she burst into uncontrollable laughter as Ashley raked her fingers on the poor girl's sides.

"Ahahahaha! Stop that, Ashley-chan. It tickles."

"That's what you get for not answering earlier," claimed Ashley. "Now, you will face the consequence."

The herbalist shook her body violently to escape from the grip placed on her midsection, but as she did so, the Pranking Queen seized the ankles of her feet and began to work on the soles, never minding how dirty they were.

"Hihihihihi! Tha-that's even worse," Minako moaned as she struggled in vain. The Pranking Queen continued her deed for a few moments until tears flooded the eyes of her victims. I knew for a fact it must have hurt like hell when tired eyes were flowing with water like that. The prank might have gone too far. However, just as I was about to intervene, Ashley stopped, apparently knowing the limit as to what she could go. Perhaps this prankster was not some incurable disease after all, though still a disease nevertheless.

"Well, I guess that I one way to get the job done," I said mostly to myself, reminded of the many unscrupulous methods companies had been employing to hide their shady transactions.

"By Mother Earth, you are so cruel," Minako complained.

"This is a cruel world we are living in," Ashley said, helping the barefooted girl get up. "Get used to it. And cut it out with those crocodile tears."

"I guess you are right," said Minako. Her quick acceptance to the statement Ashley came up with for excusing her recklessness made me wonder if this herbalist were the morbid type of person. She checked her bag and slung it over her shoulder. As soon as her feet touched the floor the wriggling toes dug firmly into the soil like a tree planting its root.

"Nice to meet you," I said, catching Minako's attention. "I am Amelda Mason, the Ultimate Accountant."

"Oh, hello there, friend," Minako replied in the most flowery voice possible. Seriously, listening to her was like getting lectured by one of those hippies who called themselves environmentalists. "I'm Minako Yuza. Blessed I am to make your acquaintance. Pardon me for asking, but are you a believer?"

"In what?" I asked.

"In a greater power," she said. "Something above and beyond us."

"I see the face of God every morning on my bread," I replied.

"Oh, yes. Then I pray you will continue to meet him every morning." Even for someone who had faith in God, I could not take that comment seriously, not matter how much heart she put into making it as if thinking the almighty one truly visited me often in the form of breakfast. "If you have the time and will to listen to a new religion, then come to me. I am happy to talk to you about Mother Earth."

"I look forward to it," I said half-heartedly.

"You can talk to me anytime you want," Ashley chimed in.

"Also, please tell me this isn't the greatest thing ever?" Minako said, arms extended to gesture at her surroundings. "A whole jungle in this fortress. Whoever live in here must be the most admirable people ever, for only those fully embracing Mother Earth would accept her gifts with such open arms."

"I am reluctant to give credit to the people imprisoning us," I said. "However, this place is indeed quite the splendour. It's quiet and peaceful. The air is cool too. I could always go here to relieve stress."

"Yes, I see," said Ashley thoughtfully. "So much material I could use for my pranks. Look at those entangling vines, those slippery fruit peels, those colourful disgusting puddles of goo. I could surely use them." The fact this was the first thing that went through her mind seeing this made me wish that bucket earlier had been full of acid instead of water.

"I am glad to hear that," Minako beamed happily, oblivious to the malice Ashley was capable of. "Nature is Mother Earth's greatest gift. Let us all pay our due and express gratitude and respect."

I thought about having her try the jelly juice of hell, but decided against it seeing she was already barefooted. If other clothing articles on her were to be removed following the reaction, it would cause a scene which landed me the title Ultimate Pervert or something like that. There were others to be tested on, anyway.

* * *

 **Tartarus Keep**

 **13:00**

Leaving the two girls with one another, I proceeded to look for the rest of my classmates. As I was about to exit the botanical garden, the presence of someone caught my attention. The fellow had a tall and muscular body that looked like it belonged to a model. His overall build was quite attractive, and, though he did not possess the hefty biceps like I did (not sure when I got so much all of a sudden), he was naturally more handsome in almost every respect. As a man, I was fully conscious of the way my gender should appear and this boy looked as though he could charm an angel with a wink.

His choice of clothing could be described as fashionable for he wore a brown cardigan over a blue V-neck t-shirt and denim ripped jeans with three cut on both thighs. In terms of footwear, he had brown rubber shoes with white sole, the laces also brown but the aglets white. He had a shade on his face, amplifying his style and character.

"Hello there, didn't see you earlier," he greeted me warmly. Despite his beauty and charm, the fellow seemed very friendly. "You are a Hope's Peak Academy student as well?"

"We all are, aren't we?" I responded in kind. "I am Amelda Mason, the Ultimate…"

"Wait, let me guess," the boy cut me off. "I am quite good at this. People are just like books. Much of what make you on the inside is revealed through the cover. Let's see. Judging from your clothes and the athletic strength you display, I would say, the Ultimate Basketball Player."

"Not really," I said. "I am the Ultimate Accountant."

"Wow, you are the first one to get past my radar," he said, excited rather than disappointed by his wrong guess. "I am amazed."

"A lot of people keep saying I don't look like one," I told him. "But honestly, here I am, so what are you going to do about it."

"You are someone who defies stereotypes. You should be proud of that. Oh, by the way, my name is Akihiko Kazuhiko. Now is your turn to guess what my talent is."

"Do I get three chances?" I suggested.

"Just one," he refused. "I only got one when I guessed yours, so make the best out of it."

My first impression would definitely be the Ultimate Model given the way he looked. However, since my own appearance was misleading enough, it was not impossible that his might be as well. Now that he asked for it, it was obvious his talent was not something that could be deducted by judging a book by its cover like the way he did. Otherwise, there would be no point in…

Wait a minute, judging a book by its cover? One talent rang a bell and he gave that away in his speech.

"The Ultimate Librarian," I guessed.

"Ugh, you got me," he raised his hands in concession. "In retrospective, I should have expected this from you. Accountants come to my library all the time. I know for a fact they are some of the most meticulous and calculating people you will ever see. Not to insult anyone, though."

 ** _Akihiko Kazuhiko_**

 ** _Ultimate Librarian_**

"No hard feeling," I assured. "In fact, that is exactly what people think of us. But we know better than to be influenced by others."

"Then we are in the same boat here," said Akihiko. "Most of my friends kept saying I was too handsome for this kind of job, but they never realised it was my passion all along. Of all what mankind creates, few can be as wonderful as books, can you agree?"

"Of course," I said. "I am a fan of reading myself."

"That's even better," he cheered. "What's your genre? Finance, Business, Politics?"

"Fairy tales and classic literature. Knowledge regarding my profession is better acquired through papers and articles than books."

"Ah, good taste. Well, it's a shame there isn't any library in here, but if there were, I would give you some help should you require."

"Excellent," I smiled. The door to the other side of the corridor where our rooms were remained locked as we speak. Who knew what was behind it. But if this were indeed modelled after an old castle, Tartarus Keep should have some place for the lords to study or entertain through reading. "I have something for you here." I pulled out the bottle of green liquid from Inu and showed it to him. "Try some. It's good."

"I might not be able to correctly guess your talent, but your intention is clear to me," Akihiko replied. "It's not good. I think I will pass. There is an Ultimate Chemist nearby. Whatever liquid that you are holding should cause undesirable effects to its drinker." He got that part right. Where was the smoke that was supposed to come out of my body when I drank it? I wanted to have the first-hand experience of what it was like to be so full of air as the Big Bad Wolf.

"It's just jelly juice," I took a drink from it. Like before, nothing out of the ordinary happened. I did not even feel any heat or air being built up this time. "Very good stuff. If you sneer on this gift of friendship, then I will not force you to."

"Wait," Akihiko blurted. "Sorry for my lack of manner. Of course, I would like to have a go at it." His charisma was really wearing me off. Perhaps for another person (probably female), he would come out as polite and charming, but a calculating and meticulous person like me only saw it as acting no more no less.

The moment he took his swig, the exact same thing happened to him as it did to Ashley. Unlike the Pranking Queen, however, he flew into the air with his footwear still on (too fashionable to go without them I guess), and got stuck on the top of a tree.

"That was TOTALLY WICKED," he cried, his voice tiny from all the way up there. "You should have told me what it was in the first place. I would surely have drunk it."

"Sorry for putting you up there," I bellowed so he could hear. This was the definition of a joke going too far, and I was to blame for this. But in all honesty, what kind of drink that could turn someone into a human rocket like that? A locomotive was cool, not a rocket. Besides, we all had fun and it wasn't like someone had gotten injured, yet. From now on, I should be more careful about where I should be having others drink this stuff. "Don't worry, I'll go get some help."

"Be quick. My clothes are getting stained by this."

It took me a few seconds to find Ashley and Minako. The two girls were observing some flowers blooming and closing in the middle of a grass field when I asked for their help. Without a moment to waste, they followed me to the scene of the crime where I left Akihiko high and dry up the tree and more than twenty meters above the ground.

As it turned out, Minako deserved the title Ultimate Tarzan, for she climbed up that tree with no problem and managed to bring a pretty shaken up Akihiko to the ground. Seeing how the Ultimate Herbalist put her skill to use gave me further hope in this desolate place. Every one of the students here had a talent, a speciality that distinguished us from the rest of the human race, a reason to feel proud being apart and different. To each of us fell a role to play. And if we could all work together and combine our strength, nothing could stand against us.

At least that was what I hoped for.

* * *

 ** _Author's note: That's three-quarters of the roster revealed. I hope you all enjoy my portrayal of the characters you sent me so far. The remaining four will show up in the next chapter. The SYOC is closed as at this moment._**

 ** _Tell me which character do you like best and which shipping would you like to see. Thanks for reading and I will see you next time._**


	5. Prologue - The rest of the crew

**PROLOGUE**

 **Chapter 4: The rest of the crew.**

* * *

 **Day 1**

 **Tartarus Keep**

 **15:30**

I exited the botanical garden and went back to the main hall. The amount of teasing and flirting Akihiko was producing in the presence of two lovely ladies was getting too much for me to bear. It also brought back the bad memory of my girlfriend-less high school years where I spent most of my time in the library.

Inu was still there when I got back, sitting all by himself. He waved at me like some Superman fanboy desperately wanting to get his attention among the crowd of thousands cheering, and I gave a thumbs up in kind. Where should I explore next?

 ** _Kitchen_**

 **Storage room**

Feeling my stomach grumbling from the conversations I just had as well as the antics I was part of, I quickly headed into the kitchen for some refreshment. The place looked surprisingly normal, as in it looked like something I would find in a restaurant or a luxury cruise, instead of a strange, spooky, medieval-themed castle. As I entered, someone else was already there, a girl. Still munching on her sandwich in a manner I could only describe as rodent-like, she gave a gesture indicating she noticed my presence without lifting up her face to see me.

She had a frail body, fair skin and dark blue shoulder-length hair that curled up at then end, a very distinct cowlick on top of her head. She wore a voluminous light brown overcoat filled with pockets, which, in turn, were overladen with tools, mechanical parts and objects I could not distinguish. For all I knew, she might as well have the lock, stock and double barrel to construct a terminator just from the contents of her pockets. She wore a tank top underneath the coat and black leather gloves. The girl's bottom consisted of dark blue cargo shorts and steel-toed boots.

Her coat was dirty and in a poor condition similar to Inu's. Also like Inu, she sported a number of injuries, most notably on her left ear which looked as though she earned from an unfortunate encounter with Mike Tyson. Ever since my acceptance to Hope's Peak Academy, I had thought having a talent should make you feel good and proud; a superhero I might not be, but someone special I was, and I was overjoyed to be it. But now, the sight of my fellow students challenged that view. I was relatively intact when exercising my talent, albeit for a rather morbid view on humanity, so I could not understand what it meant to destroy oneself for the sake of your dream and desire. I love accountancy for sure, but to sacrifice my body and mind to it? Not a chance.

Perhaps I was just different. Perhaps not all talents were so harmless as mine.

Having devoured the last of her snack, she said, "Oh, hey there. I don't think we have met."

"No," I said. "I only woke up recently. I am Amelda Mason, the Ultimate Accountant. A pleasure to meet you here."

"The pleasure is all mine," the girl nodded. "I am Piket. Elizabeth Piket. Call me Eliza. That's with a 'z', not an 's'. As for my talent, I am the SHSL Tinker."

 ** _Elizabeth 'Elize' Piket_**

 ** _SHSL Tinker_**

"Tinker?" I asked. The connotation itself was a rather unpopular one, in this day and age, considering that occupation had mostly been replaced by highly trained mechanics, so at first I almost thought she came all the way from Wonderland. "So you work with machinery?"

"Machinery consists of the majority of my field," she explained proudly. "But I always try to expand it as much as possible into other aspects as well. In all honesty, they should have branded me the SHSL Inventor for all that I did."

In all honesty, there were three types of people I generally distance myself from: the greedy businesspersons, the jerk, and the overzealous inventor. The first category stemmed from my profession and what had happened to my family in the past. The second was obvious; God damned them all to hell. And the third was the result of the many trials I took part in as auditor and government watchdog against corporate criminals. Of the people I stood against in court, many were as smart as they were insane, geniuses who used their inventions to destroy humanity instead of improving it.

The man who brewed chemicals that burned quicker and more intense than anything seen before, obsessed with setting everything and everyone aflame.

The man who could control temperature and made a suit to keep himself permanently cold, responsible for nearly putting the country into a new Ice Age.

This girl did not look like a super-villain, but she fit my image of an overzealous inventor.

"Cool," I said, trying to suppress whatever doubt I had and sounded as natural as possible. "Wait, are you that lady who created the under-jacket that senses your sensitivity and automatically scratches your back with its fibre made from jellyfish bone? I don't remember your face, but you were on Forbes magazine, weren't you?"

Elize stared at me for a moment. A very awkward moment. Then, she said, "Ahhh, no."

"Oh, sorry. Must have taken the wrong person," I apologised. "What is your invention?"

"Prosthetic limb," she replied. "It's only a prototype, actually. I have…not actually had so much testing with it. However, with my skills and dedications, its completion is inevitable. Following that, the world will know my name next to the likes of Edison and Bell, for I am Elizabeth Piket."

"Anything else?" I asked, unsure how Hope's Peak Academy would accept her on the basis of what she could potentially become as opposed to what she was right now. Other than Hakagure with his (probably sham) prophecy-telling, I didn't think they were the type that looked forward to dubious events and consequences in the future. "Anything that has been recognised?"

"Well,…a lot, actually," she raked her head for something to say. "There were the…um, lipstick that changes its colour periodically, the jar that recognises fingerprint and sounds an alarm to the nearest police force should it not match its database, oh, and the razor that produces foam by itself as well."

Suffice to say, I had never heard of any of these, nor did I believe they were helpful in any way. I was at a loss of words when she noticed my confusion and changed her mood.

"Ehh…"

"You don't trust me, do you?" she asked, a hint of venom in her voice. "You think my talent is a joke and I should not be here?"

"It's not like that," I said, trying to put my thoughts into words that would not offend her.

"It's not the result that matters," she claimed. "It is the creativity involved in it. Can't you see the beauty of it, to imagine what it should be and what it should not, and then strive to make that happen for real?"

"For you maybe," I told her frankly. "Creativity in accounting was, by all means, illegal. There are standards and conventions we have to abide by. Any deviance constitutes felony."

"Accountants, always acting smart," Elize complained. "One of my parent's friends told me her invention was turned down after the accountants calculated its costs outweigh its returns. I mean, what the fuck does that even mean?"

"It means you will lose money if you go on producing it," I told her. "Screening products, contracts and customers is a basic process in all businesses."

"But people's lives will be improved," the self-proclaimed inventor insisted. "Who cares about how much money can you make out of it?"

That, I believed, was one of the many fundamental flaws of accounting: failing to recognise the importance of non-financial factors and public welfare over profit. One of the many reasons why I gave up working for any profit-making company and chose my career as a watchdog.

"Money makes the world go round," I replied. "While I disagree with the way businesses work, I can hardly blame them. Us humans are always strangely drawn to material wealth, even when we already have plentiful."

"Oh, shut up," Elize barked. "Your kind are so boring all the time. You have a heart, don't you? Why not use it?"

I thought about it for a moment, pondering about my passive manner when it came to sensitive subjects. I had nothing to say, really. Nothing I could have done to change. As for my response, I merely shrugged.

"OK, fine," said Elize, exasperated. "If you want to see something really amazing, then check this out." She produced a dish with a roasted lamb chop on it. "I call this, the lamb that tastes like chicken. And do you know why?"

"No," I said.

"Because it looks like lamb but tastes like chicken, you idiot," the tinker shouted angrily at me, which I was too unimpressed to argue. "Care to have a go at it?"

"Of course," I consented. All of this exploring and talking had made me quite hungry, and since roasted chicken was my favourite (I did hope it was indeed chicken as she said), I was more than happy to dig in. Perhaps the inventor was not so bad after all. Perhaps we would finally get along somehow.

As I took my first bite, I noticed two things. One, it really was chicken as long as it entered my mouth. On the dish, the brown, juicy lamb chop was as clear as crystal. How she conceivably faked the smell, taste and even texture of the food while maintaining its appearance was beyond me. Two, I may not be Gordon Ramsey, but I could tell with certainty that…

"It's raw," I complained. Swallowing it was one of the toughest things in my life and it took considerable effort for me to not spit it out.

"What?"

"It's undercooked," I repeated. So raw, in fact, if there were an SHSL Vet around here, they might be able to bring this poor fellow back to live. "I am not eating this crap."

"Damn it," Elize cursed. "I was trying so hard trying to emulate the taste and smell that I might have turned the stove a little small. But still, the invention is a success isn't it?"

"Maybe, but what are you trying to prove with this?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?" Elize asked, confused.

"Why use does this have? I thought lamb was more expensive than chicken. Can you do the other way around?"

The tinker seemed to have lost it. She threw the dish at me, which I barely dodged without having its grease spraying all over my jacket. "Fuck you. I am done with you here. I need some privacy to work on my next invention. Get out. Shoo."

At this point, Elize shoved me off the room, but not before I snatched a pack of grapes from the fridge. It might not be enough to sate my hunger, but that would have to do. Besides, that raw lamb that tasted like chicken ruined my appetite like a bent card in a card house.

* * *

 **Tartarus Keep**

 **16:00**

I left the bottle containing Inu's jelly juice of doom behind. It was almost empty at this point and I just knew how most so-called inventors were curious to the point of irrational. Elize might not be a full-fledged inventor yet, but she definitely had the mindset of one. Sure enough, a moment later, an explosion shook the castle and smoke billowed from the door slid to the kitchen. The inventor, like Ashley, got just what she deserved for getting on my bad side.

I did not always get mad. But when I did, it was time for vengeance.

Now, for what looked to be the final room in this part of Tartarus Keep which I had access to.

 ** _Storage room._**

The storage room was back to the castle's medieval feeling with wooden crates lining up next to walls. Inside them were soap, shampoo, blankets and a variety of household objects. Whoever trapped the students of Hope's Peak Academy in here clearly intended to have us stay for a while. For the very least, with all of these, it did not seem like I would have to live like someone in the 16th century, which was a good thing by any account because I had bad memories with skin disease. But then again, with no television or the internet or anything that connected me to the outside world, this did not look much better.

Two persons were already in there. One was a tall and lithe girl. Red highlights fashioned in a loose bun adorned her silky black hair. She wore a light pink halter top with a black knee length skirt, light pink flats on her feet and a black jacket. The other's appearance was the stark contrast, a bulky-looking fellow in a mining suit, complete with waterproof jacket, black gloves, orange trousers and safety goggles. The two of them together reminded me of a caterpillar and a twig. It was a bad example, but, being an accountant, my imagination was nowhere stellar.

The two were rumbling through the crates when I arrived. They turned around and greeted me.

"Hi there," said the boy. "Didn't see you before. I am Hokuto Yamazaki. They call me the SHSL Miner. And this is Akai Omakase, the SHSL Ballerina."

"Call me Kai," the girl chimed in cheerfully. "Very nice to meet more of our fellow Hope's Peak Academy students in here."

 ** _Hokuto Yamazaki_**

 ** _SHSL Miner_**

 ** _Akai 'Kai' Omakase_**

 ** _SHSL Ballerina_**

"Good to know you guys," I replied. "My name is Amelda Mason and I am the Ultimate Accountant. What are you guys looking for in here?"

"Nothing too specific," Hokuto said, pointing wearily at the columns of crates. "I am a miner. Throughout my life, I have been digging my way to hidden prizes beneath the earth, coal, precious minerals, half-forgotten treasures of ancient civilisation to name a few. I am hoping I could find something here that would deliver us to our greatest fortune of all: freedom."

"And I am giving him a hand," said Kai, smiling like a juvenile on getting her first A plus. "I do wish to get out of this place as soon as possible."

"Underground is one thing, a castle is another," I said sceptically. "You can see that the walls here are not just rocks and earth, but concrete as well. How are you supposed to dig through that?"

"I'll find a way," Hokuto assured with a confident voice. He placed his hand on his chest solemnly. "Believe me when I say I have been trapped in far worse places and still made it out in one piece. Mine accidents are…quite common where I came from. This is one challenge I will not back down from."

"Have you asked for others in this?" I suggested. We were all Ultimate Students around here for a good reason, so there was bound to be others with the right skill to assist in this endeavour. "Elize is an inventor. Maybe she can come up with something."

"I already talked with her," Hokuto sighed. "She threw a tantrum on me, saying that inspiration must come from within and I just can't tell her what to invent and she would do it."

No surprise there.

"What about Inu?" I gave another. "He's quite good with chemicals. Perhaps he can concoct something that will blow us out of here. You are a miner, aren't you? So you must be quite the explosive expert."

Hokuto thought about it for a second. "Huh, you are right. I did not talk to him much back then; the guy was too jumpy. But I now see it was a mistake on my part. I will check up on him to find out. Thanks for the advice."

"No problem," I said. "We all want to get out of this hell hole of a place, don't we?"

"Of course," said Kai. "Let us all pool in what makes us special and something great will come out of it."

"Yeah, let's do that," Hokuto concurred serenely. "Still, I would like to go over all these crates. Just to see if we get lucky at anything. Care to help?"

"Sure," said Kai.

I shrugged. "Why not?" Since we were stuck here as a group of sixteen, any one of those board games that could be played by a party of people would be great. And unlike Mario Kart, these would never destroy friendship. At least I hoped so.

As the three of us searched through the crates, I stumbled across a porn magazine depicting a woman ensnared by what looked like Kraken tentacles. For whatever reason, the Japanese seemed quite fond of evil sushi bites exacting their revenge against humans. From an American perspective, I could never see the appeal of this. And those breasts. No way they were real. No freaking way.

Or could it…?

"Amelda," Kai snapped me out of my attention. "What are you doing with that…that…" Her eyes told me she saw the situation as being awkward. But there were quite a few feelings which I was dead to, small sacrifices on the path to acquiring my talent, and sexual arousal was one of them. However, that might be due to….

"Nothing," I told her calmly. "It's not my taste anyway. What's with the tentacles anyway?" The ballerina was dumbfounded. Perhaps I had just made a culturally sensitive statement, in which case it was careless of me, though how could tentacles be of any significance to anyone was beyond me.

"Sorry," I apologised, scratching my head nervously. "I did not mean to upset you."

"It's not like that," Kai said quickly. "Just…that thing away quickly."

"Find anything useful in there?" asked Hokuto, glancing over the two of us having an awkward staring contest.

"Not yet," I told him, throwing away the salacious magazine I was holding.

We continued for a few moments until I finally got what I was looking for: a container full of board games we could all play together. Hokuto repudiated the idea of staying in this place for long, not with his outstanding talent and iron resolve, but I was willing to prepare for the worse. Besides, even after getting out of here, chances were we would still be having a lot of time together as classmates, so some bits of fun probably wouldn't hurt.

"I am not getting anything useful around here," Hokuto concluded after a while searching. "Mason, do you think you can help me get to that crate up there? It will require a ladder. I hope you can hold it for me." He pointed at the container placed all the way up on top of the stack. Unlike the others which bore the plain colour of processed wood, this one was painted in rainbow. A line was written outside it, saying 'Danger. Keep away from children and cubs'. I wondered what kind of animal lived in here that might come in contact with its content.

"Are you sure you want to open it?" I frowned. "There is a warning. I'm not sure if it is safe."

"Nonsense," Hokuto dismissed. "I refuse to be held back by such trivial threat. For all we know, the most useful items might be placed in there, under the guise of something dangerous, a mind-trick played by our captor."

I had no idea how to argue with that. Besides, it piqued my curiosity enough that I would like to know what was inside that crate and why would someone put a warning outside. "All right," I conceded. "But if we die, I will kill you in the afterlife."

And so I did as he asked, keeping the ladder still and he climbed up and reached for the excessively colourful crater.

"Be careful," said Kai.

"Don't worry about a thing," Hokuto replied. "I am an expert in this. Safety is always my first…"

The miner's attempt at pulling out the crater went awry. It was heavier than he thought when he took it out of its position. Unable to bear the weight, Hokuto slipped and nearly dropped the thing. He retained his grasp at the last moment, but all the contents spilt out uncontrollably. Words failed to describe my horror at the warning being made into form: the crater was containing an arsenal of medieval weaponry - swords, maces, axes, flails only to name a few. A quick glance was enough to tell me they were not just for show; a crusade could be waged with these.

And all of them were raining down on Kai.

"Watch out," I shouted.

The ballerina was speechless. Instead, she sprang into action. In front of my very eyes, Kai sidestepped and flipped, slid and bent her body, evading the torrent of war items with the deftness and precision of an actor on stage. Only thing was that she was allowed no preparation and had to improvise all of these on the spot. Not a single weapon touched her by the end.

"Wow," Hokuto cried out, amazed.

"Good Lord," I exclaimed in disbelief.

"See?" said Kai cockily. "I can handle it myself. Thank you very much."

At this point, a sword which had somehow clung to the crater finally fell. It hit Hokuto's helmet and bounced off harmlessly from him. Kai, on the other hand, too proud of herself for her most recent feat, was caught off-guard. The weapon landed right in front of her and, with a heart-piercing 'whoosh', split her face in half during its spinning descent. The ballerina dropped like a puppet cut off from its strings.

"Oh, God no!" I bellowed. This was not supposed to happen. I just knew her for a few minutes, and now I had to bear the blood of hers on my hands, all because of my negligence.

"Kai!" Hokuto also screamed in distress.

As I came over to the fallen classmate, I found that the blade had actually missed her by a margin and only managed a small gash on her forehead. Still, it was a close shave. An inch closer and it would have been fatal.

Yet…

For whatever reason, the first thing I felt was neither relief nor happiness. When I said I was dead to sexual arousal, I still stood by it, but something about the sight of her life fluid made me a bit…excited. I never remembered having this feeling before. Then again, there were quite a few things I could not bring myself to remember, such as how I got to this place. Against myself, I was kinda disappointed there wasn't more blood spilt.

"Are you all right?" asked Hokuto as he held the ballerina's body tight in his arms. The miner was in obvious distress at the consequences of his action and I could see tears coming from his eyes as he checked her injury. "Speak to me. Do you see that light?"

"That was….," Kai stuttered. "Let's not do it again."

"I am so terribly sorry," the miner wheezed. "It was all my fault. I disregarded the safety protocol and almost killed you. What a terrible miner and friend I turned out to be."

"That's okay," the ballerina smiled nervously, her frail body still in the arms of the much larger boy. "It was my bad for being careless as well. Uhm, can you do me a bit of favour?"

"What is it?" asked Hokuto quickly, almost without thinking.

"Can you…get off me?" said Kai, her face flushed red. "You are holding me too tight."

"Oh, sorry," Hokuto blushingly let her go. The ballerina breathed heavily and looked as if she had just escaped from the weight of a boulder.

"In any case," I chimed in. All the drama going on between them was tiresome, to say the least. As someone from the US, I had had my ass saved by others with superior powers in the past, and I felt neither obliged nor proud because of that."We should do something about that injury. Maybe there are medic kits inside these craters. Let's look for them."

It took a minute for us to find some bandages for Kai. The injury did not look serious, but it was better to be certain now than be sorry later on. No other treatment was deemed necessary.

After that fiasco which nearly cost the life of one of us, our willingness to search had dried out. As we stood at an impasse not knowing what to do with all these craters, plus all the weapons that just fell out, a shrill voice rang out.

"Attention all Hope's Peak Academy students. Your Overlord will be making a public announcement shortly in the main hall. Your attendance is required. The chopping block awaits those who go absent, regardless of reasons, so do try and be there."

"Overlord?" Hokuto creaked. "Who the heck is that?"

"I don't know," I replied. "But given how they have decided to title themselves, whoever holding us here might be one of those delusional psychopaths."

"We should head back then," Kai voiced concernedly. "Perhaps he will tell us why we are here and what he wants from us."

"All right," Hokuto agreed. "Let's go then. We will…go through this storage another day. And I will need to have a talk with Inu about concocting something to blow us out of here."

"Fine by me," I said. "Just make sure to follow safety standards when handling explosives next time." The comment drew a snigger from Kai and a blush from Hokuto.

"Stop chewing out on me," the miner grumbled. "I learned my mistake, okay?"

* * *

 **Tartarus Keep**

 **17:00**

Us three went back to the main hall, me bringing some of the board games I found, and were joined by others who gradually entered. Yume strolling in with his vividly decorated wheelchair. El Viento carrying Inori and Kazuki like two pieces of log. Minako with red glasses painted on her face, the Pranking Queen who accompanied her quickly making gestures to others not to let the cat out of the bag just yet.

Akihiko was still on his flirting streak jumping from one girl to another, earning half-hearted giggles and confused looks from some, and outright malicious stares from others. The fellow was too smart and handsome for his own good, the type of person who always went in the middle. While he was an approachable person, I had better stay the hell away from him whenever a female was nearby, less my dreadful memory of all those lonely years came back to haunt me.

"I hope you have met all our classmates," said the SHSL Police Woman Rin as gave me a powerful shove in the back, nearly causing me to lose balance and hit the floor with my face. "Been having a fun time?"

"Yeah," I answered. Placing the board games on the table, I took a moment to recount my little adventure.

Did I nearly kill someone? Yes. Three times even.

Did I make an arch-nemesis with someone? Yes.

Did I drive someone up the wall? Yes.

Did I get into an overly complicated and secretive plot with someone? Hopefully not, but most likely yes.

And did I meet someone I could not wait to be friend with? Of course.

"It was decent," I remarked casually. "And your grand scheme? How is that?"

"Been working on it," Rin admitted. "Now that we may know the identity of whoever is imprisoning us, our chance of getting out of here is bound to increase. To defeat the enemy, we must first know who they are, correct?"

Before I could reply, a hand nudged me on the side. I turned around to see a petite, if not scrawny, fellow with flawless skin, a face that looked like an angel and orange spiky hair. A navy-blue cape was held in place by a silver pin on his uniform and around his waist was a white apron bearing the line 'Toshishai Delivery'. He looked so innocent and sweet that some of the girls here seemed to have trouble resisting the urge to hug or pet him. He wore a dark uniform and black pants. This fellow, unlike Akihiko, I had no jealousy against when it came to being a magnet for the opposite sex; he was clearly attracting others in an unwilling way, and not the type of adoration he would enjoy. In fact, I almost felt pity for the poor guy.

"Hello there," I said.

"Thank you for your attention," he took a deep breath and said in an overly formal manner. The guy probably only spoke with people during businesses given how he tried so hard to put up a straight face in front of me. "May I ask if you are Amelda Mason?"

"I am," I said. "What is this all about?"

"My name is Tatsuya Toshishai and uhh….it's….nice to meet you," he stammered a bit at this point. "I am the Super High-school level Delivery Boy, also known by some as the 'Delivery Angel'. You know,…because of how I look. I really hope we can make good acquaintances."

 ** _Tatsuya Toshishai_**

 ** _SHSL Delivery Boy_**

"A pleasure to meet you too," I answered. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"As a matter of fact, there is," he said and pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "I have been told to give you this."

"From whom?" I asked.

"A secret," Tatsuya replied. "As a deliverer, it is one of my most kept value to honour the privacy of the messages that I take from one person to another."

By that, I could tell whoever sent me this did not want others to put their nose into. Only one person came to mind. And there he was, the Ultimate Private Detective Fitzgerald, standing in a corner by himself, casting wary gazes upon others as though we were subjects for a study. Under normal circumstances, he could have gotten Ebola and died and I would not be bothered the slightest. However, the situation was peculiar and, as much as I hated to admit, his involvement might be just the leverage we needed to get out of this place in one piece.

In the meantime, I had no choice but to grin and bear his anti-social personality.

"Thanks," I said. Making sure that nobody else was peeking, I read the note as quickly as I could.

It said: "Sorry for any inconvenience with this method, but I would like to let you know I am always on your side. I hope you are the same to me. Below is the prophecy as written. Whenever you find any clue regarding its meaning, please let me know. Do not reveal this to others. The eyes and ears of the enemy are everywhere in this castle, but I know a place where we can have our solace. Any further discussion must take place outside their surveillance. I will contact you again when I am certain it is safe to do so. In the meantime, stay silent." Written right underneath was the full of the prophecy, followed by Fitzgerald's signature.

"Would you mind showing me its content?" asked Rin, playing more on the good cop rather than bad one.

"I don't think so," I replied, putting away the note. "The law dictates that the privacy of what messages I receive is within my right."

"Unless that very message in question is related to unlawful actions or poses a threat to others," replied Rin sharply.

"Do you have any solid proof?" I challenge with an even tone.

"No," the police officer replied curtly.

"You don't have the permission from the authority," I told her. Though it pained me to deny her, I could not betray Fitzgerald. He might be a bit weird and obnoxious, but his trust in me was something I was not going to take lightly. Like lawyers, all accountants must always put the benefits of their clients at the top of the list of priorities. "So until you can prove it, whether I reveal to you the content of this is entirely at my discretion. No offence, but I think I will keep this between me and whoever sent this."

"Fine then," Rin shrugged. "But if there is anything I could do to help, you are missing it out."

"I am sorry."

"No hard feeling," the policewoman gave me a hearty smile. I could tell it was genuine. Seeing her like that made me feel much better already, though my little business with Fitzgerald must still be honoured. "I understand you are just a bit shaky about all of these, as well as my background. But do know that I do what I must and it has served me well so far. In time, I hope I shall earn your trust as well."

"It is in my interest that it happens as well," I replied. I turned to the delivery boy and addressed him, "Thanks for sending me the message. I really appreciate your diligence. I wish the same thing could be said about the one who wrote this."

"Of course," said Tatsuya, face flushing red with happiness. "I am always glad I could be useful."

"By the way, are you open?" asked Rin.

"What…do you mean?" the delivery boy panicked. "I..am still t-too young for…"

"No," Rin corrected. "I will need to coordinate our group, and given the lack of equipment available, I would like you to be my mouth. Are you okay with that?"

"Well, yes," said Tatsuya happily. "It will my honour to provide you service. Just call me when you have anything and I will be there without fail."

"I will count on you," Rin replied with a smirk.

At this point, the mysterious high-pitched voice blared out again: "Greetings to all my lovely subjects, and welcome to Tartarus Keep. I hope you have had a good time in my domain so far, but things are just getting started."

"Who the heck are you?" demanded El Viento. "Show yourself already."

"Sheez, impatient much," the voice continued. "All right, all right. And here we GO!"

A thick smoke covered the two thrones. It dispersed as soon as it appeared, revealing what looked to be a cuddlier version of the coin-flipping homicidal maniac sitting on the king's throne. The teddy bear was dual-toned, half black and half white. The white part looked like any normal stuffed animal, fuzzy and warm, while other half exposed a malicious aura.

The bear raised its hand, or should I say its paw, to hail us.

"A beary pleasant day to you all. Now bow before me, for I am Overlord Monokuma, the Master of Tartarus Keep."

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: So here we go. All characters have been introduced. If yours is not here, then I must apologise, but I intend to keep the roster at exactly 16 students. Don't let up hope just yet, for your character may still appear as Future Foundation, Ultimate Despair or third-party member.**_

 _ **Now, regarding the direction I am setting out with, you can expect the game to feature several things, one of which is that the main character will not be just the generic viewpoint character who everyone can relate to. He is an Ultimate Student, and I wish to make him as interesting as the characters you send me. The main source of inspiration comes from both the games and the anime in the Danganronpa franchise, and also Detective Conan manga and the Facebook game Criminal Case**_ _ **Hope you enjoy this so far.**_

 _ **Aside from some obvious references, can anyone tell who are the two people Amelda Mason used as examples of inventors going bad?**_

 _ **Sorry for a mistake on my part with Elize where I mistook the name of her talent a bit. I hope you are not too bothered by it.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading.**_


	6. Prologue - Let the game begins

**PROLOGUE**

 **Chapter 5: Let the game begin**

* * *

 **Day 1**

 **Tartarus Keep**

 **17:00**

Like the rest of my classmates, I was unable to pinpoint what I felt under this particular circumstance. On one hand, it looked silly, hilarious in fact. The bear itself was half-adorable half-malicious, and its squeaky voice looked as if it belonged to some comedy talk-show in the 80s. The way it sat on the throne like a true Overlord, despite its hiney only a third of its size, was also something hard to take seriously. Yet, for all of that, it did not seem that he was joking – playing around, yes, but joking, no. We were prisoners in Tartarus Keep, and the last thing we wanted was captor that liked to treat us as his toys.

"Goodness," uttered Yume in disbelief next to me. "Are you seeing what I am seeing, Amelda?"

"Yeah," was all I could come up with.

"Am I dead?" asked Inori dreamily. "Is this place heaven or hell? Because I am certain that bears do not talk in human language in the world of the living."

"Refrain from making such odious remark," admonished Hijiri. "No matter how much you want to be there, don't pull us into it."

"It might be a dream still," Akihiko started. "Somebody hit me with all you've got. Let's see if I can wake up." The fellow offered his arm to the ladies, most of whom looked a bit too shocked to react. Even in this kind of situation, his lady's man instinct refused to bulge, much to my annoyance. Then, El Viento stepped forward. "Wow, you're not my type," he said, examining the mass of muscles that was about to fulfil his wish. "But I think I can live with that."

The Luchador seized the Librarian, span him one hundred eighty degrees before dropping him head-first to the ground with a thud, all in quick, mechanical motions.

"How was it?" I asked.

"Ouch," the Librarian replied. "Definitely not dreaming."

"I think it looks very cute," said Minako out of nowhere.

"I think so too," Ashley concurred. "Aw, I would give anything to cuddle it."

"Hell no," Elize disagreed. "Looks more like a defect in the toy production line. Besides, stay away from that thing. I fear it might be radioactive."

"I am offended by your lack of attention to me," said the black and white bear still sitting up on the throne, pretending hurt. "As your Overlord, I think to deserve some more respect."

"Respect is earned, not given," said Kazuki calmly as he dropped playing the flute for a moment. "Kidnapping us is not a good way to earn it." He then proceeded with his instrument as if nothing had happened. The music he played was both dark and melodramatic as if heralding something really bad was going to happen.

"I agree with Kazuki over here," Rin acknowledged. She turned to address Monokuma as fiercely as she could. "It is a criminal offence to hold others captives against their will. You had better release us right here and now and your sentence will be alleviated. Failure to comply and the law will take its merciless course."

"Oh, I don't think so, you prissy law enforcer," Monokuma sniggered. "I am the only law around here, and you are my loyal subjects. You have no choice but to bow down before my rule, for I am Overlord Monokuma, Master of Tartarus Keep, Archduke of Hope's Peak Academy."

"And what if we refuse to bow down?" El Viento barked, cracking her knuckles menacingly. "What are you going to do?"

"Sheez," said the bear, frustrated. "You lot are so pushy. I let you into my place, providing hospitality and utility, and that is all you have to say to me?"

"These hardly matter when our freedom is all but taken away," I replied. "On another note, what kind of utility that does not include phone signal and wifi?"

"Oh, quit bitching about it," Monokuma seemed to have reached the peak of his patient as he threw his arms around and jumped up and down on the throne. "Kids this day and age are so dependent on electronics. Just think of the scenario and you will see it is much more dramatic for outside influence to kept at a minimum. And by minimum, I mean, non-existent. I have given you all an e-handbook, haven't I? That should be enough for the time you spend here."

"Then why are we here?" asked Fitzgerald coldly. "What is the meaning of all of these? Surely, there must be a motive behind this, otherwise, you would not have gone to such length."

"Finally someone asked an intelligent question," said Monokuma excitedly. "Someone give this guy a star for that. As for your answer, I have an important announcement to make. But before that, is anybody here a fan of The Hunger Games?"

I raised my hand. No one else did. So many awkward stares came. Even the bear was staring at me, despite his eyes never blinking.

"What?" I flustered. "I am just being honest here." Knowing the plot of the novels and seeing how it resembled our situation, I had a rude awakening. In The Hunger Games, twenty-four teenagers drawn from satellite districts were trapped in an arena where they killed one another until one remained standing for the entertainment of the sadistic people of the Capitol. Could it be…?

"Never liked that novel," said Monokuma. "So unrefined. I mean, what is the point of throwing a bunch of kids in an arena and just make them kill each other without any rhyme or reason like that?" I sighed in relief. Perhaps this was not our fate after all, having to kill one another for the sake of survival. My hope was chopped into a million pieces when the bear continued, "So that is why we will have trials in this game instead. That's much better."

"Trials?" asked Rin suspiciously. "For what?"

"What kind of game are you talking about," said Kai, almost cheerily. Apparently, she never read The Hunger Games, for anything who did would be able to put two and two together and realise what Monokuma meant. "Will it be fun?"

"And now my faithful subjects," Monokuma boomed as he dropped the bombshell on us. "It falls to me to inform you that the 23rd Mutual Killing Game has begun."

"Killing game?" Tatsuya stammered. "But…killing what?"

"Not killing what, killing whom," Monokuma corrected.

"Alright, then. Killing whom?" asked Akihiko. I half-guessed he was waiting for Monokuma to say ladies, because that seemed to be his true talent around here, the Ultimate Lady Killer.

"Each other of course," said the bear. "Wouldn't that be despairingly fun, having the people you just made friends with dead at your feet and their blood on your hand?"

"And by killing, what do you mean?" asked Ashley, confused.

"Stabbing, strangling, drowning, clubbing, poisoning, hacking, shocking, crushing, cursing, etc. You are all Ultimate Students, aren't you? Use your imagination. In short, anything that causes another person to cease all bodily functions."

"And why in the name of God are we doing that?" I said out loud.

"Upupupupu," Monokuma sniggered. "Do you really want to know why? Tell me then, what is which you all desire now, the one thing you would give the most to have it for yourselves?"

All of us stood silently at what he said until Fitzgerald raised his voice. "To get out of here."

"Another star for the Private Detective," Monokuma cheered. "You are quite the smart-ass, aren't you? Anyway, if you want to escape from this place, then all you need to do is simply to kill someone else. Explaining the whole thing to you lot will take too much time and saliva, so do give your e-handbook a check. I've uploaded all you need to know right there."

We all did, including Minako who seemed quite perplexed by the piece of technology in her hand. I guessed that was what happened when you lived in the forest for so long, but luckily Ashley was there to provide her with some assistance. As I opened up my e-handbook, I could tell another category had been added next to the list of students, namely Mutual Killing Game Rules. Clicking on it revealed a list.

 _ **Rule #1: Violence against your liege Monokuma is strictly prohibited and will be punished accordingly.**_

 _ **Rule #2: Damage to monitor, speaker or camera is also strictly prohibited and will be punished accordingly.**_

 _ **Rule #3: Night Time is designated between 10 pm to 7 am. During this period, all doors will be locked. Opening requires Electro-ID. Should this happen, Door Usage History will be updated.**_

 _ **Rule #4: All students have been allocated a room with their name on the door. Breaking into other people's room will be considered foul play and not allowed. Those who commit murder this way will have their rights null.**_

 _ **Rule #5: Some doors cannot be unlocked for a period of time. After each trial, a number of previously locked doors will become accessible.**_

 _ **Rule #6: In the event of a murder taking place, all students are offered two hours to investigate and collect evidence, following which a trial will take place. In the trial, one person will be voted as the culprit. If the true blackened is voted, then only they will be punished. If the blackened manages to convince others of their innocence and the vote falls to someone else, all students aside from the blackened will be punished and the Mutual Killing Game concludes with the blackened allowed to leave.**_

 _ **Rule #7: Only one person is allowed to kill at any point in time. The maximum number of victims is two. Failure to abide will result in direct intervention from Overlord Monokuma.**_

 _ **Rule #8: Further rules can be added at Overlord Monokuma's discretion.**_

"I understand that we all want to get out here," said Hokuto, outraged. "But to kill someone else to achieve it? That's just sick."

"Alright, alright, Monokuma," said Ashley, toying with her hair nervously. "We are scared now, happy? That's a…nice prank you got there. Very…uhm well set up, and I like the atmosphere. But it's not funny anymore. So why can't you get over with this and tell us what this is actually all about?"

"Upupupupu," Monokuma chuckled deviously. "Are you really that dumb? Or perhaps you are in denial. Whichever way, do know that I am dead on serious about this affair."

"You bastard, you will never get away with this," barked Rin. She pointed an accusing finger at the bear. "People will notice that we have gone missing, and the police will come to arrest your bear ass. You just wait."

Monokuma was wholly unperturbed. "Are you so beary sure about it? What if I tell you, that for a good reason, no one will come to save you bastards, that you will be here, away from the society, and no one will miss you?" I searched for a sign of threat in the way he delivered. It was normal for kidnappers to tell their captives there was no chance of being rescued so as to sap away their will to resist, despite they themselves were desperately evading the law enforcers on their back. However, there was none of that quality in it. It felt as if Monokuma was merely stating the fact.

"This is insane," I said. Absolutely lunatic. And I thought that guy in bad makeup wearing clown costume for the epitome of losing one's marble.

"Since I am a bear, human mental conditions do not apply to me," it replied. "So suck it."

"I will not stand this," shouted El Viento as she rushed forward. Within the moment, she seized the bear from its throne which looked tiny in her hand and threatened it, "Gilipollas. I am not playing this stupid game of yours. Let us out or meet your maker."

"I don't think that would be wise," I warned. "The rule clearly states that violence against him is not allowed. Please, you need to calm down." As much as I wanted to see his beary ass handed to him, the whole thing seemed too serious to ignore, and if the rule said about punishment, then it would be foolish to not take it by its word. El Viento was really pushing the boundary with this action.

"This is not helping at all," added Elize. "He's just an avatar, controlled by the one who is behind this. Destroying the bear won't solve any of this."

"Listen to your friends," Monokuma laughed, completely unfazed by his predicament. "They have made good points."

"Screw all of that," El Viento cried in frustration. She raised the mechanical bear high, preparing to slam it to the floor. "Your wrongdoing ceases here. I will destroy you!"

Before she could do anything else, a massive figure appeared, almost twice her size even though she herself was the largest person among the students, looming over the throne like a small mountain. Without any word, the Ultimate Luchador was hit by tremendous force, dropping Monokuma in the process. As she flew back off the stage, Akihiko, Rin, Inori (quite a surprise) and I tried to catch her, only to get all knocked down in the process. For the very least, we all shared her pain and the fall was less damaging. Yume also tried to help, but with the wheelchair, the fellow wasn't able to reach high (might be considered lucky for that).

"What the hell is this?" Hokuto exclaimed as we scrambled to get ourselves up. El Viento, on the other hand, seemed to be out cold. Perhaps it was a good thing that she was unconscious because that meant she would not be breaking any more rule and jeopardising herself.

On the stage right now stood four other people, all wearing the same black and white suits and a mask resembling Monokuma on their face. One of them was the giant earlier, the second a man carrying a sword and shield, the third woman wielding two knives and the last one a woman with a glowing staff.

"My faithful subjects," said Monokuma. "Meet the sentinels of Tartarus Keep: Rook, Knight, Bishop and Queen. As the Overlord of this place, I require that bit of extra protection. Nevertheless, they will not interfere in the Mutual Killing Games, so don't worry and proceed with murdering your friends in pieces. Upupupupupu. You see what I just did there?"

Laughing at your own joke did not make it any funnier, especially when the situation was anything but comedic.

"What is your purpose in this?" said Fitzgerald. "Why are you holding us here for? What is in it for you?"

"Must I explain everything for you bastards?" asked Monokuma.

"If our death is what you are looking for, why not kill us all?" I countered, remembering what President Snow said about the Hunger Games in the book, about how it was a means to raise false hopes and complacency among the oppressed populace.

"Consider this a work interview." Said Monokuma plainly. "All of you come in, not all will make it till the end. Anyway, I think that's my role here done. I am a busy bear, you know? Got to do all those things that overlords do. So for now, goodbye."

With that, the bear disappeared and the sentinels with it, leaving all of us in a state of utter shock and dumbfoundedness.

"This is bad," Inu stammered. "This is…very bad. I don't want to die. I got to get out of here."

"Calm down, dude," said Akihiko. "Let me help you." He attempted to put a hand on the shaky shoulder of the Ultimate Chemist but was replied with a violent gesture.

"No," Inu was hysterical. He looked at us as though we were predators ready to devour him. "Get away from me! Someone here is going to be the victim, and it's not going to be me! All of you,…stay back. "With that, he stormed off from the chamber. Seeing him so shaken up by the whole thing made me sad, especially when I realised I had not told him how successful his jelly juice of doom was.

"That was uncalled for," said Inori worriedly. "Do you think he's going to be alright?"

"Let's just leave him be for a while," said Fitzergard. "He'll come to his senses one way or another."

"This is quite a shocking turn of event indeed," remarked Hijiri keeping a cool façade. "Where do we go from here?"

"Until we have a better grasp of our situation," I suggested, dropping a quick glance at the door where Inu just left, "and of ourselves, it is best that we consolidate and wait."

"No way," Hokuto refused. "I am getting out of this place. I'll dig a tunnel if I have to. I cannot stand such disregard for human lives they are playing here."

"How do you do that?" said Tatsuya who had been quite silent in Monokuma's presence. The fellow looked a bit shaken up but had fared quite better than most, his eyes looking at others as though with the intents to study. His stammering in front of others, however, had yet to be cured. Perhaps he was better thinking than talking. "Just…look at those…people with him. I don't think we want to…mess around with them."

"And what if there is no way out?" said Rin confidently. "I agree with Mason over here. We need to pull ourselves together. And that means we need some clear house rules among us."

"Aren't the ones Monokuma gave us enough already?" asked Kazuki. "This is feeling more like a prison by the minute."

"No way I am following any more dumb rule around here," Elize pouted.

"Me either," said Ashley.

"Just because you are the police officer doesn't mean you are automatically in charge," added Hokuto derisively.

"That is counterproductive," Yume pointed out. "It will only strengthen Monokuma's homo homini lupus. Once the rules are broken, there will be no turning back. If we are to prove him wrong, then earning each other's trust is a better way."

"Fine, fine," Rin waved her hand, frustrated that her proposal was met with negative reception. Just like in the US, I could tell that obsessed law enforcers were not welcomed in Japan, though I could not say the same thing to masked vigilantes. "Have it your way."

"All of this, can't be real, can it? How do you think about it, Minako?" asked Ashley. The Ultimate Herbalist was sleeping peacefully on the floor right, oblivious to the ongoing debate. I did not notice when, but I could tell she probably did not hear much from Monokuma. For some reason, the sight someone being so at peace calmed our nerves and sapped away our will to argue against each other. Perhaps ignorance was bliss after all.

"Just look at her," said Kai. "So sweet. I wish I could be like that, sleeping through the whole time and forgetting about this nightmare ever happening."

"Maybe we should just wait," said the Ultimate Flautist finally. "And let's hope Monokuma is just exaggerating things. Let's not…do anything we might regret."

"That would be wise," agreed Hijiri.

"I'll go with that," said Elize.

And so we separated with all of us except Inori and Yume going back to our respective room. The Ultimate Patient would like to spend some time in the botanical garden for her health's sake while the Ultimate Baker wished to hit the kitchen to see if he could whip up something. Two persons could not travel anywhere, so it was up to the three strongest persons available to provide some assistance: myself, Hokuto and Akihiko. After a quick game of rock paper scissor to determine who carried who, I got the pick and went for Minako without fail, leaving the others with a buffalo to deal with.

I headed back to the corridor I came from with the herbalist balling herself like a kitten in my arms, the air changing from sweet-scented to stale. Akihiko and Hokuto followed behind and I could hear them whining about their labour. The ever-presence of cameras and monitors unnerved me even more as I looked at them knowing a murder-obsessed stuff animal was on the other side. When I went through here the first time, I was half-excited half-afraid. Now, the only feeling I was capable of was apprehension.

"Hanako, I'm scared," the Ultimate Herbalist suddenly clutched my collar saying in her sleep, "Don't…don't leave me."

"I won't," I said softly to her. As an accountant, I honoured integrity and straight-to-the-point attitude above all else, but as a friend, I could be tender sometimes. "I am here for you."

"I just had this very strange dream," said Minako faintly. "A black and white talking bear told us to kill one another." I wished it was a dream as well, especially considering how ridiculous the whole concept was with the medieval castle and cosplaying bodyguards, but I was too practical for that.

"It's okay," It told her, remembering what my mother used to say when I had nightmares. "Everything is alright. Dreams come and go like the wind. But as long as there are people who care about, you are not alone."

With that, Minako fell back to sleep and stayed that way until I dropped her at her room.

* * *

 **19:30**

After a quick nap, I went for a bath and then picked up the board game and headed back to the main hall. It was only my first day, but I was determined not to let the scenario of my high school years repeated itself where I shunned the rest of humanity and received the cold shoulder in return. As I entered, I noticed one of the tables was full of foodstuff from fried chicken, braised lambs, pork chops to cupcakes and cookies. Eight other people were also there eating away, Kazuki, Yume, Hokuto, Rin, Ashley, Akihiko, Inori and Kai. There was no sign of the others and I knew for a fact that El Viento and Minako were still sleeping.

"Wow, who cooked all of these?" I asked, amazed at the abundance of food on display.

"We don't know," said Yume between mouthfuls of custards. "All of these just appeared out of nowhere. Then the bear said food would be provided each day at 7 am, 12 am and 7 pm."

"I guess they want to keep us alive a bit longer for their twisted game," said Rin.

"I have never tasted so good before," Inori claimed as she chewed up the excessive content in her mouth which caused it to visibly inflated. Life was short, so I could not blame if someone enjoyed it to the fullest, as long as others did not have to suffer for it.

"Well, you can't fight on an empty stomach," I remarked and joined them. At least I now knew I would not be starved to death in this place, though other possibilities of meeting my maker were not to be discounted yet. One of which was once again confirmed before my very eyes.

"Arrgh! It burns!" Akihiko exclaimed as he clutched his throat and desperately took a full swig of a cola bottle. He ended up choking on the amount he was pouring and laid on the floor spasming like a fish out of water for several seconds until Inori, Kai and I helped him up. Across the table, I could see a certain Pranking Queen smirking. I did not know which was more deterrent to our survival, Monokuma or her. At least the bear gave us plenty of time to prepare. This girl struck with neither warning nor mercy.

After the meal, I invited the others to a board game of one of my favourites: Dead of Winter. I explained the rules to them and got quite a positive reaction. The announcement of the Mutual Killing Game had quite shocked us, so it was nice to have a change in pace and played something more friendly with one another.

Kazuki refused to take part in playing. Instead, he provided the atmosphere with a brilliant dark melody from his flute, sending the chill up our spines. Inori was visibly shaking, though it could be just from her disease. Rin also declined religious belief in the need to respect the dead. Though seven players still seemed a bit too many, I thought we could manage that by using the hardcore missions which were more difficult to achieve.

"So, let's begin," I said cheerfully.

Our first mission was to survive for a set period of time. I went first. And of course, in my very first roll in the game to move my survivor from the colony to the grocery, I got the teeth (tooth). Ouch!

Moving on from that, things got sour when one of the survivors at the colony was infected, potentially causing the disease to spread to others unless the next would-be victim was to be put down voluntarily. The other option was to roll, in which there was fifty-fifty chance that the infection would be prevented without further casualty.

All of us went for the latter. And none of us rolled the blank side. Our overconfidence in luck turned against us and four more were lost to the jaws of the undead until I, with a heavy sigh, decided to sacrifice the last of my survivor to finally stem the plague once and for all. As if to mock us for our failure of epic proportion, Kazuki even briefly played a comedic note.

"Well, that was…scary," said Akihiko.

"I'm sorry," Kai flustered. "I didn't think it would spiral out of control like that."

"Damn it," cursed Hokuto. "I thought I could save everyone from that one. But the dice were not in my favour. I should revise my safety procedures after this."

"Well, at least Amelda was there to make the right decision," said Rin. "For what it was worth."

And she was right. We managed a few more turns before it was game over. It ended up being the fastest game I had had. We all lot including the betrayer who was unable to complete their secret objective on time.

The second round went smoother. We had better exposure rolls and the cards we collected proved useful. It was then that I saw Ashley hoarding more resource cards than she should. That and the grin she wore on her face gave it away that her mission was to work against us all along.

"I call for a vote to exile Ashley from the colony," I said.

"Me, why?" demanded Ashley.

"You have way too many stuff on your hand," I told her sternly. From the day we met, I had not trusted her, and now it was time for me to channel that mistrust into productivity. "Our colony has suffered two crises because you have not contributed your part. You let your people die on purpose. And now I bet you are planning on sabotaging us."

"That's so mean," Ashley claimed.

So we did a vote. With four in favour of (Kai, Akihiko, Hokuto and myself) and three against (Ashley, Inori and Yuma), the Pranking Queen was evicted. As it turned out, she was loyal all along (at least her secret objective indicated such, though winning the game with at least four dead survivors was far from a friendly objective).

We won this round handily. With the primary mission concluded, we looked at each other's secret objectives.

"Done," said Hokuto. "Construct four barricades in the colony to keep people safe."

"Me too," Kai chimed in. "Having four barricades and one gasoline to burn them all down." The miner's face lost some colour upon hearing that.

"Easiest one here," said Akihiko. "Martyr. Just need one survivor and one gasoline. Man, someone here is desperate to become Thich Quang Duc."

Despite her exile, Ashley did manage to finish her objective of having full barricades at a non-colony location. I helped her out of guilt of unjustly calling for her eviction. It did not prevent me from accomplishing my personal objective, however, as it only required to kill ten zombies.

The traitor was revealed to be Inori all along. She claimed her rejection of her secret objective was because since she was not going to live for much longer, it would be pointless to try and prolong it using methods to the detriment of others. I guessed some people here took this game too seriously, yet hearing that made my heart ache a bit being reminded about her incurable condition.

In the third and final round, we were doing well until I purposefully screwed things up by withholding food and dropping junk items into crisis prevention stock. It was game over as soon as I did so and because I was the traitor this time around, it gave me the win as I was also able to finish my secret objective. Apparently, I was playing the hidden serial killer who, during the zombie apocalypse, re-emerged in the guise of a decent person, only to revert back to their original self when the time came.

"Looks like this round goes to me," I said proudly.

"Oh, I should have known," Hokuto said. "He was too good to be true."

"Yeah," Ashely added. "Mister goodie two shoes here expelled me when I was innocent, and when he is working against us, we all lend him our faith."

"Perhaps it is time to take a stand," said Akihiko. "A stand against tyranny and iniquity."

"Right at you," Kai concurred.

And now they were all looking back at me menacingly. Panicking, I turned to my trusted allies for help.

"Yume?"

"I can't," said the baker. "They do have a point."

"Rin?"

"A taste of justice isn't so bad once in a while," said the policewoman. "I think you deserve it."

"Inori?

She just shrugged. Of course, I forgot.

"Get him!"

And so I ran for my life with four people hungry for vengeance in hot pursuit. I am not admitted my previous judgement about the game could not be more incorrect. This was exactly like Mario Kart: it destroyed friendship as fast as a military tank rolling over a civilian car.

And that was the end of my first attempt at making friends. I hoped they would forgive me some day.

One day.

Not now.

Good Lord, how could they be so persistent? I ran for half a mile already and none of them looked to be letting up. No need for the expansion, this was going to be a long night indeed for all of us.

 **PROLOGUE ENDS**

* * *

 ** _Author's note: This is it, the announcement of the Mutual Killing Games. If you don't know about the game Dead of Winter, you can try googling it. The ruleset is available online in PDF format. Some references are also made to The Hunger Games. Great series (except the last one which was meh) I hope you have read._**

 ** _With this story, I want to maintain the cheesy tone, but also make it more realistic. One example is that the killing game will be overseen by human members of Ultimate Despair instead of robots like in the games. My aim is that this will add more weight into the conflicts later on between the main cast and the twisted organisation that imprisons them. Tell me if you like this or not._**

 ** _Next chapters will focus more on Free Time Events. Other than the character you sent to me, which one do you want to see? Put it in the reviews._**

 ** _Does anybody know Thich Quang Duc? I was going to put Joan de Arc there, but she got sentenced to being burned alive, whereas this person here immolated himself out of his own will._**

 ** _Thank you very much for reading. I wish the best to all of you._**


	7. Act 1 - Chapter 1

**ACT I: THE TITANS, THE BEAR AND THE FORTRESS OF DESPAIR**

 **Chapter 1: The long way to breakfast**

* * *

 **Day 2**

 **Tartarus Keep**

 **Residence area**

 **9:02**

I woke up late in the morning, feeling more tired than ever. What transpired the night before had been quite tiresome and it had taken me two hours of ceaseless running and evading until the angry mob of people I had wronged finally relented. It appeared my impression was correct regarding the unforgiving nature of humans, though I was not at all thrilled when such was felt by myself. During the whole chase, Rin and Yume seemed to enjoy the whole charade and were eating popcorns. By the time I made it back to my room, not a single inch of me wanted to do anything else other than going to bed, which was exactly what I did with my teeth unbrushed and clothes unchanged. I slept like a baby.

I took a bath and changed into a new set of clothes, completely identical to the one I was wearing, much to my weariness (whoever imprisoned us here must have got either a twisted sense of fashion or severe sight issue that they could not distinct another human being unless every detail remained the same). After fully prepared, I headed outside to the main hall. It was too late for breakfast now, but I thought I could enter the kitchen and whip up something for myself. Worst case scenario, I might have to ask Yume to do it; the fellow looked quite bumped up at the possibility of baking.

As I walked out of my room, I bumped into the police officer who looked to be in surprisingly high spirit, though after what happened last night I could tell why.

"Good morning Amelda," she said. "By the way, you are late. As always."

"Morning to you too," I replied wearily. "I know it's nine o'clock, but you know what I have been through yesterday. And don't even think of performing a check on me, or I will have you sued for bodily violation after this is over."

"Wow, somebody is a bit grumpy today," said Rin. "I always thought you were the lawful type of person who would happily let justice takes its course."

"Not your kind of justice," I countered, remembering how Rin got the title Blue Devil in the first place. "Cut me some slack on this, will you?"

"This time," she admonished with a sharp voice. "It is important that we all meet at breakfast just in case, you know, someone take the Mutual Killing Game too seriously."

"I see," I admitted thoughtfully. As much as I failed to understand how this whole thing could not sound more ridiculous, the amount of effort the captors put into this was astounding and I would be foolish not taking them at their word. Killing someone just to get out seemed a bit excessive, but I knew for a fact that people cannot live in a complete environment with no contact to what they deemed familiar. Once homesickness kicked in, it could all go ugly. "Can't disagree on that."

"We have already had breakfast," Rin continued. "The food just came out of nowhere, and now it's all gone."

"There is a kitchen in there," I said. "I can manage."

"Good luck with that, then," she said. "There are sixteen of us here can I cannot have my eyes and ears on each and every one of us. If you find any suspicious, anything that makes you believe that someone is up to no good, then report back to me. Can you do that?"

"Sure," I replied reluctantly. If someone here was up to no good, then that Pranking Queen must be top of the list. I wondered how Rin, who had vowed to ensure our safety, would do about it. How many more victims would she claimed before justice was served? How much more anguish must we suffer before the horror of practical pranks came to an end? "Have you checked up on Ashley Wiltarrow?"

"Yeah, she's clean," said the police officer briskly.

"Really?" I asked, alarmed.

"I was afraid she might be dangerous as well," said Rin. "So, I went full Spanish Inquisition on her and found nothing wrong. She is as clean as a whistle."

"Well, that's a relief," I said. Two scenarios came to my mind. One, Ashley had been so meticulously prepared that Rin, despite going full Spanish Inquisition (not recommended under any circumstances), was unable to find any convicting evidence. Two, there was corruption in place. Judging by the smug look on the police officer's face, I could tell it was the latter. For all her hard and fast principles, it seemed practical pranks did not fall into Rin's category of serious offences, whereas it did into mine.

"Right, carry on then," said Rin. "Good luck with your day."

* * *

 **Exhibition**

 **9:24**

That creepy gallery was a sight I would rather forget. Unfortunately, with it being right in the way between the residential area to the main hall, I had no choice but to look at it every day from now on. With the Mutual Killing Game having been announced, it felt more unnerving than ever considering there were sixteen empty spots as if waiting to be filled. What of us would eventually end up there I did not want to think about, but it could be nothing good.

Hokuto the Ultimate Miner was taking a strange interest in a robot prototype with the top of its head shaped like a crescent moon and jotting down on a note. Next to him, Kai and Inori stared intently at a half-eaten piece of expertly cooked ham that had been perfectly preserved in an airtight condition. Kai, in particular, seemed quite fascinated and her expression not different from the people watching Gordon Ramsey. Honestly, I wouldn't be the one eating that unless it was the only food left in this world. Not only had it been left like that for God knew how long, but someone had also taken a bite out of that (a rather large mouth given the size of it, perhaps not even human).

"Morning," I said to them.

"Good morning, Ameldar," said Hokuto as I arrived. Though a participant of last night marathon, he had fared much better. This was no surprise, as proper scheduling and timing of physical exertion were important when working inside a mine. "You dirty fox. I didn't know you could run that fast. Although I am sure I could have caught you without all these equipment getting in the way," he indicated his voluminous mining suit and the variety of tools attached to it.

"It's just a game," I warranted. "No need to get all fussed up about it."

"Not anymore when the dice start rolling and the knife is passed," said Kai resolutely. "It's just like being a ballerina. For some people, it's Saturday entertainment taken for granted, but to us, it is a battlefield where blood and sweat are drawn."

"I would rather feed your brain to the undead," Hokuto grimaced. Apparently, winning and losing to some people actually meant a lot. That or they were under the impression I was manipulating them the whole time.

"But…I don't want to eat that," said Inori squeakily. "Human brains are full of cholesterol, you know?"

All three of us looked at her in confusion. Met with so many stares at once, the Ultimate Patient's face turned from sickly pale to the colour of a tomato. "Forget what I just said," she said quickly.

"What are you taking notes on that?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, you mean this," said Hokuto with an air of excitement. "This is quite a refined robot prototype. I reckon if it operates, it could display both ample strengths and dexterity. If I could get some of these working down the mines, people will not have to endanger themselves so much anymore."

"That's great for sure," I said, though remained sceptical on the inside. Letting robots doing human work was the first step to Judgment Day where the machines would eventually grow fed up with being bossed around by lazy and incompetent humans.

"Perhaps it could aid you as well," said Hokuto. "Dancing robots does sound like a fanciful topic, doesn't it?"

"Hell no," said Kai grumpily. "The last thing I wish is some mechanical legs on the stage. Besides, ballerina is not just about performing specific sets of moves perfectly, it's about being immersed and letting your passion takes over."

"I am not really into robots either," said Inori. "They are cold, unfeeling, and a little scary."

The Ultimate Miner sighed. "Well, I guess we all have different opinions. That's fine. Anyway, my plan on getting out of here has met a speed bump. I tried talking to Inu but that didn't work, only made him more agitated in the end. So blowing us out of here is out of the question."

"Not that the rules would allow it," I said. There were cameras and monitors in every spot and blowing up a section of the wall would inevitably damage them.

"So I have come up with a better idea," the Ultimate Miner declared. "I shall drill us out of here."

I wanted to slam by hand into my face after hearing that. But I did not. I slammed it into my gut instead. It had the same effect without making it too obvious that I was appalled by the idea itself.

"What's wrong?" asked Inori worriedly.

"Nothing," I said.

"I did not think about it before," said Hokuto. "But there are quite a few equipment and materials inside that warehouse. If there is not a ready-made drill, then I shall create on myself. Well, that's exactly what I am going to be doing right now. So wish me luck." He departed without another word. This fellow, when he got his head into something, he really meant it.

"I will help him," said Kai. "And make sure he does not kill himself. That is…," she swallowed before continuing, "if he does not kill me first."

"Good luck," I said. To Kai, not Hokuto. By the will of God (or in this case, our beary liege), the Ultimate Miner was bound to fail in his quest just like those people building the Tower of Babel. I just hoped he would not drag anyone else into the hole he was digging.

With them gone, I was left with Inori whose breathing had become more laborious as of right now. She must have held this off this until the others had left, but it had only worsened her condition. She grabbed hold of my waist and I supported her.

* * *

 _ **Hang out with Inori Hayashi?**_

 _ **Yeah, sure**_ _/Not now_

 **Amelda** : Are you alright? Does it hurt?

 **Inori:** Yeah. Argh... It happens from time to time.

 _At this point, she produced a bottle of pill from her pocket. Before she could take some, a surge of pain erupted, causing her to drop it. In quick motions, I seized the bottle before it hit the ground._

 **Amelda** : How bad it is?

 **Inori** : Usually not this bad. The current situation must have gotten me worried a lot. It's not good for my health.

 _She took some of the pills. As their effect kicked in, she regained her balance._

 **Inori** : I'm fine. For now. Thanks for your help. I don't know what could have happened if you were not around.

 **Amelda** : Perhaps some resting would do you good.

 **Inori** : No need for that. As I said, it comes and goes, the pain. I have been living with it for quite a long time now and I have gotten used to it.

 **Amelda** : Prudence is important. Especially when it comes to health. And your condition is serious, we both know that.

 **Inori** : That's kind of you. But, may I ask if it is part of your profession? You know, being pessimistic and all that.

 **Amelda** : Yes. An accountant must always assume the worst when it comes to deciding which entry to put in and where should it belong to. If there is any chance that something bad will happen, it must be addressed with greater weight than anything good.

 **Inori** : Well, let's just say numbers matter little to me at this point. My doctor said I had about five years left to live, but I think I can go on longer than that. God forbids, I might even last until childbirth. Let's just hope my children are free from the disease that plagues their mother.

 **Amelda** : So this disease, what exactly it is anyway?

 **Inori** : Let me see,…I don't recall it being classified. If the doctors have come up with a name, then I probably did not overhear. They tried to avoid talking about my condition when I am around. Not that knowing what it is called would help, though.

 **Amelda** : It is true there is I nothing that can be done about it? No cure at all?

 **Inori** : That's what they told me. Since I am no medical expert, I have to take what they said as given. Can you believe it, though, in this day and age, with all the gadgets and techniques at our disposal, there comes a sickness that confounds us so thoroughly?

 **Amelda** : I sure can.

 **Inori** : You have seen someone like it before?

 **Amelda** : No. But I do know a man, and a maniac he is, who froze his own wife to delay her incurable heart disease while he researched for a way to save her. And by research, I mean putting a lot of other people on ice so that he could have the money he needed. I was in his trial.

 **Inori** : That is quite tragic.

 **Amelda** : No. Your condition is tragic. He is delusional.

 **Inori** : That is a sad way to put it. But perhaps you are right and people need to know their limits and not take their own pain on others. I would be upset if anyone were to go to that length to cure me.

 **Amelda** : Anyway, how long have you been like this? If you are comfortable with me asking, of course.

 **Inori** : It's all right. I cannot be certain, however, for I have always been a sickly child. My parents had to take care of me a lot and most of my classmates tried to stay away from me. I remembered one time I merely slipped on the playground and fell unconscious for a while. A lot of kids there thought I was dead, and they even held a makeshift funeral for me, too afraid to tell the teachers. That one caused quite a ruckus. While I don't know when I am infected, the time when my parents died of this disease was when I was eight. It came so quick, I thought they were just sleeping.

 **Amelda** : I am sorry to hear that.

 **Inori** : Don't worry. It was sad, but I got over with it. That is my aim in life: forget the past and always look to the future.

 **Amelda** : But it also means that you are not the only one with this condition? Are there others like you? If this disease is so deadly, why don't we know anything about it?

Inori: I am not sure. Apparently, all others in the village I grew up from succumbed to this disease a long time ago. I am the only one left with it at this point. But as I said, I can handle it. I have good people, the doctors taking care of me now. So I guess what's left of my life won't be so boring and lonely.

 **Amelda** : You have us as well. We are your friends, and we will be there to support if you require.

 **Inori** : That's very kind of you, though I still prefer to stand on my own. This is my battle, after all.

 **Hope Shard obtained!**

 **Inori Hayashi**

 _Inori was very frail as a child. Ironically, she outlived all the people she knew, including the kids who attended her funeral when they thought she had died. Though her disease is incurable and her clock is ticking down, she wished to fight on until the end. She is also quite independent and dislikes being pitied._

* * *

After my conversation with Inori, I continued to make my way to the kitchen in hope of finding something to replace breakfast. I was stopped in my track by Tatsuya Toshishai who had another letter to deliver to me. Despite him being officially affiliated with Rin Yamamoto, the fact I just talked to her half an hour before gave away the sender's identity before I opened it.

Fitzgerald. And he wanted to meet me outside the girls' bathroom just outside the main hall. He said he had something important to speak to me, obviously regarding the prophecy of Hagakure and its implication in the Mutual Killing Game.

"Thanks," I said impassively to the Ultimate Delivery Boy who lightened up at the comment.

"It's an honour to serve," he replied and left quickly.

I walked next to the door to the girl's bathroom as requested and found nobody there. Fitzgerald did not look like the type of people who kept people waiting. Unless…

No.

It couldn't.

No sooner had the possibility came to my mind than the door sprang open and a pair of hands pulled me inside.

* * *

 **Common girls bathroom**

 **9:56**

The combination of hunger and embarrassment meant I was helpless against the Ultimate Private Detective dragging me into the forbidden territory. I shrugged and protested, but he kept on without hesitation.

"What is the meaning of this?" I demanded. "What in God's name are we doing in this place? Do you have any idea where we are?"

"Quiet," he hushed and pulled me into one of the toilet booths before closing the door. Being locked in a tight space within the most prohibited sanctuary for men alongside a maniac was far from my idea position. "This is the only place where there are no monitors or cameras. Our conversation is safe here."

"For the love of all things holy," I raged. "Why does it have to be in here?" Apparently, for a bear, Monokuma still retained some level of human decency, unlike the boy I was staring at right now.

"It does not matter," Fitzgerald urged. "Now keep your voice down or somebody coming here will find us."

"Damn it," I muttered a curse.

"Better," said the Private Detective. "I can see you have good reflexes. The way you picked up that bottle of medicine was impressive."

I sighed, my eyes bright with the ghost of the past. "After what happened, I couldn't afford to be slow ever again in my life."

"That is a good principle to live by," said Fitzgerald flatteringly.

"So about the prophecy," I got to the point. "Does Hakugare ever told you about the Mutual Killing Game?"

"If he did, I could not remember," Fitzgerald replied. "But after that announcement from Monokuma, I cannot think all of this is a coincidence."

I hated to admit it, but this whole clairvoyant thing was getting quite interesting. Perhaps, just maybe, it could lead us to the way out, or at least reduce the number of casualties. Our situation was desperate, and any beam of hope was welcomed no matter how dim it was (but not from Hokuto, obviously).

"Probably not," I agreed. "How goes your deciphering?"

"Not much," Fitzgerald said. "As you have mentioned before, prophecies are not meant to be fully understood so easily. But as the world' greatest private detective, I have taken the burden upon myself to be the one who shall solve this mystery. You just wait."

"Good luck with that," I said, not that I cared about his ego.

"You are a religious person," the Ultimate Private Detective went on. "What can you tell me about Iscariot. I know for a fact that he is a traitor. But who and why did he betray?"

"Judas Iscariot was one of Jesus's original disciples and the one who sold off his master for thirty pieces of silver," I elaborated. "He is quite famous and his name is often the synonym of treachery." I stopped for a second as I realised where I was going. "Are you saying, one of us here is…working against us?"

"Perhaps," said Fitzgerald thoughtfully. "Interesting. _And the sack of Iscariot is laden with prizes_. I believe it refers to the bribe already been made and the act already set in motion. In our situation, it could imply that one of us is the traitor."

"I don't believe this," I said. "We are all trapped here by these maniacs and someone is taking advantage of that. Still, not all portrayals of Iscariot have been negative. Some texts state that his action was fundamental in triggering the Resurrection of Jesus and humanity's salvation."

"That is quite insightful," said the private detective. "I will take note of that. Your assistance in this investigation is much appreciated."

"What about Rin?" I suggested. For all her extreme methods and twisted sense of justice that did not consider practical pranking a crime, there was no other person here I thought could be a better ally in this than the Ultimate Police Officer herself. "I know revealing this to everyone is out of the question, but she is a police officer and she promises to keep us all safe. Should we tell her about this? She could help us uncover the identity of the traitor before any damage is dealt."

"No," said Fitzgerald frankly. "This matter is private. Usually, it is the people who give the biggest impression of innocence the one who betrayed. Liars are everywhere these days. That is why we must not trust anyone except those you can be extremely certain."

"Trust no one and end up an antisocial dickhead like you?" I nearly shouted.

"You will see the merit of my actions one day," said the private detective calmly, unfazed by my boiling anger. "For now, as a token of our trust, I have this for you." He pulled out a magnum from his jacket, which caused me to almost jump in shock.

"You have a gun all this time?" I asked.

"Smith & Wesson Model 29," he said casually. "3-inch barrel. Old but sturdy."

"You did not answer my question," I barked.

"Not that I enjoy it," said the detective. "I personally prefer a sword or a knife."

"Then why do you have it?"

"Because I have no talent with melee weapons," said Fitzgerald, unloading the gun and took out all six bullets, offering them to me. "Guns, on the other hand, I am a natural. Once got a serial killer from eight feet away with this baby. One shot. Here, have these. They are the only ones I have."

Taking a deep breath, I took the bullets from his hand. As much as I did not want to carry them, I could not allow anyone to carry such dangerous device around. Especially someone who I had trouble trusting. Especially in the middle of a killing game.

 _ **Item acquired:**_

 **Six magnum bullets**

 **The fact someone brought a gun here filled me with concerns and holding his only source of firepower in my hand did manage not alleviate them. Still, I had to honour his trust by taking these. Besides, I could not simply allow Dirty Fitzgerald to go about with such lethal tool at his disposal.**

"And don't tell anyone about this," said the private detective. "This conversation never existed. You got that?"

"Yeah," I replied reluctantly.

 **Corridor**

 **10:31**

No sooner did we got out than a black and white bear appeared out of nowhere in front of us. After the shock Fitzgerald gave me, I almost got a heart attack this time.

"And what are you two gentlemen doing in the girls' bathroom?" Monokuma asked in his usual high-pitched voice. "If I hear anything perverted, I shall have you both summarily executed in front of the whole class."

"We were snogging," said Fitzgerald coolly, which made me felt as though a boot had been shoved down my throat. I did not know which of these made me question humanity more: his explanation, the calmness with which he delivered it, or the fact Monokuma seemed to buy it instantly (the last one made me question bearhood as well). "It's a private thing between us two gentlemen, and all these cameras and monitors don't offer any privacy. The girls' bathroom is the only spot."

"You like snogging with him?" Monokuma asked, addressing me.

"Ah, yeah," I replied, silently praying God's deliverance from this madness. "Snogging is… a good way to relieve tensions, you know?"

"Well," said the bear. I could see he was blushing, if that was possible for an animal, let alone a mechanical one. "I might try that sometimes. Carry on. But if I catch you peeping in the process, then it is the chopping block for both of you." With that, it disappeared.

I did not stick around with Fitzgerald for long. I was quite hungry right now and all this craziness from him had worn me down significantly. Without saying goodbye, I headed straight for the kitchen through the main hall.

* * *

 **Kitchen**

 **10:45**

I was greeted with the pleasant smell of freshly baked flour as I entered. Sure enough, Yume was there alongside Elize, the former finishing his product and the latter examining his immobilised legs. I suddenly remembered the Ultimate Tinker (or Ultimate Inventor Wannabe) said she was working on prosthetic limbs. Perhaps if her project were to turn out fruitful (not that I had such faith in that considering what she had done so far), Yume's condition could be cured.

"Goodness, it's you, Amelda," the Ultimate Baker boomed to greet my arrival.

"Good morning," I said.

"A little for that," said Yume. "But good morning to you, nevertheless. You came just in time, too. I am just finishing up my cupcakes. I am hoping someone would be the judge of that."

"It is pleasure to be your external audit," I replied amicably.

"Hold still, will you?" said Elize. "If you don't notice, I am in the middle of a scientific breakthrough here."

"I see you have made a new BFF," I said, noticing how the Ultimate Tinker was looking at his legs in every respect possible.

"Oh, Elize's a bit over-excited about me," Yume chuckled. "She's been doing this since early in the morning. I don't mind, though. Even if her inventions don't turn out well, I am happy that she tries."

"Hey, don't say that," Elize admonished. "Whatever I put my heart and soul into, I will never give up until the job is done. You'll have you legs back, Yume. And you will open your tiny little eyes, Amelda."

"Anyway, these are finished, serve yourself," Yume said cheerfully, indicating the set of cupcakes on the table. Visually, they looked nothing short of amazing, the level even Gordon Ramsey would have given his two thumps up. As for the taste, I could not wait.

"Thanks," I said, picking up one of the cupcakes. The Ultimate Tinker snatched another nonchalantly and shoved it into her mouth in one go.

"Oh dear, you shouldn't do that," said Yume. "I don't want my culinary to be the untimely demise of anyone. That would be horrible. And not in this killing game as well, for I might be branded as the murderer."

"How are you supposed to taste it if you just throw the cupcake into your mouth like a piece of coal into the furnace?" I asked disappointedly.

"Oo uch effit," Elize blabbered with her mouth full. "Ot a lat tiam. Eary gud, by a uay."

I took a bite from the cake an a feeling of calm washed over me. The cupcake melted in my mouth. Its texture was just perfect and the rich chocolate that had been carefully pumped inside gave a heavenly feeling into it. Eating the cupcake was like being transported into another realm of existence altogether.

"I'm glad you like it," said Yume. I did not say anything, but my impression was a giveaway. "There's plenty more. Help yourself out."

"I will," said Elize as she took another and did the same as the first. Inventors were like that, I thought, always in such a hurry and missing the points of many important aspects such as health and hygiene. But since she was here, I thought it would be useful to know a little more about her background. After all, I wanted to make sure whatever experiment she was doing on Yume was ethical.

* * *

 _ **Hang out with Elizabeth Elize Piket?**_

 _ **Yeah, sure**_ _/No way_

 **Amelda** : Elize, pardon me for asking, but what is it that makes you so obsessed with putting your finger on everything?

 **Elize** : Whadda ya min?

 **Amelda** : What did you say?

 _Elize swallowed._

 **Elize** : What on earth do you mean?

 **Amelda** : You know what I am talking about.

 **Elize** :…I guess it runs in the family. My parents are like that, always trying to make something new or improve upon something old. Yet, for all their efforts, nothing they have created so far is particularly groundbreaking. That's no surprise to me, though.

 **Amelda** : Why is that?

 **Elize** : Because they are doing it wrong. They don't have the necessary imagination. They kept reading out from textbooks and trying to put themselves into the shoes of great predecessors like Edison or Bell, but never have they looked outside the box and see what it really means to be an inventor.

 _Elize took another cupcake and crammed unceremoniously into her mouth. Never thought I would pity food._

 **Yume** : And, in your opinion, what does it mean to be an inventor?

 **Elize** : Ana enta…

 **Amelda** : Swallow it up!

 _The Ultimate Inventor as she was told, nearly choking in the process. How this girl survived this long with such lack of regard for her own safety was a mystery in itself as much as the Mutual Killing Game._

 **Elize** : An inventor's purpose in life should not be just about self-satisfaction or fame and glory, they should be looking at new and different ways to make life better. The technologies we take for granted today are priceless when they first came to be, and inventors back then created them out of needs. I fear it is the current state of complacency, the abundance of everything we thought existed only in our dreams a few decades ago, that is causing this stagnation is good ideas among private inventors.

 **Amelda** : Then why don't you lend your ideas to a company? I know there are many that would appreciate anything fresh and doable, even if they are borderline ridiculous. If handerpants got accepted, why not your stuff?

 **Elize** : Working for someone else isn't my thing. I prefer doing it alone. That way, I can be more focused. Besides, I am not fond of anyone asking me around what I should be inventing. Not any businessman, not you, Amelda, and not that miner.

 **Amelda** : Wow, no need for such hostility.

 **Yume** : So what is your proudest achievement so far? To gain the attention of Hope's Peak Academy, and that bear, you must have done something remarkable.

 _Elize thought about it for a few minutes, enough for me and Yume to finish off the rest of the delicious cupcakes without her glutton interference. I wondered if she had none to tell, or too many to choose._

 **Elize** : The town I used to live in depends on electricity from a nearby power plant. One day, a landslide caused damaged some of the generators and blocked the entries to the town so that no help from outside could arrive. There was a massive blackout, so I decided to step forward and have a go at it. With a few tinkerings here and there, I got the thing back on line, with half the number of generators still in operation. They hailed me as their hero. The only problem was when the disaster was over and the mayor was about to give me the prize, the whole plant exploded.

 **Yume** : Exploded?

 **Amelda** : Was it a nuclear plant?

 **Elize** : Nah, just a hydro-electric one. I mean, it wasn't my fault. There were a million of other reasons why it happened. You believe me, don't you?

 **Amelda** : Sure.

 **Yume** : Of course.

 **Elize** : Somehow, I am not very convinced.

 **Amelda** : So what happened?

 **Elize** : They could not actually place the blame on me, but my parents and I knew we weren't welcome there anymore. Had to leave to find another place.

 **Yume** : That is quite an extraordinary story. I like it. Hope you will find more successes on the path ahead. Just...refrain from detonating anything expensive next time.

 **Elize** : Thank you. It seems I finally have someone who rightfully appreciates my work.

 **Hope Shard obtained!**

 **Elizabeth Elize Piket**

 _The Ultimate Tinker has quite an unsuccessful streak and an ego to boost. Her imagination is only matched by her unholy appetite, something that impressed Yume but alarmed me after what kind of maniacs I have shared the courtroom with. Still, I hoped her development of prosthetic limb would yield result so that Yume could walk again._

* * *

 **Author's note: Alright, so we have another update here. There are two things I would like to warn you in advance. One, this story might progress rather slowly. I want to make the characters memorable before they bite the dust, and that means giving them adequate screen time. I hope I am creating enough content to keep you interested in these characters. Two, as I mentioned above, when you have lent me your character, you relegate the right to use them to me and, since this is a Danganronpa, not Pokemon fanfiction, most of the characters will die either as the victim or executed convict. I will try to make their deaths as least insulting as possible but be warned that your character has about more than 50% chance of dying by the end.**

 ** _Anyway, if you have any couple in mine, put in the review and I will see what I can do. Of course, you can offer your characters in this._**

 ** _I will see you soon._**

 ** _Cheers._**


	8. Act 1 - Chapter 2

**Act I: THE TITANS, THE BEAR AND THE FORTRESS OF DESPAIR**

 **Chapter 2: Past and present**

* * *

 _ **Sixteen years earlier**_

 _ **Massachusetts, USA**_

 _In the suburban, two children were playing a game of tossing the ball to each other on the pavement. One was a chubby four-year-old boy who moved around languishingly on his stubby legs which looked to be barely holding to the weight attached to their top. His steps were small and, as much as he tried to pace up, nowhere rapid enough to get him more distance than the width of a car. Each time he failed to catch the ball, it took tremendous effort to walk to its location and picked it up. After falling a few times, he thought about crawling to the ball but decided against it. Not only it would make him look bad in front of his friend here, but his mother would not approve such neglect of hygiene (not to mention safety)._

 _"Keep it up," his friend whooped. The girl he played with was of his age, but lankier in appearance and energetic in personality. She had long dirty blonde hair and was dressed in a tight suit. Out of the two, she was the one clearly enjoying this game, jeering every time the boy clumsily stumbled from trying to exert a little more force than his body was capable of._

 _"Stop throwing the ball so hard," the boy complained as the ball bounced from his legs and rolled to the side, a few meters from where he stood. "You know I can't run well."_

 _"That's what you get for having that extra of fat, Melly," the girl replied. "Time to get rid of it."_

 _"How is this supposed to help?" asked the boy._

 _"I don't know," said the girl cheerily. "My mom told me you need to exercise a lot to keep fit. And eat fewer sweets too."_

 _The boy called Melly finally picked up the ball as it stopped spinning, his pudgy fingers barely holding on to it. "What is wrong with eating sweets anyway?" he asked._

 _"Mom said so," the girl shrugged. "It has to be right. Otherwise, it makes no sense."_

 _"Your mom also said you should play nice with me," the boy moaned and tossed the ball back. Tired and beaten, he was ready to stop and get indoor for some cool drink. Yet, he knew his father was still inside sulking and complaining and he did not want to hear any of that. Apparently, the family was robbed and much money was lost. He knew it because his mom told him so, but he could not understand how the burglar came in without breaking the door or window, and why no police were called to their house. When he inquired his mom about that, she simply stated it was too early for him to understand._

 _And so every time his father was home, he tried to be out. The weather today was nice. It was sunny. The air was cool and there was a breeze. And since his best friend happened to be outside as well, he might as well entertain himself and her (mostly her at the moment)._

 _"I am playing nice with you," the girl caught the ball elegantly and threw it back. It hit the boy in the tummy and nearly toppled him. "You are the one being lazy around here."_

 _"Cut it out," the boy whined, having to walk four meters all the way to the ball. The strenuous journey made his sweat like a pig._

 _"So how is your father?" asked the girl._

 _"Still angry," the boy replied sadly. He had happier memories with his father, but lately, things had been quite difficult between his father and the rest of the family. His mother was very upset as well, partly with the 'robbery' and partly with his father's less-than-model behaviours. Hopefully, one day it would get better. "He's not drinking anymore. I guess that's good news. Lucky you only live with your mother, so you don't have to hear more than one person shouting at one point in the house."_

 _"Really?" the girl chuckled. "I am thinking the exact opposite. You have both parents while I only have my mom, so your family should be happier. The more the merrier they say."_

 _"That's one way to put it," the boy finally lifted up the ball. This time, his fingers failed to grab hold and it slipped away, rolling a few meters forward. Frustrated, the boy chased after it. A wheezy noise came to his ear and before he could react, he heard the faint sound of his friend calling out to him._

 _"Melly!"_

 _The next thing the boy knew, he was shoved back and landed on his hiney. A terrible deafening sound indicated something big had made an impact on something just as large at high speed. As he came to be, he saw a red truck stopping few meters away from him. The front of the truck was a mess where it had crashed into a large tree and dark smoke was visibly coming out of it. Trucks do not drive on their own, so he hoped whoever inside was not too badly damaged from this accident._

 _Picking up the ball, the boy noticed something peculiar. The cool breeze suddenly turned cold and there was no sign of his friend anywhere. Perhaps she was playing a little game with him and took advantage of his slow response to hide. Once he let his guard down, she would jump at him and scare him halfway to the graveyard. Or perhaps…_

 _His head was spinning. Something was definitely, **definitely** wrong. He did not hear the siren of the police car, nor the terrified shrieks of his mom and dad as they embraced him like it was the end of the world, nor the buzzing of the truck's malfunctioning and burning engine. His entire body was covered in red, sticky liquid from head to toe. The smell was funny. It tasted funny, too. The ball he held was likewise bathed in the same substance._

 _"Becca," he stuttered, the words weighing heavily on him as he came to the realisation what had transpired. "Becca, wh-where are you?"_

* * *

 **Day 3**

 **Tartarus Keep**

 **14:00**

 **Warehouse**

Out of all the people in this accursed fortress, I never thought the ladyman-librarian Akihito was the best choice for a companion. Sure, I hated the way he flirted around females. Sure, I envied his being too much of a Gary-Stu kind of guy. Sure, wearing a shade in a medieval setting wasn't the best fashion trend. But his fondness of reading and putting stuff to where they belong in good order proved to overcome all of that.

After lunch, we decided to get to the warehouse to sort things out (assuming Hokuto had not fully wrecked the whole place up in his mad quest for a tool to drill his way out). To my relief, while it was a mess, it was salvageable and there was no dead body to be found. Nevertheless, the Ultimate Miner was on his way out when we entered and he said he had enough for his contraption. I might not agree with his method, but if there was any chance, however remote, that it worked, I saw no reason to stop him at this point. Both he and his assistant Kai were covered in dust and looked more scruffy than ever, the latter more pronounced due to her lack of protective clothing and her overall elegant appearance.

"Hold still guys," said the miner confidently. "I will get you out in a jiffy. This baby here can drill the walls of Arkham Asylum from inside out."

"Good luck on that," I said half-heartedly.

"Dude, are you sure this is alright?" asked Akihito uneasily. "I mean, that bear is quite messed up. Tearing down a section of the wall in it castle like that, do you think he will not be provoked?"

"Let him try," said Hokuto.

"Well, here goes," said Kai swiping the dust from her clothes with some difficulties.

"Here, let me do that for you." Akihito lent a hand and I…had no idea how to describe it. It worked, actually, and Kai looked as good as ever. But… on religious ground, I would refrain from making further comments. Kai and Hokuto seemed to have the same idea. I wondered if any of them had a religion.

"I think I will the take a hot bath," said Kai. "Right now."

After they were out, the librarian and I started working on tidying and taking into account of the stuff that was in the warehouse by writing down their names, amounts and in a book for better accessibility when required. At the moment, there was no way of knowing how long our stay in Tartarus Keep would be, so it was prudent to be prepared for the second-worst (I prayed to God the worst would not come to pass), and having the right items might be the solution. Necessities such as medicines, cleaning products, toolkits, tissues and office supply were given more attention than others. Items of ambiguous or meaningless use were discarded altogether while the package containing the medieval weapons was placed deep in the corner so that no one would ever seek anything from it. Ultimately, it was up to the decision of the persons whether to kill or not to kill, but no point in giving them any idea.

It took a lot of effort, but we were pleased with the result, especially each of us utilised our talent for a common purpose. He did most of the counting and organising while I calculated and wrote down systematically. And since we were both physically capable, tidying the whole place up was a piece of cake. We had everything of potential usefulness covered by late afternoon.

"I think that's pretty much it," I said proudly.

"Dude, that was one hell of work," said Akihito stretching out. "Need some place to relax. Hey, you want to head to the botanical garden for some rest? I heard Minako is having a sermon here this afternoon."

Obviously, after all our cooperation, I could not say no despite my uneasiness towards his tendency around women.

On the way out, I thought I might have a talk with him about his background.

* * *

 _ **Hang out with Akihito Kazuhiko?**_

 _ **Yeah, sure**_ _/Not now_

 **Amelda** : How did you become a librarian? You seem very out and about. I thought the job of being a librarian is pretty routine, much like what I am doing as an accountant.

 **Akihito** : It's not as routine as you think. Once you appreciate the beauty of reading, you will know just how magical being surrounded by books can be. Each of them is a different story. Whether it is a soapy romance or a crime thriller, an action sci-fi or just something that gives you advice on making your own life better.

 **Amelda** : Wish accounting were like that. I only had numbers to begin work with.

 **Akihito** : Then perhaps you are not looking at them from the right perspective. Each number should represent something. Use your imagination to explore what they physically represent and what is the story behind them.

 **Amelda** : Thanks for that. I will take your words. Anyway, you have not answered my question yet. Did you become a librarian after hitting up with some girls in the library?

 **Akihito** : I can hit up with girls anywhere I want to. The librarian is a poor choice, though. I much prefer the school yard or the locker room. Anyway, I did not bother going to the library until late high school. The girls loved me, some of the dudes could not get it over their head. One of them tried to frame me by attempting to crack the file containing answer key to a math exam and left my student ID there as he ran away. It was night, so they never saw his face. The only evidence they had left was me.

 **Amelda** : I can see why people have green eyes when seeing you. So what happened next?

Akihito: I got into detention.

 **Amelda** : But you didn't do it. Why didn't you just tell them?

 **Akihito** : I don't know. Perhaps out of respect for the teachers we students are discouraged from voicing back.

 **Amelda** : That's not the way it works in the US.

Akihito: Well, I hope you don't end up with too many trouble-makers if that's the case. So the janitor ordered me to clean up the corridors, but the principal, Daisuke Fumio, decided to have me work in the library instead. I was surprised at first because of how quiet it was. Since there was not a lot to do - people were pretty organised so I rarely had to tell them anything – I started reading. It was really good. So I read some more. And it felt great, like being transported to another world altogether, you know what I mean?

 **Amelda** : Of course. That's how I feel when reading the certain book as well.

 **Akihito** : After a week, since I did my job so well, the principal offered me a seat as a permanent librarian. I was delighted. Although it meant I would have less time with girls, I knew at that point how I was destined to be with books. During summer, I went to the city's library and, thanks to the Mister Fumio's recommendation, I got it immediately. Had a lot of fun there as well.

 **Amelda** : That's quite a nice story. Perhaps some day people will write a story about it.

 **Akihito** : Probably not. I hear the readers hate Gary-Stu characters.

 **Hope Shard obtained!**

 **Akihito Kazuhiko**

 _It was refreshing to hear that he was not a full-time flirt. His origin story was akin to someone who got tossed into the water for the first time and, in his desperation to survive, realised he was a bona fide swimmer. Still, his acknowledgement that he was the Gary-Stu character in this story was just iffy._

* * *

 **18:00**

 **Botanical Garden**

We arrived at the botanical garden and found it populated by Minako who was sitting on a tree-branch holding her 'sermon' and her listeners which consisted of Hijiri and Ashley. The former's porcelain-pale skin and lustrous yukata set her apart from her fully green surrounding.

"Greetings to you, Amelda-kun, Akihito-kun," said Minako as soon as she saw us. "Come in. I am having a big talk about the importance of nature. It only just started minutes ago, so you didn't miss a lot. I hope we can all appreciate."

"Nature, yes," said Hijiri plainly. "Your lacking style of delivering the message, not so much." The geisha seemed clearly annoyed at the stains on her expensive-looing clothes, but interested, nevertheless in this which she referred to as enlightenment. As an American, environmental discussions were something I had gotten to the point of being tired of, but obviously, the topic remained somewhat fresh in Japan. "Perhaps it would serve you to have me teach you on the art of communication."

"Thanks, Hijiri-chan," said Minako. "But I think I'm fine like this. I'm not really a good learner, unfortunately. I tend to fall asleep when people talk for too long. Do you know that bears sleep through the entire winter in their den, kinda like someone in cryostasis? I wonder if Monokuma ever sleeps. He's a robot, so does that mean he is switched off or something?" The herbalist mumbled on about Monokuma having his winter sleep, and yet she said as though people would not fall asleep if she herself spoke for too long in that kind of manner.

"Oh, just get on with it," I urged.

"Okay, then," Minako said as she jumped down from the tree, spinning twice in midair before planting her bare feet firmly to the dirt like an aerobatic.

"Do you ever wear shoes?" asked Hijiri, looking a bit disgusted. "It's cold and dirty going barefooted around like that. You should know to take care of yourself."

"On formal occasions," said Minako casually, wriggling her toes on the ground. "But this is much better. It makes me feel closer to Mother Earth. Besides, I am used to this now."

"Why did you come here anyway?" I asked. Out of all the people, I thought she was supposed to be too dainty and clean to want to be in such a place. Those clothes did not look cheap, and I wondered how many of them could Monokuma provide for her in her wardrobe.

"Trust me, not best intuition," said Hijiri, keeping a calm voice as always. "But Miss Ashley here has invited me to this enlightenment. If there is wisdom to be had in here, then I would like to hear it."

"I highly doubt that," I said incredulously.

"Oh, come on, Amelda," Ashley chimed in. "Give me a break, will you? Anyway, she seems quite quiet and distant from everybody, so I thought it wouldn't hurt for her to come in and spend some time with us."

"She is right," said Hijiri. "I do not tend to enjoy the company of others. But since we are classmates now, inmates of a strange prison even, it was time I opened myself a bit."

"Of course," said Akihito, clearly excited at the opportunity presented. "You are always welcomed among us."

"Come on everybody, sit down," Minako urged excitedly and waved at us. All of us took a seat on the grass except Hijiri who would rather waste her legs than staining her precious clothes any further. "Alright, let's continue with our talk."

And by talk, she meant her talking monotonously for the next hour or so on things nobody wanted have a piece of such as a detailed comparison between how long it took a lumberjack two century ago to fell a try and how long it took now, the story of a family of chipmunks escaped from a forest fire (and no, they did not sing) or the fact Mother Earth had an appearance in every place in this world. By God, this was as dry as a log found in the middle of a desert. I listened to sermons before in churches, and even of my own religion, I could barely tolerate them.

I could not just leave or interrupt her, not when she was so passionate in her delivery of gibberish. So I decided to spend the time talking with the geisha next to me who tried so hard to stay focused and failed so hard in her attempt instead.

* * *

 _ **Hang out with Hijiri Kaneshiro?**_

 _ **Yeah, sure/**_ _Not now_

 **Amelda:** You can sit down, you know. Don't just stand like that or you will get tired.

 **Hijiri** : Mister Amelda, I appreciate your care, but I insist you let me continue my course of action.

 **Amelda** : But you can change your clothes after this, can you?

 **Hijiri** : That would still be to disrespect this traditional and elegant dress. I am standing my ground here. Oh dear, I now think it is a mistake to even come to this place. When will this end?

 **Amelda:** How about we talk to kill time?

 **Hijiri** : That would be wise. What do you want to talk about?

 **Amelda:** I am not familiar with geisha. I come from the states and the only thing we can associate you with is…well,… Can you be bothered to enlighten me on this?

 **Hijiri:** I see. As I said, geisha are entertainers trained to excel in fields including traditional art, literature, dancing and music. Our sex and love lives are separated from our profession. In the past, geisha were a common sight, but our popularity has declined over the years, though recently there has been a resurgence of interest.

 **Amelda:** How did you come to be one? What makes you into it?

 **Hijiri** : It was not my choice. When I was little, my family was very poor and when my father died after an earthquake, my mother sold me to an okiya to spare me of a miserable life. I was seven back then.

 **Amelda:** That must have been rough. No child should live without the care of their parents.

 **Hijiri:** It was the only option at that point, and I do not hold any grudge on my mother for her decision. The okiya is not an orphanage. They provide me with hospitality and education, expecting a return when I finally make my own money in the geisha business. I worked as a housemaid, learning only through watching and listening to others performing until I was twelve. After that, the real training began and I was taught many disciplines of art that a geisha should know. The people there were nice and dedicated. I was satisfied with what I had there. If anything, I find enjoyment in learning. By the time I was fifteen, I was promoted to become a full-fledged geisha and within one year, I paid back my debt to the okiya that raised me.

 **Amelda:** It took you only one year to pay back all the debts accumulated over the course of nine years? That's amazing. I wish some of my clients will start investing in this instead of trying to massage their debt accounts through illegal means and expect I would not notice.

 **Hijiri:** Well, there is…actually a reason for that.

 **Amelda:** What is it?

 **Hijiri:** I…I believe it is not convenient to discuss right here.

 **Amelda:** Alright, so are you still working for the okiya at the moment?

 **Hijiri:** No, I have moved on since then. I am working independently. How guests are chosen, how they would be entertained, what kind of payment, I have full reign over those now.

 **Amelda:** Best of luck then.

 **Hijiri:** That's kind of you. My thanks.

 **Hope Shard Obtain!**

 **Hijiri Kaneshiro**

 _As a child, Hijiri was abandoned by her mother and introduced to the art of geisha. Either she was one of the greatest entrepreneurs out there or something had happened that allowed her to pay back all her debts so quickly. She did not want to discuss and I saw no reason to put my nose into it._

* * *

As my talk with Hijiri came to an end, Minako was still in full swing with her 'sermon' despite the obvious lack of audiences. Ashley was sleeping while wearing the glasses with open eyes painted on and even Akihito looked as though if he were given the choice of jumping into a pit and bury himself or go on with this for the next hour, he might choose the pit.

"Any question so far?" Minako finally, FINALLY, came to a halt. Both I and Hijiri let out a sigh of relief. Ashley was jolted awake by the lack of sleep-inducing gibberish and seemed as lively as ever as soon as the monotone stopped.

"Yeah, you said something about swinging vines to save a baby bird that fell off the nest," said the Pranking Queen quickly. She pointed at the bunch of vines trailing down like a waterfall. "Care to demonstrate?"

"Of course," said Minako, as cheerful as always. Wasting no time, she climbed up the tree and grabbed hold to one of the vines in front of her.

"No, use that one," said Ashley, pointing out at a peculiar-looing vine which was blue instead of green. Closer inspection revealed it was covered in some sort of powder to give its distinctive colour as if someone had marked it for some specific purpose. And knowing the Pranking Queen, I could not expect it to be anything good. Anyone that can put two and two together would have known at that point to avoid it at all cost.

"Thanks, Ashley-chan," said Minako, taking the bait. I braced myself for what about to happen. And it did. No sooner had the Ultimate Herbalist begun her performance than Akihito, Hijiri and myself began shouting out the warnings.

"Watch out for that…."

"Tree!" I said.

"Plant!" Hijiri said.

"Oak!" Akihito said. Out of the three of us, he got it most correctly.

*SLAM*

Ouch. That had got to hurt, flinging oneself into a tree like a battering ram like that. To make matter worse, Minako slipped from her vine and fell into a bunch of entangling vines, getting stuck in the process like a professional bondage artist.

"Ugh, this is rather unsightly," Hijiri remarked with a wide cringe.

"Ashley-chan, Amelda-kun, Hijiri-chan, Akihito-kun," Minako wheezed. "A little help here please."

"Coming," Akihito and I said in unison. We finally got her out of those vines, but in doing so, Minako fell to the ground head-first, giving all four of us plenty of time marvel in the glory that was the fan service. It looked just like the one my little sister wore, right down to the very Hello Kitty detail. It was unfiltered, uncensored, uncut, but since we were all above the age of eighteen, we were all good.

"I didn't see that. Please forgive me!" Akihito exclaimed as he immediately looked away. Well, some of us were better than others.

"Now I will never get married," Minako moaned with teary eyes.

"Come on, it's not that bad," said Ashley.

"I concur with Wiltarrow-san here," Hijiri added. "Your future relationship will unlikely be affected by what had transpired."

"Hold your horse there, girl," said Monokuma. "Here is a good news for you, delivered from your venerable overlord himself, you don't have to be concerned about getting married. All evidence points out you will not even survive the killing game."

"And who are you to say that," I demanded. And then the realisation hit me. "What the heck?"

"Can I look now?" Akihito turned back and instantly lost colour. "I regret that decision."

"Where did you come from?" Ashley yelled.

"You didn't see that, did you?" asked Hijiri, the only person who showed no sign of agitation at the sight of Monokuma popping out of nowhere.

"Unfortunately, I did," said the bear grumpily. "Not the type of entertainment your liege expects, but I will forgive your lack of taste. This time only."

"Why do you think she will not survive?" I asked out loud.

"Experience, dumbass," said Monokuma matter-of-fact. "This is the 23rd Mutual Killing Game, remember? At this point, there are enough trends and data for me to come up with a conclusion, and a girl like that has….approximately ten percent chance of surviving."

"Ten…percent?" said Minako tearily. "That's so cruel."

"You are assuming we would devolve into barbarians so easily, Monokuma?" asked Hijiri venomously.

"That is preposterous," I said. "We are not playing your sick game."

"Big words," Monokuma sneered in his shrilly voice. "Coming from a pervert."

"What are you talking about?" I cried. "If this is about that snogging thing, it's not my idea, okay?"

"What snogging thing?" asked Akihito.

"Amelda, your nose is bleeding," Ashley blurted.

It took me a moment to realise the red liquid coming from my nose. God damn it, why did it have to be now?

"As your overlord, I will have no toleration for perverts," announced Monokuma solemnly. "Anything left to say before I handle you to the castrator?" How could he say that when he did not even have any.

"It's not my reaction to seeing Hello Kitty panties," I explained, immediately regretting that for Minako blushed more than ever at my blunt statement. "I have had this condition for a while now."

"Prove it," said Monokuma. "Your liege demands evidence to support your claim of innocence. Playing with me and I will make sure it is done slowly."

"How?" I asked, frustrated.

"Oh, God, Amelda," Ashley cried out in terror. "Are you alright?"

As I noticed, blood was oozing from not only my nose but my eyes as well, forming two crimson lines down my cheeks. All present were clearly shocked at the sight. Hijiri, in particular, looked to be on the verge of throwing up.

"Ewww, gross," said Monokuma in a panicky state. "You look like one of those things from a cheap horror movie. They always give me the creep."

"Is this proof enough for you?" I asserted.

"Whatever, just keep away from me. I don't want any red on this perfect black and white attire." With that, he disappeared from sight.

"It's nothing serious," I assured, lying down. Nowhere lethal or as serious as Inu's condition, that's for sure. "I have haemorrhage disorder which causes inexplicable blood outflow. It has been like that since I was little. Uncontrollable bleeding like this only happens once a month."

"Come here, let me take a look." Minako examined me like a doctor before she went out to pick up some herbs from the trees nearby.

"Are you seriously okay?" asked Akihito worriedly. "I mean, losing so much blood is a big deal."

"I'm fine," I confirmed, feeling embarrassed at letting my friends see me like this. I was hoping to undergo this while alone, but its haphazard nature of its occurrences made it impossible to predict when it was going to happen. The bleeding always came abruptly and then just stopped for no reason. I remembered having one during class back in elementary school. After that, nobody wanted to be anywhere within five meters from me.

"Sorry for my rudeness," said Hijiri. This was the first time I heard her sound so shaky. "But, it seems I lack the stomach to digest this gruesome sight. May I depart?"

"No problem," I said, feeling a bit hazy over the loss of blood. "Sorry for the inconvenience." And with that, the Ultimate Geisha left the botanical garden.

Minako came back with a mixture of herbs in her hand. "Close your eyes," she told me. "Try to breathe through your mouth. Nice and slowly. Here, have this. It helps stem internal bleeding."

"Thanks…Agh, it tastes horrible," I nearly gagged. If I were to chew and swallow a piece of clay, it would taste just like that. This made me wonder whether the sickness or the cure was worse.

"Bear it," said Minako softly as she cradled my head like a mother to her child. "It will make you better."

"Anything we can do to help?" asked Akihito. I could not follow the conversation between the three of them at this point, for my mind was like a fruit blender. Could be because of the loss of blood. Or perhaps the medicine Minako gave me had such side effect. Maybe the environment had something to do with it; the air was cool and fresh and the grassy ground as soft as a bed. Whichever the case, I fell asleep quickly.

* * *

 **20:30**

I groggily opened my eyes and found myself lying exactly at the spot where I had passed out. More importantly, my head was placed on the lap of the Ultimate Herbalist who undoubtedly had been keeping watch over me the whole time. I still recalled it was I who carried her back to her room after the announcement of the Mutual Killing Game. Now, the situation had awkwardly been reversed.

"You are awake," said Minako. "Are you feeling better now?"

The bleeding had stopped. It usually did not last long, an hour at most. I wondered if the medicine actually worked or not. Either way, it mattered little other than I owed a gratitude to Minako.

"Yeah," I said as I sat up next to her. There was nobody in here aside from the two of us and a bunch of trees. "Anyway, thanks for your help."

"You are welcomed," Minako beamed happily. "Take this. I have wrapped the mixtures together for you. If you ever start bleeding again, take one them. They work instantly."

"I will remember that," I said, although it was unlikely that I would. The bleeding occurred rarely and usually receded before any treatment was applied, the reason why I had decided to simply live with it and move on. Still, I could not quite get over the fact it had happened right in front of my friends. I just hope they weren't too freaked out about it.

 _ **Item acquired:**_

 **Medical herbal mixtures**

 **The cure to internal bleeding, according to Minako. Not my best bet in fighting this disease, but I took them nevertheless as a gift of friendship.**

* * *

 _ **Hang out with Minako Yuza**_

 _ **Yeah, sure**_ _/Not now_

 **Amelda** : It's quite late now. Damn it, I missed breakfast, and now dinner as well. I'm going to the kitchen for some snack. Are you coming?

 **Minako** : Go ahead. I will stay here and commune with Mother Earth. There is plenty of sustenance around here. I can handle that.

 **Amelda** : Are you sure you want to stay here all by yourself at night?

 **Minako** : This is where I sleep. I am sorry I did not bring you back to your room like you did to me last night (honestly, you needn't), but it requires the electronic ID to do so, and I frankly…cannot see the head or tail of that strange device. You know, like a turtle. Speaking of turtle, I wonder if there is an aquarium in here. If they do, I hope there are some catfish. Those are the best.

 **Amelda** : You mention Hanako when you were sleeping. Pardon me for asking, but who is that?

 **Minako** : She was my family's maid and my mentor. She was very pleasant when around and spent more time with me than anyone else ever since I was a toddler. I learned a lot from her, the importance of protecting nature and how acquiring knowledge is the best way in doing so. She encouraged me to read a lot, which, in turn, gave me an interest in herbology. She was the one who gave me full support in pursuing my passion as a herbalist back when I was young. Ironically, I found her more of a mother than my mother was.

 **Amelda** : What are you parents like anyway? From what I saw in you, I thought you were brought up in the forest.

 **Minako** : They are business people, very strict and busy. As a result, I barely had any time with them. To think about it, I could not remember the last time we were in the same room for more than an hour. They run a multinational food company. I had been to one of their facilities before, and what I saw disgusted me. Animals were callously slaughtered and put on display like some sick show. you imagine how cruel is that?

 **Amelda** : They are just animals. And nature is cruel. Predators must feed on others because if they don't, they will starve.

 **Minako** : But that is nothing compared to humanity. Can't you see? We are interfering with nature on a scale never seen before. Tigers eating deer is the way of life because, in the end, they are savage animals. Humans, on the other hand, are civilised beings. How could we stoop so low as to force other species that share the earth with us to suffer for our greed and selfishness?

 **Amelda** : That is a rather controversial topic. Given the cruelty we inflict on our own kinspeople out of greed and selfishness, I can't say the animals stand much of a chance.

 _Minako seemed to be on the verge of tearing up again. I patted a hand on her shoulder to assuage her._

 **Minako** : As I grew up, Hanako grew old. Eventually, my parents stopped seeing the usefulness in Hanako and fired her, paying no respect for her many years of tireless and dedicated service. I want to honour her by following my dream to become a herbalist, but my parents would not let me. They want me to follow their footstep and take over the business when they retire as if I would ever want my finger on that abhorrent industry.

 **Amelda** : So what happened next? Don't tell me you ran away into the woods all by yourself.

 **Minako** : That's exactly what I did. I had a heated argument with my parents. They were furious with my decision, and I was furious with their dictating my life. In the end, I had enough. My home no longer feeling like a place of comfort, but more like a prison, I fled to the forest where I would find sanctuary in its purest form. That's how I became like this.

 _Though I would love to learn more about what Minako did during her time living on her own in the forest, it was quite late at this point and I had not even had dinner yet. I guessed I just had to put off this quite fascinating conversation until tomorrow then._

 **Hope Shard Obtained!**

 **Minako Yuza**

 _Minako's passion in herbology was inspired by her family's maid, Hanako, whom she was on better terms than her parents themselves. Minako showed a lot of vehemence towards mankind's treatment towards animals. Though I had my own reservation regarding the goodness of our race, I prefer to consider what we do with others of our kind instead._

* * *

 _ **Author's note: With the** **direction** **I am taking, I am thinking of changing the rating from T to M due to some rather disturbing contents later on. This is Danganronpa, so you know things are quite fucked up from the start, but this story will feature a little bit more dark theme outside the current killing game. Tell me what you think about it.**_

 _ **As always, hope you enjoy.**_

 _ **Cheers.**_


	9. Act 1 - Chapter 3

**Act I:** **THE TITANS, THE BEAR AND THE FORTRESS OF DESPAIR**

 **Chapter 3: First motivation**

* * *

 **Tartarus Keep**

 **Day 3**

 **Botanical Garden**

 **9:00**

I had always believed scepticism to be a virtue. It had served me well, both in my profession and my every day life. But I also knew for a fact that if a drowning person saw a lifesaver and pondered why it was there in the first place, they would be no more than a fool. And so, for all my bad feeling towards Hokuto's bizzarre escape plan, I held on to my hope when it was put into motion.

Right after breakfast, the Ultimate Miner gathered everyone minus Inu and Minako and explained how he was going to get us all out of here by drilling a hole on the wall. He had examined the structure of the keep (at least the parts we were allowed access so far) and found that one section in the botanical garden had open space on the other side. It could be a very large chamber much like the main hall, or it could be the outside. Whichever the case, he said it was worth a try and we all went along with it, more because we were curious as to what his device would do than wanting a way out.

For this mission, Hokuto had developed a drill the size of a minigun. According to him, all the components were available in the storage room and all he had to do was assembling them inside his room. Both Kai and Tatsuya provided him with assistance, though the latter appeared to sleepwalk as a result of lack of sleep last night. Overall, it looked sound and functional, something I was both surprised and impressed at. Trapped and isolated from society, Hokuto had shown to be both resourceful and handy, and that deserved some respect even if the result was less than expected.

As we entered the botanical garden, complication arose when Minako who had been sleeping there last night and who had not shown up at breakfast put a stop sign on out path.

"My friends, surely there is another way to do this," said the Ultimate Herbalist. She looked at the drill Hokuto was carrying seemed visibly worried about it, as if someone had brought a flamethrower into her new home. "What about the storage and the kitchen? Can't you drill there instead?"

"Sorry for this inconvenience," said Hokuto, his voice warm but firm. "I have inspected the walls in those places. The other places I checked are well-fortified and though I have no doubt in the power of this baby," he tapped on his device proudly, "drilling there would risk bringing the whole place down. Very dangerous. Not to mention it would probably destroy some of the monitors and cameras which is not allowed according to the rules."

Minako was insistent. "But what about the walls in our room?"

"Well, I am not letting any get into mine, if that's what you want," Hijiri announced.

"Over my dead body," said Fitzgerald coldly.

"I have only ten percent faith in the success of this operation, so count me in as well," said Elize.

"If the drilling doesn't work, then where are we supposed to sleep?" I asked. I had no secret to hide, but to lose my place of habitat would be a sore blow. Tartarus Keep was uncomfortable enough to be in; a warm bed and a cosy room were two of the things that stopped me from going mad.

"I don't really need my room anymore," Minako suggested. "This place is enough for me. It feels just like home. More than home, in fact. The grass is very soft here and do you know that…."

"So you are saying we could use your room for this operation?" Kazuki cut into her blabbering, slightly annoyed at the impasse that was happening. The flautist talked little and played his instrument even in group conversation without missing a single word. When he did raise his voice, however, we could all tell it was serious.

"Yes, that's right," the herbalist replied briskly.

"The wall in my room is what I inspected first for any sign of weakness," said Hokuto, sighing. "Sure, I think I can work there, but on the other side I could sense even more walls waiting. I could go on drilling, except for…" He stopped at this point, as if not knowing how to phrase it.

"Except for what?" asked Rin.

"Is there something wrong?" inquired Ashley, worried.

Hokuto did not respond right away. Instead, he closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath before continuing, "I don't know. It is very unlike me to be afraid as long as it is technically safe. I have dug up entire vegetation fields and angered people only to pay them back three-fold thanks to the resources found underneath their soil. But this, I felt something behind the wall in my room. Something…moving."

There was a silence.

"Other people like us?" Rin suggested.

"No," said Hokuto. All of a sudden, he looked tense as if he had just received the mail informing the loss of his family member. His voice was shaky and his eyes lacked focus. "I know what kind of sound and vibration a human makes even on the other side of a wall. And I didn't like what I heard."

"You can discern what kind of sound and vibration a human makes from behind a wall?" remarked Hijiri with some concern. Of course, out of all the people, she would definitely be the one to fear getting unknowingly stalked by someone else the most, and this kind of talent could facilitate that. "Wait, have you ever…?" She could not finish what she said, but we all knew what she meant.

"What do you think is on the other side?" Elize cooed. "A dragon? Cause that fits the whole medieval theme nicely."

"I do hope they are magical ponies," said Yume, imagining. "They live in castles as well. Gotta love them."

"Any guess what it might me?" I asked. If Monokuma had an entire castle and a bunch of ass-kicking bodyguards at his disposal, there was no saying what else he might have gotten his paws on. "Do you think they are dangerous?"

"Whatever they are, I prefer to leave them alone," said Hokuto as another shiver ran through him. If his discovery were true, it would be disturbing indeed, the existence of something sinister which was barred from our safe haven by thin walls. "Especially when there is another path much safer." He pointed at the X mark wall in the botanical garden. I did not realise he had chosen the spot to drill when coming here yesterday. Minako looked even more dismayed by this.

"Will you promise me that no plant will be hurt in the process?" said the Ultimate Herbalist, accepting the fact she was on the losing side of the argument. One against fifteen was not the best odd, and anyone aside from the most persistent pig-headed lunatic would give up at this point.

"Don't worry," Hokuto assured her. "There are no trees nearby. I can keep the damage on the wall only. Trust me on this."

"Alright," said Minako, defeated. "Do it then."

Without further ado, the miner got to work. As he started up the drill, it emitted a horrifying screeching metallic noise that sounded much like what would happen if Colossus and Emma Frost were to share the same bed. Minako had second thought about this, as did some of us, but it was too late now.

Hokuto approached the wall carefully with the drill in hands. He was visibly vibrating, barely able to keep control of that thing.

"You need any help handling that?" asked El Viento. The luchador was absent for the entirety of yesterday due to the knock out suffered from one of Monokuma's bodyguard, but now she was up, as lively as usual, and ready to make a comeback.

"Thanks, but I've got this," Hokuto stated. His excitement contained, the Ultimate Miner continued his advance with extreme caution knowing very well the consequences of an accident. "Just stand back. This might get a bit dirty."

As the drill was one centimetre away from the wall, a familiar black and white bear appeared right behind Hokuto and shouted with an authoritative voice, "By the order of Overlord Monokuma, hold it right there!"

"What?" Startled, the miner lost control of his device and fell on his back. As he did so, the drill which was still powered flew at the audience standing behind him in a spectacular fashion like a rabid dog released from its leash. Though his intentions were good, Hokuto's overconfidence and lack of safety measures really really REALLY worried me. Last time, Kai nearly got her head split in twain due to his mistake, and now…

WHIZZZZZ!

"Watch out," Hokuto cried. It was no surprise that we all expected something like this would happen. And so everyone got into motion before the words left his mouth.

Kai, Rin and Tatsuya walked sideways and avoided the drill, though the latter barely so and scratch on his arm. Inori and Hijiri were frozen solid with neither able to react in time, only to be saved in the last second by El Viento who threw all three of them to the ground (Hijiri might not be happy her clothes got stained again, but she still had her life). Fitzgerald was in the way next. He stood his ground with an expression that said "is it over yet?" and the drill flew past him harmlessly. We were all safe now. No one else was in the way, except a very old and large tree which should pack enough staying strength to stop the drill's rampage.

"That was a close one," said Kai.

"Watch it, for God's sake," Rin complained. "Someone could have gotten killed, or seriously injured because of that."

"Can't breathe," said Inori weakly under the immense weight of the Ultimate Luchador.

"Get off me," Hijiri whined as she was in the same situation. I guess a "thank you for saving my life" was a luxury these days.

"Is everybody alright?" asked Hokuto.

We all thought the threat from the drill had passed for the time being. We all thought the impact between the unstoppable force and the immovable object would cancel out both. None of us took into account one certain person who defied convention. Like a firefly into the flame, Minako jumped in and attempted to stop the drill from destroying the tree.

"Minako, get out of there," Kai hollered.

"No," shouted Minako, struggling to keep the out of control drill at bay. "I cannot let it cause any damage to Mother Earth's children. It is my duty to protect them, especially from human intervention." Her strength was insufficient compared to Hokuto and without any expertise in handling such device, she had little success. The drill twisted and flung around with the Ultimate Herbalist clinging onto it like a mad bull in a rodeo. The noise it was making was also terrifying to hear.

"This is nonsense," I proclaimed. There was no way risking your life for some plant was justified. But then again, perhaps I was not thinking with the mindset of another talent-wielder.

"I'll help you," said Akihito and joined in. Both of them swung to and fro together for a few moments as the rest of us watched in amazement but too afraid to intervene before Akihito had the bright idea of turning it off with a single simple flick.

"Are you guys alright?" asked Kai, rushing over along with the rest of us.

"I'm fine," said Akihito. "I am afraid Minako bruised herself a bit though." The Ultimate Herbalist stood up wobbly covered in dirt, a trail of blood running along her forearm. Inori quickly came over and helped her bandage the wound; being a patient for so long, it was unsurprising that she learned quite a bit from the doctors treating her. Hijiri was once again turned away by the sight of blood and Tatsuya watched how Inori did it closely, probably trying to learn as well.

"Argh," Minako moaned, cradling her injured arm. "It hurts. Thank you so much, Akihito-san, Inori-san."

"That was dangerous," said Kazuki accusingly, addressing both Hokuto for his allowing the drill to go haywire and Minako for putting herself into harm's way. I always got the impression that the flautist was a collect person who preferred expression through music. To see him so fussed up told me how serious this was. "What were you thinking there? Both of you could have died right there. One to the accident and the other to execution, because it is as clear as crystal who is responsible for this mess."

"I'm sorry," Hokuto blushed. "It was Monokuma. He startled me. I didn't expect him to just pop out like that."

"My fault?" echoed Monokuma, unimpressed. The Ultimate Luchador looked to be on the edge about running in and ripping his head off, but the presence of the four chess piece bodyguards behind the bear deterred any rash action. They must have access to some secret passageways: I could understand Monokuma, but there was no way four people could afford to be so stealthy all the time. "Is that how you talk to your liege? You almost blew it up, you maniac. If someone had actually died, you would be held responsible, and that means we are off for a very short and uneventful trial. Do you know what that will do to the rating?"

"Rating?" Ashley spurted. "So this is just a television show, isn't it?" She sighed in relief. "I knew it. So we don't have to really kill each other, after all."

"Being a show doesn't mean no real killing, my dear," said Monokuma. "Call it an exotic form of entertainment."

"More like morbid entertainment," said Elize.

"On what planet?" Rin cried. "The law does not abide this complete negligence for human safety."

"And who the hell is watching this?" I asked.

"Shut the hell up," Monokuma bellowed angrily. "Such disobedient subjects you are. I left you for a day and here you are, trying to escape."

"And we would have gotten away with it, too" Hokuto chimed it. He picked up the drill again, looking more determined than ever. "If it weren't for you big bear and those meddling bodyguards. Well, I guess it's not too late to try again."

"Not so fast," said Monokuma. "For I am one step ahead of you."

There was a beep sound resonating from our electronic IDs. All of us took them out and saw a notice on its screen.

 _ **Attention**_

 _ **New rule has been added**_

 _ **Rule #9: Damage to Monokuma's property will be treated as treason and punished accordingly.**_

"What the fuck?" Hokuto hollered in outrage. "That's not fair. You can't just go adding new rules at your own discretion like that."

"Yeah," I added. "A good ruler must always know to listen to their subjects. Without limits, you are just a tyrant and a bully." However, I was pretty sure after that disaster, if a vote were to be called, drilling might have been banned anyway.

"Not that we were any closer to getting out with that drill," muttered Kazuki.

"Villains like you don't deserve to tell others what to do," said El Viento.

"Jeez, you bastards are so judgy," said Monokuma. "Well, I am the Overlord of this castle and everything here belongs to me, you included. Treat my properties with the same respect as you would to your friends. And by that, I mean destroying them and you will be tried for murder."

"That's bullshit," Hokuto cursed, throwing his unpowered drill to the ground. I shared his disappointment, yet could not feel a sense of relief that drilling our way out was a thing of the past now.

"On the bright side," said Yume. "At least no one got hurt. And we are still together, bonded and resolved. I am sure a way out would materialise somehow. We just have to wait and see."

"The dude here is right," said Akihito. "Let's not rush anything. We have enough facilities, supplies and sustenance here. There's no need to endanger ourselves."

"Well, isn't that just boring with you guys getting along so quickly?" said Monokuma. "But trust me when I say I have seen groups bonded much quicker and still they let their baser instinct took over during the course of the game and turned on each other like a bunch of savages. All they needed was some motivations. Like the one I am giving to you now. All subjects, to the main hall."

* * *

 **Main Hall.**

 **10:00**

Out of curiosity or fear or a combination of the two, we did as we were ordered to and headed back to main hall where, according to Monokuma, he had devised the plan to finally make us play his sick game. Fifteen of us stood before the throne when an entrance opened up behind it, leading to a large empty room with multiple doors on the other side. A name of each student was printed on each of the doors.

"Now then, since you are all here…," Monokuma began.

"No, we are not all here," Fitzgerald pointed out coldly. "One of us is missing. Take a guess who."

"You mean that scaredy chemist?" replied Monokuma. I had not seen Inu since the announcement of the Mutual Killing Game. To be honest, I was not very active around others yesterday due to sleeping late, my work alongside Akihito to sort out the warehouse and momentary unconsciousness as a result of spontaneous bleeding, but from what I heard from others, the poor fellow did not show up during either breakfast, lunch or dinner. Tatsuya tried calling him multiple times to no avail. Out of all of us, the Ultimate Chemist took the situation at face value on the spot and had been in a state of paranoia ever since. I hoped he was alright. "Nah, he's not needed here."

"What do you mean?" asked Rin suspiciously. "Don't tell me he is involved in this somehow."

"You will find out soon enough once you walk through those doors," Monokuma said, his paw indicating the series of door on the opposite side. "Trust me. Once you see it, you will not be able to un-see it."

"And what if we refuse?" I inquired. "Are you going to add another dumb rule to _make_ us see what's behind those doors?"

"These rules are NOT dumb at all," Monokuma retorted. "If football has rules and you are all find with it, then why are the rules of the Mutual Killing Game any difference?"

"Because we don't have to kill each other in football," I pressed.

"One of the many reasons I don't play that sport," said Monokuma grumpily. I guessed that much, judging from those stubby legs. "Anyway, I need no rule to compel you to enter. I have another motivation for that."

"A motivation within a motivation?" asked Elize sarcastically. "Give me a break, will you?"

"And what is this secondary motivation you are talking about?" asked Rin.

"Whatever it is, we shall not give up to," El Viento claimed.

"Big words as always," said Monokuma. "But remember when I said you all suffered from memory loss when arriving at Tartarus Keep? Well, there is a way to help you refresh that memory. More or less. And that is behind those doors."

"What are you talking about?" Ashley asked with unmasked fear. Intimidation was a feeling shared among all of us. Whatever Monokuma kept in there could not be good, yet all of us had this urge, this morbid curiosity, to find out exactly what. For all I knew, it could either give us an edge over the mastermind, or it could destroy our resolve and turn us against each other just like he said.

"Why not go in there to find out?" Monokuma replied with a voice that screamed of someone with no qualm on murdering children. For a few seconds, all fifteen of us froze on the spot, not knowing whether to accept his proposal or walk away.

Then, Fitzgerald was the first to step forward. "I will solve the mystery behind this, even if it breaks me in the process," he stated. "Let's see what you've gotten."

"Can't just sit here, can we?" I concurred.

"Fine then," said Rin, walking up.

"I hope I will not regret this," said Ashley.

"If you guys are certain," Tatsuya mumbled. "Then I'll go too."

With that, we each picked the door that had our name on and entered. I found mine leading to a dark narrow corridor with a window of glass on the opposite side. As I walked in, the door shut close and, for a moment, I was engulfed in total darkness before the lights turned on along the hallway leading me to the other side.

I took careful steps across the corridor. As I looked, I saw there was someone behind the window, their uncertain face dimly by the lights. I could tell they were female and not in the best shape, barely able to stand on two legs.

I took careful steps closer when a familiar voice rang out like a spear to my heart, "Amelda? Is that...you?"

"Alice?" I called out. "You are here, too?" Rushing closer revealed the person behind the person behind the window was none other than my younger sister. I could see the light blond long hair that always got into my face when we were sitting on a coach playing video game together. I could see the necklace which she desperately begged me to buy for her on her tenth birthday, which I desperately begged her to change her mind (not because of the cost, but I though it looked completely stupid). In the end, I relented for that one. In retrospective, I thought I spoiled her a bit too much.

But at the same time, she was not the Alice I was hoping to see. Gone was the childish look on her face, her visage tired and her eyes red as if she had had many sleepless nights. But what caught my attention the most was her left arm: it wasn't there anymore! The sleeve of her shirt slacked where an arm should have been there to support it.

"Amelda, you are alright," said Alice, a surge of happiness overcoming her. Her exuberant provided me with no comfort. If the mere sight of me encouraged her so much, I could not tell what she had suffered so far.

"I'm here for you," I replied as I embraced her through the window, tears running on both faces. My hand checked through her left side. I needed to confirm it. I needed to touch it with my own hand. Nothing. I seized the sleeve with force and felt nothing. The feeling of emptiness where flesh should have been filled me with terror like never before. Worse than the biggest bullies, worse than father's failed investment, worse than all the crooks and madmen I had seen in courts. My little sister, how could this happen? "Your...your arm? Jesus Christ, Alice. What...is going on?"

"You...don't remember?" Alice replied through her tears. "At all?"

Her words struck me like lightning. How long had it been since I could remember? What had transpired that led to this? So many questions I had on my head, and still no answer to much frustration.

"Our parents," I asked. "Are they alright?"

"I don't know," said Alice.

"How long have they been holding you?"

"I don't know."

"Good God."

At this point, I realised asking any more question about what happened outside would be impossible. Alice was already unstable enough and pushing the information out of her would likely result in more harm than good.

"Listen to me, Alice," I told her, wiping the tears from her face with my sleeve gently. Though my inner thoughts were screaming with rage and sadness, I could not allow my sister to see me broken, for it would only hasten her breaking down. If there was a time where I needed to stay calm no matter the odds, this was exactly it. "I will get you out of here. I promise."

"How?" asked Alice.

"I will find a way," I assured her with as much conviction in my voice as I could muster amidst the frantic feelings threatening to overpower me. "Do you remember Patrick Handerson, that famous singer you are fan of?"

"Yes," said Alice, looking up. "You got me a signature on his autograph."

"You always wanted to get it yourself, but you never had the chance because he was always followed by so many people that it was impossible to squeeze through," I continued. "And then I was called to audit some tax document for him. Apparently, the guy had been evading payment for quite a while. I told him I would let him slip if he signed the autograph, and he did."

"Did you give him the slip?" asked Alice as a hint of mischievousness returned on her face. This was more the Alice I knew, the one who faked my signature and give my clients modified opinions for no good reasons, the one who constantly bombarded me with endless discussion about which of the singers is most handsome or pretty, a subject I had not the least interest in.

"No, of course not," I replied, smiling. Being publicly famous did NOT mean exemption from paying tax to the country. "He went to jail. But I did get the autograph for you in the end."

There was a paused moment between the two of us as we remembered that awkward memory. Then, I spoke to her, "I know my way around better than you think. I will get your out of here, one way or another."

"Promise?" Alice raised her right hand up and gave her pinky finger.

"Promise," I confirmed, returning the gesture.

"TIME'S UP, BASTARDS. PLEASE RETURN TO THE MAIN HALL IMMEDIATELY AND SHARE YOUR EXPERIENCE WITH THE REST OF YOUR FRIENDS."

The blaring voice of Monokuma interrupted us and as the window started closing, shutting the only connection between me and sister, I said quickly, "Just wait, Alice. Everything's going to be okay. I will see to it."

"I will," replied my sister before we were separated.

The conversation left me cold. The words were only to comfort her, cliché in every situation where a loved one is taken hostage, not that I had gotten any credible plan in motion yet. Those bastards had my sister and they were using her as hostage for me to participate in this sick game. And her arm. HER ARM! She was only eleven, for God's sake. How could she go on living like that for the rest of her life?

I returned to the Main Hall and from what I could see, all of us had a rough moment in there. Some like Minako and Ashley were in tears and looked to be on the verge of breaking down. Even Hijiri who always kept up her stoicism in front of others was visibly trembling from the revelation. A couple of students including Rin and El Viento were brimming with rage.

"So, how was it?" asked Monokuma nonchalantly. The ever presence of that cute yet sinister smile was getting on me. "Are you sad? Are you angry? Are your motivated now to kill each other?"

"You bastard," exclaimed Rin. "What have you done to him?"

"What on earth are you talking about?" asked Monokuma.

"My uncle," said Rin. "He is completely shell-shocked somehow. He can't even speak right. Can't even walk right. How dare you? I swear to God if you were to lay a single finger on him, I am gonna make you regret the day you were created."

"Oh, how touchy," Monokuma remarked as if on the topic of the weather. "Do you really want to help him? Then I have a solution for you, commit the murder and both of you will go free. That applies for the rest of you lot as well."

"H-how could this be happening?" Yume said shakily. "This is all a dream. A very bad dream. This can't be real."

"I don't want to believe this," said Inori. "This is so cruel."

"No...no," Kai mumbled as she fidgeted her fingers wildly. "Why are you doing this, Monokuma? What has my sister ever done to you? And...she said that my mentor Karin Osaka is...dead,...killed. Was it your doing as well?"

"Maybe," said Monokuma indifferently. "But honestly I have seen waaaaaay too many cold-blooded killing in this life that I don't bother to remember each and every face anymore. Heck, you humans all look the same to this bear, hence the clothes I gave you all."

"Leave my parents out of this, Monokuma," Elize hollered, face red with tears.

"Mine too," Hokuto cried. Out of the people around, he alongside Akihito, Kazuki and Fitzgerald seemed to be coping better than the others. "We are the Ultimate Students here. If it is our talents that you want, I will comply. Just please don't pull anyone else into this."

"You honestly think your talent is everything?" asked Monokuma. "Maybe it's time to rethink your life choices."

"I see your are using our loved ones against us," said Kazuki in disgust. "How despicable. Wait until I get my hand on..."

Before he could finish, El Viento seized the bear with her iron grip threateningly. "Bastardo. You will not get away from this."

"Get your stinking paws off me, you damn dirty human!" extolled Monokuma.

"El Viento, stop this," said Akihito. "I am saddened by this revelation us much as you are. The man I respect the most is in the clutch of the enemy as we speak. But destroying him will not make any difference. Look at him, he's just a mechanical avatar controlled by someone somewhere else."

"I cannot just stand here and do nothing," said El Viento angrily.

"He's right," I told her. "We need to come up with a solution, together. And that means no breaking the rules until we have a good idea about our way out."

"Please, El Viento," begged Inori. "Be reasonable."

"Fine," said El Viento, putting the bear down, nicely.

"That's more like it," said Monokuma. "Glad to see rules and orders are still in place among most of you here. Otherwise, I might have to cut down the list a bit, and that would hurt the rating. Nobody wants to see a student punished for breaking the rules, you know?"

"What do you want from us?" demanded Rin. "Why are you so intent on making us kill each other?"

"As I have said before, you need to find that out yourself," Monokuma replied smugly. "Remember that your loved ones continue to suffer cruelly at my hands until one of you makes your move. Well, gotta go now. See ya later."

The bear disappeared along with the bodyguards. This time, we were all glad not having to tolerate him any further. But the situation still stood. We were trapped in this place with no way out. Our loved ones were abducted, tortured and even killed, to force us to kill each other for the purpose of the Mutual Killing Game. And to make matters worse, a time period had passed, bringing unexpected changes in every corner, and none of us had any idea how that occurred.

 _ **Attention**_

 _ **New rule has been added**_

 _ **Rule #10: After a murder has occurred, ALL hostages except those who participate in the Mutual Killing Games (if any of you consider yourself to be) will be released.**_

"This is quite an interesting situation," said Fitzgerald. Unlike the rest of us, he showed no sign of being in distress.

"Interesting?" Ashley retorted. "How could you say that? The one you cared for most is in jeopardy and you are..."

"I have nothing to worry about that," said Fitzgerald as cool as a cucumber. "I will be honest here, all I saw was an empty window in that room. No one was there waiting for me."

"You have no one to care for, not at all?" I asked, appalled.

"No," Fitzgerald confirmed. "Not as far as I am concerned. My profession demands that I keep a distant from anyone I met and the memory loss prior to this negated any chance of me recalling the faces I once knew before that."

"You are talking about it as though it were a good thing," Yume gasped.

"How could you live with no one to care for, no one caring for you?" asked Tatsuya.

"It is a good thing," replied the Ultimate Detective, "for I am looking at an advantage for myself in this game. Or more likely, I have no exploitable weakness when it comes to any person that could be used to threaten me. A shame, though. I would have preferred having someone behind that window to help me...refresh my memory, not that it would be enough to motivate me to commit murder anyway."

"But it doesn't mean you won't become a victim," Ashley lashed out furiously. She ran at Fitzgerald like a wild beast seeking blood. The Ultimate Pranking Queen had been so far a moderate person, if not a bit reserved when it came to aggression. Perhaps the motivation had triggered something in her I did not know. Perhaps it had triggered something in all of us we didn't want to be known. "Perhaps kombat will refresh your memory! I'm going to teach you a lesson for mocking our pain!"

What happened next was drastic. Ashley fell upon Fitzgerald punching and slapping wildly. The Ultimate Detective did nothing of the kind to repel her; either he believed he fully deserved this retribution or he had no doubt we would get him out of the situation. Regardless, it took us a while to separate them and a little longer to calm Ashley down. El Viento and Akihito volunteered to escort her back to her room.

"Let us...relax for a moment," I said. "We are all mentally exhausted right now. Perhaps it would be wise to discuss this at another point."

"No disagreement there," said Rin.

"Definitely," concurred Kazuki.

And so, with nothing left to say or do, we all headed back to our room to let the whole think sink in.

* * *

 **Main Hall**

 **19:00**

I missed lunch. I had no stomach for that. But missing dinner as well would be detriment, so I decided to swallow my pain and headed back to the main hall for some food.

Rin, El Viento, Kazuki, Akihito, Inori and Yume were there when I entered. According to Rin, some others joined dinner but they took some food on a plate and left to their room. Not the best display of friendship or culinary courtesy, but given the ordeal, I could not blame them.

Still no sign of Inu anywhere. I grew worrier about him. Given what Fitzgerald had said and how the fellow had been reacting, it wouldn't be surprising if he had no important person in his life as well. But unlike the dirty detective, the chemist was clearly emotional about it.

But for now, I needed to worry about myself and my sister. Though I deplored the others' plights, mine must take priority. We all must have an order of priorities.

"I tried to have a meeting, but attendance was poor," said Rin, disappointed. "We must all be here at breakfast tomorrow, that is if no one has decided to take initiative in this game. I will have Tatsuya calling your doors." That sounded more like a threat than anything, but compared to Monokuma's, I could live with that.

"Still trying to keep order around here?" I asked.

"You bet," the police officer replied.

I took my plate of food, some braised lamb chops, beef steaks, bell peppers and asparagus, and went to a table. My stomach was grumbling for the lack of feeding since breakfast, so I dag in like a T-rex.

"Still can't believe what happened, can you?" asked Kazuki as we sat next to each other.

"Yeah," I said. "I wish this were a dream which I can wake up from. But apparently that is not the case."

"Don't think like that," Kazuki discouraged. I noticed his plate was full of waffles. "We need to face our fear with everything we've gotten. Only then can we overcome it."

"Thanks," I replied.

* * *

 ** _Hang out with Kazuki Ishikawa?_**

 _ **Yeah, sure**_ _/Not now_

 **Kazuki** : So, who was it that you saw?

 _The question made me feel uncomfortable, but since he was willing to be frank with me, I had no choice but to return that honesty in kind._

 **Amelda** : My little sister. Her name is Alice. Alice Douglas Mason.

 **Kazuki** : What kind of person she is?

 **Amelda** : You will be glad she is NOT your little sister. Quite a devil in the making, that girl is. I don't think I have ever been with her for more than five minutes without getting a headache. Her obsession with music and singers gets on my nerve, no offence to you.

 **Kazuki** : None taken.

 **Amleda** : She tends to mix up my documents. Took me whole days to organise them back. Other offences include jumping on my bed with without washing her feet, deleting my games save files, and casually inviting my ultra-rare collector's edition Batman figure to doll parties.

 **Kazuki** : I never have a sibling, but from your description, I think I would love if I had one. Is she faring well?

 **Amelda** :...

 **Kazuki** : Oh, sorry for asking.

 **Amelda** : No problem. But...well, she's not alright. Let's get that straight. How and why, I don't think I am ready to face them yet.

 **Kazuki** : Take your time.

 _I did hope so, that time would make me easier on the issue. How could everything be alright when my sister, only eleven year old, had to suffer such cruelty? And how could I, her beloved brother, had no inklings about it? Some of us also had forever lost their loved ones because of this game, how could we all cope with that? It would be one hell of a ride for sure, this journey._

 **Amelda** : Well, I guess nothing could be done about it. Except following the instruction which I have no desire to. Who did you see in that room?

 **Kazuki** : Ayame Miyazaki. She is part of the orchestra I was performing and a friend of mine. Her talent is questionable, however, and there was not a single practice that I did not have to correct her. And I am only playing the flute here.

 **Amelda** : The how did she get in?

 **Kazuki** : I'm not sure. The instructor was very sketchy about it. He said he saw hidden potential in her and invited her to stay late at the studio late for training. I thought I could help her as well. It took endless sessions of practice and rehearsal together to fix all her mistakes. I can say, at this point, she can stand well on her own. We became more than just friends at one point. I...confessed to her.

 **Amelda** : Did she return?

 **Kazuki** : No. She does not state the reason why, but I think it has something to do with the instructor and how she was accepted in the first place if she didn't have the capabilities to begin with. I left the orchestra to enroll in Hope's Peak Academy. We still have contact with one another, but every time I see her it is like a needle to my heart. But not even that could prepare me for what I saw behind that door. The orchestra is no more, that's to say.

 _At this juncture, I thought it was wise to change the subject. Like Kazuki said, it took time for us to let the fact sink in, and he was no exception._

 **Amelda** : So how did you get into playing the flute?

 **Kazuki** : Oh, it goes back a lot. I had flute when I was five years old. I remembered playing it every single day. My guardian, Akira, discouraged me from playing during meals, but that surely didn't stop me.

 **Amelda** : You live with your guardian?

 **Kazuki** : Yeah, he took care of me after my parent's abandonment. He is a very good man, always providing me with the supports I need. A good father figure for me to follow. Anyway, I signed up for flute class at the age of five and after a year and a half, the teacher stopped teaching me.

 **Amelda** : Why so?

 **Kazuki** : Because there was nothing left for him to teach, nothing left for me to learned. I have mastered ever technique and every tune.

 **Amelda** : You sound a lot like a prodigy.

 **Kazuki** : Call me whatever you wanted. I played a lot in the neighbourhood and everyone appreciated that. A lady even called me to get rid of her rat infestation. However, it was not before that talent show when I was nine that made me a national sensation. They told me the crowd went wild at my performance, but I wasn't listening to that. Only the sound of music flows through my ears.

 **Hope's Shard Obtained!**

 **Kazuki Ishikawa**

 _The Mozart of the twenty-first century, Kazuki excelled with his flute at an exceptionally young age. His first attempt at a relationship did not end well and now the girl he liked in the past is the push for him to kill in the present. His former orchestra, however, reeks with deceit. I had maintained my suspicion of human motives long enough to know this. Kazuki seemed aware as well. I am glad he has moved on._

* * *

 _ **Author's note: It's been quite a while. However, I got this one written out a few days ago but, due to computer breakdown, was unable to publish it. So here it is, the first motivation. Yes, motivation, not motive like in the game. Motivation is more vague. The reason is because you guys gave me a large variety of motives that if I were to be too specific, the sender would probably expect their character to be the murderer. So here it is. The chapter merely dumps the motivation. Next time, we will have a look into it. In the meantime, you can have whatever speculation you want.**_

 _ **I did not choose people with the most elaborate background or personality. I chose the people I thought I could work with and let my imagination does the rest. I hope you can agree with how I handle your characters in a way that only avoids direct confrontation with what you wrote in your character submission.**_

 _ **Due to popular demands, I have gone back to previous chapters and did an extensive grammar check. The things I do for you guys.**_

 _ **Please enjoy. I will see you next time.**_


	10. Act 1 - Chapter 4

**ACT I: THE TITANS, THE BEAR AND THE FORTRESS OF DESPAIR**

 **Chapter 4: All for nothing**

* * *

 **Day 4**

 **Tartarus Keep**

 **10:00**

 **Main Hall**

Monokuma's imposed motivation yesterday shook us up real good. If there was any doubt regarding the seriousness of the situation and that this was not just some big elaborate scam, the revelation dispelled them all. As we speak, our love ones were held captives in order to make us kill each other, but now was not the time to lose hope. In times of crises like this, unity is more important than ever.

Which further my disappointment when I saw the absenteeism during breakfast. Fully half of us were not here, the ones were included Kazuki, Akihito, El Viento, Fitzgerald, Rin, Hokuto, myself, and much to my surprise, Yume. The Ultimate Baker talked much about his twin sister during his conversations, so I figured he would be most affected by the motivation. Yet, for all his pain, he had mustered the courage to come to this meeting so that we might come up with a solution to put an end to this nightmare, or at least to stall this until further development.

Hokuto talked about him and Tatsuya working together late last night and the Ultimate Delivery Boy was likely to be asleep at this point. I also knew for a fact that Minako preferred spending the whole day in the botanical garden which had become her place of habitat. She did not need to come to breakfast, lunch or dinner, for the forest already provided her with what she needed. As for the rest, I could think of only one reason to explain their absence.

Rin was going to hold a meeting this morning where she would discuss on the establishment of a regime where she guaranteed no murder could ever take place. However, the poor attendance she was met with caused her to delay its discussion until people got over their distress. Hokuto and Kazuki did not take the idea of being under her rule appealing, and I could understand why. Monokuma was the tyrant around here, and that was one too many. Besides, Rin's past record about her service in the police force should deter anyone but the most desperate to put her in charge in any situation.

"I don't like the way this is going," said Rin as she took a seat next to me. I had pancakes for breakfast whereas hers consisted of rice and miso soup (it looked more like a lighter version of lunch, to be honest). "Nobody is killing anybody yet and we are all acting like it's the end of the world."

"For all we know, it could be," I said grimly. At this point, we had no idea what was going on in the outside world, but if Monokuma was able to capture so many people, Ultimate Students - supposedly mankind's hope for the future – even, for his sick game without fear of legal repercussion, then anything could happen.

"Even if it is, I am not giving up," said Rin, determined. "All I require is a chance. You guys need to trust me on this.

"Well, people will just need some time to adjust," I told her. "We all just saw our loved ones under duress. It takes a heart of stone not to feel anything about it." I took a glance at Fitzgerald who was sitting on his own while insouciantly eating bacons and sausages as if this were just a normal day in his life. His 'advantage' was something I would not feel jealous of. I hated the fact my sister had to suffered, abducted against her will and mutilated. I wanted this whole thing was a nightmare, one I could wake up from and forget. But for all of that, I could never trade the many happy years I had with her to avoid ever seeing that depressing sight.

"I see," said Rin as she tried to relax a bit. She would get her chance one way or another.

At this point, we were joined my Yume. The normally exuberant magical boy was awfully quiet and down today. Nevertheless, I still appreciated the fact he had gotten out of his room and appear in front of others.

"Together again, the three of us," he said, forcing a smile on his face. He had cupcakes iced with carrot cream for breakfast.

"Have you devised a name for us yet?" I asked jokingly. When the three of us first met, we saw a common purpose which required our joining force together (or more likely Yume did and Rin and I played along) and the Ultimate Baker had failed to come up with a proper name for our little team.

Yume's smile became more genuine at my question. "Not yet. How about a super-secret meeting just the three of us? Then we can discuss what plan to save everyone."

Rin shook her head. "Secrecy only breeds further mistrust. If there is any plan, I would rather share it with everybody."

"You are right," Yume echoed. "Sharing is caring, after all." Tell that to Dirty Fitzgerald over there, I nonverbally said. "So, about the motivation." I felt my heart skip a beat when he mentioned that. "There is something I am currently not sure what to make of."

"Go ahead," I encouraged. Some people might not want their pain to be reminded, but the fellow might bring up a solid point which could lead to both of us having more insight. And with more insight, we stood a better chance.

"The rules say in the event of a murder taking place, ALL hostages will be released," said the Ultimate Baker shakily. Out of all the persons around here, perhaps Rin and myself were most open to this kind of discussion. Fitzgerald would love when people seeking knowledge from him, though, and, if not for his attitude which turned people away, I could dare call him our greatest hope. "Does that mean everyone, other than us, will be freed, no matter who makes the killing?"

"That is indeed what I interpret," I replied.

"I guess there is...good news in that, right?" asked Yume with a hopeful expression on his face. "Don't get me wrong, I abhor the very concept of taking the lives of another person, no matter how bad or how hated they are. However, for the very least, we won't have to do that for long."

The Ultimate Police Woman sighed deeply. "Your faith is misplaced," she said. "This is not the enemy being lenient to us, rather it makes the game longer and more...interesting."

"Wh-what do you mean?" asked Yume, the optimism gone from his eyes.

"Monokuma said this was a TV show," I explained. As much as I hated to disappoint him, I felt like it would serve better in the long run to dispel his naivety for now, even it cost our friendship and his sanity in the short run. "A TV show needs audience and ratings, and to do that, diverse formats are important. May I ask you, Yume, do you watch the show Archimagirus Dominus?"

"Yes, I do," replied Yume. "Both my sister and I are fan of it."

"Then you know with each round, a contestant or two is eliminated following a series of challenges," I told him. "And each round, a different format is used, from technical to cooking tests, stimulated environment inside the studio to real-life scenario where guests will be the judges. I am afraid this is just like that. Once the current motivation is abolished, they will just come up with another means of tormenting us until one of us makes the ultimate sin. And then the circle repeats itself."

"A circle of hope, murder, trial and despair," Yume concluded as he finally coming to terms as to Monokuma's true intent.

"We are not getting pass the first circle, that I can promise," said Rin, retaining her confidence in spite of the situation. "If only everyone listens to what I say and act accordingly, there is not a chance a murder would happen."

Ever since we met, I did not have a good impression with Rin Yamamoto. Her excessiveness went against my belief that a peaceful solution existed in all situations. Perhaps I should learn more about her so I could at least sympathise.

* * *

 _ **Hang out with Rin Yamamoto?**_

 **Yeah, sure** /Not now

 **Amelda** : Rin, as much as I admire your dedication, do you think you are going a bit over the top?

 **Rin** : There is nothing as being overly prepared. Last time I let my guard down, it cost me everything. Everything was taken from me in an instant. And I fight so that no one will have to suffer the same fate.

 **Yume** : That must have been traumatic for you.

 **Amelda** : How did it happen?

 **Rin** : During my final year in secondary school, I was, like most of my friends, relaxed. I went shopping with them, being invited to sleepover parties, doing what your average teen girl would do. I also trained in martial arts. I remembered winning the local championship, yet for not a single moment, I thought I would have to use it to defend myself or anyone. Then, one day, I saw a man wearing a black coat knocking on my house just as I was leaving to hang out with my friends. I assumed he was my dad's friend since he used to have all sorts of people into our house. It was only when I came back that I realised how mistaken I was.

 **Amelda** : Who was that guest?

 **Rin** : A serial killer by the name Hanachi Lector. Upon my return, I saw my house covered in warning tapes and the police were all over. I knew something was wrong. They said I was not allowed to come in. Did I comply? No. Because I was younger and more foolish back then. I saw them, my parents. The image still burned in my memory until today. They sliced up, butchered like a pair of pigs. What's more, both their hearts were missing.

 _Yume let out a silenced shriek upon hearing the name Hanachi Lector. The ensuing gruesome description also made him look sick. As for myself, I was no stranger to cases involving serial killers. Still, coming from the USA, I had no idea who this Hanachi Lector was other than the fact he seemed to be a fanatic worshipper of the infamous Hannibal Lector._

 **Amelda** : Sorry to hear that.

 **Yume** : That was...terrible. How could anyone have the heart to do such thing?

 **Rin** : Humanity is like a box of chocolate. Some people are sweet, some bitter, some rough on the outside soft on the inside, and some tasting like dog shit. The following days, when I was doing the shopping as usual, trying to forget the fact my bags were half the weight they normally would be, I saw a high school student trying to bully a kid. At that point, something in me snapped. Just because he was bigger and stronger did mean he should be allowed to prove the fact in the basest way possible. Without thinking, I rushed in. I had little memory of what happened next, except the fact I ended up two weeks in the police station and the guy two months in hospital.

 **Amelda** : You should not have taken it onto yourself like that. Bullies deserve a good lesson, but one that does not include physical injury like that.

 **Rin** : Like I care.

 **Yume** : So, how did you become police?

 **Rin** : My uncle was a member of the special police force. He adopted me and promised he would find the culprit. As a police officer trainee, I joined him on several of his missions despite his warning and quickly learned from them. Further into my study, I became more involved and was given formal assignments of my own. But all in all, I was more or less disappointed.

 **Yume** : Why so? Isn't becoming police and solve the mystery behind your parents' murder your goal?

 **Rin** : My goal, not my maxim. The police had all these rules that I must abide to, rules that benefited criminals out of all people. They restricted what I was really capable of. It was not until the day I slipped through closed alleys, jumping across fences, chasing down a criminal two miles before beating him down in melee that my talent was recognised. And for that, I was thrown out of the force.

 **Amelda** : Let me guess, you went overboard with that again and got more than just his crap beaten out of him.

 **Rin** : He deserved it. Three girls were horribly raped. Three who will never find the comfort of lovemaking again because of him. I only crushed his balls so that he would feel the same thing: infertility. What is the wrong in that? I merely served justice.

 **Yume** : That is not how justice works.

 **Rin** : You are a baker, what do you know about justice?

 **Yume** : I know for a fact that justice is blind, not heartless.

 _There was a moment of silence as we let what he said sink in. I agreed wholeheartedly with that statement. Never thought I would be more inclined to a baker's sense of justice than an actual law enforce._

 **Rin** : What's done is done. I have no regret. Anyway, after that, I went solo. I solved dozens of cases and bagged as many criminals. As society starts to degrade and crimes becoming more and more common, the government finally did what they should have done ages ago and tightened the laws. At this point, they begged me to come back and that is what I did. And finally, people appreciate me for what I do.

 **Amelda** : Out of desperation and thirst for vengeance, more than anything.

 **Rin** : I am the hero they need.

 **Yume** : But not the one they deserve.

 **Hope's Shard Obtained!**

 **Rin Yamamoto**

 _Such tragic background is to be expected from the one they called Blue Devil. After her parents were murdered by a serial killer, Rin vowed to punish all criminals big and small, preferably with the use of excessive force. I fear her violent tendency might get the better of her in the end._

* * *

 **14:00**

 **Botanical Garden**

I did not attend lunch. If Rin finally had enough people to explain her strategy to, I did not care. Overlord Monokuma was the dictator around here, and that was one too many. Hailing from the freest country in the world, I could not stomach the idea of living under two regime, one operated by an anarchic psychopath and the other an obsessed law enforcer.

So I went to the botanical garden just to relax and chase away the thoughts of how my sister was faring at the moment. I found myself at an impasse. Worrying about her would not help, but taking action was against my maxims. With that, I decided it was best to not think at all.

The soft grass made a perfect bed and the sweet scents made me felt like home. Somewhere, I heard Minako and Akihito talking. I could see the silhouettes behind the bushes but their voices were inaudible to me. At first, I thought the Ultimate Librarian was up to his old game with the ladies, but upon seeing Minako pressing her face into Akihito's chest, apparently crying, I knew he was trying to comfort her. Kazuki and I felt much better after last night because we let out some of our pain to each other and received sympathy and encouragement in return. If only everyone could afford to open up themselves.

The sound of someone in the bushes startled me. I turned around. For a moment, I thought someone was going to burst out in front of me but that never came.

"Who's there?" I demanded.

There was no response, only the brushing noise. Was I being...stalked?

In retrospective, the chance of someone finally making a move on me right here and now was low. Minako and Akihito were not far away, so they could be witnesses if someone were to murder me where I stood. But sometimes my paranoia got the better of me and, just like what happened in my first encounter with Inori, I sprang into action, dug my hand into the thicket and pulled out that person who had been stalking.

"Ow," Tatsuya moaned as he hit his face to the ground. That beautiful angelic face. Would be a shame it something were to happen to it.

"What are you doing in there?" I asked, raising my eye brows. The fellow looked quite scruffy with dirt and leaf covering his clothes. His spiky orange hair was likewise dirtied from the ordeal.

"Sorry, I was trying to get through to speak with you," he said, still stuttering as ever. "And then...I got...s-s-stuck. I guess I overestimated my ch-cha-chance."

"Then I apologise for mistaking you for someone else," I said, unable to tell the truth I thought he was going to kill me.

"Thank you for p-p-pulling me out," he replied. "I thought I might be s-s-s-stuck in there f-f-f-forever."

"Is there any particular reason why you came all the way to meet me?" I asked. "Unless you just want a talk, that is."

"I do have a delivery to make," Tatsuya said and pulled out a wrapped envelop. There was no name of whoever had written it, though I was sure someone like Fitzgerald would not be so formal, only Amelda Douglas Mason as the intended receiver. "I saw this under my door today, so it is only professional that I give it to you as soon as possible."

I shrugged. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," said Tatsuya.

"We can still talk a bit even though you have not come here for it," I told him after a moment's thought. The fellow seemed quite an unusual person to have a serious conversation with: the way he talked resembled someone's teeth chattering after being left in the North Pole without a jacket. However, the more people I could get along, the fewer I would have to worry about stabbing me in the back. And making more friends was...cool as well.

"Well, I am not g-g-g-g-good at this," said Tatsuya, fidgeting. "I keep things professional with my clients. Well, sometimes it gets a bit w-w-w-weird, but, uhm..."

"We are all students around here," I told him.

"Ah...yes."

* * *

 **Hang out with Tatsuya Toshishai?**

 **Yeah, sure** /Not now

 **Amelda** : You seem to be holding quite well with the situation.

 **Tatsuya** : I c-c-cry in my room. However, I stopped once I realised it was not helping at all. Hokuto asked me for my a-a-a-assistance, so I decided to put my s-s-s-s-sadness into real purpose... to get out of here. I am quite good at figuring things out. It's kinda my quirk.

 **Amelda** : Then I guess that is something we have in common.

 _Aside from his blind faith in Hokuto, that is. Now that Kai was probably too depressed to be his assistant, Tatsuya would be the next person who I worried for their safety._

 **Tatsuya** : So, uhm... may I ask who did you see back in that room? If you don't m-m-m-mind telling me, of course.

 **Amelda** : No, of course not. My sister. The sight of her broke my heart. Those bastards. But well, I don't think there is anything I can do within my power other than following the rule which I have no intention to.

 **Tatsuya** : I met both my guardians back in that room. But... in truth, I could not bring myself to be truly s-s-s-s-s-sad or d-d-d-d-depressed at what I saw.

 **Amelda** : You did not get on well with your guardians?

 **Tatsuya** : That is not the case. I loved them for what they did to me. They are kind and gentle. They provide me with everything I could ever ask for. What they do, they want me to be successful, healthy and handsome. But...that's the problem. You see, I don't l-l-l-l-love them for what they are. I just c-c-c-can't.

 **Amelda** : What about your real parents. Do you still keep in touch with them?

 **Tatsuya** : I don't know who they are. My guardians do, that I can be c-c-c-certain. But they never share it with me. That does not mean that I am interested in finding out, however. I have my own s-s-s-speculation as to why they abandoned me, and perhaps knowing the truth I would be...not very happy.

 **Amelda** : So are you currently working for your family business? I saw the name Toshishai on your apron.

 **Tatsuya** : Two different branches, actually. My parents owned a restaurant and I had a delivery business. Ever heard of the Toshishai Family Restaurant in T-t-t-t-tokyo?

 **Amelda** : I have not been eating a lot of Japanese food, I am afraid. No offense, I think it is good. But I'm just conservative. I still liked to go to western restaurants whenever I am eating out.

 **Tatsuya** : Then you should come to my restaurant once we are done with this p-p-p-place. I assure you, the food is good. My Grandma (mother), Sakura, has been the head chef for fifteen years and her cooking is really good. I mean, she's like the g-g-g-g-goddess of culinary if you know what I am talking about.

 **Amelda** : I will definitely have at that. Glad to hear your business is doing well.

 **Tatsuya** : Yeah, it takes a lot of hard work cycling around the city, but in the end, I think it pays off. I encountered a lot of difficulties at first. Over time, I learned the quicker paths, the paths without any traffic, the shortcuts through parks and construction sites and so on.

 **Amelda** : You rode through construction sites? Isn't that dangerous?

 **Tatsuya** : I had my bike modified for all sorts of terrain I can expect in Tokyo. One time I bucket of wet cement nearly fell on me. For a moment, I thought I was going to become a s-s-s-statue. But other than that, it was alright. I now make, on average, ten deliveries per hour.

 **Amelda** : That's an impressive record.

 **Tatsuya** : Well, yeah. Before that, I could only do seven. But that one time, Grandpa (father) set up the ultimate challenge where ten of his business partners made their orders at the same time, all hot food. Never before had I had such exhilaration, using all the knowledge, experience and skills I accumulated over the years to the best effect. I could not forget how proud Grandpa was when I returned, all boxes delivered and the clock ticked 57:26. From that moment, I have a new standards, one I am keen on keeping.

 **Amelda** : So I guess that's how earned your title as the Ultimate Delivery Boy?

 **Tatsuya** : Well, about that. The Record Title Specialists came to my house at one point and asked me to repeat the feat in one hour, only this time the ten houses would be in completely different districts. I was not sure if I could do it and...in r-r-r-retrospective, I thought I should have not. But my family, even the n-n-n-n-nation, was watching. I could not let them down.

 **Amelda** : So you succeeded?

 **Tatsuya** : Yes. But somehow there was none of that excitement the first time I felt. I could only remember the p-p-p-pain and p-p-p-p-pressure on my back. I fell twice and nearly got hit by a truck, yet every part in my urged not to disappoint all the people who put their faith on me. I don't want to sound disrespectful to my guardians but I wish it had n-n-n-never happened. In the end, I had to spend several days in the h-h-h-hospital to recover.

 **Amelda** : That's awful. You shouldn't have taken in on yourself like that.

 **Tatsuya** : Well, what's done is done. My guardians also felt a bit of regret that day. That's why they encouraged me to open my own delivery b-b-b-b-business where I would send items other than just food. I work for myself now, and it feels great.

 **Amelda** : Good luck with that.

 **Tatsuya** : Thank you. Here, take this. If you need anything, just call me.

 **Hope's Shard Obtained!**

 **Tatsuya Toshishai**

Much like most other students around here, Tatsuya did not grow up with his parents. Perhaps there was a negative correlation between talents and family, who knew. Despite his petite appearance and stuttering, the fellow is actually both sporty and calculating. He holds the record for the fastest delivery in Tokyo, but not without a cost.

 ** _Item acquired:_**

 **Toshishai Delivery business card**

 **Tatsuya's address and phone number are on here. Perhaps I would give him a ring after this. After all, I really needed to have a taste of his Grandma's famous dish.**

* * *

 **22:00**

 **Resident Area**

As it turned out, the letter Tatsuya sent me belonged to Hijiri who asked for my audience in her room tonight. She said she had something to discuss to me and that it was important that I came along since she wanted to keep this a secret as well. Despite my reservation, I decided to comply. What happened next, I just needed to maintain my professional scepticism.

The corridor was empty. Everyone had returned to their respective room aside from Minako who always stayed in the botanical garden and Fitzgerald who was out doing his private investigating while no one would disturb him. I knocked on the door and, without even asking who was out there, Hijiri quickly opened and pulled me in.

"Sorry this inconvenience, Mason-san," said the geisha quickly as she settled me down. Her room was quite different from mine with colourful traditional Japanese decorations hanging from the walls and ceiling instead of famous sport team logos and superhero kicking ass posters. A sweet fragrant smell of rose licked my nose.

"Are you sure you don't want to share with others?" I asked her.

"I personally ask you here for a reason," she said and poured a cup of tea for me. "I hope you can understand."

"Depending on what the subject you want to discuss is," I said. She slipped into her tea while I had no intention of touching it. For all I knew, it could be poisonous. Coming here, I was already doubtful of her motive, but if there was a chance she was being genuine, I could not risk that. I was the stronger person here. Unless she had any hidden trick under her sleeves, I was not afraid.

"You don't trust me?" she asked.

"Trust is earned," I replied.

"Alright, then," said Hijiri. As I noticed, her face was devoid of makeup (still as white as ever) and her clothes showed unkemptness. It was unusual that someone with strict standards such as her would not notice, unless... "It's...it's just horrible."

The geisha busted to tears and covered her face with both hands. The sight reminded me of my sister's plight, and I could not help but sympathise with what she was going through. Some of us got over it slower than others, and some simply lacked the strength to do so alone. I came next to her and offered a shoulder for her to lean on.

"I know," I told her. "But we still have each other, don't we?"

"What's good is that?" asked Hijiri, her eyes red and teary.

"Well, Rin is keeping things in order," I said.

"That police woman? She'll bury us under her tyranny."

"Hokuto is still working another way out."

"And kill half of us in the process?"

"There's got to be a way," I assured her as her face pressed into my chest. The situation made me blush a bit. I had no girlfriend back in high school and the only females being this close to me were my mother, my sister and Aunt Harley (I hated Aunt Harley). "Things will always work out in the end."

"I thought so too," said Hijiri. At that moment, I felt a needle impaled on my left arm. As I moved away from her, my vision began to blur and my limps went numb. "For me, that is."

"W-why?" I asked, fighting the uncontrollable urge to go to sleep. Whatever she injected me with must have been some sort of tranquilizer or sleeping medicine. Both the chemical and the syringe must have been acquired from the storage room. Being high of the list of prioritised goods, all medicines were placed right next to the entrance so that anyone could find them quickly.

"I'm so sorry, Mason-san," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "The okiya I was raised in is in danger. My 'oka-san' continues to suffer at the hand of Monokuma unless I do something about it. I hope you can understand."

Understand why I must die for her sake? How? All the sympathy I had for her vanished, replaced, by a feeling of anger I had not experienced for many years.

"This is...not right," I said. My eyes were getting heavy. My body was not acting on my control anymore. "We can help you."

"I have decided," said Hijiri as she pulled out a pair of scissors from her robe. Even with my hazy eyes, I could see they were sharp but small. As a result, she needed to impair me first before she could deliver the killing strike. "It's too late for that now."

Is this...how I die? I asked myself. My sister. My parents. What would they do without me? All the bonds I developed with the students here out of hope the loneliness in my high school years would not be repeated, all for nothing?

The scissors went down, aiming for my throat. With my last ounce of strength, I raised my arm and blocked it. The metal cut through flesh like hot butter and I yelped in pain as red blood splattered all over. But at that moment, the table turned.

Hijiri gasped in terror. Repelled at the sight of copious blood, some of it even on her face, she faltered her grasp on the weapon. I, on the other hand, seemed to have taken the wound as a makeshift wake-up call. Pain kept me conscious for a little longer, and I intended to make good use of it. With a powerful sudden gesture, I flew my body forward and smacked my elbow into her face, a move I had learned during my time working for Wayne Enterprise. Never thought all those defensive training would prove helpful. Knocked back, the geisha hit her head on the side of the table and dropped to the floor where she laid motionlessly.

As I pulled the scissors from my hand, my vision grew better, or worse, depending on what was really real for I saw quite a few things I did not expect. The sight was...familiar. So red. So thick. Both my hands covered in that substance. The body in front of me as well and by the god, it looked like a train had run it over twice. The smell of blood and trash and human organs out in the open. The sense of elation, of relief, or satisfaction in every part of my body.

But how exactly was I seeing all of them? Only one of my hands was wounded, not both. Hijiri could not be dead yet and even if she did, the body was still intact as far as I could see. The only smell here was rose from the perfume which ousted even the metallic scent of blood.

Was I reminiscing something? Was this an illusion? Had I just gained the power of Dr Fate and was peering into the future? They said in the last moments of someone's life, they saw a light flashing through them. I did not see that light. And this was NOT my last moment.

I needed to wake Hijiri up, assuming she was not dead yet, and tried to convince her. That's right. Get her up. Negotiate.

Hijiri opened her eyes as I approached her. Her eyes were full of terror as my hands closed in her throat.

"Not a wise move," I told her. Fear, instinct, whatever you name it, took over. Normally, I would be able to control them, to keep them at bay and put on a mask that would resemble any accountant out there. But not today, for today I felt different. Maybe it was the drug. Maybe the whole Mutual Killing Game and Monokuma's motivation had gotten to me much worse than I thought. Maybe the need for self-preservation demanded it, or maybe it was vengeance.

And maybe it was something else I could not recall from my memory.

Whichever the case, I had to do this. Killing Hijiri was the only thing I could think of. Whatever I just say, it was going to be the reality in this room soon enough.

"P-please," she begged, but it was already too late. Hurting female was considered by some as dishonourable, but I considered not doing so in the right situation sexist. No gender was the exception to violence.

My rational mind screamed to stop, but the monster that had taken hold of my body refused to. It was then that the screen turned to live and Monokuma could be seen on it.

"My my, what do we have here?" he asked with a gleeful, yet disappointed voice. "You are both breaking the rule here. Get off."

"What rule?" I asked, my choke still not lightened.

"You will know soon," the Overlord sneered. The next thing I knew, a magical bolt (yes, a freaking magical bolt!) hit me squarely in the chest, knocking me off Hijiri and into the opposite wall where I fell down on my face. The last thing I saw before finally losing my conscious was one of Monokuma's Sentinels, Queen to be exact, standing in the room, a glowing light on her staff.

So much for our attempt at each other.

* * *

 _ **Author's note: I know what you are thinking: wow, that's a quick update. Well, the next one might be delayed a bit, so I guess it is only fair that I crank out this one as fast as I could. I hope the quality is still there.**_

 _ **Tatsuya is really a difficult character to write due to the submitter being awfully detailed about him which I do not want to contradict. As a recommendation to all SYOC writers and submitters out there: characters should not be bare bone but they should not be so complete that there is only but one direction to take with them.**_

 _ **Thanks for all the supports so far. You guys are the best.**_

 _ **Cheers.**_


	11. Act 1 - Chapter 5

**Act I: THE TITANS, THE BEAR AND THE FORTRESS OF DESPAIR**

 **Chapter 5: No nice things allowed**

* * *

 _ **Eight years earlier,**_

 _ **Massachusetts, USA**_

 _Jason Botch was the biggest, meanest, most intimidating bully around Thomas Jefferson Elementary School. Every student was afraid of him, including the eighth graders and Botch was only in seventh. Even the teachers feared him. Even his parents feared him. Hell, the only person who could ever scare Jason Botch was Jason Botch himself, or so what the kids liked to say. However, unless someone opened a portal to an alternative universe, that weakness was not going to be exploited._

 _As a bully, Jason liked to think himself above one. His father was a policeman and he would like to be the same once he was old enough to drive a car and wield a gun. For now, little deeds towards a better future were his method. Indeed, he saw himself a warrior of justice who fought in the name of equality (no one had ever bothered explained the difference between the two concepts with him) by leveraging the advantages of those thinking themselves better than others. Botch bullied those who could afford it and those he considered a threat to the advancement of humanity. A bit too philosophical for a seventh-grader, but there was no one to argue._

 _Lisa Benson was rich and spoiled. She put on a different dress every day at school, which bugged Jason to no end. So he let her go home one day with a tattered dress and several bruises on her stainless skin, that ought to have taught her a lesson or two. He also robbed her of her money and apple juice last Tuesday. The little bitch could take it. Lisa never cried, at least Jason never 'saw' her cry._

 _Richard Danver the was the ugliest son of a bitch Jason had ever seen. Jason was sure Richard's mother must have given birth to him after getting 'experimented' on by some aliens and he was secretly paving the way for a full invasion, which also explained why he had been taking notes all the time. Once he had enough evidence, Jason would tell his father who would then call the national guards who would then call the President of the United States who would then call all the presidents around the world and prepare for total war. In the meantime, Jason would do anything he can to hamper the alien effort, such as burning away the strategic notes which Richard claimed were academic, throwing him into the pool (aliens were afraid of water) and pummelling the prick whenever he had the chance._

 _And then there was Colin Bricksweater, he was a Jew. Jason hated Jews. He hated Hitler and the Nazis as well, but Jews were still an evil breed. Too lofty and religious._

 _But for now, his target would be Amelda Mason. The fat little prick was in the same class as he was and for all his negative qualities, such as being fat enough to become a sumo yet never winning a thumb wrestling fight and never talking to anybody, Jason had left him alone. But not after today. Oh no, not after today._

 _It was during final math exam and Jason was thoroughly confounded by the questions he was given. By the God, what kind of horrid education this was. If Jason were the head of the United States Department of Education, he would do something to relieve all the pain students of the seventh grade were suffering. But he could not get to there without a good record, and his record would be very very bad if he failed this exam. Next to him, Jason saw Amelda's paper was already full of words and numbers, so he asked for a copy._

 _And he was ignored. The prick was deaf, or perhaps he was playing deaf – either way, he got an A and Jason a D. The gap could have been much smaller had Amelda responded to his conscience and assisted his fellow classmate in a time of great need. But he didn't. Instead, he hoarded all the good stuff to himself and laughed at others' misery. For that, after class, Jason was determined to teach this A-hole a lesson for trifling with a D-bag like him._

 _"Amelda Mason, that's your name isn't it?" Jason demanded and he grabbed the fat prick by his collar and pressed him against the wall. Amelda may be fat, but Jason was strong. A lot of students went by in the hallway. No one said a thing. No one dared stood between Jason Botch and his quarry._

 _"Yes," Amelda answered. Jason could taste his fear, even if Amelda tried his best not to express it._

 _"What kind of name is that?" Jason sneered. "It sounds like a girl. Fuck me, your voice sounds like a girl too. Are you actually a girl cross-dressing?"_

 _"I am a boy," said Amelda. "There is a banana under here. As for my name, my mother gave it to me, so..."_

 _"So she must have one hell of a brain condition," Jason snapped. "Do you know why I am talking to you, fatty?" The fatty nodded. "Good, you could have shared that knowledge. You could have helped me pass the exam. But what did you do? You callously gave me the cold shoulder, and now I have to take summer school because of you. What do you have to say about that?"_

 _"I am sorry."_

 _That's it? Really? Jason was infuriated by the curt response. After he spent so much saliva saying all those sentences, the fatty only uttered three words. "Oh, you had better be," Jason gibed. "Because I am staying for summer school and it all thanks to you. Because my pop is going to give me a good whipping with his belt and it all thanks to you. I am ruined."_

 _"If we were caught, that would have been the end for both of us," Amelda choked, as if any logical explanation would please a thoroughly pissed off Jason Botch at this point._

 _"And your point is?"_

 _"Cheating is never the right answer."_

 _"And your POINT is?"_

 _"Look, if you want to be a warrior of justice, then you should do things by yourself," said Amelda. Even in the face of Jason's seething anger, he was still collect when he spoke, much unlike Colin who only stuttered unintelligibly. "You know, like Batman. He was alright when he worked alone. And then Robin showed up and ruined everything."_

 _"Alright, then," Jason rasped. "How about I beat the living shit out of you all by myself?"_

 _Jason's fist found Amelda's face and the latter slumped down next to the wall. Jason had planned to punch the fatty once, but after seeing his lack of palpable fear and his justification for wrongdoing, he decided to give some more. Besides, the feeling was great._

 _Pulling up the fatty again, Jason barked, "Here is a math question for you. If each punch shrinks your face by a centimetre square (cube) many punches do I need to finally flatten that face or yours?"_

 _Amelda did not answer. Instead, he spat a goblet at Jason who stepped back in utter disgust. Oh no, he didn't. That pig didn't just spit on him. No one did that to Jason Botch. Now he was REALLY angry. This A-hole was asking for trouble, now he was going to get it._

 _Jason's rage died out in an instant when he realised it wasn't the fatty's drool that was on his face. Not that he had ever felt it on his face before, but even the biggest idiot must have some common sense to tell the difference. It was thick, warm, sludgy and red. There were screams coming from the classmates, screams of terror and dismay. Jason never liked the loud type. He always preferred his victim silently accepting their fate. But he realised the screaming was not directed at him._

 _Repulsed, Jason let go of Amelda who dropped to the floor on his face. He laid there still, a puddle of red liquid spreading from where his face was. Red, like tomato sauce, like Superman's cape, like the nose of that crazy old clown that visited the school last Friday of every month, like blo-._

 _At that moment, all sense of coherency was lost to Jason. Putting the fatty in his place was one thing, sending him all the way to Jesus was another thing altogether. He had not planned this. He did not want this. He withdrew with his back against the opposite wall, coming to terms as to what he had done. The police would come for him, just like in those murder mystery series, and they would arrest him and put him into some juvenile detention camp. If failing the math exam was a bump in his path to becoming a policeman, then detention camp would be the roadblock._

 _Screaming like a little girl, Jason Botch wetted his pant where he stood._

 _It took three days for the whole thing to be sorted out - only three days for the school board to declare the expulsion of Jason Botch for violent assaults. The announcement, while warmly received by the entirety of students and teachers of Thomas Jefferson Elementary School, was never enacted. It was withdrawn following the request by none other than Amelda Douglas Mason himself (it took him quite fast to recover from that, some at school were even looking forward to his funeral) who had come to speak to them about his unusual bleeding condition and that Jason Botch had nothing to do with it._

 _Botch got away from that incident. He was still the biggest kid at school. But the incident had shaken him off and worn down all the meanness he had harboured for many years. Besides, no one would be intimidated of a bully who screamed like a little girl during incontinence in public. He needed to change._

 _"Amy, Amen, A...," he stuttered. His memory was not the best and that name was just awkward for a boy to begin with. Seriously, what kind of names were mothers giving to their kids these days? "What's your first name again, Mason?"_

 _"It's Amelda," replied the fat boy. He had come back to school right the day after as healthy as a horse, much to the surprise of every student and teacher._

 _"Yeah, Amelda." Jason took a deep breath before he went on, "I want to...apologise for what I did to you. I was wrong and I did not deserve you standing for me like that. You had every reason to have me expelled."_

 _"It's not your fault," Amelda insisted._

 _"No, everything is my fault," said Jason. "I am a horrible person. But I will change from now on. I promise. Will you forgive me for all the bad things I said and did to you?"_

 _"Only if you forgive me for scaring the wit out of you," said Amelda, smiling._

 _Jason smiled back. For the first time, the smile was not out of sadism or a grim sense of 'justice is served'. It was genuine._

* * *

 **Day 5**

 **Tartarus Keep**

 **9:00**

 **Residence Area**

My awakening was a violent one. I jolted up as if electrocuted, nearly throwing myself forward, and seized at the white blanket that I was draped under, half-expecting it to turn into some monster and choke the life out of me. Breathing heavily and sweating like a pig, I clutched at my heart which was beating its way out of my chest.

"Relax," said a familiar cold voice. "Take some deep breaths. You're going to be alright."

Gathering my wits, I surveyed my surroundings and found myself in a room neither mine nor Hijiri's. There were no traditional Japanese paintings and no posters of American superheroes on any wall, no decorations on any table or locker, just mirrors. A lot of mirrors. Like one of those rooms in the carnival that was supposed to confuse you and reflect your body in distorted proportions. A sense of unnerving occurred as I stared into a dozen versions of myself, none of them distorted but each wearing those same painful eyes and frightened expression. At the end of the room was a desk with many adhesive notes stuck to the wall in front.

"Wh-what is...?" I uttered.

"Come on, breathe," Fitzgerald repeated. For all my distrust towards the Ultimate Detective, I was glad he was the first person I saw upon waking up. Out of all people, he would be able to hear me out the most. This was also probably his room, though I had no idea why he required so many mirrors considering how unkempt his hair and clothes were. He might be egotistic, but he was also practical, and looking at himself just for satisfaction would not be it. Was he really so paranoid that he put up all of these mirrors to be able to see every part of the room wherever he was? "You are still recovering from a trauma, so be patient and do as I say if you want don't want to unconsciously hurt yourself."

My head cleared and the first thing that came to my mind was the event that unfolded last night. Hijiri had tried to murder me, using my tendency to socialise and compassion as bait, but failing to recognise the cynical and sceptical person I was within. Still, she nearly succeeded and I was only barely able to repel her attempt. But then, something horrible happened, I... I had no idea what came over me. The thoughts I had back then did not occur to me right now. My memory of the incident was as jumbled as my memory of how I got here in the first place.

But one thing I was certain of: I tried to kill Hijiri, and there was a part of me, a part... I never knew existed in me, taking satisfaction of the deed. Like a butcher knowing his grim work would fill people's belly and allow families to have Easter Dinner together.

And the blood. So much blood. More than what my body could possibly produce. More than what ten human bodies could produce even. Not even Count Dracula could be so efficient. But it looked so...beautiful, even if it was probably unreal. But I knew what was real: my sister. When Alice was amputated, perhaps she...

STOP!

"Hijiri...," I stuttered the name. Last time I saw the Ultimate Geisha, she was in a state of terror as my hands were wrapped around her throat, choking the life out of her. I knew I did not succeed, for Monokuma had intervened in the nick of time (I got blasted by a magical girl working for him, out of all things. God damn it, has Dr Fate been getting laid lately?) and the fact Fitzgerald did not look at me like I was a murderer.

"Kaneshiro spilt the beans," said Fitzgerald. "She told us everything we needed to know, including admitting trying to end your life. A rather futile method, I must say. She has always struck me as a meticulous person, but to come up with such easy murder plot? Even if she had succeeded, I reckon I would have been able to solve it in minutes. She lost some of my respect for that one." Hijiri lost Fitzgerald's respect for a childish murder plot, not because she had attempted to kill me in the first place; what a bizarre logic. I decided not to voice any complaint about that.

"But I...I..." I could not say it. The fear of his reaction was secondary to the fear of the realisation as to what had gone wrong with myself. The unspoken words choked in my throat like a fistful of sand.

"You tried to kill her, didn't you?" Fitzgerald finished. His accusation felt like a sword stabbed through my heart. For several seconds, I was speechless and dumbfounded. "You are not in the wrong here. What you did was out of self-defence, a perfectly reasonable and human thing to do. It was to kill or be killed, I could not think of any other way around. Plus, you were in the right mind back then."

"What makes you so sure?" I asked. That Fitzgerald considered me blameless in this situation improved my mood a bit, but again, his reaction was only the second biggest thing I was worried about.

"You were drugged," explained Fitzgerald. "We found the empty injector and Hijiri has also admitted. The main component of the drug is eszopiclone. Its main effect is to induce sleep, which is probably what she had in mind when she used it on you. However, you seemed to resist it to a certain extent, long enough for the secondary effect to kick in: hallucination. Other components seem to intensify this. The secondary effect can outweigh the primary under certain circumstances and on certain people with special conditions. Whichever the case, you nearly died from overdose back there."

"You sure know a lot about it," I noted. Fitzgerald might be the Ultimate Private Detective, but I refused to believe he had the entire CIS laboratory in his head. That would be even more Gary-Stu than Akihiko.

"Kagyuu told me," said Fitzgerald plainly.

"He did?" I bleated. The first good news of the day and now there were two fears I could safely put away. The Ultimate Chemist had been a constant source of woe for me, having locked himself in ever since the announcement of the Mutual Killing Game. If no one murdered him, that kind of morbid, mistrusted mentality would sure knell his death toll one way or another. "You convinced him to come out?"

"It was quite an easy task," the Private Detective remarked. "We only need to tell him your life hangs on the balance, and the next we knew, the door flew opened and he literally flung at us. Quite a helpful fellow, albeit a bit timid. Thanks to him, we finally got that drug out of your system. Otherwise, we might have to fall back to the true love kiss as the last resort." Now I really want to meet him. If missing him for a couple of days wasn't enough, the fact he saved my life deserved some recognition.

"And Hijiri?" I worried. "Is she alright?" Though it was true she attempted to take my life, I still hoped I had not harmed her too badly. Vengeance was never the right way, no matter how evil or contemptible someone was. Violence against violence only led to more violence, thus a passive approach was the best way to alleviate and stem it, as proven by my success in the case of Jason Botch during primary school.

"Physically, she'll recover unless Yamamoto decides against it," Fitzgerald articulated. "Mentally, well, that is another story. Kaneshiro was in a wild state when we interrogated her, Yamamoto and I. We played the good cop bad cop routine and I was the good one. I must admit, Yamamoto has one hell of a way of 'persuading' people. Anyway, Hijiri blabbered about how much blood it was spraying from your hand alone, saying that it erupted like a fountain and bathed the entire room."

My eyes opened wide in terror. Was Hijiri seeing it too? If she weren't the one injected, why was she also under the hallucination? That horror was small compared to the fact Dirty Fitzgerald was the good cop during the act, which said volume about what kind of bad cop Yamamoto was. The Ultimate Police Officer and the Ultimate Geisha had been on the wrong foot since the day they met, and only through my and Yume's intervention that their conflict did not escalate. With what had transpired, it seemed Rin would find justification for her corrupted ideals after all.

"I thought...she was afraid of blood?" The words garbled in my mouth. I could not imagine how traumatizing it was for her, even if it was just an illusion.

"That is nothing more than a charade," Fitzgerald chuckled. "A charade to make her look weak and unfitting of a killer. Obviously, the girl who could not stand the sight of blood would be the number one-hundredth suspect in a murder where the victim's throat is slashed."

"I see." Damn it. How much of what she told me were lies anyway? Nevertheless, while a little blood did not scare her, a swimming pool of one did.

"Obviously, the whole fountain of blood thing was not the case, otherwise you would not be here," Fitzgerald continued, noticing my reaction. "She stabbed you in the palm, yes. However, the injury is nowhere serious and you can expect to use it again within a couple of days. I suspect what she saw was merely the manifestation of her guilt at killing you. The first time is always the hardest; I have had the first-handed experience in this. We have gotten Kaneshiro locked inside her room in the meantime, and then perhaps we will have a vote as to what to do with her."

I looked back at my left hand wrapped in bandages. With so many things on my mind, I had almost forgotten about it. Quite strange that such injury would seem less severe than other matters at hand (I was no Guan Yu, mind you), but then again, I could not feel it anymore, as if the hand had disappeared. Perhaps this was what Alice was feeling right now, without a part of the body she was so used to having.

"Damn it," I muttered. Just thinking of my sister right now made me sick. She was so young. Hurting children was NEVER okay.

Fitzgerald's eyes locked into and scrutinise mine. Those cold, chilling orbs uncannily reminded me of my own, for we were both people acting on calculation and rationality. There were more similarities between an accountant and a detective than meets the eyes. Yet, I cannot bring myself down to his level, a narcissist and a pariah, not even in the blackest of night. After a few seconds, he asked, "Is there anything you are not telling me?"

Most people's basic instinct was to answer no, despite the insurmountable evidence otherwise only they were privileged to. However, I was not 'most people'. I was the Ultimate Accountant, but not the Ultimate Creative Accountant, and I knew for a fact that lying to the Ultimate Private Detective was the equivalent to digging my own grave. I still remembered how he said he hated liars.

"Yes," I replied frankly.

"Is it important to the situation at hand?"

"I don't know." This... was a fact. I truly had no idea.

"Do you wish to tell me?"

I paused. Fitzgerald was probably the first person who I could disclose with thanks to his open mind and secretive nature. Still, I doubted not even him would do much help to me and if he would, I didn't like his method. This was something I needed to solve myself. "No," I answered flatly at last.

"Alright, then," said Fitzgerald. For a seeker of truth, he was perfectly comfortable with me keeping the detail to myself. "I will inquire you no further on that matter. Should you wish to disclose anything, I am all ears."

"Well, I guess things ended well," I said, lying back and forcing a humourless smile on my face. "I am alive and so is Hijiri. Both of us were so close to killing one another, but thanks to that one stupid rule about not being allowed to murder someone in their own room, we both made it out of there alive. Courtesy of Monokuma, I might add. And now Inu has finally come out of his room, so that's a bonus."

Fitzgerald did not say anything for a few moments. For the first time, there was a hint of trepidation and regret on his cocky face, like a hard rock finally showing its roundness after some very long time in the stream. That hint was gone within the moment. My heart raced when he finally said, "You are correct about breaking a rule. But that is not the one that saved you and Hijiri."

A cold feeling swept over me. "What are you talking about?"

"The rules forbid killing someone in their own room after you enter by force," Fitzgerald elaborated, his voice still devoid of any feeling. "Also, it does not say that the game master will intervene, merely stripping you of your rights as the hidden murder." He took a deep sigh as if to allow himself, and me, to brace for what he was about to say next. "Remember rule seven?"

* * *

 **9:30**

 **Main Hall**

Fitzgerald warned me against pushing myself out of bed after getting stabbed and nearly died from an overdose and I appreciated his concern. However, I needed to see it with me very eye. Words or mouth were cheap, documents only one level above, only through visual confirmation could an accountant know with certainty that something presented in the account balance really did exist. It was a luxury I had no access to most the time I was working, but my belief still held.

My feet were still wobbly and I could not use my left hand to support myself. Naturally, I stumbled a lot until Fitzgerald helped me up and supported me along the way. Having been pulled into hiding spots by the dirty detective twice, I was now comfortable letting him take me.

"I almost took you for a prudent type," said Fitzgerald wearily.

"And I almost took you for a callous type," I countered, earning an inquisitive glance from the Ultimate Detective.

"I deserve that one," Fitzgerald replied.

We entered the Main Hall together and saw everyone else was there aside from Hijiri who was obviously locked up. Last time so many people were in the same room was when Monokuma declared the first motivation. The mood was solemn like funeral until Inu, Minako and Yume ran at me, the latter two with red face and tears in their eyes. The combined impacts (Yume had a wheelchair, too) nearly toppled me. In fact, without Fitzgerald, I would probably not be standing anymore.

"Amelda," exclaimed Inu. "You are alright."

"Golly, I was so worried for you," sobbed Yume.

"We thought you were dead," Minako wept. Out of the three, the Ultimate Herbalist was particularly affected, and I could clearly understand why.

A sense of embarrassment washed over me. Since day one, I was the attention hugger and the trouble-creator, the latter quality only second to Hokuto. I had caused quite a ruckus during the first day by sending Akihiko flying up a tree and driving more people up the wall by beating them savagely at Dead of Winter (it felt good and I had no regret). Next day, I scared people shitless, Hijiri's lies notwithstanding, with the spontaneous bleeding. And now, they were treating me as though I were someone who just came back to life, and I could not feel any different from that description.

I was supposed to be the one setting moral standards for my little sister. In that respect, I had failed as much as defending her.

"I'll live," I said. "Thanks for worrying about me. Inu, I am glad to see you again. I was about to think when we finally get to open your room, only a rotting corpse would be what is waiting for us."

"Well, I...," Inu inhaled deeply before continuing, "I was afraid. I am sorry I am...such a burden to you all." Compared to last time we met, the Ultimate Chemist looked even thinner and less colourful. Unless he had been sneaking in the dead of the night, I could not see how he had been eating this whole time. Specks on breadcrumbs around his mouth told me Yume had done something about that. "But... it's bad enough that we are all locked in here. I don't want anyone else to die. So..."

"It's good that you find the courage when I need," I told him and pat his shoulder. "My gratitude for saving my life. I don't know how I can repay you for it." The fellow flushed a bit at the comment.

"Saving your life is a bit of an... overstatement," Inu stuttered. "In fact, with the amount of toxin in your body, I was expecting... a few days before you can wake up."

"Perhaps my body is not like most people," I said. There was no humour to be had in that statement. At this point, I was well aware of something unnatural within me. First, the Jelly Juice of Doom had no effect on me. Then, I managed a spectacular three hundred sixty degree flip, landing on my feet where most others would have felt the ground on their face or butt. The incident with Hijiri was the icing on the cake.

"That is... a logical assumption," Inu acknowledged.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Yume chimed in. "Amelda is standing before us right now, very much alive, whereas a few hours ago you said you doubted whether he might ever wake up. It's a miracle, truly. That's how I see it."

I did not answer. I liked Yume. He was the most friendly and most admirable friend I ever had. But I was too tired to play along with him. I could not outright lie when the Ultimate Detective still held my arm and prevented me from dropping. But at the same time, I did not want him to know the truth. Telling him the truth would render my secret with Fitzgerald pointless.

So I stayed silent. As I had always done in a dilemma or impasse.

"I'm sorry, Amelda," cried Tatsuya. "It's that m-m-m-m-message I gave, wasn't it? Oh dear, I almost play a part in killing you. I could not help it. Sending things around is in my blood now. I could not imagine what my p-p-p-p-purpose would be without that. And I all I s-s-s-s-see is my hubris."

"Don't worry," I assured him. "The mailperson is blameless if they don't know what is inside. That's the rule. You don't kill the messenger." The Ultimate Delivery Boy lightened up.

"You are not m-m-m-mad at me?" he sniffed.

"Of course not," I told him.

"You are really okay there, Amelda?" advised Hokuto. "You still look a bit rough. Maybe you should take some rest."

"I will," I promised. But not before what I had come here for.

"Don't push yourself," advised Inori.

"That's a bit hypocrite, don't you think, Inori?" Kazuki remarked. "Out of all people here, you should be the one in bed." The Ultimate Patient's face reddened. Ouch, that was brutal. Honestly brutal. As expected from the Ultimate Flautist. He turned to address me next, "I'm glad to see you are alright. Would be a very dull place without you."

"Good Lord, you live," said Elize, relieved. "After what had happened, I think I would die on the spot if I ever see your corpse."

"I guess that's one problem out of the way, then," Ashley concurred.

"Guys, please," Kai urged, waving her arms frantically. "Give him some space. He's suffocating already."

She was right. It was hard to breathe when there were four people so close. A few minutes like this could, in all account, be fatal. It had been only less than twelve hours and my life had been jeopardised at least thrice. Yume and Inu agreed, stepping back. Minako was still crying but El Viento separated her in the end.

"Good to see you are still with us," El Viento addressed. "You carry the heart of true warriors. You persevere despite foul play from your dishonourable opponent. No danger is insurmountable if you believe you can fight it."

"Thanks," I said, although 'fighting' was probably the least on my list to do.

"Amelda Mason, do you know what I am about to say to you?" asked Rin grimly, arms crossed in front of her chest. The Ultimate Police Officer was an authoritative figure and her appearance complemented that. Yet, I had not seen how so imposing before.

"If you are saying you told me so, the save the bothering," I replied. The police officer was taken aback by my challenging tone. I did not like method. Even if what Hijiri did was wrong, she did not deserve that. Jason Botch did not become the nicest kid from the biggest, meanest, most intimidating bully at school out of threats or violence. I was going to tell her that there was no better revenge than forgiveness but feared that would only agitate her further, and she was not in a good mood, to begin with. The only thing I could say was, "She's not a member of IXIX."

"Seriously, IXIX?" asked Ashley incredulously. "Getting trapped here and being forced to kill each other wasn't bad enough already? And now terrorism is on the menu as well?"

"Drugging someone and slashing their throat," Kazuki mused. "Does not sound like what IXIX would do."

"I was hypothesising back there," Rin bickered. Very few people took her seriously before today. But now, things were likely to change, for the worse, that is. "You nearly got murdered there and still, you defend her. You don't defend a dog that has bitten its master. What do you have to say for that?"

"She's not a dog," I replied. "She's a human being."

"She crossed the line," Rin barked. "The line between a human and a beast. Humans do not kill each other like that."

"She did not kill me," I said. "I am not yet dead."

"If you were, then it's a good hiding she will get from me before Monokuma gets his turn," Rin retorted. The fact she brought up Monokuma as a positive force was disheartening. Without the evil bear, no one would have to kill anyone. "She deserves nothing from you or any of us. Criminals like her should rot in prison or in hell."

"That is not how I believe," I challenged. "God created all humans equally, and the rights He bestowed upon us cannot be stripped just like that."

"You won't think like that once you see what is behind us," Rin retorted.

"Guys, please," Yume interrupted, on the verge of tears. "It's already horrible enough the way it is. Please stop arguing."

"He's right," said Fitzgerald. "We can settle our views at a later date. Right now, there is a bigger matter we need to attend to."

Which brought me to my original purpose. Fitzgerald offered to help, but I could walk there on my own. As the crowd parted, the scene was revealed in front of me. My heart sank. I already knew what to expect.

The only person who had not spoken a word since I entered this room.

The only person whose death could have devastated Minako so.

Akihiko Kazuhiko lied dead on the floor, his face up and covered by a blue blanket. I did not need to see the face to know for sure it was him. Even as a corpse, the Ultimate Librarian looked stylish with the cardigan and denim ripped jeans. Perhaps it was a good way to go, carrying your beauty to the grave. There was no obvious injury on his body aside from a few flecks of blood in T-shirt.

I approached him with heavy steps. My legs had recovered at this point. I knelt down next to him.

"Why you?" I muttered. For all my disliking to his actions towards females, I admired his resourcefulness and how he had been handling things with a clear mind from the start. With his help, I was able to put the items in the storage into places so that they would be available once we required. His lost was crushing to me, our whole group, and particularly to Minako who seemed to get on with him the most.

But in all honesty, his compassion was his downfall. He was selfless to a fault, even risking his life to save Minako from the rampaging drill. I should have warned him about this. But it was against my nature to take such drastic action (I considered it so as we were all distressed by the motivation and he was one of those who were coping better). Plus, as I nearly became a victim myself, I doubted I would be so convincing.

"May your soul rest in peace," I said.

"Mason, I know you are emotional about this," Fitzgerald admonished. "But let's not get too emotional. This is still a crime scene and keeping it intact is vital to finding out the culprit behind this."

"I know," I replied. I grabbed the blanket covering his face and slowly pulled it off. The cause of death became clear to me. One of Akihiko's eyes opened wide, not knowing what had happened. The other bled where something the size of a toothpick had punctured it, presumably causing enough damage to his brain as well.

Whichever the case, he died instantly and without pain, expiring before his body hit the floor.

Again, a good way to go. I almost felt jealous of that. In the upcoming trial, either the killer or everyone but them might not have that luxury.

* * *

 _ **Author's note: It's been a while. Sorry, I have been busy studying for exams and doing a story commission for someone who offers to pay real money. I will keep this story going, that's a promise. My previous work, The Long Journey, was updated monthly and it ran for 2 years before finally coming to a conclusion, but now I am more efficient than I was back then.**_

 ** _I just watched It. It was awesome. And now I am floating. You should see It if you want to float too._**

 ** _Anyway, Inu is back. Unfortunately, someone else had to go._**

 _ **This is the first murder and next time will be the investigation. Hope you enjoy.**_


	12. Act 1 - Investigation part 1

**Act I: THE TITANS, THE BEAR AND THE FORTRESS OF DESPAIR**

 **Chapter 6: Investigation (part 1)**

* * *

 **Day 5**

 **Tartarus Keep**

 **8: 00**

 **Main Hall**

Akihiko Kazuhiko.

Dead. Gone to haven. Lost forever.

There was no part in my mind that doubted the reality laid before my eyes, not after seeing my sister mutilated and in distress. Still, I was not prepared for this.

"Howdy there, accountant," said Monokuma in a high-pitched whizzing voice like an adult trying so hard to imitate child. At this point, the fact he almost materialised out of thin air no longer struck me as a surprise. Given by the reactions of my classmates, I supposed he had already paid them a visit when the body was discovered, and now he appeared once again to make sure I wasn't spared. "Always late to the party, aren't you? I see some tears in your eyes. Do you really miss me that much, your kind, handsome and smart Overlord?"

"There are three mistakes in that statement," I retorted. One, I would pay anything to see him gone for good. Two, he was the evilest person/animal/thing I had encountered, making the crooks locked up in Arkham and Stryker pale by comparison; no matter how deranged or obsessed or greedy they were, most elaborate criminals did not harm children, which Monokuma seemed to have no qualms about. And three, handsome? As if. He looked like an aborted child of Winnie the Pooh and T-800. "A smart Overlord like you should not have overlooked them."

"Jeez, I have not seen such insubordinate mouth," Monokuma complained as he sashayed towards me. Though I was taller even in my kneeling stance next to Akihito's corpse, the bear was much more imposing even if he had to look up to stare at me in the eyes. A malicious aura hung over Monokuma like a cloak, momentarily sucking the air from my throat until he started talking again, "Let's see how long you can keep that up."

"What are you here for?" I got to the point.

"A shame isn't it?" Monokuma taunted, indicating the Akihiko's lifeless body. "Such a good friend. Resourceful, generous, handsome and good around the ladies. All the qualities you wish you had, am I right? You want to be like him, don't you? And now he is dead and you are alive, do you still envy him?"

"Hey, bastard," Eliza admonished. "Leave him alone."

"This is all your fault, asshole," Hokuto hollered at the bear. "If it weren't for you and your damn stupid game, Akihiko would not have died."

"You have no humanity at all," Kazuki said in a low, venomous voice.

"Do I look like a human to you, bitch?" Monokuma laughed in response. "Now deal with it."

"You are never going to get away with this," Rin cried. "The law will prevail in the end. One way or another, the animal will be stuffed and displayed in a museum and the person pulling the strings will be behind bars."

"I am the law here," Monokuma shouted back. "Overlord, judge and executioner. Deal with it as well."

"Like all tyrant, you will fall," exclaimed El Viento.

"That's the thousandth time I've heard that quote directed at me, She-Bane. My rule is strict but fair. Like, regardless of your background, you all have an equal chance of getting killed in this game. Beat it."

Arguing with the mechanical bear was utterly pointless; perhaps the mastermind was no more than a predatory animal himself, only he preyed on emotions instead of flesh for food, kinda like internet trolls. I resisted the urge to commit regicide. Succumbing to my anger would not only be a breach of my moral code (I could not let what happened with Hijiri repeated) but also play to Monokuma's game nicely, for it was his wish all along to 'bear' witness to our suffering. El Viento's attempts did not end well, and I doubted I would fare any better.

Besides, I owned him.

Yes, I owned Monokuma.

If one of his Sentinels had not intervened last night, Hijiri would have been killed and her blood on my hand. The bear was evil, there was no way around it, but I would be completely heartless not to appreciate what he did for me.

"No," I answered Monokuma's question. "I do not envy him."

"Of course, you don't," the bear continued to lambast me with his irritable voice. "What good those qualities will do when you are dead. Life is short, so make it count. Speaking of life being short, you have until midday to solve this mystery, or you know what will happen?" The bear emphasised the last part with childish anticipation.

"As clear as crystal," I replied calmly. "We will play your game in the meantime." Hopefully, we would win the first round and the game would be over by the second. "Just keep your promise. Whether we emerge as the victorious or the slain in the upcoming trial, you'd better set free to the hostages."

"Ookie dookie," Monokuma giggled. "Even a depraved son of a bear like me has standards. I do not lie. After all, hope is the first step on the road to despair. You need at least some hope to feel the full force of a rushing bull once despair hits you. Just imagine the difference between falling from one flight of stairs and falling from a cliff. Have fun finding the wolf among you. Bear well."

With that, he was gone before I could ask him anything about the investigation. Luckily, Fitzgerald was more than willing to talk about the subject and briefed me on it. Apparently, our job would be to discover evidence and write them down on the Electro-ID tablet which now had two additional features, Truth Bullets and Monokuma File. Since I was late to the party, some investigation had already been performed and a few Truth Bullets had been added. Still, that did not mean I could not notice something the others had missed. Though all my investigations so far had been of financial and economic nature, certain assumptions, skills and techniques would probably overlap.

Midday was the moment of truth. Until then, I had better get ready.

Now was not the time to mourn. That was for later.

Now was not the time to regret. Looking back to what could have been would not change the fact what indeed was.

Now was the time for truth and justice. And it started with an investigation.

* * *

 _ **INVESTIGATION STARTS!**_

"I guess there is no other way out of this, then," I concluded.

"So... we are just going to continue investigating this crap ourselves to find the killer?" asked Eliza. "I might not be playing with a full deck here, but has the bear been reading too much crime fiction recently? I mean, this is a joke, right?"

"For the sake of entertainment," said Hokuto grimly. "Though whoever is watching and smiling, I will give up a mountain of gold to get my boot on their asses."

"Cruel...," Minako murmured as she wiped away her tears. "This is so cruel. Friends should help, not murder or give out each other."

"He also said the Mutual Killing Game was a t-t-t-t-test," Tatsuya suggested. "Perhaps this is part of it. You know, d-d-d-detective skills are quite important in a lot of jobs and everyday life."

"And so is the skill to commit an offence without getting caught," Ashley added. "And in this case, it's murdering." There was a momentary silence as we let the fact sank in.

"Regardless of his intent, we now know how this can end," Fitzgerald voiced. "An unpleasant fate awaits us all should the culprit is not found. Like it or not, we have to do this."

"We need to avenge Akihiko's death as well," said Rin determinedly. "Whoever committed this murder cannot be allowed to get away with it. They are just as evil and despicable as that bear Monokuma himself. Justice will be served."

"I don't agree with Rin's view on justice," Yume admitted. "But I think she's right. Akihiko would not be able to fully rest in peace unless this is resolved."

"You guys can carry it out," said Ashley, cradling a distressed girl with green hair on her lap. "I will need some time with Minako. The whole ordeal is hard for her."

"Take your time," Hokuto concurred. "I think we've got this. Twelve heads working as once should figure out how this murder was committed, right?" Twelve, out of sixteen. Minako and Ashley took a time off. Hijiri took a timeout. And Akihiko ran out of time.

"By twelve, you are counting the one head working against us," Kazuki pointed out. "The one trying to undermine our effort and lead us to the false conclusion in the upcoming trial. The murderer or murderess themselves."

"If that is the case," commented Eliza. "I suggest we be careful and always move in pairs to prevent one person from being along at any point in time."

"That's what I thought as well," I said. When counting inventories or cash, it was imperative that the procedures were performed by pairs, one doing the work and the other supervise. Otherwise, the sole counter would have an opening for thievery or hiding their own misconducts or shortcomings in controlling assets. "Splitting up will allow us to cover more ground without getting in each other's way. But we need to make sure no one is hiding or destroying evidence in the meantime."

"Is that a bit too mistrusting?" asked Yume. "I mean, we..."

"No," Rin snapped. "We cannot trust anyone but ourselves. Not after what had happened. I agree with Eliza and Amelda. Let's go with that and carry this out in pairs or teams."

"Let us move on," said El Viento rather ostentatiously. "For vengeance, justice and honour. Forward my allies and comrades, to glory." Aside from her and probably Rin and Fitzgerald, there was no glorification to be had in here, only a means to prolong our survival until Monokuma came up with something else to make us kill each other again.

And so our group divided to gather further evidence. Being a latecomer, the investigation had already started without me, though the list of Truth Bullets so far had been quite substandard, to say the least and despite my lack of detective skills, I could already spot ones that were either irrelevant or factually incorrect. I wondered if some of us were inexperienced with this kind of thing or the killer purposefully misleading us with false information. Then again, Fitzgerald and Rin, the two people most capable of investigating and classifying evidence were both busy working on Hijiri and me, so perhaps some guidance was just the thing we needed.

As an accountant, I had a way of sorting out which data had more chance of painting the true picture without bias. Out of all evidence gathered so far, the Monokuma File was probably a good way to start. Though it left a foul distaste in my mouth that I should have more faith in Monokuma than my fellow students, this seemed to be the most intelligent course of action. Monokuma did not kill Akihiko, he merely gave away the incentive and the act was done by none other than one of us. The bear was the neutral party in this investigation and had no reason to confuse or mislead us, so the information the file contained was bound to be most reliable.

* * *

 _ **Monokuma File #1**_

 _Murder Victim is Akihiko Kazuhiko the Ultimate Librarian_

 _The body is found in the Main Hall. Time of body discovery is 5 am._

 _The cause of death severe was brain damage from an injury through the left eye. His death was instant. A clean hit!_

* * *

As I expected, Akihiko did not have to suffer when the murder got him. He probably died without knowing it, the fear or helplessness as the full extent of the fact he was in his last moment never occurring to him, something most of us felt right now as our situation resembled fish on a frying pan. I envied Akihiko's qualities in life, but how that he had expired I envied how peaceful his passing was.

Nevertheless, it seemed I had given too much credit to Monokuma, for the information provided in the file was basic and did not take an Ultimate Detective to deduce. Moving on from that, I would like to take a full review of the Truth Bullets. My classmates had already done the heavy lifting for me, now I would take advantage of that.

And since I was kneeling before the dead body of the classmate I had gotten the closest so far, I might as well find out more about how he died.

"What happened to his left eye?" I asked. It was the only visible injury on Akihiko's body, the small trickle of blood giving the impression he was crying crimson tears. Checking his pockets, I found the pair of shades he always wore. If he had had them on last night, he might have survived the attack. "Looks like it had been punctured."

"Correct," confirmed Fitzgerald. "A very peculiar type of injury. Hayashi, can you come here for a minute?"

"Of course," said Inori, coming over to examine the body. And by examination, she unclothed the late Akihiko to take a good look at the skin. Minako looked completely horrified by this while Eliza and Ashley turned away in disgust. I guessed that was one perk of being the Ultimate Patient, being able to handle the cadaver without even the slightest hint trepidation or hesitation, only grim determination and surgical precision. Even in death, Akihiko's skin was flawless with not even a mark. "I can say for sure the Monokuma's file is correct and that whatever...penetrated his eye caused enough damage to his brain that led to his immediate death."

"What can you tell us that is not already stated in there?" Fitzgerald asked.

"No other significant injury is found," Inori continued. "No sign of any struggle or abuse on the body. I don't think he put up a fight before he died. There is also a lack of evidence indicating the body has been moved. I believe this spot is where he expired."

"Is that it?"

Inori took a deep sigh. "I am afraid so. Whoever did this is probably very expert. There is no sign of body contact aside from the wound in the eye as far as I am concerned. I can't even tell whether this is a murder or an accident. I fear we might be dealing with...what you call it, the perfect crime."

"A perfect crime is not an issue for a perfect detective like me," said Fitzgerald haughtily. "We will get to the bottom of this. I guarantee that."

"And what of the murder weapon?" I asked. "What do you think can cause something like this?"

"The damage to the eye lobe is very slight, if not superficial," said Inori. "The blood comes from internal bleeding inside the brain and is carried through the tear duct." So the blood was not from the eye injury, he was literally crying tears of blood, I thought darkly. "If I were to guess, the murder weapon would be something very small and pointy."

"Like a needle," I said, painfully reminded of Hijiri injecting me with one full of tranquiliser before she tried to take my life. Damn it, for as long as I lived, I did not want to see any needle held by anyone without a medical certificate again. The Ultimate Patient's heart seemed to skip a beat at hearing this.

"Yes," she said. "A needle would be a perfect tool for this."

"What about a toothpick?" Fitzgerald coaxed. "What makes you think something as easily accessible like that is not a weapon in this case?"

"The complete lack of infection around the wound," replied Inori. "The wound is very clean. It is likely that medical supply has been used in this. An unused needle to be exact. That or the murderer did a really good job cleaning their weapon."

"Also, it must take ninja skills to kill someone with a toothpick," I chimed in, imagining how someone could stroke a toothpick through the eye of another using only their bare hands. "The injector provides a handle for the murdered to wield his weapon."

"Further evidence will prove our theory. I guess that is all we need to know for now," Fitzgerald concluded. Apparently, ninja skills were not out of the question yet.

"If anything comes up, I will call," said Inori.

"Thanks a lot, Inori," I acknowledged.

* * *

 _ **Truth bullet #1**_

 _ **The eye injury**_

 _Though not what killed Akihiko, the injury sustained by his left eye is a matter of interest. The weapon punctured the eye just enough to reach the brain where it caused the most of the damage._

* * *

 _ **Truth Bullet #2**_

 _ **Murder weapon**_

 _The murder weapon is pasteurised, pointy and very narrow. From what we gathered so far, the weapon used to kill Akihiko was a medical needle. A stock of them exists in the storage room._

* * *

 _ **Truth Bullet #3**_

 _ **Killer's approach**_

 _Akihiko stood no chance against his killer, which was strange considering he was of a brawny physique. A non-conventional approach must have been used. But what?_

* * *

 _ **Truth Bullet #4**_

 _ **Akihiko's shades**_

 _The Librarian is never seen without them. The shades had become part of him as much as the lavish clothes. They were found folded up inside his pocket, not in the right place when he needed the most._

* * *

I should have done this earlier, but it was not until now that I realised it. Ultimate Private Detective was the only person I knew for sure last night did not stay in his room, other than the obvious victim Akihiko, Minako who was never in hers and myself who was in Hijiri's. While I doubted he was the murderer due to his lack of motivation, he could be the witness of something important, though the fact he had not spoken up about it was an indication that something wasn't persuasive.

"Where were you last night?" I asked him. "You said you would be doing some investigative work, didn't you?"

"Yes," he answered, as impassively as ever. "I was in the gallery looking at the exhibitions. Those random items put on display, I don't believe they are completely unrelated to our case. And if there were indeed others who were trapped in here, and they left something behind, I thought I could learn something from them. After it went dark, I went to the girl's bathroom to review my evidence using the Electro-ID."

"The Electro-IDs do not come with documenting features," I stated. "How did you do that?"

"I wasn't writing on it," he said. "Got a bunch of written down paper notes in my room, hidden where the bear's camera cannot reach. I only used the Electro-ID as a light source. It has a flashlight as a feature."

"Did you see anyone while you were in the gallery?" I asked.

"Yes," said Fitzgerald. "Piket and Toshishai came by from the direction of the main hall to the residence area, chatting as they went. Probably just had some supper together from the ketchup on Piket's jacket."

"At which time it was?"

"I guess it was fifteen minutes before the blackout. So about eight forty-five," said Fitzgerald. Detectives like him relied on intuition and estimates, so I took that as a fact.

"So you went back to your room after that?"

"I went to the storage room to check up on the inventories I thought I could be needing at some point. It was eleven o six then."

"You went through the main hall and saw no dead body there?"

"It was very dark and the main hall," he waved his hand to indicate the surrounding area, "is as large as an airport check-in room. If Kazuhiko's body were here then, I did not spot it."

"Anything you noticed during that time?"

"No. I was left in peace," Fitzgerald replied. Just the way we wanted, too. Good for him but bad for the rest of us, because the killer might have made their way back to the residential area after committing the murder in the main hall. Then again, wandering in the gallery or hallway with limited light in the utter darkness was far from a wise move. "I came back to my room at about o thirty."

Fitzgerald also took his own detailed notes in addition to the Truth Bullets. Whether he did not want the killer to know how much he was getting on them or the Ultimate Dirty Private Detective was just being paranoid was hard to tell.

* * *

 _ **Truth Bullet #5**_

 _ **Electro-ID flashlight**_

 _The Electro-IDs provide a flashlight feature. Useful for navigating during Night Time, but probably not enough to commit a planned murder._

* * *

I wished to have a word with Minako at this point. She was not in a good state, far from it; out of all of us, Akihiko's death must have hit her the most. In the course of a normal murder investigation, relatives would be allowed some time to calm their nerves before being interrogated, but time was not something we could afford at this point. The hour of judgement was at midday and unless sufficient evidence was collected, we would not be able to solve this mystery.

Though it pained me to do this, the investigation demanded her testimony if we were to find out who was responsible for Akihiko's death. As far as I could recall, Akihiko was in the botanical garden with her in the afternoon, chatting about something I did not overhear. I was there when Tatsuya delivered me the message which almost led me to my doom and I did not recall seeing the librarian leave. If anything, aside from the possibly killer themselves, Minako might be the last person to see him alive.

"Minako, I need to talk to you for a moment," I said to a pretty shaken-up Ultimate Herbalist who was leaning against the Ultimate Pranking Queen. "You were with Akihiko last night, weren't you?"

"Minako would never have done something like that," Ashley retorted before Minako could say anything. "Does she look like a killer to you? If anything, she should be the last person you would suspect."

"I am not suspecting anyone yet," I told her. "I know it is difficult for her. However, the fact remains that I last saw Akihiko in the botanical garden with her yesterday afternoon and I don't think I saw him walk out before I did."

"It's alright, Ashley-chan," Minako spoke up. She turned to address me, "Akihiko came to me yesterday to calm me down. After seeing Hanako behind that wall looking like a lamb for slaughter, I got a bit wild." She showed me some of the purple marks and bandaged spots on her arm and legs which she probably earned from doing her Tarzan (or more likely, George of the Jungle) stunts. Even by her established standards, even compared to Eliza's accumulated injuries over a decade of sacrifice in the name of science, this was pretty hardcore.

"They must be painful," I said, remembering the broken hand she got on the second day. Aside from the likes of Rin, Hokuto, Inu, Eliza and maybe Fitzgerald (who knew what deep end he had gotten himself into that required the loss of memory and shunning anyone that might be used against him) who were clearly involved in dangerous stuff, I feared Minako was going to kick the bucket from the pursuit of her own talent, and her talent was only the Ultimate Herbalist instead of the Ultimate Vine Swinger which she so often displayed. Monokuma himself confirmed her chance of survival was minimal, and dying to an accident was no exception. "You should not have taken it out on yourself like that. If you had come to us, we could have helped."

"Or kill her," Ashley cut in, earning both my and Minako's stares. "What? Don't pretend Akihiko wasn't killed by one of us. Maybe avoiding people is a wise choice. Just look at those anti-socials Inu and Fitz there, still kicking. And who is dead? The chivalrous one. "

"One of us includes you as well, Ashley," I said.

"Well, I didn't do it," the Pranking Queen said in denial.

"That remains to be seen," I said, surprised at how similar I sounded to Fitzgerald. In any case, the words of a prankster could not be trusted, much less the Ultimate Prankster; I was willing to be she said that a lot to those people falling victims to her tricks. And yet, for all her excessive methods against criminals no matter how big or how small, Rin still failed to recognise the threat to humanity Ashley posed.

Ashley pouted. "Whatever." One thing for sure, if she were the blackened and executed, I would not be missing her as much as anyone else.

I turned to address the still-shivering girl in resting on Ashley's lap. "Anyway, Minako, what happened yesterday between you and Akihiko? Do you care to elaborate?"

"Well, like I said, I was as wild as a gorilla," Minako began. "I swung from trees to trees, fell down a couple of times, hit trees on two occasions, ate some bananas, and kept swinging again. It was the only thing I could do when I am sad and unable to think straight. I did the same thing three years ago when a deer named Deku which I befriended with for many years died in an accident while drinking in the stream. I got paralysed from a fall, but luckily my animals friends brought food to me while I was down. Oh, I miss them so much. That is why I want..."

"Please cut to the chase," I snapped. This was going nowhere. If I allowed her to carry this conversation in such a way, her story might not end by the time all our heads were on the chopping block.

"Oh yeah, I'm sorry," Minako flustered, fingers and bare toes curling. "I kept getting ahead of myself. He came in the after afternoon, trying to talk some sense into me. I refused at first. Got a bit violent as well. I know it was rude of me to do so, but I still remembered how my parents tried to talk me into taking over their obscene business, still remembered the pain of having Hanako separated from me in the first place. Akihiko was very patient and stuck around for a while until I finally calmed down and had a talk with him. Oh, we had so much fun discussing animals and plants together. He had, like an encyclopaedia inside his head."

"Of that, I have no doubt," I admitted. At the very least, it seemed that Akihiko's last moments were quite happy and productive, blissfully unaware of the fate that would befall him in a matter of hours. "He is the Ultimate Librarian, after all. So, when did he leave?"

"I could not pinpoint the exact time because there was no clock in the botanical garden," Minako mused, "and, to be honest, I have not opened my Electro-ID even once since it was given to me. I'm sorry, but I don't think I could be of much help here."

"Were the lights still on?" I asked.

"Yes," said Minako. "Yes, they were."

"How long was it until they were off after he had left?"

Minako paused for a moment. "About thirty minutes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Minako affirmatively. "In the forest, I have no way of knowing the exact time, so I learned how to estimate the length of it."

I nodded. "Did you meet anyone else after he left?"

"No. Not until this morning when Tatsuya-kun came to wake me up and bring me the bitter news of Akihiko's demise."

According to Fitzgerald, Eliza and Tatsuya came back at fifteen minutes before the blackout. Perhaps they saw something, not the murder itself, but still, it was worth questioning them. "Was there anything unusual last night?"

"No. Not as far as I was aware of."

"Was Akihiko wearing his shades when he was with you?"

"Yes."

"I guess that would be all," I told her. "I am sorry for your loss."

"It was terrible," Minako sniffed. "I understand he was quite close to you as well."

"A better friend I could not have asked for," I confirmed. It was true. I had no friend during my elementary and middle school years as a result of the trauma from Rebecca's violent death (Jason Botch was more of a protective buddy to me than a friend), and this carried over to my high school years when I was spending too much time in the library. Ironically, the first person I got along with at Hope's Peak Academy was a librarian.

* * *

 _ **Truth Bullet #6**_

 _ **Minako's account**_

 _Unless someone else speaks up, Minako was the last person who saw Akihiko alive. According to her, the Akihiko departed the botanical garden when the lights were still on. Half an hour should be enough for him to get back to his room. He was also wearing his shades when he left. Will need to ask Tatsuya and/or Eliza if they saw anything._

* * *

 _ **Truth Bullet #7**_

 _ **Monokuma's rules.**_

 _Particularly regarding the Night Time designation where all lights are turned off and the fact two murders committed by two different parties were forbidden. Can be helpful in narrowing down the time of Akihiko's death. Will require Hijiri's account as well._

* * *

Now it was time to have a look at the door usage history. The thing about the main hall was the fact there were quite a few doors leading from here, to the storage room, to the kitchen, to the gallery and to the botanical garden. It was like the centre of the universe right here. El Viento, Kazuki and Tatsuya were already examining the door interactions post-Night Time and I could already see some notes were being updated in the form of a Truth Bullet.

"Interesting, isn't it?" Kazuki remarked. "The Door Usage History tells us when each door is opened during the Night-Time."

"Why would there be a s-s-s-s-system like that?" Tatsuya asked. ". Isn't m-m-m-m-murdering what the bear wants? It makes it more difficult."

"Perhaps they are to test our skills even further," said El Viento. "To see if any of us can overcome the obstacle in the face of unfair disadvantage." If even unfair disadvantage could not deter someone from committing the ultimate crime, the driving force behind the action must be great indeed. At the time when I fought Hijiri, I had not thought of playing the game to save my sister just yet, but I had no idea how long I would have been able to retain that mindset. Perhaps one of us was more decisive than the others. "What lies at the destination encompasses what the road has brought."

"Enough with the Yoda speech," said Kazuki. "Let's take a look at it."

To list all of them like we just did would be a waste of time. So based on information gathered so far, the only person who was sure to be hanging around at the time the murder, potentially passing by the body without seeing it due to lack of vision, as Fitzgerald. Assuming we could trust him (until further evidence arose, his testimony would have to be considered as truth), the unaccounted for door usage would be our evidence for the murder.

"Last night between eleven ten and twelve twenty, the doors were opened in the sequence leading from the residence to the kitchen in the main hall," I read the information from the Electro-ID. "And then back in between eleven twenty-five and eleven thirty-three. Somebody must have made their way to the kitchen, passing the Fitzgerald inside the common girl's bathroom without his notice. And then went back while he was investigating in the storage room. All the while ignoring Akihiko's body on the floor."

"Did they ignore it, or did they carry on as they planned?" Kazuki cautioned.

"That seems quite plausible," I told him. The timing of this movement could not be less suspicious. If this was the case, somebody went all the way from their room to the kitchen to have some snack, killing Akihiko along the way. It did not sound like an elaborately planned murder. Did they think up the crime on the spot, or was it actually an accident?

"Wait, Fitzgerald was in the girl's bathroom?" asked El Viento, grimacing. I... should not have spoken that part. Damn, I wished I could slap myself in the face right now. But alas, I could not with one hand disabled and the other holding the Electro-ID. "Last night? Alone in the dark?"

"Yeah, he does that kind of stuff," I said. "He pulled me in one time, too."

"T-t-t-two boys in a g-g-g-g-girl's bathroom?" Tatsuya flushed, obviously wild with speculations. While it was a stale debate in my country, apparently the topic was still hot in Japan's media, or at least its entertainment industry was making the most out of it. Even Monokuma seemed overexcited with that.

"If you are wondering, the answer is no," I said sternly. Massachusetts, where I came from, was the first state in the US to legalise same-sex marriage and I had an uncle who was homosexual, but that did not mean it was the direction I was swinging. "We did not do anything indecent with one another."

"Then why did he pull you in?" asked Kazuki.

"Business purpose," I replied, determined not to go into detail, lest I betrayed Fitzgerald's trust. "There are no cameras in there, so it was the only place we could meet without being monitored by Monokuma. I swear to god, there was nobody else when we entered."

"Ah, I see," said Kazuki. "Clever."

"More like disgusting," El Viento ranted. "Damn, has that detective no sense of shame? Well, he had better not do anything stupid in there, because I am going to teach him a piece of my mind if he does."

"Go ahead," I encouraged.

"Moving on from that," said Kazuki pragmatically. "Tatsuya, you were in the kitchen last night, right?"

"Yes," the Ultimate Delivery Boy replied. "I was there with Eliza having some snack in the kitchen. We had some t-t-t-t-talk about our respective backgrounds and about food. Mostly about food. She really likes good food, you know that?

"She likes all sorts of food," said El Viento sarcastically. "Including the types that would kill her in the long run."

"Well, I am certain that the food served at Granpa and Granma's restaurant is health-certified," Tatsuya continued. "She said she would be t-t-t-thrilled to visit my restaurant one day after this."

"You two came out together when the lights were still on?" I asked.

"Yes," said Tatsuya. "You can go ask her if you d-d-d-don't believe me."

"Did you see Akihiko passing by?"

"No. We did not."

"Are you sure?"

"P-p-p-positively."

"Did you see anyone else in the main hall or kitchen last night?"

"No. It was only the two of us. When we headed back, we saw Fitzgerald in the exhibition gallery along the way."

* * *

 _ **Truth Bullet #8.**_

 _ **Unaccounted for entry**_

Someone went to the kitchen through the main hall last night. Perhaps just for some snack. Perhaps not. As of right now, they would be the number one suspect.

* * *

 _ **Truth Bullet #6 (updated).**_

 _ **Minako and Tatsuya's account**_

 _Minako was probably the last person aside from the killer who saw Akihiko alive, as Tatsuya denied doing so while confirming the lack of presence of anyone else in the main hall last night aside from Eliza and himself. Akihiko seemed to disappear altogether for an unknown length of time after exiting the botanical garden, only to show up dead in the main hall. The shades were still on when he was last seen._

* * *

With Tatsuya's testimony acquired, I supposed I should put an update on Minako's account as well. Certain things did not add up at this point. Who was the mysterious person who entered the kitchen last night? Did they go for just some snack or something else? And what happened to Akihiko that made him disappear from the radar just like that?

I hoped these questions would be answered soon. But for now, there did not seem to be any evidence that could be collected in the main hall.

* * *

 _ **Author's note: This is quite a difficult chapter to crack out. All the information acquired in the investigation will carry over to the trial, which means a lot of planning is needed to have a cohesive, let alone a compelling mystery. I hope I can pull this one off. You can craft your theory on who is the killer so far and how they did it. Obviously, you can only guess at this point, but some educated guesses might prove fascinating, making your review readable not only by me but by other readers as well. Would love to see from you.**_

 _ **Anyway, the next chapter will come out a bit longer. Bear with me on that.**_

 _ **And finally, as I said, characters will die in this story. Please don't be too upset if I were to ever kill off yours.**_

 _ **Cheers.**_


	13. Act 1 - Investigation part 2

**Act I: THE TITANS, THE BEAR AND THE FORTRESS OF DESPAIR**

 **Chapter 6: Investigation (part 2)**

* * *

 _ **A History of Despair**_

 _ **Part 1**_

 ** _Librarian's kampf_**

After a short ride, the yellow-green taxi came to halt, stopping just a few meters shy from a cliff which looked down to a valley fifty meters below. Anything tossed down here would be gone, disappeared for at least as far as people can remember them, lost in the bushes if not already destroyed by its descent through the rocky slope. A perfect spot to dispose of something unwanted as it had been used in many years, be they objects from failed love affairs, the extremely buggy but not refundable Window 15 computers, debtor contracts.

Even humans, those that hating their lives as well as those whose lives were hated by others.

It was past midnight and the area was devoid of life. Except for the driver and his passenger.

Stepping out of the driver seat was a handsome boy in his early twenties, looking more like one of those male models or singers who would rather have their own private drivers instead of taking the wheel themselves. He wore a brown cardigan, fashionable jeans and a pair of shades. There were chilling breezes in the air which caused his skin to tingle. But while outside was cold, his heart was colder from the acknowledgement of what he was about to do. It had to be done, he told himself. For many days, he had mentally prepared himself for this, going through countless books on psychology and criminology, and now was the time to put all those preparations to use.

Opening the door to the passenger compartment, the boy dragged out a female about his age, bound, gagged and blindfolded. She was shaking visibly as she exited the car. It could have been the cold: the girl was dressed only in her pajamas, not counting the bondage, of course. It could have been the sharp rocks cutting at her soles; she was barefooted when he abducted her from the inn. Or maybe she was afraid. The man eventually decided it was the first option. However, it was not the cold air that influenced her, but the coldness within the heart of the person kidnapping her.

The boy removed the gag. He would let her speak her last, not that anything at this point would make him change his mind.

"Akihiko….," the girl begged. She still could not see where this place was, but from the feeling of the wind blowing on her skin and the rocky earth beneath her feet, there was not a chance it could have been good. Only a few moments ago she was enjoying her vacation at a mountain inn and now, going back to her hellishly stressful work was the least of her worries. "Please don't do this."

"It's too late now, Kanata," the Ultimate Librarian Akihiko replied blankly. "Unless you can somehow produce time-turner so that we can go back and prevent that from ever happening again, my judgment still stands."

"Judgment?" demanded Kanata, shocked at the vindication displayed by her would-be killer. "What kind of judgment is this?"

"The kind made of iron will and forged within the flame of hatred," Akihiko said.

"It was Tokiro all along," Kanata tried to explain. "He made me do all of it. There was nothing I could have done. He is my master and you know how the Yakuza work. I could not do anything against his will."

"That, I am fully aware of," Akihiko confirmed. This was not a question of morality or legality; this was vengeance in its purest form. For a totally depraved psychopath, he was utterly calm and betrayed neither any remorse nor sense of excitement at his victim's predicament.

"Then, why are you still doing this?" the girl wept.

"Because I can," the boy answered firmly.

Akihiko was coined the Ultimate Librarian by Hope's Peak Academy, and proved that he lived up to his name thanks to his ceaseless devotion to the National Library. While the rumours persisted that he got much of his fame and success from his being ridiculously good-looking, a closer inspection at how he worked would swiftly dispel any doubt that he might be anything less than genuine. All the ladies adored him, and he tended to flirt back at them whenever he could. His outgoing tendency with the females eventually struck disaster for him as the daughter of a Yakuza lord fell in love with him despite her father's disapproval. Rather than taking the gentlemen route and have a talk over between the three of them, said Yakuza lord resorted to causing such humiliation to Akihiko that his reputation would be completely ruined.

Under order from her life-long master, Kanata, only seventeen years old, disguised herself as a fellow book fanatic and invited Akihiko to a hotel to have a lengthy discussion on horror novels written by American author Stephen King. Already fan of the books and not wanting to let down a girl, Akihiko accepted without hesitation. Unbeknownst to him, Kanata drugged him and had sexual intercourse with him while he was delirious, taking many photos in the process which the Yakuza lord used to both demoralize own his daughter and threaten Akihiko, forcing the Ultimate Librarian to do whatever he wanted or risk a public humiliation that might end career and his relationships with the ladies.

Akihiko was devastated. For many days, he buried himself in the books hoping to find solace within the imaginary world, but no matter how he tried he could not escape from the foul reality that he had become someone else's bitch. He searched every stories with happy endings where the main protagonists triumphed against overwhelming foes and found nothing that could have aided him in this situation: heroes did not get raped and threatened like he did and came out on top (except Batman, but Akihiko was sure he was not at that level). He was on the verge of giving up when a special shipment came. There was no name or address of the sender, but there were quite a number of books in the box delivered to him. These books ranged from mystery novels with dark tones to books with controversial themes that were banned from publishing and only stored for academic purposes. Akihiko went through them anyway as he searched for his salvation in despair.

After one week, Akihiko emerged a new person, one full of determination and desire to get even against those who had wronged him. He would fight back against this insidious plot with all his might and talent.

That being said, despite being a Super High School Student, there were limitations as to what Akihiko was capable off. Going after the mafia lord was out of the question. That left Kanata, and even though she was indeed loyal to Tokiro, with the current conflicts between Yakuza clans after the Kuzuryu went berserk, she would be written down as another casualty of war. Still, taking her out would earn Akihiko the attention of the mafia who would undoubtedly be more cautious when dealing with him next time. If he were to win back his life and prevent the humiliation from ever taking place, this was the only option.

"Because I can hurt and kill you, Kanata," Akihiko repeated, his face grim. "You are vulnerable. You are disposable. Those are the reasons why we are here."

"There has to be another way," Kanata sobbed, hot tears trailing from her cheeks and falling on the toes of her bare feet. "I…I will talk to Tokiro. I will try to convince him to stay out of your life."

"Words are cheap," said Akihiko. "And your master is as fickle as the wind. How many fingers has he lost so far to prove that? However, I know for a fact that he is perceptive. Your demise will serve as a message to him that he cannot do whatever he wants to me and expect to get away with this. I will not stand getting bullied by criminal scumbags like him."

The girl was desperate at this point, seeing there was nothing she could do to convince her killer to have compassion. "Does killing me make you better than a scumbag like him? Is violence the way to all things?"

"He who would live must fight. He who doesn't wish to fight in this world, where permanent struggle is the law of life, has not the right to exist." Citing from Hitler's text, Akihiko removed Kanata's blindfold and she shivered upon seeing the cliff in front of her. He untied the ropes next. The girl struggled in vain against the unshakable grip of the Ultimate Librarian who, despite exercising with nothing but books, had built up a body that resembled an athlete and a model combined.

"Don't do this," Kanata begged once more.

Wordlessly, Akihiko turned her around and placed a kiss on her lip. He kissed her passionately and, after a few seconds, she returned in kind, believing this was only an elaborate prank and that he would untie her right away. He body softened and, despite the constant wind blowing on her skin, she was warming up. Breaking from the kiss, Akihiko produced an ice pick and impaled Kanata through the eye. She did not have time to scream, dying with a hopeful expression still etched to her face. Pulling his weapon out, Akihiko let go and her corpse fell down the cliff. The drop itself would have killed her anyway, but he did not want her to suffer; even totally depraved psychopaths had limits.

Getting back into the cab, Akihiko contemplated. This car was stolen from a poor drunkard whom he drugged after inviting to a meal (no sexual harassment this time). By the time Akihiko returned with the cab, no trace of it ever being used by him would remain, and the negligent driver would not know a thing. As for the body, it would take weeks, months even, for it to be discovered. Kanata spent much of her time tending to her master Tokiro who was unlikely going to form any search party should she go missing. Even if the body was to be found and still had not decomposed entirely, the most probable conclusion would still be an accident. Akihiko was careful to tie Kanata up without leaving any trace of the ropes on her, and he knew there were animals down there that feasted on corpses. They usually went for the soft places first.

If all his planning failed, Akihiko would not be worried. He was still a student at Hope's Peak Academy, and the school had a knack of a way to get its students out of sticky situations.

Akihiko began driving back. He turned on the radio and listened to Monokuma's Gloomy Sunday. The music had a distinctive 'suicidal' feeling in it, if that could be word to describe music. He had no idea who made this, but the song went viral quickly across the media. It was truly a something worth dying for.

* * *

 **Day 5**

 **Tartarus Keep**

There was nothing else I could do in the Main Hall at this point. Even if there was, it would take considerable efforts and by the time I found out, Monokuma would have commenced the trial already. In the involvement of risks, an accountant must choose the decision that struck the best balance between them and returns. Under current circumstances, I thought it would help the most that I tried to cover the mystery in as many aspects as possible and then hoped the others would focus on individual aspects enough that they made up for my lack of depth.

Where I would continue with my investigation now would determine how I could contribute in the trial to come. With that said, it was time I moved on to the next room to look for clues.

 **Storage room**

Kitchen

Gallery and hallway

Botanical garden and hallway

* * *

 **Storage Room**

 **8:30**

Entering this place made me felt as though an iron grasp had been placed on my heart. Akihiko was the first friend I made and this was the place where our talents were first put to use in the name of the greater good of our group. If Akihiko were still alive, this task would have been much easier, for he had been the one who put the items in place as I wrote them down. Nevertheless, I had a feeling looking inside here could provide crucial information about his murder, so despite the difficulties, I was resolved to enter.

Obviously, I did not enter alone; that I could purposefully destroy evidence while on my own aside (which I wasn't going to because I was not the murder), the amount of items, the shortage of time and the fact I could only use one hand meant it might be unfeasible to conduct this search alone. Hokuto and Inu accompanied me to the storage room. Other than Akihiko and I, Hokuto and Inu were the ones who definitely had experience with inventory management from their talents as the Ultimate Miner and the Ultimate Chemist, respectively. Hokuto was also familiar with the storage room layout since he entered it at least twice to look for some gears, albeit before the reorganisation two days ago.

"So the two of you organised all of these?" Hokuto inquired, somewhat amazed.

"Yes we did," I answered. "It took the whole morning to do so."

"Sweet," the Ultimate Miner exclaimed. "Thanks a lot for that. You guys do rock." His compliment gave me a feeling of self-proudness. If only Akihiko were here to receive as well. "That would definitely help a lot when I need the tools for my next plot to get us out of here, which I have already had some ideas. It's going to better this time around, and that bear won't know what hits him." Oh dear, now all of a sudden I was less proud of myself for shortening the interval between one Hokuto's accidental disaster from another. "Anyway, we need to get going with this. Time is short and our friend deserves some justice. How is your hand, by the way?"

"I still cannot use it," I said, bringing up my dilapidated hand which I used to defend myself from Hijiri last night. "Glad to have you two with me. I will have to rely much on you both from now."

"Always a pleasure to help," said Hokuto confidently. Well, at least there was no way his 'help' would be lethal in this case, right?

"Uhm….," said Inu timidly. The poor fellow had spent three days locked inside his room, so it was only natural his first interaction with people would come out as a bit awkward. "I…well,….what are we supposed to….I mean, what do we look for?"

"Check for any discrepancy between the book and what you see," I told him, opening up the notebook which I used to list all the items. Using the elbow of my wounded arm to pin down book, I ripped out the pages and handed to them. It would take me time to write them down all over again (also depending on the rate of my hand's recovery), but this was the only way so that we could split up and look for clues. "After that, see if the items being used could have any relation to the murder. Watch out for both quantity and location. Who knows if the killer has returned them to the store house after they committed the deed."

"Sounds like a plan," said Hokuto.

So we got to work. Despite my lethargy from the wound, Hokuto and Inu both proved to be quick on the uptake. After about half an hour, we managed to gather up what had changed since the last stocktake.

"Some medicine is gone," Inu reported. "Mostly anti-depressants and sleeping pills. The one used by Hijiri to drug you is among them, Amelda. I…sure hope more than one person are taking these, because from what I can see, the amount taken is excessive for any one person to consume. It could lead to…." The Ultimate Chemist paused and hesitated, not wanting to mention the consequence of these drugs when taken without prescription.

"Death?" Hokuto blurted out worriedly.

"Addiction?" I spoke. Inu nodded shyly at me, indicating I was correct in my assumption. For some reason, the fellow seemed just as disturbed by the prospect of becoming slave to drugs as dying by them. But then, of course, freedom was a cause worth dying for, just as what we were doing right now against the evil Overlord Monokuma even if we had no choice but to root out the wolf among us in the process. Regardless, the well-being of my fellow classmates was secondary to finding out Akihiko's murder at this point, so it was prudent to leave that discussion for another time. "What about the injectors?" I asked.

"Two boxes are currently open," said Inu. "One is missing three, the other two. Do you think….that…that is the…." Once again, the words seemed to have stuck in his throat and his face turned purple as if choking on something.

"The murder weapon?" Hokuto finished for him.

"It is what Inori and I believe," I replied. "The size matches and the fact the wound is clean means the weapon has to be sterile. Unless we can find something else more suitable, it is our best bet."

"Hijiri…said she had one injector," said Inu shakily. I could see he was putting every ounce of his effort to not break down on the spot. The recent events must have hit quite hard, perhaps as much as Minako. When Monokuma first made the announcement, we all dismissed his catatonic fear as irrational, but with one attempted murder and one successful murder taking place, the table had turned. "That leaves…four for our killer."

* * *

 _ **Truth Bullet #2**_

 _ **Murder weapon**_

 _The needles mounted on these injectors match the wound on Akihiko, all of which 20G and 40mm in length. Since two boxes are opened and Hijiri took fewer than the content missing from either, we can conclude at least three people have used them, Hijiri, the killer and someone else._

* * *

"Anything else unusual?" I asked.

"Not as far as I could see," said Inu, sighing. "I am sorry I could not be of a greater assistance."

"Look at what we have here," Hokuto suggested, putting on a pair of night vision goggles after removing it from the package. "I like what I am seeing with this."

"Can you postpone your great escape plan for a little longer?" I told him. I didn't want to be rude, but if we did not survive this trial, then even Hokuto suddenly turning into Houdini would not save us.

"Not that," said Hokuto. He opened the casing and removed two batteries from the goggle. "This?"

"Batteries?" asked Inu. "What do we need those for?"

"You guys are so slow on the uptake," remarked the Ultimate Miner. "The batteries are already on when I tried to use them. However, the goggles and the batteries should be packed as separate components. You can't turn on lights in the Main Hall during Night Time, so it was probably very dark when the murder took place in there."

"Which means the killer might have used this to their advantage," I concluded. It made sense that way. If Akihiko was wandering in total darkness with only the faint light from his Electronic-ID, the killer wearing night vision goggles would have been able to sneak up to and murder him. "Good catch."

"Thanks," Hokuto laughed appreciatively.

"Sorry for not trusting you there," I told him apologetically.

"Don't worry," he assured. "I did almost kill someone. Twice. I still have a long way to go to earn your trust. Anyway, there is one other thing I should tell you." He brought up a dart board this time. "Do you think the killer might have had something to with it?"

I leaned in for a closer look. Sure enough, the board had quite a few tiny holes on it. "I'm not usre. Although it is certain that someone has been target practicing lately."

"No sign of any struggle on Akihiko, according to the truth bullets you've gathered," Hokuto commented. "Do you think whoever got Akihiko took him out from range?" That was quite an interesting theory and it would undoubtedly fit into the fact that no evidence suggested Akihiko had any rough contact prior to his death. However, the lack of blood made this all but impossible.

"I don't think anyone would be able to throw a dart or an injector to another's eyes without spilling blood all over the place," I said.

"What about just throwing the needle and not the injector?" Inu asked.

"It's possible, I guess," I replied, pondering. Inu had a point there. I had thought the murder weapon was the injector whole, but what if only the needle was used instead? The flaw of this theory, however, was the killer's accuracy.

"Holding such a small thing in your hand is difficult enough," said Hokuto. "I cannot think that someone could actually toss it with such deadly precision. Not even darting champions could do that. It would take mad ninja skills to do that."

That, according to Fitzgerald, was not out of the picture just yet. I had no idea what to believe in, but I put it down as truth bullet just to be sure.

* * *

 _ **Truth Bullet #9.**_

 _ **Bullseye.**_

 _The dart board has clearly been used by someone. Whether this is merely an innocuous pastime or practicing for the murder, let's wait and see. If the latter is correct, we have yet to determine how the killer was able to toss the injectors/needles with such precision. Perhaps they had some sort of ballistic weapon. Or perhaps we are running into a corner._

* * *

 _ **Truth Bullet #10.**_

 _ **Night vision goggles.**_

 _A perfect tool to commit murder in the dark. Unlike Clarice Starling, Akihiko wasn't so lucky against a killer armed with these._

* * *

 _ **Truth Bullet #11.**_

 _ **Killer's return to the store room.**_

 _Should truth bullet #10 proven false, this should be discarded. If the killer managed to dispose of their murder weapon after committing the deed, they would have to return to the store. However, this contradicted with the fact there existed no store room opening entry that could fit into this._

* * *

I needed to spend my time carefully. Which room should I have a go next?

 **Kitchen**

Gallery and hallway

Botanical garden and hallway

* * *

 **10:15**

 **Kitchen**

Someone went to the kitchen in the dead of the night yesterday. Whoever they were and whatever their purpose was, finding out might be the turning point to solve this mystery.

Kai the Ultimate Ballerina came with me into the kitchen. It was already two days ago when the motivation was announced, two days ago when the situation took a dramatic change, and already she looked as green as a frog. She was tired and there were bags under her eyes from sleeplessness. Her clothes were as neat and elegant as always, but her movements lacked the grace like what I saw when she evaded all those weapons raining down on her with ease. Like Minako and Inu, the Mutual Killing Game was taking a heavy toll on her.

With one glance, I could tell she was suffering from an illness but did not want to tell anyone or ask for help, presumably because it was self-inflicted in the first place. Perhaps it was a common thing among the Ultimate Students, growing stronger through surviving and overcoming obstacles in their path. Born with a silver spoon in my mouth and two loving parents, I could not share her feeling in that regard. What I knew, however, was that if the movie Black Swann taught us anything, that would be the darker side of the ballerina industry where performers were not so glamorous and jubilant as they appeared on stage.

"Are you feeling alright, Amelda?" she asked. Though I was the one getting stabbed, drugged and nearly killed, I dared say I was in a better shape than her.

"Not really, but my rest will come when this trial is over," I replied. Brushing around the bushes was not my forte, so I got to the point, "You look horrible. It's never a good idea to physically torment yourself like that, no matter how depressed you are. You need some food and sleep after this."

"I will," muttered Kai nervously. "Thanks for your concern."

"No problem," I said despite my woe.

Luckily for us, the search did not take long. We found the evidence that someone had been here last night right away in the form of an open refrigerator. A rather sloppy move by someone wanting to have their midnight snack: all the food inside might have been spoiled, not to mention the fridge itself could be damaged, invoking the wrath of Monokuma. Taking into account of the utter darkness that surrounded them while they were having their food, whoever had been here during Night Time yesterday must have been in quite a hurry. There was a puddle of orange juice and some cracker crumps at the foot of the fridge. The food inside also looked quite messy as if a hurricane had erupted within the fridge's interior.

"Looks like somebody was having one hell of a party last night," I said. "In the dark. All by themselves. Munching on crackers and sandwiches and taking huge swigs of orange juice while there is a dead body nearby and they didn't notice."

The Ultimate Ballerina giggled at my detailed description. I wonder if Japanese were so serious all the time. In the US, that was standard talking among both youngsters and adults. "Let's hope that party didn't end up an unsightly mess in the bathroom like it did the kitchen," she said. "Before you were awake, we had a talk among ourselves and everyone excluding Fitzgerald and Minako, claimed they were in their room for the entirety of Night Time. Someone has not been truthful to us." Like you are not truthful with us about your illness? I non-verbally asked. "We should look for clues to pinpoint who it was."

"Right," I concurred.

So we both had a look at the fridge. Whoever was here last night probably didn't bother to sit down on the table properly. Minutes passed and frustration kicked in. Though its last user had been extremely careless, we could not find any evidence that could be traced back to any of us in particular. I knew for a fact that Fitzgerald would be too elaborate and conscious to let this happen, and Eliza and Tatsuya were unlikely to come back after their supper. As for the rest, I had nothing on them.

"Find anything suspicious?" I asked, eating some salad. I needed some food for thoughts. Chewing something also made my more focused and less tensed.

"Not yet," replied Kai, taking a bite out of a chocolate bar. "Although I must admit…AGH!"

Kai screeched as she leapt away from the fridge. Instantly, I could understand why. The smell of corrosion preceded my sighting of the smoke coming from underneath where we stood. Apparently, the liquid we mistook for spilled orange juice earlier was a dangerous chemical which easily ate away the sole of Kai's slipper, leaving one foot exposed. My sport shoes were thicker and did not have a flat sole, so it would take longer for the chemical to melt through.

"Good Lord," I uttered, helping Kai removing the shoe that had been mostly eaten away. Fortunately, her foot was mostly unharmed as far as I could see (what the chemical was doing underneath her skin, I had no idea), though it looked like she would have to go around with one bare foot for now. "Is your foot alright?"

"Better than your hand, obviously," said Kai jokingly. Well, at least she looked quite cheered up right now, which was splendid news because being around too many depressed people gave me cancer in the long run. Still, this was the second time Kai had been in harm's way, the first one almost ending with her face spilt in twain. "Sorry if I was being insensitive talking like that."

"Not at all," I replied, smiling. "You merely stated the fact. So, are you okay walking with just one shoe?"

"Nope," Kai said and removed the other, spreading and curling her toes a couple of times as if to get them used to the cool air before planting her feet onto the ground, careful not to step on anything particularly sharp, or particularly dirty, or particularly corrosive given the situation. If Minako could survive without anything on her feet, I supposed Kai could do the same; I hoped she would not adopt this as a hobby. "It's both or neither. Balancing is extremely important in ballerina, you know?"

"And it looks like we have found the evidence we need," I commented.

"Yeah, I guess so," Kai sighed.

Putting two and two together, it was crystal clear the person who went all the way from the resident hall to the kitchen last night, braving darkness and a killer on the loose, was none other than Inu. In all honesty, I should have guessed this. The fellow had been locking himself in for three days. Normal humans would find it difficult to be deprived of food for three days, but Inu who had not the slightest hint of fat on his body would probably fare even worse. I was too worried about his wellbeing that I forgot to question how it was humanly possible for him to survive like that, let alone still able to walk around and having the strength and mind to save me earlier.

"Do you think he did it?" Kai asked.

"I don't know," I replied. "I myself could not imagine someone so frail and frightened could have done this." That being said, Inu was a smart person and his mental instability could be a cause for accidental homicide.

"People can create different personas to hide their true identities," said Kai sadly. "What we see on the outside can be simply what they want us to see."

"Like Hijiri," I concurred. She acted like a lady in front of others, but on the inside she was conflicted and desperate more than most of us. I had one of these as well, but it was neither something I created, something I wanted nor something I was even aware of until recently, albeit the memory loss might have something to do with it. "We can never be sure."

"I don't want to doubt others," said Kai. "We are classmates. Friends."

"Neither do I," I answered, taking a deep breath. "But the situation compels us to."

After a brief talk, we agreed not to include Inu as a suspect in the truth bullets, less others might see it; some of us were clearly in a state of shock, so giving them ideas without good evidence to back them up was a good way of starting a hysteria. Instead, we would bring this up in the trial. The poor fellow had been through much, but it was going to get a lot harder once he started having to explain his suspicious presence in the kitchen last night.

* * *

With the kitchen investigation finished, I moved on. Time was running out. One location left to explore before the moment of truth.

Gallery and hallway

 **Botanical garden and hallway**

* * *

 **11:00**

 **Hallway**

I had a hunch my attention here would be pivotal to the investigation. Akihiko was last seen in the botanical garden, after which he lingered for a moment in the hallway before leaving and meeting his fate at the hand of the killer in the main hall.

Eliza accompanied me this time. I could have asked for Minako to come with me – we was the one with the most knowledge of this place, after all – but decided not to due to her mental fatigue and Ashley's overprotectiveness. As for Eliza, she looked rather disinterested in the investigation so far and had mostly let the others do the work, probably because it did not involve her getting to work on machineries which would be her specialty. If anything, however, she was much less grumpy than last time I saw her.

"Do you suspect me?" Eliza broke the silence by asking.

"No more than anyone else," I assured, eliciting a snigger from her.

"You are saddened by his death, aren't you?" Eliza asked bluntly. "He was quite close to you."

"Aren't you?" I questioned in response.

"A bit," she claimed, shrugging. "But you have read the Hunger Games, right?"

"Yes," I said.

"Then you know what is at stake here," Eliza went on. "Twenty four contestants come in, only one walks out alive. Have a good look at our situation here. We are trapped in who knows where by a power that seems to overcome or, at the very least, evade the authority, and the only way out is the kill someone. We are humans after all, and humans are prone to temptations, leading to acts they would regret afterwards."

"What is your point?" I asked. At this point, I did not need to be lectured about what humans were made of. I had seen plenty of what was evil and disgusting about by kinsfolks laid bare in previous courts, ones hosted by human judges who abided the laws instead of perverting it like what Monokuma was going for here.

"Each of us has an equal chance of death and survival," Eliza explained. "You almost died in there, but you didn't. I could have died as well, how I don't know for sure but there are a thousand ways someone can take me out of the picture, and yet I am standing right here. Akihiko was the one who perished. His death is deplorable indeed, but we, the ones they are alive, should be relieved it wasn't us who got the chop. Mourn for him if you want to, but celebrate while you still can."

"That is true, in a way," I told her. I pondered about it for a second. If Akihiko had not died, I would have murdered Hijiri, and then the ensuing investigation would be brief for I had no preparation for killing anyone without getting caught, leading up to my punishment at the hand of Monokuma. Knowing that, would I have wanted that the Ultimate Librarian had survived instead? That was not what happened; I refused to put more thoughts into it. "That being said, I don't have to agree with you. The truth is sometimes not enough."

"That from the mouth of an accountant," Eliza mocked. "I didn't expect that. Are you saying you really feel no elation at all that someone else has kicked the bucket while it could have been you? In a way of saying, he did not die in vain."

"My heart is not frozen," I told her. Not always, that is. "Enough with this chit-chat, let's go on with the investigation."

"After you," Eliza cooed.

We searched the hallway for evidence suggesting Akihiko's delay in there and came across a letter on one of the many lockers with vases of flowers on top that lined up every hallways. The letter said: "From Alexandria, with love".

"Who is Alexandria anyway?" Eliza asked.

"No who, where," I said, opening the locker to reveal a gorgeous bouquet of flower. Whoever did this must have put their heart and soul into it, for I have never seen such beautiful display of plants in my life, rivaling those of professor Isley herself. If I were a bee, then this would be my paradise. There were many types of different shapes and colours I had no idea what species they belonged to, but one caught my attention. "Nympheae lotus, also known as the white lotus of Egypt. This is our clue right here. This is what Akihiko had been doing in the hallway last night."

"Akihiko made this?" said Eliza, looking at the flowers I was holding. "How romantic. And that letter is a nice touch, too. The Library of Alexandria is located in Egypt, once the greatest of its kind. I remember being there before during holiday." The Ultimate Tinkerer took a deep sigh. "It is ultimately futile: he never had the chance to see Minako receiving these."

"If he had not wasted his time trying to create this, he might not have died," I said, putting the bouquet down. "This is his swansong."

"Chivalry is never rewarded," Eliza confirmed. "You should try to remember it next time. Only those who can defend themselves can hope to defend others, like Superman because he's indestructible. We are powerless. We fight for ourselves and ourselves alone."

"That is a logical maxim," I agreed. Akihiko's death was a lesson in itself. Selflessness only led to suffering. Living for oneself and hoping it would benefit others as well was the only way in this mad world. Adam Smith said so, and his face was on the GBP notes, so he had to be right.

We spent the next hour or so going through the botanical garden for anything suspicious to no avail. The place was also too large to be searched thoroughly anyway.

Midday was approaching. Now was the time to go back to the main hall to wait for Monokuma to show up and hold his trial.

* * *

 _ **Truth Bullet #12.**_

 _ **Bouquet of flower.**_

 _Akihiko made this just before he died. That would explain his absence after his leaving the botanical garden. Perhaps it could prove more than that._

* * *

 **12:00**

 **Main Hall**

The booming voice of Monokuma from the many speakers announced the conclusion of our investigation, "Time is up, my ever so loyal subjects! Now, head to the main hall where I shall lead you to the courtroom. This is going to be one hell of a ride, so buckle your pants. Oh, and absenteeism will not be tolerated. If someone would kindly fetch that poor geisha from her room, I would give them a biscuit."

We gathered around the main hall on time, Hijiri included who looked like she had been through hell and back. Rin's stern eyes frightened her, but it was I who caused her the most shock: she took several rapid steps backwards with terror written all over her face until the Ultimate Police woman got behind her and held her back. Though it was true that Hijiri tried to kill me, I could not think of anything other than pity for her; the fact remained that while she was the aggressor, I was the one who caused more damage, almost choking the life out of her with my bare hand.

"This is it," said Hokuto with anticipation.

"There is no doubt about it," Kazuki confirmed.

"Just stay quiet and I'll have this one solved before it was too late for lunch," said Fitzgerald. "People talking too much distracts me."

"Oh hell no," Ashley exclaimed. "You are not getting all the glory this time."

"It is for your own safety and survival," Fitzgerald insisted. "If I don't find out the killer because you guys won't let me, we are all dead."

"No glory for you, lady's room invader," El Viento accused.

"Still believing in glory, huh?" said a disinterested Eliza. "Just do this quickly so I don't have to be around you guys anymore."

"G-g-g-guys," Tatsuya voiced. "Let's not get too excited with this."

"That bouquet, did you made it?" asked Minako, her eyes glistening at the flowers I was holding.

"No, Akihiko did," I told her. I was a terrible liar, so I told her the whole thing except the fact the very thing I held in my hand was the reason why Akihiko lost his life in the first place. "He made it for you. There is a letter in the hallway as well. I will give them to you once the trial is over. Right now, they are evidence."

"I see," said Minako sadly and stayed silent.

"Now that you are all here, let's get on with it," said Monokuma. At this point, no one was surprised in the slightest at his popping up miraculously. As he said, the two thrones moved aside and suddenly there was a pathway into a tunnel beneath them. "Come it, you bastards. Chop chop. No time to waste. Once we get down, I will be briefing on what you would be doing."

"What we would be doing?" asked Yume. "Aside from holding a trial?"

"It's a show after all," Rin explained. "He probably meant the format we will carry it out."

"Your mind is as sharp as your attitude, I see," said Monokuma, leering at the Ultimate Police Officer. "That is correct. Holding a plain old trial is boring. Nobody is going to watch that. This one I have prepared just for you bastards is much different and more exciting."

"I hope he shows us the idea behind these truth bullets as well," said Hokuto.

"Of course. Now get in before I call the enforcers," Monokuma urged.

With no choice left, we all entered the pit one by one. To whatever fate awaiting us. Whether we eventually emerged as the victor or the slain, Akihiko's loss would never be recovered. Before we knew it, the feeling of despair was slowly trickling in.

* * *

 ** _Author's note: It has been a while. Unfortunately, due to my paid commissioned writing, I was snowed under. That and my work as an accountant (you see the connection yet?). Anyway, this concludes the investigation. I find it unrealistic that the main protagonist should be everywhere in the investigation, so I put in a choice segment where only 3 out of 4 possible locations would be attended. The last one will be investigated without him._**

 ** _Remember all the speculations about how the characters in Danaganronpa 3 became Junko's minions? And remember how the anime showed them being brainwashed instead? The brainwashing makes perfect sense because we can now infer that the Mutual Killing Game in Trigger Happy Havoc is meant to be Junko's ultimate video that would permanently drive the world into total despair. She mentions that herself. However, it still feels like the copped out way, much like how they made Clonetroopers in Star Wars to have chips in their brain, taking away all the character development in the process._**

 ** _This chapter also contains the first of the history of despair where more back story of the character will be told. The characters themselves will not recall these, as they take place in the part of the memory that has been erased. This is distinct from Amelda's flashbacks which he does remember._**

 _ **Hope you enjoy. Good luck.**_


	14. Act 1 - Trial part 1

**ACT I: THE TITANS, THE BEAR AND THE FORTRESS OF DESPAIR**

 **Chapter 7: Trial (part 1)**

* * *

 **Day 5**

 **Tartarus Keep**

 **12:00**

 **Trial Ground**

Unlike most of the keep, the basement Monokuma led us to had proper air-conditioning, so at least we did not have to worry about anyone feinting during the trial due to the humidity (although for other reasons, I could not say for sure). The chamber looked very much like a makeshift tribune, consisting of a circle of stands in front of a high bench occupied by the judge. There were sixteen stands in total, each with the picture of one of the students, and without instruction, we took up our position neatly. Only one stand was left empty, the picture of Akihiko crossed in red ink in its place.

"Listen up, my ever so loyal subjects," began Monokuma with an eerie honey-sweet voice that caused a couple of cringes among our group. I supposed since his voice was artificially produced, it did not have to be humanly possible to mimic. "I know you all want to get down to business as soon as possible, but we can't let the trial start without a few rules being explained. So ears up and listen carefully. Or you can just ask me to repeat as many times as you can; I love explaining these rules, you know?"

"Cut the crap and get over with it," Eliza grumbled.

"Alright, then," said Monokuma. "Here's the catch. One of you has passed away before his time, and one of you is responsible for that. As you all know, this sets in motion a sequence of events that will determine who will walk out unharmed and who will join the murder victim in kingdom come. In this trial, it's up to you lot to uncover the culprit. Evidence will be presented, arguments brought forward or countered, distrust shrouds your minds like a cloak. If all goes well for the majority and the guess is correct, ONLY THE ACCUSED BLACKENED will face punishment, but should you make the wrong call, then it's punishment time for EVERYONE BESIDES THE ACQUITTED BLACKENED, who will be given the privilege of leaving this place and returning to the loved ones they so desperate to reunite with. Such sweet despair, isn't it? One way or another, at least one of you will be executed, but, for the sake of viewership, do try to not let this whole game ends after one trial. That's bad for business. Anyway, you might have already noticed a category called Truth Bullet has been added to your Electronic-ID where evidence for the upcoming trial could be stored. This is a novel feature introduced after I discovered how anti-social most Ultimate Students tend to be. Having a shared pool of evidence in front of you helps quickening the trial without making it less interesting while reducing the amount of damage poor communication could cause. So, with all that being said, will you make the decision that leads to victory, or will it be that one that forever condemns you?"

"Damn," said Hokuto, poking at his ear. "They really should call you the Ultimate Monotone Speaker."

"Thank you for making things easier for us," said Fitzgerald, ignoring the heated stares from others. "The Truth Bullet system is a good design, though, of course, I always have my own private clues just in case the killer catches on."

"So that's it, huh?" Kazuki commented. "Our lives are at the mercy of a kangaroo court headed by a talking stuffed bear. Oh, the irony."

"Let's just get on with it so I can have lunch already," said Eliza, uninterested.

"Uhm, I kinda missed the whole explanation thing," Minako voiced sheepishly. Apparently, she was sleeping the whole time while Monokuma was doing his monotone. Lucky for her, too. "Can you repeat that?"

"Oohkie dookie," Monokuma replied cheerfully, to everyone's shock. For whatever reason, Minako seemed to have a knack for self-harming; in this case, however, the deal was on all of us. "Here's the catch…."

"No, don't do it! Don't do it!" I exclaimed fearfully. One more Monokuma monotone and we might have a death in the trial, namely someone committing suicide.

"Don't fucking do it!" Hokuto added.

"Have mercy, will you?" Kai cried.

"Stop this, Monokuma!" El Viento demanded. "One time is enough already. I am not going through that crap again."

"She doesn't know what she is saying," Ashley chimed in, gagging a confused Minako next to her. "Please forgive her, your greatness Overlord Monokuma. She will pay extra attention to your senseless preaching next time."

"Fine," Monokuma conceded. "If you want to gain the upper hand on your poor classmate like that, then I will not have any problem with. So without further delay, let the trial begin!"

This was it, the dreaded trial we had all been waiting for. Monokuma was right about one thing: that not all of us entering this basement will come out alive, but we could not lose hope. Even if it meant sending another of our classmate to the death, we would go on with the trial.

Of the Truth Bullets, two of them I just noticed right now, obviously evidence I missed due to lack of time to cover all grounds. The last one was particularly worrying, partly because I could only imagine how torturous it was for Hijiri to go through all of these and partly because if Rin and Fitzgerald were privileged to certain information, I would have no choice but to place my absolute faith in their innocence, more than how much I had in my own.

* * *

 _ **Truth Bullet list.**_

 ** _#1_**

 ** _The eye injury_**

 _Though not what killed Akihiko, the injury sustained by his left eye is a matter of interest. The weapon punctured the eye just enough to reach the brain where it caused the most of the damage._

 ** _#2_**

 ** _Murder weapon_**

 _The needles mounted on these injectors match the wound on Akihiko, all of which 20G and 40mm in length. Since two boxes are opened and Hijiri took fewer than the content missing from either, we can conclude at least three people have used them, Hijiri, the killer and someone else._

 ** _#3_**

 ** _Killer's approach_**

 _Akihiko stood no chance against his killer, which was strange considering he was of a brawny physique. A non-conventional approach must have been used. But what?_

 ** _#4_**

 ** _Akihiko's shades_**

 _The Librarian is never seen without them. The shades had become part of him as much as the lavish clothes. They were found folded up in his pocket, not in the right place when he needed the most._

 ** _#5_**

 ** _Electro-ID flashlight_**

 _The Electro-IDs provide a flashlight feature. Useful for navigating during Night Time, but probably not enough to commit a planned murder._

 ** _#6._**

 ** _Minako and Tatsuya's account_**

 _Minako was probably the last person aside from the killer who saw Akihiko alive, as Tatsuya denied doing so while confirming the lack of presence of anyone else in the main hall last night aside from Eliza and himself. Akihiko seemed to disappear altogether for an unknown length of time after exiting the botanical garden, only to show up dead in the main hall. The shades were still on when he was last seen._

 ** _#7_**

 ** _Monokuma's rules._**

 _Particularly regarding the Night-Time designation where all lights are turned off and the fact two murders committed by two different parties were forbidden. Can be helpful in narrowing down the time of Akihiko's death. Will require Hijiri's account as well._

 ** _#8._**

 ** _Unaccounted for entry_**

Someone went to the kitchen through the main hall last night. Perhaps just for some snack. Perhaps not. As of right now, they would be the number one suspect.

 ** _#9._**

 ** _Bullseye._**

 _The dartboard has clearly been used by someone. Whether this is merely an innocuous pastime or practising for the murder, let's wait and see. If the latter is correct, we have yet to determine how the killer was able to toss the injectors/needles with such precision. Perhaps they had some sort of ballistic weapon. Or perhaps we are running into a corner._

 ** _#10._**

 ** _Night vision goggles._**

 _A perfect tool to commit murder in the dark. Unlike Clarice Starling, Akihiko wasn't so lucky against a killer armed with these._

 ** _#11._**

 ** _Killer's return to the storeroom._**

 _Should truth bullet #10 proven false, this should be discarded. If the killer managed to dispose of their murder weapon after committing the deed, they would have to return to the store. However, this contradicted with the fact there existed no storeroom opening entry that could fit into this._

 ** _#12._**

 ** _Bouquet of flowers._**

 _Akihiko made this just before he died. That would explain his absence after his leaving the botanical garden. Perhaps it could prove more than that._

 ** _#13._**

 ** _Discarded injectors._**

 _A number of used injectors were found in the garbage bin. Some of them no longer have their needles. If Truth Bullet #2 is correct, then we are looking at our murder weapons right here._

 ** _#14._**

 _ **Hijiri's account**_ _._

 _Following a harsh interrogation by Rin and Fitzgerald, Hijiri admitted the details of her murderous plan. Quite a lot of information to put down and not all would be relevant. Thankfully, her interrogators caught the gist of it._

* * *

 **Eliza** : So….now what?

 **Rin** : What do you mean, "now what"? We are on a trial now.

 **Yume** : I think she means what we should be discussing right now. We have quite a few leads, evident by the number of Truth Bullets we have acquired so far. Is there a good way to start this?

 **Kazuki** : How about you, Fitzgerald? You are the Ultimate Detective, after all. This should be a piece of cake for you, shouldn't it?

 **Fitzgerald** : You faith is not misplaced. However, you seem to have mistaken my talent. I am the Ultimate Private Detective. Most of my work is unofficial. This is indeed the first trial I have ever partaken in.

 **Kazuki** : And you, Rin? Are you familiar with the court procedures?

 **Rin** : I try to stay away from it. The judges don't agree with me; they told me I was impeding the trial with my fanaticism, whereas I merely presented the truth about the scums they were supposed to sentence.

 **Amelda** : The judges have the right to be respected by all parties during the trial. As well as the right to remove you from the hearing if necessary.

 **Monokuma** : Truer words were never spoken. Thank you very much, Mason.

(Damn it. I should not have said that. Now I had inadvertently improved Monokuma's position in this trial.)

 **Yume** : And what about you, Amelda? You have been in trials before, haven't you?

 **Amelda** : Yeah.

 **Ashley** : So tell us where to start.

 **Amelda** : I think we are being too formal here. This is a kangaroo court, for God's sake.

 **El Viento** : Enough with this indecisiveness. Let's talk about the unaccounted for entry last night. Perhaps that will shed some light on our investigation.

 _ **Truth Bullet #8 used:**_ ** _Unaccounted for entry._**

 **Ashley** : Who was it, raise your hand.

(No one moved an inch.)

 **Ashley** : Oh come on, I'll give you some cookies if you admit.

 **Eliza** : As if that could be effective. That someone actually comes up with that is an insult to human intelligence.

 **Amelda** : Knowing you, I am willing to bet those cookies are full of paste that glues your teeth together.

 **Ashley** : Hey, stop discrediting me, guys.

 **Monokuma** : Ah, we are not yet five minutes in the trial and the sense of distrust is sooooooo overwhelming.

 **Kai** : We already know who was there last night. Evidence from the kitchen points out to one specific person. Inu. I'm sorry I have to call you out. Please tell us the truth what were you doing there.

 **Inu** : Me…? I didn't…. I…. I….

 **Amelda** : I don't want to push you, but you need to understand our situation here. And I am afraid unless you can give us a good explanation for your action, we cannot help you.

 **Rin** : What he's trying to say is that if you don't talk, we'll have to consider you our number one suspect. So spill it already. We don't have time for this.

 **Inu** : Alright! I was hungry. And I was also afraid. I… could not help myself. I am sorry I kept this from you guys.

 **Kazuki** : Is that really it? How do you expect us to believe that story without any doubt?

 **Inori** : I think I will agree with Kazuki here. I am not really a fan of late supper. A healthy body requires nutrition to be added at specific times in a day, and past midnight is not one of them.

 **Fitzgerald** : That you would choose the go out in the middle of the night where you are most vulnerable to an attack rather than joining us, you really don't have much faith in your friends, don't you?

(The Ultimate Chemist was tearing up at the accusations brought against him at this point. He clutched his face with both hands, whole body trembling.)

 **Inu** : I…. I….

 **El Viento** : Hey, hey. Give the guy a break, will you? He looks like he is one step away from a mental breakdown.

 **Amelda** : Inu, take it easy. We are not coming to any conclusion yet. I am so sorry it has to come to this. We are all tense here. But you need to speak up. Do it for yourself and for all of us. Can you give it a try?

 **Inu** : I…will try.

 **Amelda** : So you just went out to have some snack last night, didn't you?

 **Inu** : Yes.

 **Minako** : And you didn't see Akihiko's body, at all?

 **Inu** : No. No….I didn't…. It was dark. I could barely see anything.

 **Ashley** : Then how the hell did you navigate without bumping into things? Don't tell me you have some sort of psychic abilities.

 **Inu** : I used a glow stick.

 **Amelda** : I don't remember any glow stick in the warehouse.

 **Inu** : I… made them myself. It's not that difficult once you get the basics. Still, I could barely see where I was going, so I had to plan ahead my directions carefully before venturing out of my room. I had one target alone.

 **Kai** : Yeah, poor fridge. You could have closed it, you know?

 **Inu** : I was going to. And then I heard some noise outside. I thought someone might be out there. I panicked. I opened the door to see if anyone was in the main hall, but it was too dark and I didn't want to be spotted with my glow stick. I…. ran out as fast as I could. I didn't know what happened next. All I knew was that I made it back to my room safe and sound.

 **Hokuto** : And as the prime suspect as well.

 **Amelda** : Oh come on, let's not start this again.

* * *

 _ **Non-stop debate.**_

 _ **Ashley** : I am telling you. This guy is fishy as hell. And I am the Ultimate Prankster here. I know when someone is fishy._

 _ **Fitzgerald** : Because in terms of "fishiness", no one can beat you?_

 _ **Ashley** : That's right…. No wait, that can't be._

 _ **Eliza** : Stop detracting this discussion, cocky asshole. If you are so good at this, tell us who the killer is already._

 _ **Fitzgerald** : I have the situation well under my control. However, the killer's cloak is not out yet. Would make one boring and predictable trial, otherwise. But I can say with certainty that Inu is NOT the killer we are looking for._

 _ **Kazuki** : Go on, then. Prove it to us. Out of all of us here, Inu is the only person who is confirmed to have been at the crime scene last night._

 _ **Tatsuya** : That does not prove no one else was there as well._

 _ **Eliza** : Fitzgerald, you were there, weren't you? If anything, does that make you the second most likely culprit?_

 _ **Fitzgerald** : Maybe. If it weren't for the timing of the murder and all._

 _ **Inori** : What timing? We know that he was killed last night and his body found early this morning. The killer probably has plenty of time to commit the act and conceal their whereabouts._

 _ **Yume** : I think he is referring to the specific time where the murder takes place. Fitzgerald, does that mean you have figured it out?_

 _ **Amelda**_ _: By timing, are you referring to the point in time where I…_

 _ **Rin:**_ Fear not, for the law will back you up!

 _ **Truth Bullet**_ ** _#14_** _ **used:**_ ** _Hijiri's account_** **.**

* * *

 **Rin** : Stop beating around the bush, Fitzgerald. You know very well this information is between the two of us.

 **Eliza** : So what did Hijiri say about when the murder occurred? And how the hell does she know the specific time where Akihiko was murdered?

 **Yume** : Don't tell me. Hijiri and the one who killed Akihiko are accomplices?

 **El Viento:** Outrageous. That means she part-took in not one but two murders. Lucky for us, only one succeeded. Unlucky for us, one succeeded. Hijiri, what do you have to say for yourself? Tu eres un cucuy.

 **Hijiri** : No. I have nothing to do with it. I swear!

 **Eliza** : How are we supposed to take you at your word anymore, liar?

 **Fitzgerald** : I normally do not defend criminals, but in this case, I must speak out. Your accusations towards our friend Kaneshiro here are misplaced, at least some of them are. There is nothing that suggests the killer might have an accomplice. Additionally, there is no point in that, given only one gets to leave and the other will inevitably get executed alongside the rest.

 **Rin** : We can worry about that piece of human trash later. For now, we have confirmed that Monokuma dropped his intervention at around half past ten to eleven last night. That puts the timing of the murder long before Inu's little quest for supper, which rules him out as a murder until further proof is obtained.

 **Ashley** : Am I missing something here? How does that prove anything?

 **Minako** : I don't want to pressure Kaguya-kun, but how does it prove his innocence again?

 **Kazuki** : I think this is how.

 _ **Truth Bullet #7 used: Monokuma's rule.**_

 **Yume** : I see you what you mean now. In order to make this as long and painful as possible, an enforced rule has been imposed where only one of us could the murder at one point. We still have to thank him for saving Amelda, though, so there is good news in that.

 **Eliza** : Which means Akihiko must have already died before eleven last night. Inu went to the kitchen at midnight, which is well after that. He could not have killed Akihiko then.

 **Rin** : Doesn't prove that he did not do it earlier, though. His journey to the kitchen might have been a ruse to clean up evidence he just recalled. He is not off the hook yet.

 **Ashley** : I am still calling him fishy.

 **Inu** : Please stop accusing me. I didn't do it!

 **Amelda** : Speaking of the timing of the murder. I believe we can further narrow it down a bit further. Using the same Truth Bullet, I can tell you the murder happens after Night Time is in effect.

* * *

 _ **Why it is certain that the murder took place after 10 pm?**_

 _ **A Hijiri nearly killed me.**_

 _B I looked at the clock._

 _C State of the body._

 _D Akihiko would have reacted to the killer if there had been light._

 **Amelda** : With this, the accounts are balanced!

* * *

 **Amelda** : When I entered Hijiri's room, it was already Night-Time. Monokuma intervened when I tried to kill her, but not when she did to me. It was a very close call that could have gone either way. That means Akihiko's murder must have taken place after Hijiri had her chance which she did not succeed.

 **Yume** : Wait, you tried to kill her, Amelda? But….I thought you were the victim.

 **Kazuki** : It seems the table turned.

 **El Viento** : What's going on here? Who was killing whom?

 **Fitzgerald** : It's very complicated, but the fact Rin and myself let him off our leash should be assuring enough that he is innocent. He was just not in his rightest mind back then.

 **Inu** : He got drugged. He was probably hallucinating and not knowing what he was doing.

 **Amelda** : None of us is in our rightest mind. However, with this, I think we have come up with the closest timing for the murder as we could.

 **Hokuto** : So now we know that the murder occurred between 10 and

 _ **Truth Bullet #6 used: Minako and Tatsuya's account.**_

 **Eliza** : I can confirm with Tatsuya. We were in the kitchen last night. When we entered the main hall just before the designated Night Time, we saw nobody was there.

 **Rin** : Anything out of the ordinary, then, aside from the fact everything here resembles a 16th century keep? The killer seems rather well prepared. They might have made alterations in the main hall before they commit their deed.

 **Tatsuya** : There was nothing unusual as far as we can see.

 **Hokuto** : Evidence gathered so far indicates Akihiko was held up in the corridor making a banquet of flowers which he intended on giving to Minako. Are you aware of this?

 **Minako** : No, I am not.

 **Fitzgerald** : A ship sank before it sails. Sounds like Japanese drama, alright.

 **Hokuto** : If Tatsuya's account is verified like you said, collusion between two or more persons is completely senseless. But what about Minako's?

 **Yume** : Wait, we are discussing the validity of a Truth Bullet? But I thought….

 **Fitzgerald** : Just because it made a Truth Bullet list doesn't mean it's a fact we have to take at face value. Remember, Monokuma did not add them, we did. One of us here is the killer, and I am sure they will stop at nothing to derail this investigation and conceal their track. We must be ever-vigilant. Is there anyone here who can confirm what Minako said is true?

 **Ashley** : I can.

 **El Viento** : You were in the botanical garden last night as well?

 **Ashley** : No. I was sleeping like a baby in my room while sucking on my thump. I do that when I fear I would get nightmares. I coated it with chocolate first, so I would have a sweet dream free of my worries.

 **Amelda** : Ugh, TMI.

 **Yume** : Then what do you have to attest?

 **Ashley** : Well, I know her. And I can assure you she couldn't have done it. She's sweet and kind and innocent. And she loves Akihiko. Why would she want to kill him in the first place? Minako considers all life precious. She wouldn't even hurt a fly, let alone a person. The only person she's capable of hurting is herself.

 **Minako** : Ashley-chan….

 **Ashley** : Don't worry, Minako. I've got your back.

 **Eliza** : This is preposterous. Don't give us that friendship crap. We are in a trial here. One of us is dead, killed by the very friend he trusted. So unless you have something resembling intelligence to speak, keep quiet.

 **Rin** : Eliza makes a good point. We all need to keep or head straight no matter what, even the ugliest of truths.

* * *

 **Non-stop debate.**

 _ **Ashley** : I'm telling you all. She didn't do it._

 _ **Kai** : This is getting rather silly._

 _ **Yume** : Guys. Guys. We should not be fighting in each at a time like this._

 _ **Fitzgerald** : I agree. Bickering is unfruitful._

 _ **Ashley** : Then show us your incriminating evidence. Don't just judge her by the fact she was the __**last one to see Akihiko**_ _._

 _ **Inori** : Here's my take on the case. I hope I am wrong, but,…here goes. Minako and Akihiko spent some time together in the botanical garden last night. As Akihiko tried to comfort her, Minako murdered him. Perhaps she did so out of __**accident**_ _. Perhaps she wasn't sure of her action after all._

 _ **Inori** : I am an Ultimate Patient, so I have some knowledge about medicine and human psychology. Most of us have our own issues, but for Minako, I am afraid they are most severe. _

_**Inori** : A person with __**mental disorder**_ _sometimes will do things on a whim and will not be able to recall what they did. It's possible that Minako simply did not remember doing so. That's what I think._

 _ **Minako** : I….I….I don't….._

 _ **Kazuki** : I think she might be panicking. _

_**Minako** : Arghhh…. *pant* _

_**Rin** : Have you recollected your __**memory of the crime**_ _yet?_

 _ **Ashley** : Hey, give her a break, will you?_

 _ **Rin** : If she is an __**uncontrollable mad dog**_ _like Inori say, then it's my responsibility that no one else falls victim to her._

 _ **Ashley** : The only mad dog around here is you!_

 **Amelda** : That argument needs to be written off!

 _ **Truth Bullet #4 used:**_ ** _Akihiko's shades._**

* * *

 **Amelda** : If you are suggesting Minako's mental disorder is responsible for the killing, how is it that she could be so precise? Why haven't we found anything that can be pinned directly to her, yet?

(I knew for a fact if I had choked Hijiri to death in the state I was last night, I would not have been able to hide evidence at all, and my crime would be exposed for the eyes to see.)

 **Kazuki** : Anything can happen.

 **Amelda** : Penetrating a man's eye without leaving anything on the shades he was wearing is impossible. I know for a fact Akihiko was wearing those shades last night. It's as inseparable from his body as his own eyes.

 **Inori** : But they were found inside his pocket. Is that right? Did he took them off on his own account or did someone else?

 **Yume** : Could she have convinced him to take it off just before murdering him?

 **Fitzgerald** : I see what Mason means. If Yuza was truly unable to control her action, she would not have been intelligent enough to ask for that. Given her being the Ultimate Tarzan, it was more likely that she was overtaken by feral instinct, rather than a murderous one.

 **Tatsuya** : She could still have removed it by force. And by the time she woke up, the d-d-d-deed was done. She was terrified, I could only imagine. So she put the shades neatly inside his pocket and dragged his body back to the main hall so that she would not be incriminated.

 **Fitzgerald** : There is a flaw in that statement.

* * *

 _ **What was wrong with Kazuki's theory?**_

 _A. Minako not strong enough to drag Akihiko._

 _B. Dragging body would leave a trace of blood._

 _ **C. Not enough light to drag body.**_

 _D. Minako would probably have cannibalised the corpse to hide evidence._

 **Fitzgerald** : Another mystery is history!

* * *

 **Fitzgerald** : The murder took place after Night Time was in effect, which means all the corridors and chambers are as dark as pitch. Minako would have gotten quite a hard time just navigating through, let alone dragging a dead body with her.

 **Inori** : Couldn't she have used any device to light her way? The Electronic-IDs offer a flashlight, you know?

 **Amelda** : I doubt that. Minako is terrible with technologies. I've seen it. She has not been using her Electronic-IDs ever since she was given one.

 **Eliza** : As expected from someone living in the forest for so long.

 **Rin** : If that is the case then, Minako, how have you been spending entire nights in the botanical garden, without being able to see anything? Do you have night vision like owls or something?

 **Minako** : I have my own way to travel in the dark. Mother Earth blessed me with the ability to commune with her children so that I can understand their silent feelings which humans have so often ignored. It's…difficult to explain, but, in return, the trees guide my path me with their scents whenever they are around. I can wander with my eyes closed in the forest and not get lost. And yet, I am mostly blind within a man-made environment.

 **Eliza** : Come on, are we seriously going with this?

 **Ashley** : Yep.

 **El Viento** : Of course.

 **Amelda** : I don't see why not.

 **Fitzgerald** : Logically, yes.

 **Yume** : I guess this vindicates what Ashley said earlier about Minako not being the killer.

 **Ashley** : See? Eat your words, Eliza.

 **Eliza** : Do not insult me with your feeble intelligence.

 **Rin** : We are wasting time here. It's going to take forever to establish alibis on a person to person basis. Our question right now is, if Inu accounts for the unaccounted for entry last night, then how did the killer make it back without being recorded? In fact, how did they even get to the main hall in the first place without being seen?

 **Tatsuya** : Eliza and I departed at about a quarter-to-ten last night. We did not see anybody on our way back to the resident area.

 **Eliza** : Well, we now know that Fitzgerald was doing some indecent business in the lady's room, but we didn't notice him. That's fishy too, you know?

 **Amelda** : There is no entry into the main hall between ten and eleven. Which means the killer must already be at the crime scene or its adjacent post before Night-Time.

 **Eliza** : Have they been hiding, then?

 **Hokuto** : I think I have an idea.

* * *

 **Hangman's Gambit.**

 ** _Where could the killer be hiding during the act?_**

 __._._._._._.__

A

_._._._.A._._

S

S._._._.A._._

G

S._._._.A.G._

T

S.T._._.A.G._

R

S.T._.R.A.G._

E

S.T._.R.A.G.E

O

 **S.T.O.R.A.G.E**

 **Hokuto** : I think I've struck gold.

* * *

 **Hokuto** : There is practically nowhere to hide in the main hall when the lights were still on. The kitchen is out of the question because Tatsuya and Eliza were just coming out. The botanical garden and the hallway leading to it are also unlikely, given the lack of hiding spots and the fact Minako was there and she confirmed the presence of no other person. The only place left is the warehouse.

 **Fitzgerald** : A plausible claim.

 **Amelda** : That would explain why the Door Usage History doesn't show their entry; the killer was already there before Night Time began, waiting for the right time to strike against their unfortunate victim. If that is the case, they probably kept the door minimally open so that they could enter the main hall without being recorded.

 **Inori** : I get it. The Door Usage History only takes in every time a door is opened. It does not display how long it is open.

 **Yume** : Then I am afraid that will only add further complication to this case. The fact that doors could be left open and no one would notice means there is a possibility, no, a certainty, that not all movements in and out of the main hall last night is properly accounted for by the Door Usage History. The killer, undoubtedly well-versed in the way the Door Usage History works, must have abused this to get in and out of the main hall undetected.

 **Tatsuya** : Not quite. When Eliza and I left the main hall, we were sure the door was properly closed. I understand how the k-k-k-k-killer might have entered and left the warehouse undetected, but there was no way they could have done it with the door leading from the main hall to the gallery.

 **Eliza** : I agree with what Tatsuya is saying here. It's impossible.

 **El Viento** : Oh, but there is a way.

* * *

 _ **How did the killer escape from the main hall and not get recorded?**_

 _A. They can phase through walls._

 _ **B. They followed Inu.**_

 _C. They followed Fitzgerald._

 _D. They stayed in the main hall and mixed with the group after the body was discovered._

 **El Viento** : I've got this one pinned down!

* * *

 **El Viento** : Like a _fantasma_ , the despicable murderer stalked Inu in the dark hall while he made haste to head back to his room, his belly full of supper. The little lad must have been too panicking to notice.

 **Inu** : They did? Oh, God. I was only meters away from the killer! I could have died there. They could have killed me if they were so close…

 **Amelda** : Calm down, Inu. They didn't kill you and you are still here, very much alive.

(A good thing they didn't kill Inu to avoid being spotted, too. I would not be standing here had it not been for his help.)

 **Inu** : Oh,... Yes. I'm alive. I live!

 **Eliza** : Sheez. Delay your celebration until after the trial is over.

 **Rin** : Of course the culprit didn't kill you, Inu. They are nefarious, but we now know for sure they aren't an idiot. They need you very much alive to get back to the resident area so that they can use your account to their benefit.

 **Inori** : One death is enough, two is….

 **Fitzgerald** : Too complicated. Getting away with both requires not only extensive planning but also talents. And I have very little faith any of you here have them.

 **Eliza** : That's quite the compliment. But if you said none of us had such talents, does that mean you have?

 **Fitzgerald** : I prefer not to disclose my trade secrets.

 **Kazuki** : Let me get this straight. The killer followed Inu after he left the kitchen, using the dark and Inu's ignorance as their cover, all the way through the gallery and to the residential area, bypassing Fitzgerald who was holding up in the lady's room. As a result, all of their movements are recorded in similar accounts as Inu's. Sounds about right.

 **Hokuto** : That's great. Now we know exactly how the killer planned his movement. One step closer to exposing them. You hear that Monokuma? We'll solve your mystery. And we will all make it out of here safe and sound.

 **El Viento** : Quite the progress so far. Onward, brothers and sisters. To victory.

 **Eliza** : Ugh. Why do I even…?

* * *

 _ **Author's note: Alright. I know this chapter comes out late. I am a salaryman now, so cut me some slack. I really hope I will be able to finish the next chapter soon, considering I have already had a good idea what is going to happen in my head.**_

 _ **Another reason for this lateness is the lack of respect around the Danganronpa fanfiction community. I will not point out who, but I am very displeased with this person's attitudes, and that has been holding back my writing passion for this fandom. At this point, I have all but given up all hope on them. If you know I am talking about you, then reply and I will have this note deleted.**_

 _ **This is my first time writing a trial. I hope I make it engaging enough for you guys without distracting too much with the minigames and such. A trial should not be presented in the normal format because it is literally one person talking after another, and there are 15 of them (Hijiri not taking a big role, for obvious reasons). Also, as can be seen, the main protagonist is not the only person progressing the trial like in the game, making it look more like a team effort rather than just one person solving the mystery on their own. Finally, I came up with one-liners for all the characters when presenting their argument. I hope you like them, too.**_

 _ **I shamelessly admit lot of inspiration comes from Imprisoned in Despair's Wall by Daichi Yamazaki. If you are reading this, you rock, dude!**_


	15. Act 1 - Trial part 2

**ACT I: THE TITANS, THE BEAR AND THE FORTRESS OF DESPAIR**

 **Chapter 7: Trial (part 2)**

* * *

 **Day 5**

 **Tartarus Keep**

 **12:30**

 **Trial Ground**

 **Amelda** : We have already proven Minako's innocence. If her accounts are correct, I think it's safe to say that Akihiko died where he lies right now. Or at the very least, he was ambushed in the main hall by the killer and met his demise there.

 **Yume** : That does make sense, I guess.

 **Rin** : But that doesn't explain why he chose to go back to his room after Night-time is in effect. Barring Inu who was desperate, I doubt anyone in their right mind would think travelling in utter darkness with but a glimmer of light is a good idea. Surely someone as intelligent and organised as he is would not have made such mistake.

 **Eliza** : Unless something was keeping him. Something he was putting his heart into that made him forget about the concept of time. Something he was saving for someone very special to him. And I know just what it is.

 ** _Truth Bullet #12 used: Bouquet of flowers._**

(With the help from a pair of garden gloves, I brought the bouquet of flower to the front. Aside from the Electronic-IDs, this was the only physical evidence brought into the courtroom, as I had a feeling that further examination was required. The Ultimate Herbalist stifled a sob as I did so.)

 **Amelda** : This is what Akihiko was working on right before his death. A present to Minako.

 **El Viento** : Now that is a gentleman gesture. Too bad it didn't work out well for either of them.

 **Eliza** : Huh. It's always the dumbass selfless folks who die first. This is a fish-eat-fish world; someone has to take the fall so that others can rise, for we can't all be on top. Seriously, what's the point of showing so much care for others if you can't even protect yourself first?

 **Fitzgerald** : Love works in strange ways. You will see it eventually.

 **Eliza** : Then you have seen? Tsk. I don't believe you could ever find love in anyone.

 **Fitzgerald** : Not myself. However, I can deduce that from observation alone.

 **Ashley** : All the more reason why Minako could not have been the killer. Those two were dating each other. Isn't that right, Minako?

 **Minako** : Kazuhiko-kun…. I was so depressed last night. When he tried to comfort me, I did not return as I should have. Oh dear, how could I be so selfish? Mother Earth taught me to give more than I take, but in the state of my mind last night,…I totally fumbled.

 **Ashley** : Minako?

(The entire class was speechless as the Ultimate Herbalist fell to her knees weeping. Only Monokuma, sitting high and above like a mighty overlord he was, enjoyed the drama.)

 **Minako** : It was all my fault. I am a horrible person. Akihiko made that present for me and died as a result. If I did not exist, he would still be alive. I am the one who killed him.

 **Amelda** : Enough! You've gotten to move on, Minako. Dwelling on past losses will not lead you to anywhere.

 **Minako** : But….

 **Amelda** : I understand how you feel. It's easy to imagine what could you have done to alter the outcome of something that has already happened, but that is where the folly lies. Bad things sometimes do happen and it's not like there is anything you could do about it at the very moment where it takes place. I have experienced it myself, the loss of someone precious to me right in front of my very eyes. I nearly broke then. I could not let that happen to you as well.

(The Ultimate Herbalist looked at me for a moment. She then glanced at the faces of other classmates which ranged from pity to confusion to annoyance. Wiping the tears on her face, Minako stood up.)

 **Minako** : Mason-kun…. Everyone…. I'm sorry I have to be such a bother to you all.

 **Ashley** : Don't worry, Minako. I'll be here for you. We'll all be.

 **Kai** : Amelda and Ashley are right. You can't ruin yourself like that. Every one of us has our own moments of weakness where we feel like the world is turning upon us, but together we can overcome them. You should believe in that.

 **El Viento** : It would be Akihiko's wish that you be happy, regardless whether he is here or not. So honour it by behaving yourself.

 **Rin** : You can't blame yourself like that, Minako. It's not like you actively conspired with the killer to murder him or anything like that. You are just a victim of circumstance.

 **Tatsuya** : I am afraid we are all v-v-v-victims of circumstance here. Akihiko, the killer, the rest of us, all in this twisted game against our will.

 **Monokuma** : Right you are!

 **Hokuto** : Shut the fuck up, Monokuma!

 **Eliza** : Speaking of moving on, can we please resume the trial? All of this soap opera is making me hungry.

 **Yume** : So that's it, right? Akihiko was busy making that bouquet of flowers that he didn't notice the time. This caused him to enter the main hall when it was in total darkness, ultimately leading to his death.

 **Inori** : Shouldn't he have planned that as well?

 **Amelda** : I agree with Inori. If it was as simple as what Yume had said, I would not have brought all these flowers into the courtroom nor worn these gloves when handling them. I believe there is something else to be investigated regarding the bouquet. It could give us the evidence we need as to why Akihiko was held back.

 **Minako** : Please let me have a go at it. It's the least I could do.

 **Hokuto** : The present is meant for you. Go ahead.

(Minako examined the bouquet after I handed her the gloves. She treated each flower with delicacy, carefully checking every spot without causing any hard to the petals or the stems. I guessed it was part of her religion to appreciate flora, and the fact Akihiko made it himself probably added to that.)

 **Minako** : This is quite disturbing.

 **Rin** : What is it?

 **Minako** : I… don't recognise some of these species. Even my knowledge has its limit, and I have never been to Egypt before. Then again,….it's unnatural that this particular type of flower even exists on the surface of the earth. Inu, you are the expert in chemicals, right?

 **Inu** : Uhm….yes.

 **Minako** : Can you lend me a hand? I'm not particularly adept in this.

 **Inu** : Sure. Glad I can help.

(After a few moments, the two of them came out with the conclusion.)

* * *

 _ **Brainstorming.**_

 **What was wrong with the bouquet?**

 _A. It contained flowers not from Egypt._

 _ **B. Some flowers are poisonous.**_

 _C. Some flowers have the face of Monokuma on them. Creepy._

 _D. These flowers are actually fake._

 **Inu** : I have the formula right this time.

* * *

 **Inu** : The chemical emitted by this flower right here is quite dangerous. If entering the body through breathing in, it can cause loss of vision and memory. The effect is immediate. The toxin has no smell and could not be distinguished without a chemistry kit. But there is a problem with that.

 **Hokuto** : And that is?

 **Inu** : As far as I know, this toxin can only be created in limited amounts and only in laboratories. That a plant can naturally produce it…. What a dangerous plant it is.

 **Eliza** : Then perhaps Mother Earth isn't as merciful as Minako makes her out to be. She's a predator.

 **Minako** : Piket-chan, please refrain from making such ill comments about Mother Earth. Plants don't have legs to run or wings to fly, so naturally, they must rely on alternatives as self-defence.

 **Eliza** : Then I guess Akihiko was pretty threatening to them.

 **Minako** : I am not even sure if this species even exist. I have never heard about it. If the toxin is that powerful, then the medical implication should be equally vast.

 **Inu** : I fear that is not the case…. If this kind of plant is to be popularised, it would be best used….

 **El Viento** : As a weapon? Is that what you are trying to say?

 **Inu** : Yes…

 **Yume** : Goodness. Then how did that end up in there?

 **Monokuma** : That's because it's one of my home-grown. Isn't it amazing? Its beauty rivalled only by its deadliness. I used to like flowers. They are pretty and they smell nice. But then I grew bored. They are pretty and they smell nice but they don't do anything. So I injected them with some specially made despair enzyme to see what kind of horrifying terrors I could make out of them, how much suffering to humans and others I could make them cause. Some were failures, some were meh, and some, such as the one you saw, worked maaaaaarvelously.

 **Rin** : Is there no end to your evil?

 **Fitzgerald** : You have not figured that out yet, Yamamoto?

 **Amelda** : Not even the leaders of North Korea are as insane as this bear, nor are they that creative.

 **Minako** : Stop this, Monokuma. The children of Mother Earth do not deserve to be enslaved and experimented on like that.

 **Eliza** : Just like we are right now? Why don't you worry about yourself first before others?

 **Inori** : Maybe you should stay away from the botanical garden from now on, Minako. Who knows what twisted creations that bear has in store there.

 **Rin** : In fact, we should all be more cautious anywhere anytime.

 **El Viento** : This entire place reeks of pure evil. It is indeed what drove Akihiko into this. He would have suffered anyway if the killer had not finished him off.

 **Hokuto** : So now we know the toxin is what kept him back. Since we all just know this right now, and Inu said it was impossible to tell without proper tools, this is….all a coincidence?

 **Amelda** : I concur. It is likely that the killer had not planned this. But they were prepared to kill anyway, and Akihiko just happened to present himself as the vulnerable prey.

 **Inori** : I think this discovery also shed some light on another mystery we are currently debating.

* * *

 _ **Brainstorming.**_

 **What does the poisonous flower further explain?**

 _ **A. Akihiko shades' absence.**_

 _B. Akihiko's cause of death._

 _C. Monokuma is Poison Ivy's one true love._

 _D. All of us are infected. We're all going to die!_

 **Inori** : One more thing I am able to accomplish before my time ends.

* * *

 **Yume** : Ah, I see. Akihiko, under the effect of the toxin, put down his shades for better vision.

 **Hokuto** : And threw away his only source of protection against the killer.

 **Fitzgerald** : That's probably the gist of it.

 **Inori** : The killer didn't need to forcibly remove the shades to commit the deed. Akihiko did it himself unknowingly.

 **El Viento** : Still, how did they do it? What method did they employ to complete this foul act?

* * *

 _ **Non-stop debate.**_

 _ **Amelda**_ _: The murder took place inside the main hall. There isn't any place to hide, but darkness should already provide enough cover for the killer to carry out. But the question remains, how did the killer do it? There was no sign of resistance or anything._

 _ **Yume**_ _: Could they have_ _ **overwhelmed**_ _and killed him quickly?_

 _ **Fitzgerald**_ _: Akihiko is quite a tough guy. He's not going to go down without a fight._

 _ **Tatsuya**_ _: But the killer has the_ _ **element of s-s-s-s-surprise**_ _._

 _ **Eliza**_ _: And Akihiko himself is already worn down by the_ _ **effect of the toxin**_ _._

 _ **Inu**_ _: The toxin only lowers ability to see and remember. It does not weaken the body. If_ _ **forced to fight**_ _, Akihiko would not be hindered much._

 _ **Eliza**_ _: Unless the killer is_ _ **so powerful**_ _that Akihiko could stand no chance against. And I know just that person who could be._

 _ **El Viento**_ _: I admit my capacity to do so. However, I have no such willingness to take the life of a friend._

 _ **Hokuto**_ _: Perhaps it was a_ _ **sneak attack**_ _. The killer made one single move to kill Akihiko and it worked out before he realised what was going on?_

 _ **Fitzgerald**_ _: No. The wound is too precise. The flashlight is weak, but you can still see about five meters with it. If someone is rushing at you from such distance, you would be able to react, and all the perfect aiming at the right spot would come to waste. The only way the killer could have avoided resistance was to strike out from a_ _ **safe distance**_ _._

 **Amelda** : That statement is true and fair.

 ** _Truth Bullet #3 used:_** _ **Killer's approach.**_

* * *

 _ **Amelda**_ _: For now, I think it is safe to say that the killer used an unconventional approach that did not require bodily contact. There is no other explanation as to why there is no sign of a struggle otherwise._

 **Kazuki** : How so? Do they have a gun or something?

(Kazuki's question grimly reminded me of what was probably inside Fitzgerald's coat right now and the six bullets I left behind in my room.)

 **Amelda** : That is something we need to find out. But I still stand by my claim.

 **Rin** : Which brings us to the murder weapon, the needles. I would like to know who has been using them.

 ** _Truth Bullet #6 used:_** _ **Discarded injectors.**_

 _ **Rin**_ _: Don't say anything, Hijiri. We all know. Anyone else?_

 **Inori** : I have. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. My sickness is tormenting me, and so I had to….

 **Kazuki** : We all understand, Hijiri. You don't need to say anything.

 **Rin** : Anyone else?

(There was a moment of silence among the group. Of course, it would be rather shameful to admit injecting drugs into one's body, even if the drugs in question weren't illegal. Then again, everyone had their own dirty secrets; it was only that the circumstances compelled certain unfortunate people to come out clean.)

 **Inu** : I used a couple. Anti-depressants.

 **Rin** : Anyone else?

 **Amelda** : Enough with the repeating.

 **Rin** : What? Don't deny it doesn't do a good job intimidating people.

 **Amelda** : All the more reason to cut the crap out. We are already frightened enough with the whole Mutual Killing Game thing. One little push from you and someone might lose their shit for real.

(Some eyes were diverted towards the Kai who appeared paler than usual despite only a couple of days having passed since Monokuma announced the first motivation. With her feet already cold and dirty from the lack of footwear, the Ultimate Ballerina was agitated at this unspoken accusation.)

 **Kai** : I did not. Ballerina is hard, but I am against drug abuse in all forms. It's never the right way. Short-term benefits can never justify long-term dilapidation. I have... other reasons for my less than presentable appearance.

 **Hokuto** : Should we raise any suspicion about those two?

 **Amelda** : We're not getting the information we need here. It doesn't matter who admit using injectors on themselves and who don't. There are plenty of them out there and you don't need a prescription to plunder the storage for drugs. The killer should have no problem getting hold of one.

 **Tatsuya** : Coming back to the previous discussion about the killer's approach. Now that we are certain they used a needle for this crime, the question is…how.

 **El Viento** : I think I have just the answer for you.

 **Eliza** : Out of all people…

 **El Viento** : Do not underestimate me. It takes a strong brain to drive all of these muscles. Now, I shall expose the killer within our rank and let their misdeed be known by everyone.

* * *

 _ **Theory crafting.**_

 _ **El Viento**_ _: I will have to disagree with Amelda and Fitzgerald. The killer did not conceal themselves in the shadow when the crime occurred. No, in committing such devious act, they lacked even the courage to come face to face with the person they were killing. In other words, they were absent from the crime scene the whole time._

 _ **El Viento**_ _: It was all an elaborate trap. As soon as Eliza and Tatsuya exited the main hall, the killer sprang into action from their hiding place within the storage. The exact details and specifications of this trap, none can understand other than the vile killer themselves, but I can tell you with certainty it was elaborate, tailor-made and right there in the main hall. Once Akihiko entered, the killer revealed their present and, with honeycombed words, lured him right_ _ **into the trap they had so carefully laid**_ _. Blindly, Akihiko tripped on it, triggering his doom._

 _ **Amelda**_ _: I can see where this is going._

 _ **Eliza**_ _: Such articulate reasoning. Coming from a mountain of muscles. Has the world turned upside down? Do I have to wear shoes on my head from now on?_

 _ **El Viento**_ _: This person is driven to commit this crime not only for the protection of their loved ones, nor the need to get out of this hellhole. They are driven by jealousy. Unhappy with Akihiko's flirting around Minako, they decided to strike,_ _ **less their love interest is taken away from them**_ _._

 _ **El Viento**_ _: And with that, I conclude: the murdered of Akihiko is none other than Ashley Wiltarrow the Ultimate Pranking Queen._

 _ **Ashley**_ _: What?! I would never have done that. My pranks are for jokes, not harm._

 **Amelda** : It's about time we all got over with fairy tales.

 ** _Truth bullet #4 used: Akihiko's shades._**

 ** _Truth bullet #7 used:_** _ **Monokuma's rules.**_

* * *

 **Yume** : Wait, two Truth bullets were used? And didn't we already use them?

 **Fitzgerald** : I don't see the problem. It's not like there is a limit on their usage.

 **Yume** : Oh, right.

 **Amelda** : Though I am not the one who likes to stand up for practical jokers, it is important that we do not just jump into conclusion around here. All of our lives are at stake. We can't allow even the slightest mistake to happen.

 **Eliza** : Spoken like a true accountant.

 **El Viento** : So my theory is incorrect? I thought her behaviours so far after Akihiko's death was the most suspicious.

 **Ashley** : See? I told you so.

 **Amelda** : Converting suspicion into conclusion requires solid evidence. And that is something Ashley has none against at the moment. Monokuma's rules specifically say that only the blackened will get to escape, while the rest are executed. If Ashley were to kill Akihiko out of jealousy, that would have put them in a position where one of them is going to die.

 **El Viento** : Yes. I almost forgot about that.

 **Kazuki** : You almost forgot? We just brought that up right at the beginning of the trial.

 **Inori** : Nevertheless, I do not deny El Viento's scenario making some sense. For example, it would explain how the attack would have been so precise and the lack of physical involvement. Perhaps Ashley did it for other purposes.

 **Ashley** : Oh, come on. As if I would ever put my beloved Minako in harm's way.

 **Minako** : Wiltarow-chan….

 **Amelda** : But here is the flaw in that theory: if Akihiko taking off his shades is unexpected to the killer, how could Ashley have set up a trap that specifically targets his eye? Ashley had to set up the trap in advance, and made preparations before that, and each of us has a different body profile. If she were to commit the murder, she would have taken it into account.

 **Fitzgerald** : I see. It would have been idiotic of Ashley to set up a trap specifically for Akihiko, only to target the one part in his body that is not vulnerable, at least under normal circumstances.

 **Tatsuya** : So b-b-booby traps are out of the question then?

 **Kai** : I guess so. For all their preparation, the amount of uncertainty involved in committing this murder rules out any approach other than a direct one.

 **El Viento** : I have made a terrible mistake. My honour is sullied. You have my deepest, most sincere apology, Ashley. Please forgive my imprudence!

 **Ashley** : Okay. Sheez, stop making a big fuss about it. I'm just glad you guys trust me now.

 **Fitzgerald** : Trust is a long way to go for you.

 **Amelda** : Don't be so sure. Pranksters belong in the same place as anyone who plays Slark and Riki: the eighth level of hell.

 **Rin** : Just because traps were not used doesn't mean you didn't get down with your hands dirty, Ashley. You are as still as much a suspect as everyone here.

 **Ashley** : Thanks for nothing.

* * *

 _ **Non-stop debate.**_

 _ **Yume** : Let us discuss more on the killer's approach. I fear there is something amidst here. If the killer did not even get close to Akihiko, then how were they supposed to navigate? Both the main hall and the storage should be as dark as ink during Night-time._

 _ **Rin** : Couldn't they have used the flashlight from the Electronic-ID._

 _ **Fitzgerald**_ _: That's highly unlikely. That would likely_ _ **give away their position**_ _. If Akihiko had seen someone in the main hall during Night-time, there is no doubt we would have been cautious._

 _ **Rin**_ _: Maybe the light from Akihiko's portable device was their beacon._

 _ **Hokuto**_ _: Perhaps. But it is_ _ **very dim**_ _. I did some checks on it and not even someone who has experience navigating through underground tunnels using only matches could make out much in total darkness._

 _ **Inori**_ _: Perhaps the_ _ **effect of the toxin**_ _prevented him from seeing._

 _ **Amelda**_ _: Again, the killer_ _ **does not know about Akihiko's contact with the toxin**_ _. When they were devising their plan, it was not a staggering half-blinded man they were targeting._

 _ **Eliza**_ _: Maybe they have some sort of_ _ **equipment**_ _._

 _ **El Viento**_ _: Or maybe they possess the_ _ **eyes of the devil**_ _, allowing them to navigate through the dark with ease just as they guided the fallen pilgrims in the depth of hell._

 ** _Truth Bullet #10 used: Night vision goggles._**

 **Tatsuya** : I agree with that.

* * *

 **Amelda** :….

 **Hokuto** :….

 **El Viento** : That's it?

 **Tatsuya** : W-w-w-what? What is it?

 **Monokuma** : Boooooring. You didn't even come up with a catchy catchphrase.

 **Hokuto** : This is one of the very very VERY few times where I can agree with Monokuma. I hope it is also the last.

 **Eliza** : Ughhhhhh. This is a trial, for God's sake. Just because Monokuma said this was a game show doesn't mean you should be acting like we are in one.

 **Rin** : Never a fan of trials anyway. Much less one headed by a stuffed animal.

 **Fitzgerald** : A little culture wouldn't hurt.

 **Inori** : I think it's a great idea. It helps… lighten up the mood. I don't want to see all of us so gloomy all the time throughout this trial.

(I didn't know why we were all spouting catchy talent-related phases anyway, but what Inori said was true. If this was like the Hunger Games and there were indeed people watching this, becoming the audience's favourite might be helpful in the long run.)

 **Eliza** : Fuck this shit. Let's just get over with this trial. I'm losing brain cells just by being close to all of you dumbasses.

 **Rin** : Please proceed. Tatsuya.

 **Tatsuya** : Oh, right. I will try not to embarrass myself next time. You can count on me. As for the evidence…. Yes, the killer did have something that allowed them to navigate through the dark. And that is the pair of night vision goggles we've found in the storage.

 **Rin** : Are you sure it was used?

 **Hokuto** : I have a very good reason to suggest it was. Already told it to Amelda and Tatsuya here.

 **Amelda** : He's right. The night vision goggle was definitely the killer's means of travelling in the dark. The fact they were hiding in the storage to prepare consolidates this claim.

 **Kazuki** : But then why isn't the door usage registry showing any record of the warehouse being opened during that time? Surely the killer must have returned to the storage to hide their goggles after they commit the murder.

 **Ashley** : Just leave it to me.

* * *

 _ **Brainstorming.**_

 **How did the killer open the storage door without triggering the registry?**

 _ **A. The door was not closed to begin with.**_

 _B. They hacked the system._

 _C. A hidden entrance was used._

 _D. They phased through the wall._

 **Ashley** : I won't be on the receiving end of any joke.

* * *

 **Monokuma** : Do my ears deceive me? You, out of all people, are contributing to the trial? Or is it some sort of trick you are playing?

 **Amelda** : This is an interesting turn of event.

 **Kazuki** : I honestly didn't see that one coming.

 **Ashley** : Hey, stop discrediting me. Sheez, why are people here so judgy?

 **Fitzgerald** : This is a trial. We are all supposed to judge and be judged here.

 **El Viento** : For all the wrong reasons, mind you. Still, I would like to hear her words. A jester she might me, it was unwise of me to condemn her earlier. Please, carry on.

 **Ashley** : I don't know if I should be flattered or not, but here it is. The reason the registry didn't record was that the door to the warehouse was never fully closed in the first place. It's the oldest trick in the book to snuggle things into places where entry from one side requires a key or a password and the other side can open at will. All the killer needs to do was putting something in the way so that the door wouldn't shut, keeping it barely open just enough without raising suspicion from Tatsuya and Eliza as they went by.

 **Eliza** : That was….awfully well-theorised. And while I don't like admitting my flaws (because I have very few), I think you might be right. Mind you, I wasn't paying attention to oddities for no reasons.

 **Tatsuya** : Neither of us was.

 **Rin** : We are discussing a lot here, but the destination is still unclear. How about we make this a bit more simple and narrow down the list of suspects?

 **Yume** : That would be the wise idea, no matter how much I hate to accuse someone close to me. There are fifteen of us here. If we can't pinpoint the killer, then perhaps a lucky guess is more likely if there are fewer options to choose from.

 **Fitzgerald** : Kaneshiro was too busy stabbing Mason and Mason was too occupied with strangling her last night to be also involved in the murder of Akihiko. I say they are out.

 **Amelda** : That's rather too specific.

 **Hokuto** : If the killer has been hiding in the warehouse before the murder, then Eliza and Tatsuya are probably off the hook. That and the fact they were together.

 **Ashley** : Minako too. She was in the botanical garden.

 **Amelda** : And Inu?

 **Rin** : Not yet. We can't know for sure if he had done anything other than fetching some snack last night.

 **Fitzgerald** : Then perhaps we should debate on the last piece of available evidence: the mortal wound itself. There is something that bothers me, the lack of blood.

 ** _Truth Bullet #1 used: The eye wound._**

 **Kai** : Haven't we already concluded how it happened? The weapon is a needle, after all.

 **Inori** : What killed Akihiko was not blood loss, but brain damage directly from the needle puncturing it.

 **Fitzgerald** : Please, allow me to explain.

* * *

 _ **Logic dive.**_

 **It made sense for the needles to be used as the murder weapon from an outside perspective. But from Akihiko's point of view, it paints a different picture.**

 _ **What is the cause of death?**_

 _Internal bleeding._

 _ **Neural damage.**_

Akihiko died instantly from the damage to his brain. The Monokuma file all but confirms this.

 _ **H**_ _ **ow long were the needles employed in the murder?**_

 _ **40mm.**_

 _50mm._

According to the classmates who check the warehouse and the needles we found, this seems to be the universal and only size.

 _ **What is the problem regarding their length?**_

 _Too long._

 ** _Too short._**

Only the needle entered Akihiko's body, otherwise, the wound should have been much larger. However, a distance exists between the frontal eye lobe and the brain.

 **Fitzgerald** : Elementary. For me.

* * *

 **Fitzgerald** : That is something I have been wondering about. Four centimetres should not be enough to cause catastrophic brain damage that would kill Akihiko instantly. Adding the fact the needle is attached to the injector, the length should have been even shorter.

 **Rin** : Well, we know that the killer simply did not walk towards Akihiko to kill him, perhaps they didn't use the whole injector. Maybe just the needles.

 **Inori** : That would explain why some injectors we find do not have their needles. The killer must have removed them.

 **Tatsuya** : I s-s-s-suppose this Truth bullet makes sense now.

 ** _Truth Bullet #9 used: Bullseye._**

 **Amelda** : So that's how the killer could have been so accurate with a single shot. They must have spent quite some time practising.

 **Hokuto** : I have also wondered why the holes look so small for darts. The killer shot it with needles. Considering the depth of the holes on the target board, it's clear that the killer used enough force that would send the needle through the back of your brain if penetrating through the eyes.

 **Ashley** : Which means there must still be needle inside his brain right now. Ugh. Just the thought of it makes me sick.

 **Minako** : I am not feeling so well either.

 **El Viento** : Wait, I can get the whole thing about the needle being stuck in his eye, but how the hell does it get there in the first place? This is not making any sense at all.

 **Inu** : I agree with the wrestling lady here. The needle should be very small. Holding it alone takes some effort, let alone throwing it with such accuracy.

 **Kazuki** : Maybe they attached something to the needle that made it less unwieldy.

 **Eliza** : That sounds about right. The killer could have used the needle as part of a device.

 **Inori** : What kind of device?

 **Eliza** : I don't know. Something in the warehouse, maybe.

 **Hokuto** : We check the warehouse thoroughly. There was nothing we found that could have been used to launch the dart.

 **Ashley** : Maybe the killer crafted one for themselves.

 **Hokuto** : Tatsuya, Amelda and I turned the storage over and we found nothing of note other than the missing needles and medicine and whatever items I took. If they crafted this weapon, they could not have used from the warehouse.

 **Amelda** : Or maybe….

(Never before had my heart beat so hard. This was the damning evidence, the one, if proven correct, could expose the murderer in our rank. By presenting this, I was going to sentence one of my friends to death for a crime they were reluctant to commit, a crime for a noble cause of ending the suffering of our loved ones at the paws of Monokuma. But I had no choice. I could not let myself and fourteen others, Akihiko included, be sacrificed for one person.)

* * *

 _ **Brainstorm.**_

 **How did the killer use the needle?**

 _ **A. Blow.**_

 _B. Propell._

 _C. Toss._

 _D. Telekinesis._

 **Amelda** : This account will balance all books.

* * *

 **Rin** : Blow? What do you mean by that?

 **Fitzgerald** : Don't tell me you don't know, Rin? It's right there in front of you.

 **Rin** : What's right there?

 **Fitzgerald** : The final piece of evidence needed for this trial to come to an end.

 **Hokuto** : So you know who the killer is, don't you?

(I stood speechlessly as Fitzgerald gleefully took over the discussion. Apparently, he had figured it out as well, perhaps before I did, and was entertaining himself by letting each of us play our part in the trial. As an auditor and a watchdog, I had exposed many dark financial and accounting secrets and brought an end to pyramid schemes, money-launderers and even terrorist sympathisers. I did not feel anything for the people whose lives would be irreparably ruined because of what I did – they deserved it anyway. But to condemn a person I regarded as a friend to a much harsher and unjust sentence, I thought I lacked the heart to.)

 **Fitzgerald** : Of course.

 **Ashley** : Then tell us, come on.

 **El Viento** : Speak the name of the boldest and most foolish one among us.

 **Eliza** : El Viento.

 **El Viento** : Then speak the name of the second most.

 **Kazuki** : I think I just happen to know.

* * *

 _ **Choose the culprit.**_

 _Amelda Douglas Mason_

 _Yume_

 _ **Kazuki Ishikawa**_

 _Fitzgerald Scott_

 _Tatsuya Toshishai_

 _Akihiko Kazuhiko_

 _Inu Kagyuu_

 _Hokuto Yamazaki_

 _Rin_ Yamamoto

 _Hijiri Kaneshiro_

 _Inori Hayashi_

 _El Viento_

 _Akai 'Kai' Omakase_

 _Ashley Wiltarrow_

 _Elizabeth "Eliza" Piket_

 _Minako Yuza_

 **Kazuki** : The music stops as death falls.

* * *

 **Inori** : You are accusing yourself?

 **Minako** : Ishikawa-kun.

 **Kazuki** : I'm just being honest here. Let's not beating around the bushes too much.

 **Ashley** : So you admit doing it? You were the one who killed Akihiko?

 **Kazuki** : I only admitted being accused. You have yet to prove my guilt.

 **Ashley** : So you didn't do it?

 **Kazuki** : Why is the focus is on me all of a sudden?

 **Fitzgerald** : Because you are the only person in possession of an item that could have been used as the murder weapon.

 **Ashley** : He has? What is it?

 **Kai** : Ah, I see what you mean there.

* * *

 _ **Hangman's gambit.**_

 **What weapon did Kazuki use to murder Akihiko?**

 __._._._.__

 _F_

 _F._._._.__

 _E_

 _F._._._.E_

 _T_

 _F._._.T.E_

 _L_

 _F.L._.T.E_

 _U_

 ** _F.L.U.T.E_**

 **Kai** : This will keep you all on your toes.

* * *

 **El Viento** : I just notice something strange about you, Kazuki. Ever since I met you for the first time in the gallery on our first day, you never went anywhere without your flute. And yet it is no longer in your possession.

 **Kazuki** : It's broken. I left it in my room for repair.

 **Eliza** : Repair, or modify?

 **Fitzgerald** : The evidence should be damning enough. If what Yamakazi said is true, then there is nothing in the warehouse that could have assisted with the murder. And since we already know that the killer struck from a distance, they have gotten to have a device that can launch a needle so accurately. This device has to be private to one of us. Barring your flute, which you must have modified, as Eliza had said, I am not seeing anything else that could have been used as the murder weapon.

 **Ashley** : Wow, I did not even notice he is no longer carrying his flute.

 **Eliza** : That's because your eyes and ears are as lacking as your brain.

 **Yume** : I'm afraid I have to go with Fitzgerald and El Viento here. It's too much of a coincidence. So, Kazuki, is it… true? Did you really kill Akihiko?

 **Rin** : Tell us the truth. Are you a murderer or not?

 **Minako** : How…how could you have done it?

(For several heartbeats, Kazuki was silent. He was clearly in a tensed position. I could see sweat coming from his forehead, fists clutched together and teeth biting into his lips.)

 **Kazuki** : You have presented all but flimsy, prejudiced evidence against me. I will not stand it, knowing it is not just myself but all of us except the REAL killer will rot in hell if this goes on. I will fight on until the last breath.

 **Fitzgerald** : Then let us do it. Here is what really happened last night.

* * *

 _ **Closing argument.**_

 _Act 1: We were all shocked by Monokuma's revealed motivation, but only one person among us would go to such length to carry it out. Last night, their planning came to fruition. Entering the main hall at some point none of us could tell, the killer hid themselves within the storage room, waiting for the right moment to strike._

 _Act 2: Just before Night-time commenced, Akihiko was spending some time with Minako. As he departed the botanical garden, he tried making a gift for her. Unfortunately, this act proved to be his undoing, as he came into contact with a toxin that limited his vision and caused memory loss. By the time he emerged from the hallway to the main hall, all lights had been turned off._

 _Act 3: The killer struck. While Akihiko was nearly blind in the darkness, the killer had night vision goggles to assist them. Additionally, the light from Akihiko's Electronic-ID flashlight might have also given away his position. Using a special weapon modified from a harmless instrument, the killer shot a needle right into Akihiko's eye, ending his life instantly._

 _Act 4: The deed done, the killer returned to the warehouse after making sure the door did not close when they walked out to dispose of the night vision goggle. Then, they waited for the arrival of another person._

 _Act 5: Inu, who had been making journeys to the kitchen at midnight each night for supper, arrived as the killer had expected. When the Ultimate Chemist departed, the killer followed him all the way, ensuring they would leave no unusual record behind on the door usage register._

 _ **Fitzgerald**_ _: The only person who could have committed this crime is none other than_ _ **Kazuki Ishikawa the Ultimate Flautist**_.

* * *

 **Fitzgerald** : It's all over Kazuki. We've cornered you. Admit it.

(I had to give it to Kazuki. In the face of overwhelming odds, he stood defiantly without a hint of weakness. His eyes were focused, staring at all of us with two hate-filled brown orbs.)

 **Kazuki** : This is not yet the end.

 **Ashley** : Oh, come on. How stubborn can you get?

 **Minako** : Ishikawa-kun…. I-I don't want to believe it.

 **Inori** : This is the battle for his life, after all.

 **El Viento** : As well as his last.

 **Eliza** : Ugh, Monokuma. We've found the culprit right here. Just get on with the voting already.

 **Monokuma** : That's it? Are you just going to vote and all? How anti-climatic. By the order of Supreme Overlord Monokuma, this trial must go on. I can't let this end right here. The audience demands more.

 **Amelda** : What else do you want from us? How much suffering must there be to satisfy your thirst?

 **Minako** : Is there no end to your cruelty?

 **Kazuki** : This is a mistake. I'm telling you.

 **El Viento** : We'll see about that. You'll find my reasoning as powerful sturdy as my biceps.

* * *

 _ **Final showdown!**_

 **Panic talk action.**

4 shields remaining

 _ **Kazuki**_ _: Vote me, and we are all going to die._

 _ **El Viento**_ _: Only one way to find out. All of us are prepared for the consequences._

*Crack*

 _ **Kazuki**_ _: We are all friends here. Why can't you listen to me?_

 _ **El Viento**_ _: You murdered one of your friends. Why should we listen to you?_

*Break*

 _ **Kazuki**_ _: You all have missed a note._

 _ **El Viento**_ _: We have all the evidence we need._

3 shields remaining

*Crack*

 _ **Kazuki**_ _: Using a blowgun? Do you think I am capable of such?_

 _ **El Viento**_ _: You have had plenty of practice. With practice comes expertise._

*Break*

2 shields remaining

 _ **Kazuki**_ _: You're assuming I could learn it within a short time._

 _ **El Viento**_ _: Didn't take long for you to master your flute in the first place._

*Crack*

 _Kazuki: Wait, are we in a video game?_

 _ **El Viento**_ _: Do not derail this argument._

*Break*

Last shield

 _ **Kazuki**_ _: Both Inu and Fitzgerald entered the main hall last night. Why can't any of them be the culprit?_

 _ **El Viento**_ _: Neither of them entered at the time where the murder could have taken place. Amelda and Hijiri's struggle showed that._

*Crack*

 **Kazuki** : I have no reason to kill Akihiko whatsoever.

 **El Viento** : Monokuma made you do it with his motivation. This is not coming from you.

*Break*

 **=FINAL BLOW=**

 **Kazuki** : Inu didn't notice the body at all. But Akihiko's corpse was lying right in the middle of the room, right in his way. The flashlight should have given him enough light to notice.

 _ **HYPNOTIC MUSIC!**_

 **El Viento** : Uno… dos… TRES. You are out, my good amigo!

* * *

 _ **Author's note: We are finally here, at the end of the first trial. Well, there is more to come, but all the investigations and detective work are over. Next time will be the killer's story behind the crime as well as their execution. This is the HARDEST chapter I have ever written, constantly referring back to previous ones and racking my brain to make it appear smart. I hope my first trial is satisfactory to you all. If you have any advice, then I would like to hear.**_

 _ **Now, there are quite a few of my readers who have fallen behind a bit. I hope you can all catch up for a**_ **better reading experience _. And I would love to receive your support as well._**

 _ **As always, you guys are the best. Wish me luck.**_


	16. Act 1 - Finale

**ACT I: THE TITANS, THE BEAR AND THE FORTRESS OF DESPAIR**

 **Chapter 7: Finale**

* * *

 _ **A history of despair**_

 _ **Part 2**_

 _ **Broken hearts**_

 _Once, Kazuki Ishikawa had fallen for an ordinary girl, Ayame Miyazaki. She was part of the same orchestra and together the two of them spent hundreds of hours practising, experimenting with new ways of delivering music to the audience. They bonded, but when the time came and Kazuki wished to have their relationship evolve, he was met with refusal. Though Ayame never gave a reason, stating she saw him more as a friend and a mentor than a lover and was perfectly happy to continue such, Kazuki knew the truth behind it: his talent._

 _Being the dubbed the Ultimate Flautist by Hope's Peak Academy, he was a league ahead of anyone else in the orchestra with almost every reviewer and magazine singling him out for praises from an otherwise mediocre orchestra. Kazuki stood out like an eagle among the doves, taking all the credits for the success of the orchestra whether he wanted it or not, and that was the cause of his fallout with his friends. Ultimate and ordinary people simply couldn't get along. Ayame couldn't return the love he gave her because of that. Sometimes, Kazuki wondered his life would have been better if his talent never existed_ , _if he was ordinary rather than ultimate._

 _And then there was something else, something more sinister. Several nights, instructor Kogoro Daito would ask for Ayame to have one-on-one sessions with him after everyone else had gone home, and she would comply with no question, though a feeling of sadness encompassed her when she silently nodded her head. Kazuki had never found out if this extra training was genuine._

 _But those were old stories. After a couple of years studying in Hope's Peak Academy, Kazuki had moved on and began a new career in the music industry. This time, there was nothing holding him back._

 _Except for a strange package he received from an anonymous sender._

 _Within the package, there was a letter and, suspiciously, a taser gun. The letter urged him to come to the studio he used to practice with his old orchestra at ten o'clock in the evening and enter room B-14. It said he would find something of great interest in there, not saying exactly what. The letter also demanded that he carried the teaser gun with him, again without explaining why he would be in need of such a thing._

 _At first, Kazuki thought it was a trick. He was no stranger to that; last week, somebody sent him chocolate filled with maggots. Due to the amount of envy and resentment towards their privileges, it was not unusual for students of Hope's Peak Academy to receive such cruel treatments from those less fortunate, both from the Reserve Course and from outside the academy itself._

 _But something was clawing inside his chest. Returning to the studio where he used to make friends with ordinary people, friendships that eventually collapsed because there was nothing ordinary about him, filled him with a sense of nostalgia. His departure was not voluntary but the only course of action back then to prevent furthering the conflict that was rocking the orchestra at its core. The orchestra was still in business after he left one year ago, but their popularity had greatly declined in his absence, Daito doing everything he could to keep the band together. Ever since then, Kazuki still had contact with Ayame. Their correspondence became less frequent over time and on the few occasions where Kazuki got to see his ex-girlfriend, he felt his heart would break apart if he approached her._

 _This letter. For all he knew, it could be a just a cruel prank to exploit Kazuki's past against him. But the nagging feeling he had was overwhelming. In the end, he chose to go. No matter how small the chance of it being of any significance was, Kazuki would still take it._

 _That night, Kazuki arrived at the studio where he used to practice with his old orchestra, carrying with him the teaser gun just as the letter required. Strangely enough, the door was not locked, which meant there was something else inside at this time of day. Entering the place he once found familiar but had since evicted from his mind, Kazuki felt a coldness running through his body. Was it one year the last time he trod these halls_ , _or was it one hundred?_

 _Using a flashlight, Kazuki navigated his way to room B-14 which stored equipment. As he placed his hand on the doorknob, a voice at the back of his head told him to stop, that he would not like what was on the other side, that whatever behind this door would change him forever. Kazuki ignored it. If this was a prank, then it would see to the bottom of it._

 _Like the main entrance, the door was not locked. Kazuki twisted the handled and it gave away. Within room B-14, a scene was unfolding that filled Kazuki with disgust._

 _"So this is what your one-on-one sessions are all about," the Ultimate Flautist commented, his voice a cold as winter breeze. While others might have flown in a rage, Kazuki kept his cool despite the urge to unleash untold violence upon the deviant in this room._

 _Two persons were in room B-14 when Kazuki entered: Ayame and instructor Daito, the former wearing only her panties and bras and the latter sitting on top of her drooling, his hands placing a cusp on her breasts. Only Daito seemed to be enjoying it, his victim wearing an exhausted and defeated visage, moaning huskily but putting up little resistance otherwise. Daito was running his tongue along the length of the girl's neck when he was cut short. Both were equally astounded and horrified at the sight of their former orchestra mate._

 _"Ishikawa?" Daito stuttered, standing up from Ayame who retreated into a corner, sobbing. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"What am I doing here," Kazuki barked, his anger flaring. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"It's part of the training," Daito claimed. "You see, when the body is…."_

 _"Enough from you," Kazuki hissed. "You lying snake. Ayame, is this what had been going on all those times?"_

 _"I'm sorry, Kazuki-kun," Ayame wept. "I…I have no choice…"_

 _"That's right," said Daito. "Unlike you, she doesn't have any talent. Where you could succeed without even lifting a finger, she had to break her back over it. I gave her a chance to get better. I taught her everything I knew, and even things I am still only half-sure about, so that one day she could be on the same level as you. But in return, I would like a repayment for my effort, something more gratifying."_

 _Daito's words hit Kazuki like a steel fist. All of these sufferings Ayame had to go through, all because she wanted to be like him. Not only were they too much, Kazuki knew it was all for nothing; long had he learned it was all but impossible no matter how hard she tried. "You are a maniac, Daito," said Kazuki venomously. "I'm turning you in. You will not lay a finger on her after this day."_

 _"You wouldn't dare, boy," Daito screamed. "You don't have the ball to do it. Without me, you wouldn't have attained such privilege. I was the one who raised you from the bottom, and this is how you intend to repay me?"_

 _"Watch me," Kazuki replied coldly. "As for you, Ayame, this is for your own good. This has to stop. It's not worth giving up your dignity or your health for. Talents are not everything."_

 _Screeching like a crazed animal, Daito launched himself at Kazuki, ramming him into a wall. Instinctively, Kazuki pulled out the taser and rammed into his chest. The sound of electrical discharge was followed by a brief agonised scream from Daito. Then, it was all silent._

 _Letting Daito's body hit the floor, Kazuki moved towards Ayame to comfort her. Though a wedge permanently divided them, small moments like this were all he needed to be with her._

 _"Are you alright?" he asked._

 _"Kazuki-kun…," Ayame sniffed. "I don't want you to see me like this."_

 _"Neither do I," Kazuki said. "Look, you have every reason to hate me because of how successful I am in music. But I can't cook whereas you make the best cookies ever. I am lousy when it comes to classic literature; without your help, I would have failed that test."_

 _"What are you saying?" asked Ayame, confused._

 _"All of us have our flaws and greatness," Kazuki replied. "Just because I'm the Ultimate Flautist doesn't mean I am better than you in every way. I'm just a human, after all."_

 _"I see," said Ayame, a sense of relief flooding her. She wiped away her tears. "Thanks for saying so."_

 _"Good," said Kazuki. "Now let's get out of here."_

 _The two of them was about to leave when Kazuki realized something was wrong with instructor Daito. Closer inspection revealed he wasn't breathing anymore._

 _"Oh no," Ayama gasped, covering her mouth with both hands. "I just remember. He…he has a heart condition."_

 _"What?!" Kazuki exclaimed. Rushing to Daito's side, he attempted to revive his former instructor to no avail. The heart had stopped forever. The sexual predator was dead. There was no way to revive him on the spot and even if an ambulance was called, it would only arrive too late. As much as Kazuki hated to admit it, he had just committed a murder. Unwillingly, but a murder nonetheless._

 _Kazuki's mind was in turmoil. He had only intended to save Ayame, and now he had committed the ultimate crime. Never minding his relationship with Ayame, his entire career was at stake. Hope's Peak Academy might cover up his crime, but would his conscience really allow it? The weapon, why did it have to be a taser? Did whoever sent him that package know of Daito's risk of heart failure? Was it their plan all along to have Kazuki use such weapon on his former instructor so that it would kill him?_

 _"What are we going to do now?" Ayame asked._

 _A feeling of despair crept through Kazuki, but so was confidence. Kazuki knew he had to make a decision, one that would decide the future of them both. There was no going back at this point. Neither of them could afford to let the truth slip, less their lives be forever ruined. Kazuki still had a promising career to pursue, one he wished to see the end of, and Ayame had already been through enough without getting involved in a murder._

 _With a deep sigh, Kazuki said, "Music instructor Kogoro Daito died from a heart attack after an accidental electrocution. It was a tragic loss. No one is to blame for his death. Neither of us is here tonight or has any knowledge regarding this incident. Is that clear?"_

 _Ayame hesitated. "Yes," she said at length._

 _Kazuki knew nothing would be the same again after that day. What he didn't know, however, was that Daito was not the only person he would have to kill to protect Ayame._

* * *

 **Day 5**

 **Tartarus Keep**

 **13:00**

 **Trial Ground**

"That was one hell of a duel," Monokuma declared. "I love it."

"Satisfied now?" El Viento demanded. "Let us vote for the culprit already."

"As you wish," said Monokuma. "Everyone open your Electronic-IDs. I have enabled the voting function of this trial. Each of you only has one chance, though, so make it count."

As Monokuma explained, the names of all sixteen students appeared on our Electronic-IDs with Akihiko's crossed out. We had all the evidence we needed now and even the prime suspect wasn't showing any resistance anymore. It was time to end this charade once and for all.

* * *

 _ **Nominate the killer.**_

 ** _Kazuki Ishikawa – 12_**

 _Ashley Wiltarrow – 1_

 _No vote – 2_

* * *

"So the dice has been cast," announced Monokuma gleefully. "And for the final result…. In a shocking twist, you bastards have got it correct. Kazuki Ishikawa the Ultimate Flautist is indeed the blackened in this case. Well done! Oh, I'm so proud to have subjects who are not only faithful but courageous and smart as well."

"We're not faithful to any of your bullshit, Monokuma," Hokuto spat.

"Hey, who voted for me?" Ashley cried. We all ignored her. It was probably a prank and she the one voting for herself.

The revelation of Akihiko's killer left me with mixed feelings. On one hand, our class, through working together, had succeeded in overcoming this challenge and postponed (or perhaps merely delayed) Monokuma's judgment. On the other, to continue our survival, we had condemned yet another to their fate, and that was, in a way, the equivalent to murder.

"So the truth comes out," said Rin derisively. "Is there anything you want to say, Kazuki? Any excuse for your action?"

"I have no excuses," said Kazuki, maintaining his composure. "Only explanations."

"Then explain yourself," Hokuto demanded. "What could drive you to commit the ultimate crime, on one of your friends no less?"

"Ishikawa-kun, why did you have to do it?" Minako sobbed.

"I thought you weren't the impulsive type," said Inori. "How could you have done it?"

"It is not out of an impulse that I did this," said Kazuki. "I thought about it day and night and, in the end, I saw this was the only solution. Our friends and family are kept hostages by Monokuma as we speak. The longer this drags out, the more they will have to endure. I did what I must to save them all."

"By murdering another?" I argued. "Can't you see this is what Monokuma wanting us to do the whole time? And you played straight into it."

"There was no other choice," Kazuki replied.

"There must always be," said Yume. "Murder is never the right thing no matter how pushed to the edge you are or no matter how wrong and evil somebody is. We all deserve a second chance. As for our situation, if we could all work together, I am sure…."

"What?" Kazuki barked. "Tell me, Yume. Tell me your plan, your specific, detailed, foolproof plan, to get us out of here by working together."

The Ultimate Baker was silenced by Kazuki's sudden outburst. At this point, Kazuki was too deep into the mud pool this to pull his leg out, but before sinking completely, he would not be undignified. And that meant he was unwilling to accept there was any flaw in his reasoning for murder regardless how hard we might try to convince him. Having attended several courts as evidence presenter, I had seen this scenario play out all too often: saving loved ones, protecting nature of human encroachment, committing evil to prevent a greater one. Many of them bordered on insanity and I was glad I never had to argue against them; the attorneys did so based on the information I provided.

"He's right," said Fitzgerald. "Not even I have come up with anything yet and, so far, Hokuto seems to be endangering us as much as saving us."

"You are selfish and arrogant if you think you can succeed on your own like that," El Viento raged at the Ultimate Flautist. If this were a less formal setting, I thought she might resort to the use of violence.

"And you a foolish and impractical if you think friendship is the solution to everything," Kazuki retorted. "There are obstacles impossible to overcome and your wishful thinking is not going to help. Somebody has to do something, for the status quo will only bring misery to our friends and family. If none of you has the gut to do what has to be done, then I shall lead the way."

"There was another who thought the same thing last night," said Eliza.

Kazuki took a deep breath, saying, "Hijiri, Amelda, you both made the same choice I did, and for that, you have my admiration. I hope you two understand the sacrifice I've made here."

"I don't deserve it," I told him. I wanted to save my sister. She was the most precious person in my life. I would give anything for her release, anything short of doing serious harms to, or killing, others. That being said, what I did last night was something I could not account for, but if the motive had never existed and Hijiri been persuadable, I was certain I would have killed her out of revenge anyway. In a way, it made me less than Kazuki standing here right now, for I had no noble cause to back up my deed, even if that deed was a failure.

"And now you choose to blame others for your crime?" El Viento said. "Pathetic."

"Please don't drag Amelda into this," said Inu. "He only did so under the influence of drugs."

"He's under the influence of drugs, and I am under the influence of Monokuma," said Kazuki. "All the same. Free will is a luxury none of us here has."

"Thank you Kazuki for your kind words," said Hijiri. The Ultimate Geisha had been mostly silent throughout the whole trial that we almost forgot she was even there. Now, her eyes were filled with tears as she spoke to the only person in this room who appreciated her in some way, "I wished it could have turned out another way, one where no one has to die and no one has to kill."

"Never trust the words of scoundrels," Rin barked. "You and Hijiri are no different from one another: scums that deserve to be removed from society."

Kazuki shrugged. For someone knowing he would meet his end in a few moments, the Ultimate Flautist refused to show any sign of fear or surrender. He probably was aware of the possible consequences the moment he chose to embark on this path. "Whatever you say," he said. "You may think I am crazy, but let's see how long you can retain your sanity in this mad game. I am only one step ahead of all of you."

"Enough," Rin shouted. "Enough of your blabbering. We want to hear nothing more from you. Monokuma, get on with the execution already."

"Yeah," Eliza added. "I'm hungry. I have not eaten since yesterday."

"Wait," said Inu. All of us were surprised to hear from the Ultimate Chemist who had been all but passive in the trial so far. "There is one more thing I want to know."

"Ask away. I have nothing left," said Kazuki.

"Why did you kill Akihiko?" asked Inu, clearing his throat. "I don't think you had planned to kill him since he was wearing shades. Don't tell me you were targeting me all along."

"No, it was unfortunate that he had to be the victim," Kazuki elaborated. "He was in the wrong place and the wrong time. I spent too much time practising dart that I completely forgot to practice hiding in the shadow. I blew my cover and he discovered me."

"If he's not your intended target, then who was?" asked Ashley.

"Fitzgerald," I said. "You were trying to kill him, weren't you, Kazuki?"

"You deduce correctly," said Kazuki. "I figured he would have posed the most threat to my deception. And so if I am to successfully commit a murder without getting caught, he would have to be eliminated."

"A wise choice," Fitzgerald admitted. "To kill a snake, you must go for its head. I was rather careless last night, travelling in the dark without any advanced aid. If you were to strike, Kazuki, I might not have survived."

"You could still have, couldn't you, Kazuki?" Inori raised the issue. "The maximum number of victim is two. If you had tried to assassinate Fitzgerald as well, Monokuma would not have stopped you despite having already prevented Amelda from killing Hijiri."

For the first time, I saw uneasiness on Kazuki's face. His breathing increased as he searched for a way to put his thoughts into words. "I know," he replied finally. "That was what I had wanted as well. But in the end,…I couldn't. The moment Akihiko dropped to the floor never to rise again, something within me was convulsed by the act. At that moment, I saw what kind of monster I had become and my conscience was tearing me apart. Fitzgerald then came. I knew I could still take a shot at him, but in the end, I faltered. One death was enough. Two… that might be too much for me to bear."

"And you lost your best chance of escaping with that?" said Fitzgerald. "How irrational. If I were you, I would not have succumbed to such sentiment." The statement from the Ultimate Private Detective stunned me. Did he realise that very irrationality was the only reason he was standing here right now? How the Ultimate Private Detective could comment about his own death so calmly was beyond me.

"As for Inu?" I asked.

"He's too shaky to be a reliable witness," said Kazuki simply. "I knew about his routine and tried to exploit it."

"Is there anything else?" Monokuma asked.

"Wait," cried Yume. "It can't end like this. You can't execute him, Monokuma."

"Watch me," mocked the bear. "I'm the Overlord of this castle and your lives are in my paws."

"Guys, we need to do something about it," Yume begged. "Anything. One of our friends is dead. We can't lose another." But his pleas were met with grim silence. Eyes hot with tears, Ultimate Baker looked around for any sign of support, only to be met with a row of grim and silent faces. Even El Viento shook her head sadly.

"Let it go, Yume," I told him.

"It's not worth it," said Kai. "There is nothing we can do about it, so let it be."

"No," Yume cried. "How could you all just sit there and watch? That's it. I'll…"

"Yume, stop," Kazuki urged, his sharp voice cutting through the reigning silence. "I'm done for it. I made this decision and I am ready to face the consequence. There is no reason for anyone to risk their lives for me." At this point, I had nothing but respect for Kazuki. He faced death with dignity, whereas I did with uncontrollable rage and bloodthirst.

"I…I won't take it," said Yume, clutching his face in his hands weeping. "I won't let anyone else die."

"Save only those that can be saved, Yume," said Rin sternly. "You must also make sure you don't die in the process."

"I hope you all will get out of here alive," said Kazuki. "Don't let my sacrifice be in vain."

"You are no martyr," El Viento grunted. "You are a murderer, plain and simple."

"One day you might not think of me that way," Kazuki let out a fainted smile. "But until then, good luck with the Mutual Killing Game. So I guess this is goodbye to me."

"Goodbye, Kazuki," said Inori. "I will miss your music."

"May God have mercy on you," I prayed.

"One last thing," said Kazuki. "Monokuma, do you honour your promise to let our friends and family go? I have made the first kill just as you wanted."

"Of course," chimed Monokuma. "The Overlord never goes against his words. They will be released safe and sound, I can assure you that."

"Then do it," Kazuki taunted. "Execute me, asshole! Show me the best you can do!"

"Alrighty, if there is nothing else, I shall commence the execution," the sadistic bear laughed. "Let's give everything we've got. It's PUNIIIIIISHMENT TIME!"

* * *

 ** _GAME OVER_**

 ** _KAZUKI ISHIKAWA HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY_**

 _ **TIME FOR PUNISHMENT**_

* * *

Monokuma clapped his paws three times and out came two persons dressed in identical black and white costumes similar to those worn by the Sentinels of Tartarus Keep (Holy God, how many people were involved in this?). Both carried a rifle on their hands, though the design was nothing like I had ever seen, also painted in the same colouring scheme. Wordlessly, they approached Kazuki, handcuffed and took him away, the Ultimate Flautist fully resigned to his fate and making no attempt to resist. The enforcers took Kazuki through the door opposite of the one we used to enter the trial room and the three of them disappeared.

A few seconds later, a gigantic television screen attached to the wall came to life, displaying the image of Kazuki standing in what seemed to be an outside world at first glance with the sun and clouds in the sky and grass beneath his feet. Looking more carefully, I realized the whole setting was fabricated. The scene resembled Europe in the Middle Age with gothic-style buildings, windmills and castles in the background.

Most disturbing of all, a man in a rat suit (also in black and white, but looking more like a Skaven than Mickey Mouse) stood next to Kazuki, leering at him with sinister reddish eyes. The man carried a flute with him.

 **THE END OF THE PIED PIPER**

The rat-man started playing. His music was coarse and blaring, the exact opposite of the type produced by Kazuki. Yet, there was another quality in his music, one we just realized out of how Kazuki was able to deceive Inu so easily, one so terrifying it made some of the students gasp in horror: the melody, or cacophony for a better definition, influenced the mood of the listener, and thereby their action. Inside the courtroom, its potent diminished greatly as the speakers could not emulate the exact content. However, Kazuki was given no such protection.

Within seconds, Kazuki was fully in a trance. His facial expression was goofy and his body loosened. Continuing his music, the rat-man gestured him to follow and Kazuki did so, in spite of all the screaming in the courtroom begging him to otherwise. The rat-man led Kazuki through the countryside to a small lake barely larger than a pond. Those knowing the fabled folk take would have an idea what would happen next. But just as Kazuki was standing on the bank one step away from the water, the music abruptly stopped.

Snapped out of hypnosis, Kazuki surveyed his surrounding in bewilderment. He stood next to the lake but had not stepped into it yet. Even stranger was the fact the rat-man was now retreating. At that point, some of us probably thought something was wrong with the execution, and that Kazuki might not have to die after all.

All hopes were squashed when the water came alive and a legion of moaning zombified children with pale, disease-ridden skin emerged. The morbid sound they made filled everyone in the courtroom with abject terror. Decayed teeth and hands lashed out at the petrified Ultimate Flautist. Kazuki let out the slightest of screams before he was pulled into the lake by what seemed to be the victims of the Black Plague, only they were alive despite all evidence pointing to their painful demise. After a few violent waves, the lake was calm again. Only this time, the water was deep red. Fragments of clothes and flesh floated to its surface.

* * *

 _ **Kazuki Ishikawa, the Ultimate Flautist, has been** **executed**_

* * *

The remaining students including myself were dumbfounded by what had just taken place. To be fair, if Monokuma had gone all the way creating this medieval-theme Mutual Killing Game, I supposed he would be somewhat creative when it came to executing us, considering societies in that time were much more savage than current ones. But nothing prepared me for what I had just seen. Not even the Joker was this kind of twisted.

"Holy shit, what the fuck was that?!" Hokuto exclaimed.

"Goodness," Yume covered his mouth in shock. "That was horrifying. What have we gotten ourselves into?"

"That was quite disturbing," Fitzgerald commented, frowning. Coming from him, that meant A LOT.

"This has to be a joke," said Ashley who wisely looked away the moment the zomblets jumped out from the lake. "It must be a joke. No way is this real. No way. Just fucking no way."

"I would like to think the same," stuttered Kai, her face losing colour (if that was even possible given how pale she was to begin with). Her jaw dangled in utter, speechless horror.

"Zombies?" Eliza exclaimed. "Zombies. Children. Fucking zombie children. Are you kidding me? Where the heck did you even get those?"

"You don't' want to know," Monokuma sneered.

"Oh God," Eliza complained. "Now I'm not feeling so hungry anymore."

Neither Hijiri nor Minako made a sound except sobbing, both too shaken by the macabre element of the execution to say anything. Hijiri looked like she was going to throw up. While her intense fear of blood was fabricated, not many could look at what happened to Kazuki and come out okay.

"Monokuma, you sick bastard," El Viento was the first to outcry against the liege of Tartarus Keep. "Kazuki deserves to die for his crime, but not in that way. No one, not even the foulest offenders, deserves that kind of death."

"That was so uncalled for," Inori added.

"Yeah," said Tatsuya. "I think I would rather get m-m-m-murdered than executed like that."

"Is it so hard to come up with a more dignified execution?" I cried.

"What do you expect?" Monokuma fired back. "Firing squad? Lethal injection? BOOORING! Remember back in the Middle Age where public execution was a thing, and many were the methods employed to bring death and suffering to the sinners? Well, this is just like that. Hurrah for old values."

"You evil twisted son of a bear-bitch," Rin barked. "You won't get away with this. I swear upon the graves of Akihiko and Kazuki no more of my classmates will die before you are arrested."

"I will help you with that," Hokuto agreed, galvanized by the grotesque execution. "By getting us all out of this cursed place in one piece. You can all count on me."

"Feisty, aren't you?" Monokuma responded. "Let's see how you plan on keeping that." Raising both his paws, the Overlord of Tartarus Keep made his announcement, "And so concludes the very first trial of the 32nd Mutual Killing Game. I hope you all have had a despairingly good time. Now, please vacate the basement and head back to your room. You've all done well. Take a good rest, you deserve it. Until next time where we have another gathering on the trial ground, I am your host, Overlord Monokuma."

With that, the bear was gone. All lights were turned off, except the ones showing us the stairs leading back the main hall. With nothing left to say, we departed. Once again I carried Minako while El Viento hefted Inori on her shoulder. Both had fallen unconscious at the conclusion of the trial, though for Minako she probably was just tired; the girl had a bad habit of sleeping in random places. As for Inori, having to stand in one place for so long in a rather confined space undeniably took a toll on her already fragile health, not to mention the mental damage from seeing a friend die such gruesome death.

One by one, we each headed back to our room. I dropped Minako in hers, knowing clearly what danger still lurked in the botanical garden in the form of mutated plants.

Today was a long day. Two friends had died. It turned out the bear had an army aside from the Sentinels that showed up on our first day: the armed enforcers, the man in rat suit playing a flute, those zomblets coming from the lake. If our chance of escaping was slim before, it was all but impossible now; Hokuto might still have other ideas, though. I doubted Rin would be able to forgive Hijiri for what she did. Fitzgerald..., well he was an asshole, but that was hardly new knowledge at this point. If it weren't for him, we might not have solved the mystery. It was Kazuki's moment of weakness that forever damned him. My left hand was now unusable for at least a few days, though not as bad as my sister who had lost an entire arm permanently. But Inu was back, so at least that was good news. I thought I might need some rest after all of them.

* * *

 **24:00**

 **Residence Area**

Inside her room, Hijiri was in total distress. She had given in to her murderous urge and attempted to kill one of her friends. Her plan failed and, in doing so, nobody could ever trust her again. That arrogant bitch Rin Yamamoto, in particular, was especially harsh about it and confiscated her Electronic-ID for the time being, preventing her from leaving the confine of her room (she could open the door from within, but not from the outside).

But it was not what Rin was capable of doing to her that filled her with the most trepidation, nor the distress faced by her Oka-san or her sisters (if Monokuma really lived up to his promise, they were probably freed by now). Instead, her encounter with Amelda Mason had taught her a new level of fear she never imagined.

The aching in her neck was a grim reminder of the retribution she received for her crime. But there was more to it than what the others might believe. Amelda himself probably was aware, though, like Hijiri, he remained quiet about it.

The drug should have completely nullified him or at least prevented him from moving a muscle. Yet, that was not the case as he sprang out at her with the strength of a bull, nearly choking the life out of her. Worst still, when she stabbed him in the hand, she saw what happened clearly. A fountain of blood erupted, more than any human could possibly bleed. She thought it was a hallucination, until she smelled it, felt its stickiness on her clothes and skin. But when she woke up next morning, all was gone. No other student could see it coating the walls, floor and ceiling like the aftermath of a dynamite exploding inside a paint can. The only blood dripping from Mason's hand was as much as one could expect from being impaled by a scissor blade.

When Amelda tried to kill her, she looked at him in the eyes and he looked back. His face was calm for someone consumed by a bloodthirst, though given his talent that was hardly a surprise. Before blacking out, she even remembered his exchange with Monokuma being knocked out by a magical blast himself. The way it sounded, Monokuma himself didn't notice the blood either. He didn't look like someone under the influence of the drug at all. Yet, it didn't look like he was in control of his actions either, and his reactions in the trial were all genuine from what she could see.

Which begged the question: What was the real Amelda Mason? The murderous madman with a straight face or the somewhat timid, calculating Ultimate Accountant he proclaimed himself to be? And where did all the blood come from that only she and Mason could see?

All Hijiri's thoughts were cut off when the door to her room opened and walked in the Ultimate Police Officer with her foreboding demeanour. She had Hijiri's confiscated tablet with her. To enter someone else's private quarter without their permission was a rude thing to do and Hijiri had long held a great contempt towards the law enforcers for their lack of mannerism. Yet, she knew she was hopeless in this situation. She couldn't fight back alone – even without the pain in her neck she would stand no chance against the Ultimate Police Officer – and no one would come to rescue her, not after what she had done.

Like Kazuki, Hijiri found herself resigning to fate.

"Let's make this quick," said the Ultimate Geisha, mustering every ounce of strength she had left.

"No compromise," Rin replied. "I will stay here as long as it takes for you to learn your lesson."

* * *

 **ACT I ENDS**

* * *

 _ **Author's note: Alright, this is the end of the first act. As you can already see, the execution feels more realistic but retains all the cheesiness and horror that the Danganronpa franchise is known for. Because it feels more realistic, the disturbing level is pushed even higher, just like what happened in Chiaki Namai's execution in the anime. I hope you all like it.**_

 ** _The history of despair segment so far is seen when we have to say goodbye to a character. From the next act, this will appear when we get a focus on the character, not necessarily mean they die. This is because there are 16 characters (some might have more than one history segments) and not all of them are going to die. With this part, I aim to explore more about the characters in the period which their memory is erased, something we get very little of in the games (though they did expand upon the cast of Danganronpa 2 in the anime)._**


	17. Act 2 - Chapter 1

**ACT 2: NO SMOKE WITHOUT FIRE**

 **Chapter 1: More places, fewer friends**

* * *

 **Day 6**

 **Tartarus Keep**

 **Residence Area**

 **8:30**

Well, that just happened. Never had there been a day in my life where I came out so broken and exhausted, wishing to shove all the thoughts on recent events down the sewer and pretended I was on a movie set. In the end, I was unable to, partly because of how impactful they were and partly the fact I was the Ultimate Accountant; overthinking was only my trade.

So many horrible things had happened. But there was still a glimmer of hope which I clung onto as I viewed my Electronic-ID.

 ** _Attention_**

 ** _A rule has been revoked_**

 ** _Rule #10: After a murder has occurred, ALL hostages except those who participate in the Mutual Killing Games (if any of you consider yourself to be) will be released._**

 ** _Thank you beary much for your compliance up to this!_**

Monokuma had had what he wanted. It would seem logical that he completed his end of the bargain and create a new scenario for us to kill each other. On one hand, I was glad at Alice's release. On the other, I knew it would only be a matter of time before our class was hit by a new surge of despair.

I noticed my stomach was grumbling. I remembered going to bed early last night and skipping dinner. I did not even have lunch or breakfast either yesterday due to the investigation and trial. Once again, I allowed my rationalism to dictate my actions: my body needed food to properly function just as a machine needed oil; no matter how depressed or afraid I was, starving myself would only make it worse, and Inu was evidence of that. I hoped many of my friends shared this sentiment for quite a few of them locked themselves in right after the revelation of the first motivation.

So I got up, looked at myself in the mirror to see how pathetic I was, took a shower, got dressed (same clothes all over again) and got out. First, I needed to have a check on Minako to see if she was still alright. Then, I should be heading to the main hall for the some much-needed sustenance.

As I made it to the hallway, I saw Yume pushing his vividly decorated wheelchair out of his room as well, giving me a déjà vu feeling of the first time I met someone in Tartarus Keep. The two of us exchanged an awkward stare at each other before the fellow gave a weak smile and I returned it in kind.

"Good morning, Amelda," he said, waving his magic stick around as if casting some spell. "I didn't see you at dinner yesterday. Are you alright? How's your hand?"

"It's still useless," I replied. "I guess that's what it feels like to get stabbed. Compared to your condition, I call myself lucky. This hand will heal in time. Thanks for your concern."

"Well, you haven't been eating since… the day before yesterday," said Yume. Being the Ultimate Baker, he took eating quite seriously, one of the reasons why he seemed to get on with Eliza whose anti-social behaviors were directed at all except those who filled her plate. "Of course I'm worried. I don't want you to end up like Inu. The poor guy looks like a skeleton covered in skin."

"Inu is unstable for other reasons," I told him, remembering when we first met. Inu was already on edge before Monokuma announced his motivation and before he locked himself in his room. "I suppose that's one more thing we have to deal with."

"If that's the case, then I would love to help," Yume beamed. "You spoke to him before, didn't you? You seem pretty close and trustworthy in his eyes, so you should go and talk to him. I will come with you. Inu has it tough even prior to coming here. But you know what, we are all Ultimates here. Our talent might be the basis for our friendship, but it still needs to be fostered with care."

"Good idea," I concurred.

"So….it had begun, hasn't it?" said Yume after a long pause. "The Mutual Killing Game. Is this the straw that finally breaks the camel's back, the point where there's not return?"

"Yes," I answered him. There was no point sugar-coating this, better to deal with the undeniable fact than to avoid it. "Monokuma may appear a jester but his heart full of malign. We are, at this moment, his subjects. Just as the gladiators of Rome, we are in a situation where our suffering is entertainment for the mass and killing each other might be the only way to survive."

"Akihiko and Kazuki," Yume stuttered, tears welling in his eyes. "They shouldn't have died. They both deserve better than this injustice. All of this makes no sense. Will you, Amelda? Will you ever kill anyone?"

I paused for a moment. It had never occurred to me before so I had to ponder about it. I had been trying to avoid violence my entire life. I despised criminals and thought they deserved punishment, but neither capital punishment nor Rin's methods did I agree with. However, given a good reason, a very desperate situation, a means and some amount of (bad) luck, I honestly thought I might do it, killing a person. As what happened between myself and Hijiri was out of my control, I could not say for sure. Maybe I would have shaky hands. Maybe something would turn up that rendered my motive to kill null. Maybe God himself would intervene.

Anyway, it was the right of every American man, woman and child to counter any force that threatened them or their beloved through lethal means if necessary; may none but God judge us for our actions. Only the idealistic heroes like Superman would be so obsessed with upholding their honour through subduing the villains without ever killing them.

That was what the calculating Ultimate Accountant Amelda Mason would answer back.

But the friend Amelda Mason could only say, "No. I would not under any circumstances. Killing is evil no matter where we are coming from." It wasn't a complete lie, but I lacked the courage to make a blunt statement that might be harmful to the already fractured relationship of the group. "Even executions, I only see them as necessary evils, not something I would agree with if anything else could be helped. But…"

"But what?" Yume pressed.

"Kazuki probably thought it as well when he was thrust into the killing game," I explained. "He thought his willpower would be strong enough to keep his murderous urge at bay. But when Monokuma revealed our loved ones as captives, he snapped. And so did Hijiri. I cannot say whether anyone else will do the same once the second motivation is brought into the light."

Yume sighed deeply. "So, we're doomed?"

"That is something I cannot answer," I told him.

* * *

 **Gallery**

 **9:00**

Yume and I checked on Minako and she was still sleeping soundly. On Yume's insistence, after several unsuccessful attempts to wake her up, we let her carry on: she probably needed such rest anyway to recover from the ordeal yesterday. The girl looked like a baby when she slept.

As we went through the gallery, a sight struck at us with the force of a battering ram. Two of the supposedly empty glass containers had had something inside, as well as a tab attached to each of them. We watched in unspoken horror at the flute, indeed modified into a blowpipe, in one case.

 _ **Donation of Kazuki Ishikawa**_

 _ **This flute was masterfully crafted into a deadly weapon during the 23**_ _ **rd**_ _ **Mutual Killing Games. It is a testament to human weakness and that even with such skills and preparations, Kazuki did not get away with it.**_

And next to it was a notebook with no title.

 _ **Donation of Akihiko Kazuhiko**_

 _ **After years reading and organizing books, Akihiko decided to write one himself. With his untimely demise, we may never know if Akira and Hotaru will finally become a couple after it they were revealed to be half-siblings.**_

Even in death, Akihiko's lady's manhood continued to disturb me.

"Let's think on the positive side," said Yume.

"How so?" I asked.

"Well, seeing these relics will make us not forget our friends," Yume elaborated. "Our time together may be short, but we had good moments together. That's why we should remember those who passed away."

"I wonder if I die, what would fill my spot in the gallery," I muttered unconsciously.

After that, we marched to the main hall together.

* * *

 **Main Hall**

 **9:00**

To satisfy my empty stomach, I had a big breakfast today with large amounts of pancakes, bacon, eggs and milk. I realized this was the largest morning meal I had ever had, partly because my busy profession allowed me little time for it and partly because I was used to being organized and skipping eating for a whole day was an unimaginable concept. As for Yume, the fellow was amused by and encouraging my sudden change in diet.

After breakfast, Rin called for a meeting as expected. Despite the tragedy yesterday, most of us were present unlike the absenteeism and avoidance that reigned among our class between the motivation and the first murder. Perhaps with two friends dead and the situation more serious than ever, people had come to believe that no one could survive through this singularly since that would likely put a Bullseye just as it did Fitzgerald and Inu. That and the fact our friends and relatives were freed thanks to the sacrifice of Kazuki helped lifting the spirit.

The ones not present were Minako, Hijiri and Inori, the former confirmed not in the botanical garden as well. Inori's condition was worrying to say the least. She passed out right after the trial. I wondered if the execution was so terrifying that it caused her to faint or the whole thing which included standing in one place for hours while paying careful attention to fourteen other people and presenting her own evidence while required stretched the endurance of her frail body to its limit.

"Yesterday was rough," said Hokuto. "I don't think I will be able to go through that again. Both the trial and the execution. They seem so surreal, yet I have no choice but to accept them as facts."

"Are we all going to die?" asked Inu his body vibrating like a cotton candy maker. "I saw those things in the gallery that weren't there before. Is that what's going to happen to all of us?"

"Some of us," said Fitzgerald. "If we take the bear by his words, there is bound to be at least one survivor unless we fuck it up as badly as the Flash with his timeline."

"No one else is going to die," Rin admonished. "Not if I can help it."

"That is what I look forward to," said El Viento. I wanted to take her seriously. I really did. But she was hanging upside down from the ceiling, hovering above her classmates just as the sword of Damocles did Dionysius. In all honesty, if the rope were to break, there would be a crater the size of a bathtub on the floor and Monokuma wasn't going to like it. Ashley was the one blame for this, the Ultimate Pranking Queen claiming she did so to lighten the mood. Whether the mood had improved because of that or not was a matter of debate, but El Viento seemed to enjoy being hung up like that, stating it helped to transfuse more blood into her brain. "Easier said than done, unfortunately."

"In the meantime, we need to pull ourselves together," I proposed. "Although this might be difficult considering three of us who still live aren't here at the moment."

"How is Inori?" Hokuto asked. "El Viento, did you check up on her this morning?"

"I did," said the Ultimate Luchador, still "hanging around". She was the one who carried Inori back to her room yesterday and had the Ultimate patient's handbook just as I had the Ultimate Herbalist's. Though holding another person's valuable accessory like that sat well with neither of us, it was deemed for the best just in case of an emergency. Inori and Minako can still exit their respective rooms with their Electronic-IDs. Rin had confiscated Hijiri's tablet and I doubted the possibility of Ultimate Police Officer being keen on giving it back anytime soon, or, to be fair, the Ultimate Geisha needing it to travel outside. "She was still slumbering when I entered. There was no sense of calm the way she slept and she looked like someone on their death throe. I wanted to help her, to chase away whatever was bothering her and restore her to good health, but alas there was little I could do for medicine wasn't my forte. So I left, feeling shameful."

"You don't need to," Yume told her. "Inori looks frail, but she is brave and strong the way she fought this disease for longer than anyone else. I'm sure she'll eventually recover from this exhaustion following the trial."

"But not from her sickness," said Eliza matter-of-fact.

"Nor the Mutual Killing Game," Fitzgerald added. "Though this misfortune is shared with all of us, so I would save my pity."

"Can you two wet blankets stop being so gloomy all the time?" demanded Ashley. "Just because things went to hell doesn't mean we have to ACT like we're in hell. Sheez, how could anyone ever live with you two?" In the case of Fitzgerald, the answer was easy: he associated with no one.

"B-b-b-but they do have a good point," Tatsuya said.

"And how is Minako?" asked Kai. Thankfully, she appeared healthier than last time we saw each other and had donned a new pair of dancing shoes. "Amelda, you have her tablet, don't you?"

"She's sleeping as well," I replied, "though better than Inori, at least physically. I didn't wake her up because I felt like it would be a bit…pushy doing so."

"We'll have to inform them later," declared Rin. "Right now, it's high time that some sense of discipline and order was established." There was a moment of silence as all of us paused to pay attention to the Ultimate Police Officer who strove to fulfil the oath she made to keep us all safe until rescue or escape. "Kazuki and Hijiri didn't commit murder just because of Monokuma's motivation, they did so because we allowed them. We were convinced no one would step out of the line and, in our ignorance, we let ourselves become easy preys. I will admit the lion's share of the blame, for I should have been the one most aware of this."

"Damn right," said Eliza curtly.

"Akihiko might have been the one who bit the dust, but Amelda, Inu and Fitzgerald were all liable to murder last night," Hokuto agreed. "It was only because of luck that they escaped Death's jaw."

"Luck or fate?" El Viento suggested.

"Or both?" Ashley added. One thing for sure, neither was responsible for El Viento's condition, just her own stubbornness.

"Whichever that is, it won't hurt adopting some precautions from now on," I said. Rin was right. I let my guard down and fell for Hijiri's ploy. Perhaps it was time I acted with more scepticism and not just towards Ashley.

"I'm glad we're in the same boat, Amelda," said Rin. "Now, even with two people dead, this place is still rather crowded for fourteen of us, so the chance of committing a murder without preparation in the middle of the day is next to impossible. At night, however, it becomes trickier. Humans are not nocturnal animals, as you already know."

"How are you so sure about the concept of day and night?" asked Hokuto. "After all, we have not seen the sky since arriving here. We only assume day and night in this castle because Monokuma sets up the circle that way. It's no different from living too long in an underground mine."

"Good point," said Fitzgerald. "For this to work, we will have to assume Monokuma will not alter this established circle in any way."

"This is getting…. way too confusing for me," said Ashley, scratching her head intensely. "Can you say that again?"

"Be careful," Eliza mocked. "Scratch too hard and you'll peel whatever left of your tiny brain off."

"At least those zombies in the lake won't find you a tasty meal if you do so," El Viento jumped in.

"Said the one with too much blood in her brain," Ashley said accusingly.

"Right," Rin confirmed. "We will use the time on our Electronic-IDs for reference only. God knows what the outside world is like. Be sure to check it often for a decent living pattern and don't end up like Inu or Minako. Since I will not be able to patrol the hallway without making myself a viable target, I'd suggest we all stay in our respective room during Night Time."

"I think that might work," Tatsuya concurred. "I'm not into travelling in utter darkness anyway."

Fitzgerald nodded. "My investigation will not be hampered by this. I have already collected the evidence I needed from this place."

"Care to share that evidence with the rest of us?" Eliza suggested.

"At this point in time it will create more confusion than understanding," said the Ultimate Private Detective. "I will do so only when I deem fit."

"When we all have died, probably," Eliza snorted.

"But how will you enforce this Night Time rule?" I asked. "Peer pressure?"

"Not enough," Rin said. "I will have to confiscate your Electronic-IDs during Night Time."

"Wait, are you serious?" demanded Hokuto. "That's private stuff there. How are we going to move around without them?"

"Simple, we don't," Rin replied. "We will all stay in our room until that period is over. If you are not up to anything shady, why would you want to go out in utter darkness anyway? In the morning, I will slip them through the door slit for you."

"This sounds like a military dictatorship," said Eliza. "Nope, I am not liking it."

"Desperate time calls for desperate measures," said Yume.

"I hate to admit it, but Rin has a point," said El Viento, scratching her chin.

"Wait, so we're actually going to go with this?" Ashley begged. "I can't believe it. You're all nuts."

"It's the only way for the time being," I commented.

"If you have all of our tablets, Rin, then how do we know you won't try to take advantage of that?" asked Kai suspiciously. "How do we know you won't try to murder us with that advantage in your hand?"

"Rule number four states that breaking into someone else's room is not allowed," Rin explained. "It doesn't say whether the room owner's Electronic-ID has been taken by the culprit or not. So I presume it would still count as unlawful if I were to enter your room without your permission even if I have the lawful means to open it. Which also means I sort of broke the rule yesterday, but since it doesn't mention any punishment involved other than my right to kill revoked, it probably doesn't matter." How could it not matter? Poor Hijiri had been through a lot and Rin still refused to let her get a break. Such was her reputation and rumours had it even experienced wardens in Arkham Asylum would bow in awe in front of the Blue Devil. "All you have to do is not letting me, or anyone for that matter, into your safe haven at night. Is that clear?"

"That sounds plausible," said Tatsuya. "I w-w-w-wonder if there are other loopholes in the rule system we can exploit?"

"Fine," Ashley conceded. "Know that if something goes wrong, then it's all your fault."

"This is rather excessive," Hokuto remarked. "But for the sake of our safety and unity, I shall comply."

"Whatever," Eliza snorted.

"Looks like we'll all have to count on you, Rin," I said. "Let's hope our faith is not misplaced."

"Very well," said Rin. "The implementation starts tonight. During the day, as long as no one does anything stupid, we should be safe. Outside our own private quarters, there are only five rooms and fourteen of us. There's no way someone could commit murder without getting caught red-handed."

"Did someone say five rooms for fourteen bastards?" A wheezy, cheerfully malign voice announced the presence of our liege, Overlord Monokuma.

The response to his arrival, as to be expected, was rowdy.

"Stop doing that, you're giving me a heart attack," Ashley exclaimed.

"Avaunt, foul creature," Eliza shouted.

"Hitting us when we're down?" Rin snarled. "You've got some nerves."

"Just wait until I get my hands on you," El Viento threatened. "I swear you will beg for the sweet release of death when I do."

"What are you doing here, Monokuma?" Hokuto demanded. "We haven't gotten ourselves over with the last murder, and now you're giving us a new motivation so soon?"

Inu seemed to have lost his marble, screaming incoherently. "No…. NO! Not again!" And then he hid under the table. It was not a fine display, but an improvement from lashing out at everybody and retreating to his room.

"Maybe I should make an example out of one of you," Monokuma grumbled before returning to his high-pitched voice. "Aaaaanyway, I am here to bring good news to you all."

"We already know it," I told him. "The hostages are free. Save your breath and get lost."

"Though that part is true, it is not what I was going to tell you," explained Monokuma. "You see, I just realized having fourteen of my loyal subjects in such a cramped and lacking condition is unbefitting of a great and rich overlord like me."

"So you're letting us go?" asked Kai.

"Nonsense," said Monokuma. "I'm expanding your _lebensraum_."

" _Lebensraum_?" I echoed. "Expanding our living space? What are you talking about? Are we getting access to further facilities in this castle?"

"Give the man a gold star because he is correct!" Monokuma extolled. Somehow, getting cheered by a psychotic stuffed animal didn't feel good anymore. "Remember that door at the other end of the residence area? Well, as of right now, it has been unlocked. So feel free to add the new realm beyond to your habitat and enjoy what your generous Overlord has offered."

"That is good news," said Ashley. "This whole scenery was boring me, anyway."

"I hope there is a gym," said El Viento. "My muscles haven't had any workout properly for the last few days. A medical facility for Inori would be nice as well."

"What is your plan for doing this?" asked Rin. "Why acting so lenient all of a sudden?"

"Why do you ask?" Monokuma replied. "You are all my faithful servants, aren't you? You have done so well spreading despair and entertainment to my audience. They love it. The ratings are going through the roof as we speak. For your performance, consider it your reward."

And with that, he was gone.

"So, we're going to e-e-e-explore the new territory now?" Tatsuya suggested.

"Of course," confirmed Hokuto. "New land means new opportunity, that's what my grandfather always says. Maybe I could find a new way out in there."

"Or a new way to kill us all before the bear has the chance," Eliza remarked.

"He's gone now, Inu," I said to the boy shivering underneath the table.

"Oh, I see. Sorry for that," Inu apologized as he took my hand and got pulled out. "I'm a mess."

"Enough talking and waiting and let's go," Kai urged.

And so together we matched out to whatever new land and opportunities awaiting us.

….

….

….

I had a feeling we forgot something.

"Hey, get me down from here," El Viento shouted, still hanging upside down from Ashley's prank. "I want to go exploring, too!"

After releasing El Viento from suspension (without creating any crater on the floor), our group went back to the residence area. True to Monokuma's word, the wooden door could not be opened. On the other side was a hallway that mirrored the one we were standing in, albeit shorter and instead of sixteen doors leading to sixteen rooms on both sides, there were only two. At the end of the corridor we could see another door.

Three additional rooms were now available and according to the nameplate on each door, they were: the bar, the library and the laundry room. I had no idea what kind of organization was this, but the positions of these rooms could not have been practical or logical. Then again, we were participating in a game show about murdering with a medieval castle as its setting, so anything was possible. I could already hear El Viento crying out in frustration and anguish: neither entry on her wish-list was answered.

At this point, the group split. Which room should I enter first?

 _ **Bar**_

 **Library**

 **Laundry room**

* * *

 **Bar**

 **10:00**

Given we were in a medieval castle, I was expecting something akin to a mead hall out of this. As it turned out, it really did look like a real bar in the twenty-first century. Similar to any normal bar, it had a wooden countertop in front of a cabinet containing many different types of liquor, some of which I painfully recognized as the main cause of my father's mental downfall following the financial fallout. Because of what happened to my father (he got better now, thankfully), I decided to stay out of alcohol for most of my college years, even choosing to soft drinks with partners and business associates when I had the option to without offending anybody. On the countertop was a series of cups and goblets of different shapes and sizes, as well as mixing machines I had only the slightest idea what they did. Three sets set of four sofas were placed lined up the middle of the room surrounding, each surrounding a square table. On the left side of the room lied a piano and its right a pool (billiard) table. Like the gallery, the floor here consisted of white tiles with no drug on top, mainly because beverage stain could be nasty on fabric. All in all, there was nothing out of the ordinary.

Entering the room alongside Tatsuya, Kai, Inu and Ashley, I was greeted with the aroma of alcohol and perfume. Like the trial room, this place also had air-conditioning. Though I was not a drinker, I thought the bar was an excellent spot for relaxation from now on with the botanical garden no longer safe due to the mutated plants.

"Looks like a great place to throw a party, don't you think?" said Ashley.

"One of our friends is dead and you are thinking of throwing a party?" Kai admonished. "That's nonchalant, even for you."

"Don't Japanese hold a ceremony when someone dies like us Westerners?" Ashley countered. "Is

"I am with Ashley on this one," Tatsuya voiced. "Akihiko and Kazuki died without any proper f-f-f-funeral. Perhaps we should do something to send them off. To p-p-pray their spirits will find peace in the afterlife."

"Yeah," I agreed. I did not want to think about death when I was still so young, but truth to be told, I would rather be buried in the town I was born when my time in this world was finally over. For Akihiko and Kazuki, there was no such option, and that made it even more horrifying as their loved ones would never see their bodies to mourn. The thought of dying in this forsaken place suddenly seemed bleaker. As Yume said earlier, it was only right that we who still lived paid homage to the ones who had lost their lives in this despicable game. "Perhaps we should. So that they, up there with God, will know we have not forgotten them."

"Yes, uhm… what he said," Inu stammered, pointing at me.

"If that's the case, then I'm with you," Kai ceded.

"So, anyone wants a drink right now?" asked Ashley as she headed over to the counter. "Breakfast only serves apple juice, milk and mineral water. This counter and cabinet have, like, every beverage you can imagine."

"I would like some hot chocolate," said Kai.

"Coffee for me," replied Inu.

"Are you sure, Inu?" I asked him out of concern. "No offence, but you look high already."

"It's alright," replied the Ultimate Chemist. "It helps me focus."

"If you say so," I said. "I think I'll have some soft drink."

"I'll have the same as Amelda," Tatsuya echoed.

"Are you sure you don't want a taste of any of these wines, Amelda?" Ashley cooed. "Boys in my college drink all the time at parties. Many of the girls, too. No need to be shy. Don't tell me you have a kidney problem."

"Not that," I replied. Without any fault in my kidney, I already had enough issues with my body already thanks to the spontaneous bleeding. "I just have a thing against alcohol, that's all."

"I see. Does your religion prohibit it?" asked Kai.

"It's a family matter," I replied.

"Family matter?" asked Tatsuya. "What happened?"

Telling lies was a no-no in my book, but withholding information was still ethical when such information was trivial and not affecting decisions. I was going refuse to answer, but then I saw Inu. I might have had it rough, but I bounced back and for all of my life, I thought had everything I needed. He, on the other hand, hadn't. Like most Hope's Peak Academy students, his probably weren't the ideal background. Even if it discomforted me, I had to act strong to encourage him.

So I told them about it. When I was a kid, my family's fortune nearly collapsed after a disastrous investment by my father into a company that had been practising fraud to maintain a healthy picture when, in truth, it was performing poorly. Devastated and jobless, my father would come home increasingly late and increasingly drunk and he would have many bitter arguments with my mother which drove him further to the edge of sanity. It was so severe that I began to associate the smell of alcohol with the image of my deranged father who couldn't bother looking at his son for even one second.

Then, something happened - the violent death of my best friend in an act to save my very life - and while it scarred me even till this day, it was the mainspring for my father to change for the better. I still remembered the way my parents embraced me like they never hugged their son before even as I stared blankly to the crashed truck and felt the warmth of the crimson liquid that drenched me from head to toe. After that, things were no longer the same for my family. During my hospitalization from the trauma, my father confessed in church, had some therapies (not more than I did), got a new job and mended family relationship just in time for my sister to be born.

For some reason, after saying all of that, my heart seemed to lighten. So far, I had been able to explore the background of some of my classmates and learned their stories. Now, it was my turn to let it out.

"That was quite tragic what happened to your friend," said Kai. "It's not your fault, Amelda. Nobody can blame a child for being too distracted." Well, they could certainly blame me for being too fat to even move an inch back then. I refrained from telling them I looked like a Russian Matryoshka as a four-year-old boy.

"At least things worked out for your father in the end," said Tatsuya. "I can't imagine having a fractured family. My Grandpa and Grandma always get along, never arguing once. And it's not because they keep their negative feelings to themselves. Living with them for so long, I genuinely understand their love and respect for each other.

"Even when he was unstable, my father still loves and respects his family," I said. "He was just too focused on something else to express them. We all have our priorities and not always are they well ordered. But I guess when he realized how vulnerable his own son was without his care, he kind of snapped out of it."

"I….I wish my family could work out that way," said Inu sadly. "I'm sorry that I sulked all the time. I…. I….didn't know that you also…"

"If you are not comfortable saying, then no need," said Ashley. "Amelda, you don't have to drink it if you don't want to."

I nodded. "Thanks. It's not like I've never drunk before. I just avoid it whenever I can."

And so we each had a drink at the bar without even a droplet of alcohol involved.

* * *

 ** _Author's note: Here it is, the second act. Like the one before, this will start off slowly, giving time for exploration of new places and interactions between characters including the much-wanted Free-time events before all hell breaks loose once more._**

 ** _This chapter itself can be considered a Free-time event with Amelda Mason, since he does reveal his background to his friends. Obviously, I don't go into details because this has been mentioned before. I always find it weird that we know more about the backstory of secondary characters more than the protagonists themselves in the games. For example, the Ultimate Despair probably offed their parents (which is fucked up when you think about Teruteru's motivation to kill Nagito), but what happened to Chiaki and Hajime's parents? Since Chiaki is neither alive nor Despair, she could not have murdered them. And Hajime (Izuru) don't even remember who they are, so it's highly unlikely he killed them himself. Anyway, I want Amelda Mason to be more in line with the unique character-type rather than the blank-sheet MC which represents the player/viewer in a way, despite the game-like segments where he seems to be controlled by an unseen force._**

 ** _Thank you all my readers for your support so far. Have a Happy New Year._**


	18. Act 2 - Chapter 2

**ACT 2: NO SMOKE WITHOUT FIRE**

 **Chapter 2: A contest of screams**

* * *

 **Day 6**

 **Tartarus Keep**

I seemed to have lost track of the time during the conversation I had in the bar alongside Inu, Ashley and Kai. It was the first time in many years I had been so open about my history with people other than my parents (not even my sister was privilege to such knowledge about the disjunction that nearly tore our family apart before she was born nor the tragic accident that nearly took my own life), and, naturally, the feeling was novel like a young bird sensing the cool air on its extended wings as it took flight for the first time. Honestly, I was afraid. I thought I would have cold feet at some point, or I would stutter like hell telling the story about myself, but in the end, I remained cool until the conversation was over.

Finishing my drink, I decided it was time to explore the next among the latest addition to our, in Monokuma's word, "lebensraum".

Which room should I go to next?

 ** _Library_**

 **Laundry room**

* * *

 **Library**

 **11:30**

A voice in my head told me I should not be here, for it would only bring me more pain then I deserved. Just as Minako found herself at home in the botanical garden, now no longer safe to enter thanks to genetically mutated plants, Akihiko would surely have been exuberant knowing the existence of this place. The Ultimate Librarian's untimely demise prevented that and the knowledge of how happy he would be had he survived just another day was a testament to the suddenness of human mortality, especially in what kind of game we were playing.

Shoving such dark thoughts away from my mind, I opened the door to the library. The rectangular chamber expanded on the two sides twice as long as its width, the floor still covered by the same red carpet and the ceiling slightly higher than the corridor to accommodate a trio of chandeliers. In the middle of the room were bookshelves placed into two rows and eight columns, with more lining up the walls completely. To the right, I could see a study quarter with four wooden tables placed together and on the left was the librarian's desk now occupied by no one.

As soon as I entered, I immediately regretted my decision not to heed the voice in my head as it warned of imminent suffering should I entered the library. In a way, it came true for I barely made three steps when Fitzgerald appeared in front of me, nearly startling me.

Before I could regain myself and greet him, probably chastising him for scaring my wits out, he said, "Fight me," and proceeded to throw a clenched fist across my face with the speed of a rocket.

For a split second that seemed like an eternity, I saw my life flash before my eyes. I tended to have that whenever something dramatic occurred that affected or should have affected my physical body in a negative manner, such as Ashley's trap throwing me three hundred sixty degrees into the air or Hijiri stabbing me through my hand or every time I started bleeding uncontrollably. Before knowing the despair and mental degradation that Monokuma brought in spades, I was only afraid of physical harm, stemming from the fact I was a defenceless pile of meat during my primary school years and a perfect target for the likes of Jason Botch and other bullies. Secondary school was no better as, despite losing most of my weight, my anti-social behaviours made more enemies than friends. The threat of bodily injury always struck me harder than anything else. It was a primal fear that originated from my dreadful childhood and resonated even in my mature mind.

The feeling of fear soon gave way to purpose, however. Because I did not want to be physically harmed, I had to defend myself. Just like I did with Hijiri, I would see to it that Fitzgerald did not cause any injury to me until I got to the bottom of his strange behaviour.

* * *

 **Amelda Douglas Mason vs Fitzgerald Scott**

 _FIGHT_

I took a step back to evade the blow, feeling its vehement force as it went by only an inch in front of my face; that was an inch from putting an unsightly crater into my (second) most prized possession. As I completed my manoeuvre, still in confusion as to the meaning of this abrupt and unexpected hostility, Fitzgerald renewed his attack and I quickly found my back against the bookshelf next to the wall. I was now cornered with no more room for a withdrawal.

 **Amelda** : What in God's name are you trying to pull?

 **Fitzgerald** : Killing you, maybe.

The next punch was savage. Despite his lanky build, the Ultimate Private Detective packed some decent strength and agility, no doubt acquired to get him out of sticky situations which his shady profession demanded that he entered in the first place. As I moved my head away, the bookshelf shuddered under the concussive effect of the blow.

At this point, I realized I was once again thrust into a battle of life and death, a battle where I could only come out the victor or the slain. Though I was not prepared to be assaulted in broad daylight by Fitzgerald, my body and mind had remained on high alert ever since that incident in this keep where my life was first threatened. Unlike what happened between me and Hijiri, I was more aware this time. With growing confidence, I knew what I must do. In the life of every man in this world, even the most zealous pacifists, there must come a time where the only way the avoid violence was not to run away but to confront it, defeat it, make sure it would never cause any hard again either to myself or to others. Such was the principle when Wayne's Corp trained their employees the art of self-defence, and now was the right opportunity to put all the skills I learned there to the test.

I parried the next blow, a swing at my temple from the left side, and deflected an uppercut. I could not retaliate, however, for my left hand remained unusable. Seeking a different angle to this combat where I was not at an immediate disadvantage, I grabbed a book from the shelf behind and tossed it at my assailant. It bounced off Fitzgerald's shoulder harmlessly. Changing plan, I kicked out with my foot at his shin and was rewarded with a yelp in pain.

 **Fitzgerald** : Good one, Mason.

 **Amelda** : Please, stop this right now.

Of course, he did not comply. I mean, what was I expecting from a guy who dragged me into the lady's room without my permission and then came up with an excuse to Monokuma that we were doing queers' stuff in there? Ignoring the second front at the bottom, Fitzgerald relentlessly threw his fist at my face and chest until I could block them no more. One blow to the backside of my injured hand was particularly devastating, sending a shockwave of pain across my body and rendering all other sense numb. I had underestimated the severity of the wound by believing only my palm needed protection – the knife had sliced into the palm and went through it, after all – and did not paid as much attention to the other side. The mistake cost me and I dropped to my knees, clutching my left and screaming in agony.

 _ **Result: Fitzgerald Wins!**_

* * *

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!"

"Is everybody alright?" asked Rin, popping out from behind the bookshelf with a worried look on her face. She was followed by El Viento, Hokuto, Tatsuya, Eliza, Yume and, to my pleasant surprise, Minako who had decided to willingly step out of the botanical garden for the first time. "I heard screaming."

"Amelda, your hand," Yume exclaimed and rushed to assist me. "Goodness. You must be in great pain." He clutched my injured hand and, before I could say a word, placed it on his cheek lovingly. "Here. Let my magic make you feel better."

"What the hell did you do?" Hokuto inquired as he turned his suspicious gaze to Fitzgerald who wore the smuggest expression I had ever seen on his face.

"Relax," said the Ultimate Detective. "It's not a big deal. We were just having some combat practice."

"Combat practice?" I asked, amazed by the innocuous explanation. "That came out of nowhere. Forget the hand; I nearly died of a heart attack. You could have at least warned me about it."

"Did Hijiri warn she would drug you and cut your throat?" Fitzgerald countered. "Did either I or Akihiko receive any notice that Kazuki was out for our blood? I don't think so. We made the same mistake, you and I, Mason. You believed in unity while I trusted my senses. Either of us could have been killed, yet we are lucky to survive; it's a shame the same thing cannot be said about either Akihiko or Kazuki. That is why we must not repeat our mistake. That is why we must be ready for anything."

"But R-r-r-rin had already set up precautions for us," said Tatsuya. "Won't they be enough?"

"More like a regime, if you ask me," Eliza snorted.

"Still, that should prevent another m-m-m-murder from happening, right?" asked Tatsuya hopefully.

"Damn sure it will," Rin stressed.

"That assumption is flawed," said Fitzgerald. "I have every reason to believe another killing is not only unavoidable but also imminent. Humans are unpredictable, even for the Ultimate Private Detective myself, and the bear seems to know exactly how to exploit that."

"Please, don't say something like that," Minako begged, water filling her eyes. While I was the most physically hurt by the previous events (with the possible exception of Inori who was never alright to begin with), the greatest blow to morale was definitely landed on her. "I don't want anybody to die. Why can't we all live happily together? This place isn't too bad,… is it?"

"Nobody is killing anybody," said Yume resolutely. "Friends don't kill friends."

"We are classmates, not friends," Eliza corrected. "Friendship demands the existence of something alike between individuals."

"We are in the same situation here," Yume insisted. "Students of the same class, trapped together and meeting each other every day, is that not a good basis enough?"

"Doesn't mean we should not prepare for the worst," El Viento concurred with Fitzgerald. "As we already see with Kazuki, the threat of corruption is both vile and unpredictable. Your value in friendship is a wonderful thing, Yume, but who knows what's going on in the minds of others. Still," she changed her voice to a more critical tone, "beating up an already wounded man is disgraceful, just like an adult willfully hurting a child. You are pushing the boundary a bit too far, Fitzgerald."

"All of us saw what happened to Kazuki," said Hokuto. "Would anyone wish to commit the ultimate crime, only to die like that?"

"For now, perhaps," said Fitzgerald. "Fear may be holding us back for now, and a powerful tool it is. However, when Monokuma introduces the next motivation which I am certain he will, the Mutual Killing Game will begin anew, and once again we shall be at each other's throat. Until then, we may as well use our time of respite for something productive."

Rin glared at the Ultimate Detective. "How is further damaging Amelda's hand productive? What kind of logic are you using? I don't understand your reasoning at all." She turned towards me. "An eye for an eye, that's one of the oldest and most basic laws in human history. You want me to break his arm to even up for you, Amelda?"

I had no reason to believe she had any qualm doing so; the Blue Devil had committed much worst in her career. "That would not be necessary," I told her.

"Are you sure?" asked Rin. "He knew of your injury and tried to exploit it. What a despicable scoundrel he is. And you still think he should walk away unharmed?"

"Everyone with an axe to grind with Mason would exploit his injury," Fitzgerald cut in. "I merely gave him my warning."

"I think you gave him the axe," said Hokuto angrily. "How is his hand going to heal now?"

"At the same pace, no less," Fitzgerald replied.

"How do you know?" pressed Eliza. "Are you the Ultimate Doctor as well?"

"No, but I conferred with Inori," said Fitzgerald. "We both took care of Amelda when he was unconscious. I asked her many questions and her insights are remarkable, to say the least."

"It's fine," I raised my voice. "My hand does not hurt anymore." It was the truth: the pain receded as quickly as it came. To be truthful, I could barely feel my left hand much like before, but that was considered an improvement over the agony that nearly caused me to pass out just moments ago. Perhaps Fitzgerald had planned it all along, to land a blow that would cause vehement pain without leaving any long-term effect using the knowledge he acquired from Inori. He did on purpose so that I would learn my lesson (not that I ever wanted to) and still be able to apply it.

Or maybe Yume's magic had work after all, though I still did not want him or his sister to use it to wipe out the humanity.

"Are you sure?" asked Hokuto incredulously.

"Pretty sure," I told her. "It's okay now, Yume. I would like to have my hand back. Thanks for healing me with your magic."

Yume beamed brightly as he let go of my hand, "You're welcome."

"Next time if Fitzgerald is bullying you again, just call me," El Viento assured. "I am no fan of bullying the weak and the defenceless. My muscles will defend you from any harm that might befall you."

"I'll keep that in mind," I told her. I vaguely realized despite being assaulted in the middle of the day in an area with other people in, I did not cry out for help at all. This option didn't even occur to me back then and a part of my talent as the Ultimate Accountant was always being out seeking the best alternative, so I pondered about it for a few moments. Just like in the horror movies, the girls would do all the screaming and the guys would usually die silently, sometimes (stupidly) trying to fight back, when the killers got to them. Perhaps it was one of the things that constituted masculinity, a mindset as ancient as humankind itself that originated when societies were simple, gender role division was clear and males were forced to do all the dirty, dangerous and daring jobs. Even in modern societies, this had become sort of a diehard tradition. I wondered if Akihiko knew he would be killed by Kazuki, would he try to repel the murdered by himself, run away as fast as he could or cry out for help.

Of course, that was only the age-old belief. It depended on the person's readiness and physical prowess, irrespective of their gender. I knew for a fact that Rin and El Viento would choose the former option, whereas Inu would probably head-over-heel making his escape.

In the aftermath of the brawl, the others and I spread out across the library which seemed as large as the main hall itself, looking for anything that might be helpful, whether as a source of entertainment or knowledge. The library was indeed a good place to be in right now. Perhaps some of the books here could be read to kill time, extend our knowledge, or even learn a bit about the current situation.

To my disappointment, most of the books weren't readable. There were no comics (coloured Western comics, not black and white Japanese manga) and I could really use some Hulk or Squirrel Girl to occupy my tattered mind, satisfy the lizard part of my brain and ease my woes. Biology, economics, geography and many common types of science studied in the twenty-first century were all but missing. The majority of books in the library were either seriously old-schooled or too complex for anyone other than scholars: philosophies, language, middle-age laws, religions (while a Catholic devotee myself, I had zero in the study of my religion), stories I never knew even existed and extensive studies into subjects my average mind could not grasp even the slightest concept. Finally, I found some that looked quite promising and picked up one of them, _A Small Treatise on Modern History – Volume 7 – The Cold War_. The book was relatively short (about one hundred fifty pages with many pictures) which was a good thing because I had no intention of staying around in Tartarus Keep but, at the same time, was loath to begin a book without finishing it.

"I'm sure Akihiko would have loved this place," said Minako next to me. She had chosen a couple of books for herself as well, a dictionary of plants with medicinal values and one on alchemy. I used to have interest in alchemy until I realized the best metal to create gold was platinum which was even more expensive than gold. I noticed her turquoise hair no longer tied to a side ponytail; the yellow feathers were still on. She looked cuter with her hair down. "We have a library here, but the Ultimate Librarian is no longer with us. Ironic, isn't it? And I'm the one to blame here. If only I…"

"He sure would have," I cut her off. After a brief moment of silence, I continued, "Minako, I understand how you feel losing somewhat that was close to you. He was a good friend to all of us and we will remember him. But we also need to move on."

"You're right," said Minako. "Sorry I am a bit emotional sometimes. There are not many humans with whom I could relate to. Anyway, do you like reading, Amelda-kun?"

"Yeah," I said. "It's my favourite hobby." And also the reason for my lack of social interaction back in high school where I spent too much time in the library.

"It's great to hear that," said Minako cheerily. "I love reading a lot. Hanako taught me all the amazing things that reading brings and I have been seeing them ever since. What kind of books you like Amelda?"

I had a sense of déjà vu hearing that question. On my first day in Tartarus Keep, someone else had asked the same thing about my type of books, someone who was no longer with us. "Fairy tales and classic literature," I replied. It was the same answer.

"Really? I thought a person like you would be all about mathematics and finance."

I shrugged and replied, "Don't judge a book by its cover."

"Of course," said Minako. "Well, given the botanical garden is no longer safe thanks to Monokuma's evil meddling with Mother Earth's children, I think this will be the place where I will spend most of my time. My room is beautifully decorated to my liking, but… I don't really like being in a closed space for too long."

"No problem," I told her before suddenly realizing the danger it would pose. "Wait, you don't plan on sleeping out here, do you? I understand you have your animal senses, but this is not a jungle anymore and it's not safe being outside at Night Time."

"I know," said Minako and I sighed in relief. "Rin-chan filled me in on the new house rule. She's being a little overprotective to us, like a big sister or a mama bird protecting its younglings, but I see her point. I will gladly comply, especially since I had no idea how to even use the handbook anyway."

"Let's just hope we'll find a way to get out of here soon," I said.

"Me too," Minako replied.

"Me three," Eliza chimed in. I did not see where she was coming from, but here she was right in front of us, armed crossed and looking rather disappointed at the lack of books on technology to read. "You know why? Because mister I-am-going-to-get-us-all-out-of-here is back to business again. Just look at him."

We all looked where Eliza was pointing at and saw Hokuto tabbing on the bookshelves that lined up the walls and listened carefully.

"What are you doing, Hokuto?" I asked, suddenly worried he might attempt something so drastic again. If anything, the murder and trial sure motivated him further.

"Trying to find a way out," the Ultimate Miner said, confirming my fear. "What does it look like? I went through the library before you got here. Nothing caught my interest."

"Well, how what you are doing is supposed to help find a way out?" asked Eliza sceptically.

"All castles have secret passageways," Hokuto elaborated. "I'm sure of that. With power comes liability. Kings and lords all need to have some places to go, either safe havens or secret escape routes, when their enemy comes knocking or the oppressed people storm their property."

The concept was simple for me to understand. In most societies where authority was centralized, one day the lord might be sitting their ass on their throne and the next their neck might be under the guillotine. It was only logical that they always had a plan B should the power they held made them a target for those who desired it. I knew for a fact the White House had a contingent underground safe-house for the President and other high-ranking government officials in case of emergency.

"And how do you know it's in here?" inquired Eliza.

"Most secret passageways are accessed through flipping some books, so if there is any place we can get to them, it should be here," Hokuto explained. "At least that's what happens in the movies."

"We are in a twisted game show anyway," I agreed. "So I guess it wouldn't be a surprise if we find any…"

"Wait, wait….," said Hokuto suddenly, tapping on the shelf he was examining. "Bingo. I think I found it. Behind this shelf and this wall is an open space. The hidden route must be right here."

With that, the Ultimate Miner began throwing out books from the shelf indiscriminately. Before we could say anything, his crazy plan worked and the bookshelf swung open like a door, revealing the entrance to a tunnel behind it.

"See? See?" Hokuto whooped. "I told you, didn't I?"

The bookshelf opened too rapidly and in a huge arc, ultimately coming into contact hard with another bookshelf that was not near any wall. To the unspoken horror of myself and Minako (Eliza just looking passively as if she was expecting as much from Hokuto), the impact caused the collided shelf to topple and collapse into another which then repeated the process and it was not long before the whole column came down like domino pieces. The worst part was the angelic boy still deep in his reading at the end of the falling column oblivious to his impending doom.

"It's going to crush him," Minako exclaimed.

"Tatsuya, watch out!" I cried out. The Ultimate Delivery Boy looked up with a puzzled expression. His face then turned to abject horror as he saw the massive shelf coming down on him.

As all hopes seemed lost, a booming voice rang out, "Never fear, for I am here to save you!" Springing into action like a superhero, El Viento flung herself at Tatsuya, taking him in a clutch and pushed him out of the way a split second before the bookshelf came down with an earthshaking wham.

All of us rushed towards El Viento and Tatsuya as the former let go of the former. And by that, she picked up the Ultimate Delivery Boy like a totem, placed him on the ground so that his feet would hold his balance and, as if an afterthought, wiped the dust from his clothes. Tatsuya did not move a muscle as she did so, perhaps too shocked by his near-death experience or overwhelming presence of the Ultimate Luchador who had at least six times in body mass was too much for him to handle.

"God in heaven. Are you alright, Tatusya?" I asked. With one shocking incident after another, I doubted my fainted heart could take it much longer.

"Mother Earth be praised," Minako sighed in relief seeing Tatsuya standing on his own wobbly feet. "You're safe."

"The landing was a bit r-r-r-rough," said Tatsuya, checking his body for any sign of significant injury. "But I'm okay. Thanks to El Viento here. I don't know if I would even s-s-s-survive if she had not saved me."

"Good work, El Viento," said Rin, tapping the shoulder of the Ultimate Luchador in compliment.

"It seems the mountain of muscle finally does something useful for once," Eliza commented. Out of all the people in the library, only she was unimpressed. Even Fitzgerald took note of the incident with interest. "About time, too. It would be a damn waste of nutrition and training otherwise."

"Hahahahaha," El Viento laughed. "I have made it the duty of my life – nay, the purpose of my very existence – to defend those who cannot defend themselves. No evil shall have its way if I can help it. Even the hands of fate can be delayed by my very hands. Saving this amigo right here is just in my alley."

"Sheez, you could have just said the last bit," Eliza scowled.

"I'm so happy we have another ally of justice here," said Yume excitedly.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Hokuto apologized frantically. This was strike three for him: first Kai, then Minako and now Tatsuya. If Rin put Hijiri on a lockdown, I wondered why Hokuto was not given the same treatment given the danger he posed to the safety of the group. "It was an accident. I swear I didn't mean to."

"Accident or not, you nearly killed a fellow student, Hokuto," said Rin sternly. "This is not the first time it has happened. And that is not to mention the mess you've caused." She indicated the fallen shelves and the hundreds, if not thousands, of books scattered across the floor.

"Hokuto," Fitzgerald shook his head wearily. "You should be more careful next time when attempting to off someone, not this amateurish display. It would be a shame if someone dies and we don't have a murder mystery to solve. A damn shame."

"Now you're just being creepy," Yume remarked.

"Well, I'm alive and n-n-n-nobody else got hurt," Tatsuya summed it up. "That's the good news, right?"

"WRONG!" A deafening high-pitched voice wailed in, heralding the arrival of our liege Monokuma. Though his expression was the same as ever, I could see he was not happy at all. "Someone did get hurt. Me! Overlord Monokuma does NOT approve! My heart aches at the sight of my precious property in ruin because of you."

The library was in total and complete disarray. Eight shelves had fallen down and there were a plethora of books covering the floor. As a book lover myself, I found it outrageous, even though most of the books here I would never read anyway.

"I'm… sorry," Hokuto stuttered. His face lost colour as he recalled the rule that disallowed the destruction of Monokuma's non-current assets; the crime was considered on the same level of treason, even.

"Sorry? Sorry!" Monokuma ranted, waving his paws like swatting flies. He seemed to have lost it. The bear had always been collected and sarcastic when around us so far, so I was genuinely astonished to see him hurling his anger at Hokuto like that. "You think an apology is all it takes to stay my wrath? You honestly I am letting you go scotch-free after what you did?"

 _ **Rule #9: Damage to Monokuma's property will be treated as treason and punished accordingly.**_

"N-n-n-no," Hokuto panicked.

"That's right, NO!" Monokuma yelled. "I will rip you to shreds. I will cut you to ribbons. I will feed your flesh to my hounds and grind your bones to dust and make fake medicine out of it and sell it at slaughtering prices. Any last word?"

"Guys, a little help here," the Ultimate Miner turned to the rest of us for help.

"How?" I asked incredulously. "Monokuma does have a point. It's the rule as written and treason is indeed among the worst of offences."

"I would love to deliver you from this devil, but…., I am afraid I am powerless here," El Viento admitted, knowing very well how her last attempt at Monokuma ended up.

"Don't say you weren't warned," Rin added.

"You merely reap what you sow," El Viento said critically.

"Goodbye, you will not be missed," said Eliza.

"Oh come on guys," Yume begged. "This is not the time for jokes. Even though he nearly got us killed, Hokuto is still our friend. We can't let Monokuma do whatever you want to him."

"Are you saying I should grin and bear it while half of my library has been destroyed?" Monokuma grunted the Ultimate Baker who found himself lost for words.

"Wait, I can explain," Hokuto excused. "It's the design of this entrance to the tunnel. I simply activated the switch and it came out like that. How am I supposed to guess opening it would cause such a ruckus?"

To my surprise, instead of flying into an uncontrollable rage like Hulk, the murderous bear actually calmed down and pondered about it for a moment. He reviewed the tunnel with some interest. "Hmmm. You're kind of right. It is a stupid feature."

"It's your castle," said Fitzgerald. "I thought you would know about it."

"Tartarus Keep has a long history since before I was even a cute little cub," Monokuma explained. "Many of its designs, its secrets included, are unknown to me. I didn't even notice the entrance to this tunnel until now. But that doesn't change the fact my beautiful library has been devastated by a horrendously flawed design. I would have executed the architects if they weren't already dead at this point."

"So, does that mean I get to live?" asked Hokuto.

"Since I am a lenient lord, I decree that your life may continue," said Monokuma. "Bow before my generosity."

After an awkward moment, Hokuto dropped to one knee and knelt before Monokuma like a knight before his lord.

"But seriously," Monokuma continued. "One more like this and it will be the end of you, accident or not. For now, clean up this mess. If I come back and the library is not sparkling clean, I swear upon the grave of my mother you will regret the day you were born. Got it?"

"Yes, yes," Hokuto replied quickly. "I'll do it right away."

"Good. Carry on."

* * *

 **Dungeon**

 **14:00**

It took us an hour or so but we finally did it. We cleaned up the library, standing up the shelves and, under my instruction (I learned a lot from Akihiko when we sorted out the items in the warehouse together), putting the books in their place in the right order. El Viento once again was a lifesaver. Without her, lifting the shelves would have been impossible. Even Yume helped a lot and the fellow was confined to his wheelchair. Moments like this when the class joined efforts for an important common goal made us think our camaraderie must be unshakable in the face of all odds no matter what the bear might pull out.

With the deed done, the threat of Monokuma no longer applying, and the library looking as good as new, or attention turned towards the secret entrance. There was a stair leading to utter darkness as far as we could see from here.

"It's quite creepy," Minako commented.

"So, what do you think is in there?" Rin asked.

"It could be our way out," Tatsuya suggested.

"Or it could lead us all to our death," said Eliza. "Which is also a way out."

"Or something else entirely," Fitzgerald mused. "Regardless, whatever down there is something not even Monokuma is aware of. We now also know that Monokuma didn't build this castle specifically for the game, but is making use of one that was already in existence. The name Tartarus Keep doesn't ring any bell, but perhaps the knowledge where exactly we are might be helpful in our escape."

"And we can find it down there?" I asked. It appeared Monokuma was not so omnipotent as he claimed himself to be for not even he knew every wall and corner in this place. The lack of knowledge was a weakness and, just like my injured hand, it could be exploited to our advantage.

"My intuition tells me so," Fitzgerald agreed.

"One way to find out exactly what it is," said Rin.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go," Hokuto urged.

"The path ahead could be dangerous," said El Viento loudly. "I shall lead the way."

"Talk about bold and foolish," Eliza sighed. "You can't make me enter that shithole. I'll stay here, just in case you guys need back-up."

"I am afraid travelling these stairs would be unfeasible for me," said Yume. "I'll be with Eliza. If you need anything, just call."

The five of us, El Viento at the forefront, Fitzgerald, Rin, Tatsuya, Minako and myself, entered the dark tunnel using our Electronic-IDs as flashlights. The path was gloomy and uneven, so we walked slowly and watched our step. The stairs stopped about twenty meters and we entered some sort of room that differed starkly to what we had seen so far in Tartarus Keep, almost as if we had been transported to another place altogether. This one had stone floor instead of marble and had no carpet. The smell was dank, ancient, full of decay and very dry.

Minako stayed close to me as we walked in, her hands clutching mine with the force of an anaconda squeezing the life out of its prey. A swarm of bloated rats ran across the room and startled us. I noticed Minako didn't even react to this: she was not afraid of creatures of nature, only the evils unleashed by humankind.

As we proceeded, the furniture in this room became obvious. They were medieval torture devices, or at the very least, devices created to mimic what were actually used in that era because one of them was the Iron Maiden and I knew for a fact that did not exist in the Middle Age. These did not look like just for show, however. Without even touching them, the horrid, brutal authenticity was patent, the dried blood only the icing on top of evidence regarding what macabre acts these devices were used in. There was no sign of any victim, though, no bodies or severed parts, no bloodied clothing pieces or name stamps.

"This is some sort of d-d-d-dungeon," said Tatsuya with fear palpable in his voice.

"Dungeon?" echoed Rin, reminiscing. "Huh, I remember once suggesting the Department of Justice reform one of the prisons to a model based on the London Tower before they changed it to a tourist attraction. Needless to say, the proposal didn't go through." A good thing it was; there were plenty of reasons why the Middle Age could be used as a model of society failure of epic proportions and what should NOT be applied in the twenty-first century.

"Monokuma is right when he said this place had been here for a long time," said Fitzgerald as he examined the state of the equipment and the dust that covered them. "The chamber, that is. The equipment is new, however. Someone must have discovered this place and brought it back to use."

"If that someone wasn't Monokuma, then who?" I asked.

"Have a look at this," Hokuto cut in as we approached the end of the room. "Oh my God."

All eyes looked in horror at the scene before us, all except Minako who quickly buried her face in my jacket; the sight was too much for her. Under the dim light, we could make out two emaciated humans being chained to the wall, their bodies colourless and little more than skeletons draped in thin layers of skin. For one frightful moment, I thought I was looking at Akihiko and Kazuki, two deceased members of the group then I remembered after what _truly_ what happened to the latter, his body would not be so intact. The two poor sods were in their forties, one male and one female, probably a couple. They were dressed in expensive-looking purple and red regal clothing, though filthy and slightly tattered by now, and each had a crown on their head.

Neither of them was moving.

"W-w-w-who are they?" asked Tatsuya. "Are they d-d-dead?"

"Whoever they were, the might have been royal once," said Fitzgerald. "Their clothes were made from fine materials that outlasted the wearers. Could be the king and queen of this castle. As for your second question, it appears so, though I am certain it didn't come easily." Even in their current state, both bodies were ravaged by traces of extreme and painful tortures which this chamber was used for. The wounds ranged from whip slashes to burned marks, electrocution to chemical exposure. I wondered what these two did to deserve such horrifying fate.

"This is just sick," El Viento spat contemptuously.

"If they were the previous owner of Tartarus Keep and Monokuma isn't responsible for this," I reinstated my question. "Then who is?"

"Amelda, I-I don't want to look," Minako wept into my chest. "Why does everything have to be so wrong and depressing?" I pat my hand on the back of her head. For a moment, I found myself not comforting Minako Yuza the Ultimate Herbalist anymore, but my very sister Alice Douglas Mason. A devil in the making she was, Alice was not without her tender moments, and one of them came when our beloved pet dog Butch died of sickness five years ago. I still remembered how many tears came out of her reddened eyes that day as she squeezed my hand as if with the intention of crushing it while dad was burying the poor thing in our backyard.

"It's alright," I told her softly. "I'm here for you." I wished I had the power to protect her. But I felt so useless in the moment. If I could not protect Alice like any good big brother should protect their little sister, how could I do so to others?

"Are you seeing this?" Hokuto indicated the text on the wall behind the chained couple. It was written in dry blood.

 _I love my mother and father_

 _Mother is always sweet_

 _Father is kind and forgiving_

 _And they love me also very much_

 _I love being a princess_

 _But I love being a queen more_

 _But I could not be a queen, not when my mother was_

 _And I could not be a queen, not when my father was the king_

 _So forgive me, mother and father_

 _I love you all very much_

 _But I love being a queen more than anything_

"Usurped by their own offspring in the struggle for power and domination," said Fitzgerald, sighing. "Classic."

"To think all of this was caused by their daughter," El Viento bit her teeth to hold back her rage. "Outrageous. Just wait until I get my hand on that _niño demonio_."

"Are those real gold and real gems?" Hokuto wondered out loud as he looked closely at the elaborate crowns worn by the unfortunate couple. He reached out to snatch them.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"My town has been in shamble ever since our mines ran out," Hokuto explained. "This could change that."

"This is very very VERY bad idea," said Rin, overwrought.

"Don't you have any respect for the dead?" El Viento scowled.

"Oh come on," Hokuto persisted. "It's not like they're going to need them."

"Don't do this, man," I warned. "Don't do this."

My words fell on deaf ears and Hokuto touched the crown from the former king and tried to remove it from his head. As he did so, the supposedly dead man came back to life and seized for the encroaching hand. His eyes opened, white and lifeless, casting a baleful gaze on all six of us. The jaw dropped, revealing two rows of half-broken, rotting teeth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGHHHHH!" Hokuto screamed for his life.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Tatsuya squealed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Minako's distressed voice joined in. She didn't need to see it happen to know what was going on; she could always guess and the options were narrow when it came to what could have caused such widespread terror.

"S-s-s-so-n-n-nia…." the zombie man groaned.

"Let go of him!" I shouted to Hokuto.

"Don't let him bite you!" Rin added. At that moment, we both froze in our feet watching in trepidation as the scene unfolded itself and one of our classmates struggled for his life from the grip of the zombie king.

"Let go of me!" Hokuto cried. "Don't bite me!" As if that was going to work with a living dead.

Finally, El Viento regained her composure and took action. Shouting, "I'm coming for you," she rushed in and pulled Hokuto free from the zombie.

"Th-thanks," Hokuto stammered.

"T-t-that was a close one," said Tatsuya. "A second later and he w-w-would have been bitten. And b-b-b-become one of them."

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Fitzgerald proposed and nobody dared refuse.

In retrospective, the man might not have been a zombie after all and instead had been alive when Hokuto tried to loot his crown. If we had acted a bit more collected, we might have been able to help him, though more likely only to put him out his misery considering the helplessness of his situation. But we were all afraid. The strange, almost alien setting and Monokuma's Mutual Killing Game had triggered our long-forgotten fear of the unknown and fear of death, respectively. With fear came irrationality. Without any thought, we all ran out as quickly as possible, me carrying Minako on my arms and El Viento carrying Hokuto on her shoulder.

"We heard screaming," said Yume anxiously as the six of us exited the tunnel back to the library. The light and warm air and presence of Yume and Eliza brought me immeasurable comfort. Though we had left for barely half an hour, it seemed like a year had passed since we last entered this room where Hokuto had created a mess that nearly led to his demise at the hand of Monokuma. "What happened?"

"You might not want to know," said Fitzgerald, panting.

"Hah, I was right not entering that shithole in the end," Eliza pouted triumphantly. "Consider yourself lucky you were able to make it out of there in one piece."

"Oh God, Amelda!" Rin cried out, her face as white as a paper. The Blue Devil had a fearsome reputation for being one of the cruellest, most brutally effective justice enforcers in the whole world, her fame spreading to even the United States where the crime rate was on a rapid increase. But to see her so frightened like that, I wonder what it could be. "What's happening to you?!"

"Me?" I asked. Confusion quickly gave way to disturbance as I felt the hot liquid trickling on my face.

"HE'S BEEN BITTEN!" El Viento shrieked with a voice that could have flattened a mountain. "HE'S BEEN BITTEN!"

* * *

 ** _Author's notes: Here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. You can see there is a new segment in the story where one character would engage in kombat_ _with another. As tension rises and threats become real, the characters must be able to defend themselves. Since action is not going to be the main focus of the story, I decided to have a separate segment for them. Tell me what you think about it. The clash quotes, like the ones in the final showdowns, are heavily inspired by Injustice 2._**

 ** _I am actually a bit anxious when writing this. I love all of my readers, but I feel like some of you guys are reluctant to review my story somehow even though you don't seem to have much problem reviewing other stories. Did I do something wrong? Did I offend you guys in_ _any way_ _? Please speak up so we can sort this one out._**

 ** _Finally, whose scream do you think is the best in this chapter? Comment in the review. Let me know._**

 ** _Good luck to all of you._**


	19. Act 2 - Chapter 3

**ACT 2: NO SMOKE WITHOUT FIRE**

 **Chapter 3: To cure all wellness**

* * *

 ** _A history of despair_**

 ** _A stab in the back_**

 _For most people, the hospital was one of the last places they wanted to be in. People only went to the hospital when something was wrong but not too horrifically wrong (in which case, the morgue was the more likely destination). It was only human nature that no one wanted to be injured or sick; not only would that compromise their livelihood, but sometimes even their lives as well. By extension, no one wanted to see their loved ones injured or sick. And even further than that, no one wanted to see anyone injured or sick, lest they were reminded how horrible it was to suffer from health decline themselves._

 _But Inori loved the hospital. It was home to her not by her own choice, but after living there for so many years, she had made it so. Though the death of her parents and almost every person close to her when the strange disease struck her village still left a scar on her mentality, Inori refused to show it outwards and maintained an optimism towards life that caught the entire hospital, doctors and patients alike, by surprise. While most would find only misery being admitted to a hospital, Inori found joy._

 _As a permanent resident of Kamakura Hospital, a place named after one of the greatest researchers and most famous philanthropists in the history of Japan, Inori had become sort of like an integral part of it. When she first arrived, she didn't get out of bed much and spent her entire days all by herself looking at the birds outside the window and waiting for the doctors' next instruction. That got boring very quickly and so she, with permission from the hospital's head office after carefully reviewing her condition, started wandering around the hospital without being able to leave it. She conversed with many doctors, patients and their family members, making many friends in the process, some of whom she sadly outlived even in her youth. After complaints from the staff manager, she was no longer allowed to speak with other patients for fear of disturbing them, though it was more likely manager did not share Inori's bright outlook if life and was reluctant to have other terminally-ill patients also think that way._

 _Though she could not actively speak to patients and their relatives anymore, Inori maintained good rapport with the doctors and nurses. Through them, she had not only learned about medicine and surgery but also mastered them to the point she could become a doctor herself after taking a college course. She even took part in several operations when there were not enough surgeons to perform. Eventually, the prestigious Hope's Peak Academy noticed her talent and offered her a scholarship with an allowance from the Kamakura Hospital, one of the school's subsidiaries which specialized in medical research, to finally leave the hospital and attend schools like a normal girl. Now, Inori's dream to become a doctor was no longer just a dream, it was a certainty. Finally, she could repay the kindness of the staff of Kamakura Hospital by becoming a doctor herself and she would strive to make sure no one suffered the same fate as her._

 _In short, Inori loved the hospital. And so far it had loved her in return._

 _But tonight, she was not so sure of it anymore._

 _It all started when she woke up in the dead of the night during her summer break. With every passing year, the disease Inori carried wracked her body a little more. First came low blood pressure which prevented her from doing any hard work. Then, it was chronic pancreatitis. This condition could not be cured and only got worse over time, leading to some permanent damage. And the latest form of torment the disease had for her was amnesia. Though she never mentioned out loud, Inori wondered if the disease could not kill her, how long it would take for its symptoms to finally break her._

 _Shoving all morbid thoughts aside, Inori felt thirsty and wanted some milk to drink. The doctors recommended at least two deciliters of milk every day to prevent the spreading of her illness. She thought about calling for the nurse but decided to take the walk to the kitchen instead. After living in the hospital for eleven years with all the expenses paid for by the Kamakura Hospital Research Fund, Inori was allowed access to most of its facilities much like any doctor or nurse with the exception of the basement where only authorized personnel were allowed._

Still _in her pyjamas, Inori slipped into her bunny slippers and simply walked out of her room. At this point, the hospital was more like a dormitory for her to stay rather than a place for her to receive treatment and no longer was she attached to wires and machines that made beeping noises while displaying her vital signs. The hallway was well-lit and mostly quiet with a few relatives staying overnight. The doctors continued their work tirelessly as always; if death worked 24/7, then they must be ready at all time._

 _As she walked along the corridor, Inori suddenly noticed a particular overwhelming smell, one she was once familiar with but had since mostly forgotten. She stopped in her track and made use of her nose. Many other people around her covered their nose in disgust. With a rude awakening, Inori realized the smell resembled her deceased parents. The disease didn't just kill them, it warped their bodies, blackened the skin and caused them to emit a horrid odour that would scare away skulks._

 _And now that very smell was in the hospital._

 _At the intersection, Inori faintly saw a line of several people wearing protective suits carrying bodies on stretchers, each covered in a white blanket. One dead person's hand could be seen, it was black but there was no burn mark whatsoever._

 _Inori's heart sank. When her village was wiped out from existence, she thought it was the last she would see of this plague. Now, it was back. After so long, the nightmare had returned and more people were suffering from it._

 _As the people in protective suits left, Inori rushed over to Yuuhei Yamada's office without delay. Out of all the staff of Kamakura Hospital, he was like a surrogate father to Inori. If there was anything the problem, he would be the one she sought out for. Like Inori, Yamada had made the hospital his permanent residence after losing his wife to cancer several years ago and would usually stay in his private office overnight working on his research. Though he explicitly forbade anyone from entering his office after midnight, Inori deemed this an emergency and hoped for his understanding. The doctor needed to know about this development. After all, he had shown the most interest in studying her condition so far._

 _Inori stopped in front of the office's door when she heard people were talking inside. If Yamada was taking visitors this early in the morning, then it must be serious. Perhaps they were talking about the reemergence of the plague itself. Inori was aware of the strict hierarchy in this place and knew better than to disturb this conversation between a senior doctor and his guest. As she was about to leave, Yamada's exasperated voice shouted from within the office, inciting her curiosity as to what or who he was talking with. Against herself, she decided to stick around to listen to the conversation inside._

 _"Just give me more time," Yamada pleaded. "I am almost finished. It will be perfect as I promised."_

 _"I am afraid the blackened corpses we just took out from the basement speak otherwise," said a woman. Inori recognized that voice. It belonged to Mikan Tsumiki, the Ultimate Nurse of Hope's Peak Academy. Inori got along well with Mikan due to the inherent connection of their talents and found that the latter was kind but extremely shy in front of others. Neither quality was in her voice this time, however. She sounded almost like a different person, her speech dead serious in content yet delivered in a manner as if her mind was still in her dreams while talking. "We are both running out of time here. How long will it take for people to realize their relatives didn't die of the illness they were diagnosed with when they were admitted to this hospital? As for me, my beloved will not be pleased if I cannot bring her the result she so despairingly needs."_

 _"I assure you," Yamada insisted, "this Hayashi girl is the key to my research. I have learned everything I need. The successful application such knowledge is the eventual result. One more week and the weapon shall be ready. In the meantime, I need Enoshima to continue covering for me so that I could finish this project. Already, I am hearing they might send an investigation team. If I am exposed, you too will be implicated." Inori was taken aback. While she always knew the fact no other illness could affect her as long as her current disease was in place had been a subject of much research, she had never thought it would have a military purpose. Also, what could justify Yamada putting those people to death, even if they were going to die of other sicknesses anyway, without the knowledge of their relatives? There were ethic codes regarding taboos a practitioner of medicine must avoid at all cost, and this was one of them. Was this even the Yuuhei Yamada she knew and loved anymore?_

 _"My beloved is ready to begin the next part of her plan," said Mikan in a drunken voice. "She cannot wait for you much longer. With or without your research, the plan must go on. Like life itself, despair must go on."_

 _"Don't you understand at all?" asked Yamada, aghast. "If you intend on going ahead with your bioweapon, and it is as contagious as you said, we will ALL die, not just whatever enemy you are using it on. Surely your master understands the importance of my research."_

 _"There is no shame in laying down one's life for Enoshima," said the Ultimate Nurse coldly. "You will know that soon enough."_

 _Inori had heard enough. She wished this was all a hallucination caused by her disease, another of its already many symptoms that continually plagued her from time to time, for it was too horrifying to be true. She knew these two people well and could not believe either of them would say such things. Her illness used as research for a complementary to a deadly bioweapon? Mikan showing such negligence towards the safety of others?_

 _For several moments, Inori stood outside the office, stupefied. Then, a hand was placed on her shoulder, startling her._

 _"Why are you still up this late?" asked Doctor Ayaka, giving her every-warm smile. "And what are you doing out here? Yamada-san doesn't like being disturbed at this hour, you know?"_

 _"I…, I…," Inori stuttered._

 _"Who's there?" Yamada's voice came out from inside the office._

 _Without thinking, Inori fled as fast as she could with her frail body. Everything Yamada taught her, all the love and care he showed to her, the bond they created and fostered for over a decade to the point the two were almost like father and daughter, they were nothing but lies. Yamada was dealing with a dark force that planned on developing a bioweapon, and Inori held the key to Yamada's bargain. She had to get out of here as fast as she could. She had to warn others about this, but who could she even trust now when both her surrogate father and her best friend were in on this scheme together?_

 _As she reached the door which led to outside, a pair of hands seized her mouth and chest, pulling her back. Inori tried to scream but no sound came out. Both her slippers flew off as she thrashed in vain against her assailant. The next thing Inori knew was the pain from an injection to the side of her neck, followed by the feeling of a thick liquid pumped directly into her vein._

 _"Good night, sweeties," said Mikan Tsumiki in a honey-like voice. The Ultimate Nurse held the Ultimate Patient with an unshakable, inescapable grip. It was a display of strength Inori never thought was possible for a girl who was always so prone to accidents and bullying to muster._

 _Inori's eyes were teary as she lost consciousness. For the first time in ten years, she wished she could just lie down and die right now._

* * *

 **Day 6**

 **Tartarus Keep**

 **Library**

 **15:00**

"So, let me get this straight," said El Viento after finally calming down. "Amelda here is not going to turn into a zombie and eat our brain. Is that right?"

"Oh, cuh-me on," I said. This was the second time in my spontaneous haemorrhage materialised in front of my classmates and scared the ever-living shit out of them since the beginning of the Mutual Killing Game. I was both frustrated and embarrassed at the same time. To make matters worse, El Viento still insisted on removing my head despite being explained no fewer than five times about my peculiar condition. I hated to demean other people, perhaps Eliza had shown some wisdom when calling her all brawl and no brain. The blood clogged in my mouth made impeded my speech, making the words come out as awkward and unintelligible. "Ow many thimes do we whave to reffeat dat?"

"Easy there, buddy," Fitzgerald assured me. "No need to say anything. We got you."

"I don't think Amelda could have been bitten," said Hokuto. "He was at the back with the rest of you, remember? Only I was the one who approached that zombie I thought dead."

"I didn't see any other z-z-z-zombie in that d-d-d-dungeon," Tatsuya stuttered. "It was dark but we had sufficient light with our tablets. There was no way we could have been a-a-a-assaulted without any of us noticing."

"True," El Viento mused. "Sorry there, Amelda. My mistake. Damn, if people didn't stop me, I would have ripped out your head for sure. And then I would become a murder which you will vote to be executed." That was awfully blunt. Then again, maybe I deserved that after all for trying to convince the Ultimate Wrestler to do the same to Inori the first time we met out of the same misunderstanding. "All of this is making it hard for me to think clearly."

"Serious, did you get dropped on the head when you were born?" asked Eliza derisively. "You too, Hokuto, stop fucking trying to kill us. A murderous bear is enough. A murderous bear and a prone-to-lethal-accident miner, that's one hell of a combo."

"Hey, stop berating me," Hokuto retaliated. "I got out of stickier situations before. I just… didn't know you guys would be dragged into it. Sorry for that."

"Right," Rin confirmed. "False alarm. No need to panic. Everything is alright."

"How is everything alright?" demanded Yume urgently. Seeing him so fessed up made me flush. I was twenty years old, for God's sake, not to mention all the muscles and knowledge I had obtained; I should be able to take care of myself at this point. "He might not turn into a zombie anytime soon, but he's bleeding to death here. We've got to do something. Is there anything we can do to stem the bleeding?"

"Why not use your magic?" Eliza suggested sarcastically.

"Uhmmm," Yume pondered, fidgeting. "See, I'm…. not that good with my magic. Small injuries I can take care off, but this is… admittedly beyond what I can do. I fear my tampering with it might create an offset that would lead to permanent damage. My sister can heal it without any issue, though, I am sure of it."

"Should we call Inori for this?" El Viento suggested. "She might be up right now. I can go check up on her."

"No," I told her, taking a slurp to swallow up the blood in my mouth. "It's fine. It has been happening to me for a long time. It goes away after a few minutes. There's no real danger to be had. Still, no doctor has been able to cure it."

"Well, if you say so," El Viento conceded.

"Amelda," said Minako. "Do you still have the medicine I gave you?"

"Oh, right, I forgot about that," I told her as I took out a knot of herb from my pocket. Though I did not believe when she gave to me that I would be needing them, I still kept the herbs in my pocket all the time as a totem of our friendship. Besides, as an accountant, risks mattered regardless how small they were and in the unlikely event that my once-a-month male period started again soon, I might require it. As it turned out, this precaution was far from redundant. Another pocket of my jacket contained the bullets Fitzgerald gave to me which the Ultimate Private Detective explicitly demanded that I had with me all the time. "Thanks for that."

I took one of the herbal doses. It tasted as bad as I remembered, but the effect was immediate. Suddenly I was not feeling any upward pressure in my throat anymore and the blood flow from my ears, nose and mouth all stopped at once.

"You're better now?" asked Fitzgerald.

"Yeah," I replied, standing up and wiping all the blood from my face with a tissue. "Much better now. Thank you for that, Minako. You're really a life-saver."

"You are… welcome," said Minako, blushing at my compliment.

"Maybe you should start praying to Mother Earth, Yume," said Eliza. "Looks like she's way more powerful than you are."

"I will gladly do so," Yume agreed, oblivious to the Ultimate Tinker's sarcasm. "Minako, I would like to join your religion. Perhaps she could help me unlock my full magical power. Is that okay?"

"Of course," Minako beamed happily at the prospect of converting one of her friends. "Mother Earth opens her arms to embrace all. Come to this dinner. I will teach you everything about her."

"Now that we've gotten Mason sorted out," Fitzgerald cut in. "And Yume here has found a new religion. What are we supposed to do with the dungeon?"

"There are z-z-z-zombies in it," said Tatsuya frightfully. "We saw two of them, but we can't be sure there aren't more. Personally, I'm not going down there as long as I live."

"I agree with that," said El Viento. "The dungeon reeks of evil. Monokuma might not be responsible for that, but whoever owned Tartarus Keep before he moved in was equally twisted. We should stay away from the basement as best we can."

"And seal off the entrance as well," I added. Whatever prize awaiting us down there was not worth risking our lives to the living dead again. "If there are more zombies down there, we must not allow them to leave the dungeon to attack us."

"Wait, you can't be serious," said Hokuto. "Now that we know what's in that basement, we could mount a prepared expedition next time and…"

"And loot the treasure from the dead after?" Rin barked. "Come on, Hokuto. No one is going down there as long as I'm around, and includes you. You saw those zombies, right? Those were the ones who took Kazuki. They dragged him into that lake and devoured him. You want the same thing to happen to you?"

"There could still be a way out down there," Hokuto persisted. "Monokuma himself said he didn't know what was down there."

"But is it worth losing our lives for it?" asked El Viento. "I think not. I won't be saving your ass next time you get yourself into trouble. I am bound by the wrestlers' honour to defend the weak, not the foolhardy."

"I go with Amelda," said Yume. "My magic only works on the living. I am powerless against something that is already dead."

"Me too," Minako seconded. "The circle of life and death is sacred, for without it no species can grow and evolve. Breaking the circle like that is… abhorrent." The Ultimate Herbalist was uncomfortable with saying the last word, her eyes zeroing on the faces of others and then at her fidgeting bare toes.

"That's six against one, Hokuto," Eliza pointed out. "I don't need to voice my opinion to change the outcome of the vote. But if I were to, I probably wouldn't agree with going down there as well. This keep has everything we need. Why must we enter that dark and creepy place only to get killed?"

The Ultimate Miner sighed in defeat. "Fine. Have it your way."

"So it is settled then," said Fitzgerald. As I began to notice, the Ultimate Private Detective had the tendency of stealing the moment: just as he opened up this topic, he was the one who concluded it. "The passage will be blocked for the time being. As far we are concerned, this is not the lebensraum Monokuma promised us."

With that, we closed off the tunnel entrance and used a desk to further block it from being opened from within. The switch on the bookshelf that triggered it was also marked with a paper saying "Do not touch" so that no one would unknowingly pull the book that potentially gave way to an undead incursion. Hokuto was rather disappointed that he came out from the venture empty-handed where I thought he should be content with keeping his life.

After that, it was my turn to leave. I thought things would quiet down a bit now that we had left the first murder and trial behind and Monokuma had yet to announce the next part of his evil plot to make us kill each other again; I was wrong. Fitzgerald's unexpected assault (combat training), the encounter with the zombies and the return of my haemorrhage, all of these weighted down heavily on me. I needed some rest. Besides, I had the book I wanted and could only read it in solitary, something only my room could offer at the moment.

* * *

 **16:00**

As I exited the library, I saw Inori making her way across the hallway carrying a large basket of laundry containing not just her stuff but everybody's clothes over the last five days. The Ultimate Patient was clearly struggling with the cargo as she walked on uneven steps, swerving left and right while trying her best not to fall down. While I was glad to see her recover, this was not a burden someone with a frail body like her should bear.

"Let me help with that," I said to her.

"I…I can…," Inori replied shakily as she continued her struggle to maintain balance. It was amazing that even in her current state, the Ultimate Patient still insisted on acting strong. Though I admired her optimism and positive outlook towards her condition as opposed to my cynicism, being too headstrong always led to more harm than good done.

"I am not suggesting," I repeated and helped her with the basket. Due to my injury, I could only lend one hand. I had always taken having two good hands for granted; now I knew what it felt like having only one and the difficulties in going on with my daily life with that. Still, it was enough to alleviate the weight Inori had to lift.

"Uh, thanks," said Inori. "I thought my hands would break anytime soon."

"How are you feeling?" I asked. "You fainted during the trial."

"Much better now," Inori replied. "I'm not used to standing in one place for so long. My body couldn't take it. And that execution, I…I…"

"I see," I cut in as Inori's voice seemed to drift elsewhere. "We were all shaken by that, not just you. Let's hope there'll never come another murder or trial."

Inori nodded. "Yeah. I feel bad for them, though, Kazuki and Akihiko. They died when they still had their lives still ahead of them. My life, on the other hand, is already forsaken before the killing game began. It would have been better if I were the sacrificial lamb instead."

"Don't say that," I countered, placing my injured hand on Inori's shoulder. I had no idea what to say about this as my blunt attitude made me a terrible person to speak to in this kind of situation. "Kazuki knew about the consequences of this action and accepted it in the end. He might be a vicious killer but we should still respect his decision to sacrifice himself for the release of the hostages. As for Akihiko, he was just unlucky. But that's how fate works. Bad things happen and there is nothing you or anyone can do about it. You can't blame yourself for something God has set into motion."

"I know," said Inori. "I'm sorry. It wasn't characteristic of me saying such morbidity. We all have to move on. I have to move on, just as I had when my village was destroyed by the plague." The Ultimate Patient finished with a warm smile.

"These are not just your stuff, aren't they?" I asked pointing at the basket we were holding. "Why are you carrying them?"

"Well, when I woke up I tried to go to the main hall but nobody was there," said Inori. "I panicked. I thought everybody had mysteriously disappeared. Then Monokuma turned up and told me about the new area we were given access to. I asked him if there was any place where I could wash and dry my laundry and fortunately, he said yes."

"That's very diligent of you," I told her. This was a problem I had nearly forgotten. True, the pile of dirty laundry in my room was getting to the point where it was more than just a stain on the landscape; it was becoming an actual hazard. I could wash all those clothes with some soap in my bathroom, but this was an inefficient way of doing so and there was still no place to hang them out for drying (as a city person, I didn't trust the botanical garden even without the mutated plants). "The laundry room as part of the new area is a godsend. I was wondering myself how to handle all that dirty laundry before my room turns into a pig's den. Still, why are you carrying all of our clothes?"

"Monokuma told me he forgot to tell you guys to do your own washing," Inori explained. "He also said he was too busy with something else at the moment, so he asked me to take them all to the laundry room instead. He dislikes seeing all those piles of dirty clothes in our rooms, I suppose you do as well, and his viewers are also complaining. From now on, you guys should do your own laundry, or the overlord will be very displeased." Judging from the way she addressed our liege, Inori seemed to have nothing but respect towards his power without ever asking whether he deserved it. Then again, the Japanese were full of social hierarchy norms that were echoes from a long history of feudalism, something the USA was thankfully without. Losing both her parents at a young age, Inori might have been raised in a rigorous environment where non-family authority was to be unquestionably adhered to.

"He should have asked someone else for it," I said. Anyone else with the exception of Inu could have been a better candidate for this kind of lifting job. However, if what Inori said was true (the bear had never lied before), then that brought another question to Monokuma's omnipotence. The fact he was too busy to inform this to everybody himself, meaning his inability to be everywhere and do everything at the same time. The fact he was, in a way, influenced by the opinions of his viewers, whoever they were. I wondered if we could one day exploit them; as of right now, though, he remained as untouchable as ever.

"There was no one else around," Inori pointed out. "As I have said, Monokuma couldn't hang around for long and I was the only person whom he could reach after relieving our living spaces from the contamination that is the dirty laundry. Besides, I'm fine with this. Really. I like being helpful to my friends. You helped me before, Amelda, when I dropped my pills. I would like to thank you again for helping me carry this."

"So you are fine with this?" I asked. Apparently, my impression of her so far had been shallow and my pity unnecessary. Inori, like many other of my friends here, came from a rough background, yet she was not defeated by it and instead found a way to move on with her life. I now felt jealous: I had not moved on with my own life ever since Rebecca died.

Inori gave me a bright twinkle which made her face akin to a cute little puppy. "Of course."

* * *

 **Laundry room**

 **16:00**

The laundry room was everything I expected to see in a laundry shop. Washing machines lined up the wall to the left and dryers to the right. Since this was a castle where normally hundreds if not thousands of people lived in, there were two dozens of each. At the opposite side of the room were packages of washing powders all bearing the images of Monokuma much like most other items in this castle that were not fixed to the foundation. All in all, this was the most plain-looking and practical room so far, even more than the warehouse. To be fair, Monokuma might have added this room out of popular demand without having it fully prepared. Then again, this was a laundry room, was I hoping to see a dragon in here?

"Monokuma told me to separate the clothes for each of us," Inori began. "That way, everyone would not receive another's clothes. The Overlord doesn't like it when things get mixed up since he can't remember our faces well. The clothing is all he has to distinguish between us."

"Never thought he would be so diligent to his subjects," I said, pondering. "Then again, we did what he wanted. We gave him a murder and one hell of a trial. He said he wished to reward us for our effort."

And so we unloaded the clothes from the basket. Luckily for us, Monokuma made the effort of stamping a note with the owner's name of each piece of garment, making easier for us to sort them out. Unluckily for us, seeing what our friends wear underneath with the ability to pin down to exactly who was wearing them was quite an embarrassing experience. I almost did not recognize Yume's underwear. It looked like something a five-year-old would wear as it was filled with colourful pictures of hearts and stars. Inori blushed madly when I found her panties out of accident and snatched it from me immediately. There were several wrestling masks in the bunch all labelled El Viento who never showed her real face in public. There was also a lack of any underwear labelled her. How bold and foolish!

"Oh my god," I muttered to myself as I stared at the panties belong to Minako in front of me. It was a famous brand which made garments out of eco-friendly materials, but rumours had it they were too busy protecting the environment not paying enough attention to human physiology. Notably, several Harvard research had shown a strong correlation between wearing their underwear and irresistible pelvic itching among women. I was conflicted.

Should I tell Minako this cold, hard truth that wearing these panties risked a skin infection?

How would she react to this? More importantly, what could she do if my fear was correct? All her panties were undoubtedly the same; Monokuma gave us carbon-copied versions of our favourite clothes.

Who was right, environmentalists or Harvard professors? Overlord Monokuma or Ultimate Accountant Amelda Douglas Mason?

Why was I brooding from looking at people's underwear?

"Are you alright, Amelda?" asked Inori. "You have been looking at it a bit too closely. Is there something wrong with it?"

"No," I replied quickly, throwing the panties into the washing machine alongside the rest of Minako's clothes which were most simple and excluded any sock. My face blushed. I cursed myself for letting her see that. Now she might think I was into that kind of stuff, which I was until a new fashion model based on World War 2 British Royal Commandoes caused (share) price of underwear to drop, making it an unfavourable venture for investors. "I mean, I hope not. You can't trust everything they say from Harvard."

Inori's expression told me she was more confused by my answer than anything else. I regretted letting those words slip my mouth. "I see," she said finally. Her eyes widened as she saw the red stain on my jacket. "Amelda, there is blood on your jacket. Is that yours? What happened?"

Inori started to panic fearing another killing had taken place. I tried to calm her down before all stress literally destroyed her. "It's mine alright," I said quickly. "I'm better now, thanks to Minako's herbs. Don't worry. It's nothing serious."

"Thank goodness," said Inori.

"It's not like I'm going to die and turn into some zombie or anything," I continued. I didn't mean it to be much of a joke considering El Viento was this close to ripping off my head for that, but Inori chuckled heartily nevertheless. "What's so funny?"

"You are really into zombies, aren't you?" Inori commented. "When we first met, you thought I was one." I had thought about that as well and found I was not the minority in the USA to have a fondness for dead things that came back to life to devour the living. I had read several studies about it (whenever I saw a cool subject, I immediately did research) and could explain how one of the greatest sources of entertainment for Americans was actually the euphemism of their greatest fear. However, this answer would be too long and full of social and religious commentaries, so I chose the easy way out, one that didn't involve lying blatantly.

"Zombies make good businesses," I told her. "Good businesses want good accountants and financial advisors."

With all that awkwardness out of the way, we went on with loading the washing machines with the laundry. Kazuki and Akihiko's clothes were not here; I knew for a fact those two had dirty laundry, but since no one was going to wear it anyway, we might as well leave it alone. After all the clothes were in, we added the washing powder and started the machines. Now, it was time to wait.

And perhaps for some talk.

* * *

 _ **Hang out with Inori Hayashi?**_

 _ **Yeah, sure/Not now**_

 **Amelda** : Thanks again for patching me up. How long will it take before I can regain its usage? It's kinda difficult to kill people with one hand, you know. Strangling is out of the way, as is any gun with a long barrel.

 _I held out my bandaged hand and Inori examined it._

 **Inori** (giggled): The wound is not too serious. I reckon you will only need a couple of days more to move it normally again. Still, don't push it. Otherwise, you will risk permanent impairments.

 **Amelda** : I won't. Anyway, Inori, when did you come down with this disease? How long have I been fighting it?

 **Inori** : The plague wiped out my whole village when I was only eight. It has been a while, hasn't it? People keep telling me I would die you, and here I am still talking to you.

 **Amelda** : How did it feel like?

 **Inori** : I never knew it came. I remembered waking up one day and went down to the kitchen but saw no breakfast prepared. I was a spoiled child back then, so I called my parents' room and they told me they were not feeling well and I should come over to Owari-san's house for something to eat. Owari-san was my neighbour and he owned a restaurant. I was frustrated, not very polite of me, I know. So Owari-san fed me breakfast that day. And then lunch. And then dinner. The next day, they declared my parents had passed away due to illness. I did not cry at the funeral. I was too shocked to cry.

 **Amelda** : That's very sad. I'm sorry to hear that.

 **Inori** : Owari-san took care of me after that and after a week, he died for the same reason. By the time I realized the whole village was infected, there was nothing left to do but watch as each person followed the other to the grave. One month after my parents' death, people wearing hazmat suits entered the village. I was the sole survivor.

 **Amelda** : Must have been very hard accepting it.

 **Inori** : It was. For a while, I keep having dreams about it. I sometimes hear voices of the dead. The doctors said they were symptoms of the disease and nothing more. I got over it after a while. I'm not uncomfortable talking about it anymore.

 **Amelda** : So when they entered the village, only you were left.

 **Inori** : That's right. Owari prepared a lot of food and kept in the fridge for me. Thanks to him, I was able to last until help arrived.

 **Amelda** : I am afraid I will have to cast some doubts into that help. I mean, if an entire village is destroyed by an unknown disease, surely this would have made some headlines. I have never heard of this until you told me. Why would they want to cover it?

 **Inori** : I don't know. I'm sorry, but I was trying to forget about it.

 **Amelda** : You said they did many tests on you, didn't they? Because you were immune to all other kinds of sickness?

 **Inori** : I had nowhere to go. The doctors took me in and treated me like their child, so of course, I was grateful and unquestionably respected them. The hospital was like a home to me. It was only recently that I, after some reading, discovered what they were doing hinged on the edge of what was legal and what was not.

 **Amelda** : Legality is one thing. That's unethical. You are a human, not a white rat. You deserve better than that.

 **Inori** : I understand where you are coming from, Amelda. I agree with you, so please let's not have this argument again. However, if these tests could yield some result and people don't have to suffer sickness anymore, then I would be content with being treated like a white rat. I have in my body the immune system that could purge any harmful virus or bacteria; if only I could transfer it without the disease itself to another person.

 **Amelda** : That's playing God.

 **Inori** : I thought it was worth a try.

 **Amelda** : Did they yield any result, though?

 **Inori** : Sadly, no. I overheard Yamada-san blamed it on the lack of funding from Project Odin.

 **Amelda** : Project Odin?

 **Inori** : I heard Yamada-san say so. He's a senior doctor at Kamakura Hospital where I was staying. He was very kind and gentle. I liked him a lot because he reminded me of my own father. I never had the courage to say that directly to him, though.

 **Amelda** : Kamakura Hospital? That's a subdivision of Hope's Peak Academy group, is that right?

 **Inori** : Yeah. It was through Kamakura Hospital that I was scouted by Hope's Peak Academy. I enrol in Hope's Peak Academy so that I could become a doctor after I graduate. If the study of my disease cannot cure people, then I would do it myself. Unfortunately, as you can see…

 **Amelda** : We all end up here. Still, that's one hell of an aspiration, Inori. Once we get out of here, I hope you can continue pursuing it.

 **Inori** : You too with a career in accounting. If you feel any pain in your hand, apply this. It's one of Yamada-san's secret medicine recipes. I hope it helps.

 **Hope's Shard Obtained!**

 **Inori Hayashi**

Inori's background was particularly sad. Despite her condition, she is very selfless and voluntarily becomes a test subject to discover a cure for all illnesses. Still, I cannot agree with the way the doctors of Kamakura Hospital conduct their experiments under the guise of treating her to keep authorities out of the way.

 _ **Item acquired:**_

 _ **Yamada's salve**_

 **The doctor's secret recipe. It helps to alleviate pain. I should try it out.**

* * *

I went back to my room as Inori joined Ashley and Kai to the library. I supposed I had upset her a bit with my disagreement towards the how Kamakura Hospital had been using her so far. However, the revelation about Inori's past gave me more woe than I could imagine.

Project Odin was the gold mine of conspiracy theory nowadays. Basically, according to rumours, some people with political and economic powers got tired of living under the protection of people who had super powers and decided to create new ultimate weapons that would shift the balance of power in their favour. Military spending had increased for the first time in decades, yet the military had not seen many changes, so where had all the money gone? State-funded media continually criticized the heroes who protected us more than praised them, in spite of the public's opposite opinions. Apparently, politicians had grown tired and capes and cloaks weren't as welcomed as they were a few years ago.

I recalled Monokuma's insane mutated plants which, according to Inu and Fitzgerald, could be used for biochemical warfare purposes. That was one of the things Project Odin allegedly was trying to develop. All of Pamela Isley's journals were supposedly destroyed following the author's incarceration in Arkham Asylum, yet some believed they weren't and Project Odin had gotten hold of them and continued her experiments.

All of these speculations started when some files of Project Cadmus were leaked. When Cadmus was over and a burst, not everyone felt relieved. They thought it was only a small part of a bigger scheme. Where Cadmus aimed to create an army of cloned humans, Odin was aiming for higher. Specifically, Project Odin might be the first step to world domination. But it would not be the United States of America to rule the world, but the individuals who held the fruit of Project Odin, be they private enterprises or statesmen.

But if this was the case, how was Project Odin related to this? Were they the ones who held the Mutual Killing Games? Surely with how much money they were leeching from the Federal Reserve, they should have enough finance to conduct this ludicrously elaborate scheme.

So many questions I wanted to have answers to. Fitzgerald was a private detective and he had been having shady businesses in the past, so perhaps he could shed some light on this subject for me. With a heavy mind, I opened the door to my room, threw the book and myself onto the bed and took a nap.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes: Here it is, the newest chapter. This one focuses on Inori who has been absent for the last two chapters and provides a link to the Danganronpa canon. This is also the first History of Despair segment where the character doesn't kill anyone. I am trying to make these strips as diverse as possible. I hope you enjoy them. If you can, I would like to hear your speculation as to what the other character's history is and how they turn to despair.**_

 ** _Some DC comic references in this chapter. Can you spot them?_**

 _ **Thanks for all of your support so far. You guys are great.**_

 _ **Happy Chinese New Years if you celebrate it.**_


	20. Act 2 - Chapter 4

**ACT 2: NO SMOKE WITHOUT FIRE**

 **Chapter 4: Lightening up the mood**

* * *

 **Day 7**

 **Tartarus Keep**

 **Main Hall**

 **7:00**

Another day went by and I only found myself deeper in this web of mystery with no way out in sight. At this point, I wondered if I would be considered a coward for giving up. What was the point of moving forward anymore when the situation was so despairing dire? After all, almost every single revelation and discovery so far had brought bad news rather than good, and yesterday, just when I struggled to cope with my injury as well as the loss of two friends, was the perfect example of that.

Tartarus Keep and its dark history.

The potential involvement of Project Odin, an organisation secretly funded by many powerful individuals in the world to acquire even more power.

The Mutual Killing Game left me with more questions than I could answer. While the solving of the murder mysteries was indeed most related and imperative to us, it was only a small part of the overall scheme of intrigue. The thought that more of my classmates, perhaps even myself, would perish before all of these could be answered did not sit well with me. Why was all of this happening to us? What wrong had we committed to deserve this?

"Are you feeling okay, Amelda?" asked Yume during breakfast.

"Yeah," I replied, snapping out of my trance of thoughts. It was morning and I sat next to Yume and Eliza during breakfast. All three of us woke up early. The Ultimate Baker did so morning to whip up some banana cupcakes for us which Eliza was chomping down on like a hungry shark. Despite the latter irrational cynicism, the two of them got on well; in all honesty, I couldn't see anyone here not getting along with Yume. As for myself, I simply slept early last night out of exhaustion from all the antics during the day. "I'm just having some thoughts. That's all."

Regardless of my misgivings towards the Mutual Killing Game, Monokuma and the whole of Tartarus in general, I still had friends here to help me get through my difficulties. At the very least, I would not be alone in this fight and Yume had proven a spiritual boost so far.

"Are you still depressed because you cannot use the other hand?" asked Eliza as I took a chew from the muffin. The confectionary melted in my mouth. "I don't work for free, especially for accountants like you who probably have a lot of money hidden or converted in a variety of forms. But, if you ask nicely, I could make you something that will help you regain full use of that hand in no time. What do you say?"

"Thanks for the offer," I replied. "But having a combustible leg isn't what I want."

"I thought you hand was the problem," said Yume, confused.

"That's what I'm saying," I repeated. "I don't want my leg to explode when it is my hand that needs attention." Tinker was not even a job or a status (at least not at the moment), hence there was no clear description. If I were to be more precise with the wording, then a tinker would someone who conducted repair, upgrade and invention in an unorthodox way, usually disregarding established principles for their own pride of accomplishment. Whether the result from the attempt was as expected or not didn't matter; it was the spirit that counted. "Besides, Inori told me I should be able to regain my hand's function soon. Thanks for the suggestion, anyway, but I would rather not take the risk."

"Oh come on, Amelda," said Yume admonishingly. "She's just trying to help."

"I know," I told him. While I liked Yume for his unwavering optimism, he sometimes acted a bit too naïve such as when Kazuki was about to be executed by Monokuma. Perhaps one day he would learn; that or one day I would learn I was wrong about him. "I appreciate that your offer, Eliza. It's just not the kind of help I am in need of right now."

"Whatever," said Eliza insouciantly and went back to chewing cupcakes. "An exploding leg can be fun sometimes, you know?"

"Ashley might want your skill for that," I said.

Inu the Ultimate Chemist joined us. We waved at him as he entered the room and he stopped for a few seconds as if not knowing what body language to use in this situation. For several moments, Inu stood frozen on the floor like a statue pondering the meaning of our gestures whether they were friendly or hostile. Then Yume greeted him verbally and he calmed down and answered back.

"I'm sorry," said Inu as he sat down to the table and indulged in the snack which Yume had so graciously baked for us. His stammer was even worse than Tatsuya. "I'm not… very good at picking up social cues. Not m-m-m-many people have addressed me before."

The dark bags under his eyes told he hadn't had much sleep last night, though the cause of his amnesia was probably of chemical nature rather than purely psychological. He looked quite pathetic. His hair was unkempt and his skin, while brighter now than before the first trial, was still pale and lifeless, almost like Inori. Speaking of Inori, when doing the laundry with her, I noticed only one set of clothes belonging to Inu – the Ultimate Chemist had changed his outfit only once during the last six days despite the number of sets provided by Monokuma. He reeked of body odour and chemical.

I felt sorry for the fellow. First, his talent consumed him, and now the Mutual Killing Game. When I first received the invitation to Hope's Peak Academy, I thought it was a good thing to have a talent recognised by a prestigious institution. Now that I had seen the truth, I doubted it applied to each and every one of us. Unlike Inori who mentally overcame her misfortune and Rin who gained much in terms of determination and ferocity, Inu seemed wholly defeated by it. I remembered how Monokuma was fine with Inu's absence when he revealed the first motivation. Just like Fitzgerald, Inu had no one to care for.

"Hey there," said Elize, patting Inu on the back. "How's it going?"

To my surprise, the Ultimate Chemist reacted defensively to the rare friendly gesture from a not-so-friendly person. Like a cat with its tail stepped on, Inu bounced back violently and nearly jumped out of his seat. "W-w-what?!"

Elize held out both her hands in assurance. "Chill there. I have no reason to hurt you. At least not yet."

"Inu, you need to calm down," I said. "You're acting like someone high on drugs."

"Please, Inu," Yume implored. "We're your friends. Let us help you."

"Right….," Inu breathed heavily as he tried to regain his composure. "I'm sorry Eliza. I'm so sorry. I…didn't know what came over me. It's just…I…I…"

Realising this was going nowhere, I did what I had to do: shoving a muffin into his mouth. From my personal experience, anger, agitation and tension could be stopped at once if the person's attention was to be shifted somewhere else. Asking to sit down and offering water were common methods to calm the nerves and prevent uncontrolled overreactions. In this case, however, I reckoned a more "magical" method needed to be employed.

My attempt came to fruition as tension evaporated from Inu's body while he savoured the heavenly confectionary. His panting softened and he finally simmered down enough to sit down and look back at us with a more focus and less wildness.

"Better now?" I asked.

"Yeah," Inu replied after he swallowed. "Thanks...Amelda. And thank you too, Yume. That was…really good."

"You're welcome," Yume chuckled. "I'm glad that my magic was able to help you."

"Eliza…," Inu began.

"No need to say sorry again," she cut him off. "I already know. And no problem. I don't like holding grudges."

Perhaps it was time to learn more about Inu. I was the only person here who he trusted since our first introduction. And Yume as well; the Ultimate Baker was too big a bro to ignore. Besides, that was what Yume and I had intended all along. Now that fate had put the three of us in the same table, we might as well do it. As for Eliza, the more the merrier, right?

* * *

 _ **Hang out with Inu Kagyuu?**_

 **Yeah, sure** /Not now

 **Amelda** : You're feeling better now, Inu? You don't look so well.

 **Eliza** : You look like a sloth that has been run over by a bull, twice.

 **Yume** : That's… awfully blunt. But they're right. Inu, are you still troubled by the killing game?

 **Inu** : Yeah, I...uhm…guess so. I'm sorry that I'm l-l-l-less than presentable in front of you guys. It's just…how I normally look like.

 **Amelda** : You don't change your clothes nor bathe often?

 **Inu** : Yeah. My…profession compels me to…get dirty all the time. If it isn't…necessary, I don't want to change or wash up only to get stained all over again.

 **Yume** : That can't be good a practice when it comes to chemistry.

 **Inu** : I did not have much soap or spare clothes at home, so I….

 **Eliza** : What are you talking about, Inu? For someone who made so much money from underground drug trade, you could at least do some decent shopping.

 **Inu** : It's…not like that.

 **Amelda** : As far as I know, your drug is not yet illegal. Even if they did decide to ban it, they can't have you prosecuted on such grey area. Surely you have nothing to fear.

 **Inu** : Roraigi was my finest creation, I will not deny that. But…to finally able to brew it, I needed funds and lab equipment. And, of course, because Roraigi…didn't exist yet, the only drugs I could sell were….

 **Amelda** : Illegal.

 **Inu** : Yes. That's…right.

 **Eliza** : That's messed up. My parents always tell me to stay away from those things which they call the devil's cures.

 **Inu** : I…didn't have a choice. It's…it's….

 **Yume** : If you are not comfortable, don't say it.

 _Inu seemed quite tense about it. He gritted his teeth and sweated profusely._

 **Inu** : No. I…must. If I don't have the courage to face…my past, what chance do I have in the killing game? Amelda told me about his loss, so it's only…fair that I tell him as well.

 **Eliza** : Then quit beating around the bushes and tell us what it is.

 _Inu took off his gloves to reveal horribly scarred hands. Not all the marks look like they came from chemical burns, however. Some of them were…_

 **Amelda** : Were you tormented? Is that what you're trying to say, you were forced into dealing drugs?

 **Inu** : I…got this from…my parents. My family was poor. We could barely…feed ourselves, so father came up with this…lucrative business. I had to work in the lab…for most of the day. They did not treat me well. One slap in the morning if I woke up…later than six. One more at noon if I hadn't met the production quotas. Another in the evening if father didn't sell a lot. At night, it depends on…how drunk they are.

 **Yume** : That's…that's horrible.

 **Eliza** : Ouch. That must have been rough.

 **Amelda** : What kind of parents could be so cruel? How could you live with them like that?

 **Inu** : I…couldn't choose my parents. They are cruel, but… they still raised and sheltered me. I had no choice but to…serve them. Anyway, it wasn't that bad. I hated my work…but I came to love chemistry and its wonders. I know it sounds weird, but…chemistry to me is like…magic.

 **Yume** : You should believe in that. Magic comes in many forms, after all. You are blessed to know to control even one of them. Not even my magical girl sister could master them all.

 **Inu** : Thanks…. I had to work a lot during the night, so I…took some drugs myself to stay awake. I also indulged in homemade brews to get through…my parents' continual abuse. In retrospective, I…really shouldn't have.

 **Amelda** : Are you still living with your parents? Your drug is a hit on the market. Surely, you would want independence.

 **Inu** : No. You're correct. When Roraigi became a success, I…separated myself from them. Even if I don't like the process of making it, it gave me…a shot at freedom. Then the Academy called me…and I saw my future…opening for me. When I graduate, I wish to run a pharmacy store so I could…, for once, legally sell my products to people.

 **Eliza** : You made the right choice. Those parents don't deserve you anyway.

 **Yume** : That's very depressing to hear your story. I didn't know you had it so rough.

 **Inu** : Don't worry. I'm…sorry myself I acted like a child when…Monokuma said he would make us kill each other. I wasn't brave enough back then.

 **Amelda** : But you are brave, Inu. You left behind that wretched life and began a new one where you could live for yourself. That deserves some credit. Good luck with your dream of becoming a pharmacist.

 **Inu** : Do you think I can do it, with…that kind of past?

 **Amelda** : Of course. You don't know how many celebrities who sold drugs before coming to fame. Take 50 Cent as an example.

 **Elize** : Don't forget about Mark Wahlberg.

 **Yume** : We all wish you good luck on the road ahead. I hereby use my power to give you a blessing.

 **Inu** : Thanks. You guys are great. I'm…so lucky to meet you all.

 **Hope's Shard Obtained**

 **Inu Kagyuu**

Unlike most students in my class who don't have their biological parents, Inu does, though he might as well wish he didn't. A victim of child abuse, if not slavery, Inu's perseverance led to the invention of a new drug that ultimately changed his fortune.

* * *

 **9:00**

"So, how was it?" asked Rin. "Are you feeling safer now?"

"I'd feel safe once I get out of here," said Hokuto.

"Marginally, yes," said Minako.

"If Minako here is feeling safer, then so do I," chimed Ashley.

"I'm not really sure about this," I replied. "We're not at our throats just yet because Monokuma hasn't revealed the next motivation. I understand the precaution you're taking, but it's hard to fully evaluate its effectiveness at the moment."

As per the new rules, we all surrendered our Electronic IDs to the Ultimate Police Officer Rin last night before going to bed. In the morning, with the help of Tatsuya, she returned all of them to us with the exception of Hijiri who was still probably confined to her own room. To Rin's credit, the process was smooth and undisruptive with everyone here abiding diligently including Hokuto and Eliza who both were having second thoughts about this regime.

"I agree with Mason here," Fitzgerald voiced, a sly grin appearing on his face. "It's too soon to say anything for sure. For all I know, we might be building a storm shelter for nuclear fallout."

"But you have to admit there's not a lot of room for a loophole, isn't it?" Rin exhorted. "It doesn't matter what the killer's motivation is, no one will kill anyone if the risk of discovery is too high."

"For now," Eliza pointed out. "Sure, there aren't many rooms for fourteen of us to go around, so it's difficult to commit a murder in broad daylight without any witness. But if there is a pattern between trials and expansions, then we will be looking at a larger space with fewer people next time."

"There won't be the next time," Yume declared. "This nightmare ends here. No more friends will kill friends."

"The first blow was unexpected," El Viento added. "I was unprepared back then. But now I am ready. I will do my best to help Rin protect everyone here, for it is my duty to defend those who cannot defend themselves."

"But who or what will defend us from you?" asked Eliza sceptically.

"My conscience and honour," El Viento replied. "I am bound by my tradition not to have any blood on my hand for such an act stains my soul forever. I am less obliged to not turn over those wrong-doers to the authority where they shall receive their deserved punishment, however."

"Thanks for backing me up, Yume, El Viento," said Rin. "I'm glad we could see eye to eye."

"You're assuming the would-be killer is going to use conventional methods," said Fitzgerald. "You have caught many criminals before, that I do not doubt. But, have you ever caught a criminal who is also an Ultimate Student at Hope's Peak Academy on your own?"

Rin frowned. "What are you trying to say?"

"This is no ordinary killing game," he elaborated. "And believe me that I have seen killing games before. We are the exceptional, one percent, best of the best. None of us thought Kazuki would use his talent for murder, but he did. If you really want to keep us safe, Rin, then you had better step up your game. This is a whole new different playfield."

"I will keep that in mind," said Rin.

"I hope we won't be repeating the Maginot Line mistake," said Kai. She changed the subject, "Enough of that. Ashley has proposed we hold a makeshift funeral for Kazuki and Akihiko in the bar. What do you think about that?"

"It's sad that neither of them will be united with their family nor properly buried," said Ashley. The thought didn't unnerve me as much as it should. To have one's family attending one's funeral was a luxury for many people. Throughout history, soldiers had fought and died in foreign countries all the time, their family only receiving a note to be informed of their passing without ever getting to see their sons, brothers or fathers again. Then again, neither had Kazuki and Akihiko signed up for such undertaking nor their families had prepared for such an outcome. "We might not have known them for long, but they are still our friends. I think they deserve a decent sendoff."

"Do my ears deceive me?" Eliza spurted. "You out of all people showing compassion?"

"Take that back," Ashley retaliated. "I prank of people doesn't mean I am incapable of caring for them. In fact, my pranks serve to help them feel better by allowing them to, for a brief moment, escape from their mundane life where everything happens as expected."

"Ashley has a point," El Viento concurred. "Being hung upside down like a piece of meat in a freezer does have its benefits."

"A drink to our lost friends," Fitzgerald mused. "That's not a bad idea."

"It's wonderful that you think that way, Ashley-chan," said Minako.

"I'm in," Hokuto nodded in agreement. "A small party to lighten up the mood is just what we need right now to, for a moment, forget we are in a killing game and there are zombies inside the castle. Not you, Inori."

"I…see," said the Ultimate Patient sheepishly.

"I might not be into alcohol, but I cannot refuse this," I said.

"If this can strengthen our resolve, then so be it," said Rin. "I have nothing against it. Just…don't go overboard. The last thing I need is a few drunkards to take care of."

"What about Hijiri?" asked Minako. "I know what she did was wrong, but I don't want to exclude her from this occasion."

"Should we forgive her for what she did?" asked Hokuto.

"Not a chance," El Viento barked.

"She already failed in her first murder attempt," said Fitzgerald. "Statistics and my intuition indicate she would be unlikely to repeat that."

"It's not about whether she is a threat or now," Rin countered. "She deserves punishment for what she did. Nobody should be allowed to get away so easily. She has neither redeemed nor repented enough."

"What do you think, Amelda?" asked Yume. "She tried to kill you. Do you think we should let her attend?"

I thought about it for a minute. Though it was true that I remained suspicious of her, I felt sorrier for Hijiri. She had been through more hardship in the Mutual Killing Game than any of us here and it was partly my fault that it happened. I nearly killed her as much as she nearly killed me. Yet, I could not openly admit it. I feared my friends might start treating me the same as her if I did. "Yeah, I think it's best that we include her as well. I'm not the type who holds grudges."

"Very well, then," said Rin, sighing. "If the victim chooses to concede the charges against the offender, then the law will facilitate this leniency. Let's hope you have spent it well."

* * *

 **14:00**

 **Hallway**

I spent most of the morning shifting between the library and my room and doing some light reading. I wanted to talk to Fitzgerald about the new discovery regarding Inori's connection to Project Odin. Out of all the people here, the Ultimate Private Detective was the most likely to have some insight into Project Odin as well as the least likely to freak out should I tell them. Unfortunately, he had locked himself in his room and told us not to disturb him. Apparently, he was conducting his own investigation on Tartarus Keep using whatever clue and evidence he gathered from the short trip to the dungeon and wished to be left alone for a moment. I respected his privacy. Alice did the same thing when she was working on her group project for school.

After lunch, as I headed back to the library to return a book, I encountered Ashley, Tatsuya and Minako bringing some stuff from the warehouse to the bar. They were probably making preparation for the party tonight. Under most circumstances, I liked being lazy when it came to menial work. Adam Smith dictated the division of labour and his creed had brought prosperity to the world, so there was no reason to argue against an accountant not doing the work of a handler. However, knowing Akihiko would want me to take note of this considering we both worked hard to sort out the items in the storage room, not to mention lending a hand to these lovely ladies, I offered them my assistance.

"Thanks for that, Tatsuya, Amelda," said Ashley after we prepared everything in the bar which included some wall posters, gallants, a disc player and, most importantly, encased pictures of our deceased friends. Minako had also brought some plants from the botanic garden to decorate the bar, making sure each of them wasn't tampered with by Monokuma. Despite my misgivings towards the Ultimate Pranking Queen's tendency, I now had some respect for her for suggesting and planning this. Even if she was up to no good most of the time, Ashley didn't like doing anything half-assed, which her deadly contraptions were a proof of. "You have all been such a great help to us. You both deserve a title for that, I say. So, I hereby dub thee Jarvis and Alfred."

Ashley offered her hand and before Tatsuya could foolishly fall for that, I stepped in. Putting on a glove, I shook it, feeling the slight tingle from an electrical surge. It didn't take the IQ of Albert Einstein or the predictive power of Nostradamus to tell what the Ultimate Pranking Queen when was planning.

"It's our pleasure," I replied, squeezing her hand until the malicious device ceased to function. "And thanks for the titles, too." Ashley didn't look too pleased about that.

"You just have to be the wet blanket, don't you?" Ashley groaned as she removed a chip hidden in her palm. "Always ruining the fun."

"W-w-what was that about?" asked Tatsuya, still confused. "And…which of us is Jarvis and which is Alfred?"

"Holding a party was a great idea, Ashley-chan," Minako beamed cheerily. "After what we have been through, an occasion where we could remember our lost friends and have some good time together is just what we need. Many thanks for your assistance, Amelda-kun, Tatsuya-kun, or Jarvis and Alfred, whatever those names mean. Let us all do our best to make this party the best ever."

"Ahhhh, you're giving me too much credit," Ashley flushed. "Anything for you, my dear Minako."

If anything, I would like to learn more about the Ultimate Pranking Queen, a title that obviously Ashley dubbed herself and Hope's Peak Academy just went with it. From her personality so far, I doubted her past could have been dark. I could do a break for all the morbidity that plagued the background of most of my classmates.

* * *

 _ **Hang out with Ashley Wiltarrow?**_

 **Yeah, sure** /Not now

 **Amelda** : Ashley, can I ask you something?

 **Ashley** : Sure, go ahead.

 **Amelda** : When did you start making pranks on people? Surely you must have some beginning otherwise you wouldn't have turned it into a full-time profession.

 **Ashley** : Oh boy, where do I start? Uhm, when I was two, I accidentally wore my mother's undergarment. And because hers was too big for me, I had to hold it up all the time or else I would be showing my butts to everyone in my family. At one point, it slipped down and I tripped on it. Hilarity ensued. I didn't know what was going on back then, but because everyone was laughing, there was no reason for me not to join in. Hahahaha. That memory.

 **Amelda** :…

 **Tatsuya** :…

 **Minako** : Quite a memory indeed, Ashley-chan. You reminded me of a canary chick I met a couple of years ago. Its first flight went awry and half of its tail feather came out when it crashed into a tree trunk covered in wax. I thought its bum looked really cute. The second flight was…

 **Amelda** : Does that even qualify as a prank, Ashley? You said you wore it by accident.

 **Ashley** : I don't know. How do you define pranking anyway? It's the same as playing tricks on people, right?

God save us all. The Ultimate Pranking Queen didn't even know what her talent meant. My respect for her dwindled with this awful revelation.

 **Tatsuya** : Do you like to p-p-p-play pranks on people all the time? Is that w-w-w-why you got this recognition?

 **Ashley** : Of course. It's not much a hobby but more of a religious zeal of mine. I was the number one trouble-maker in both elementary and high schools. Hand-buzzer, fart bag, inked goggles, slippery shoes, I did them all and so many more. Once in a while, when I get really bored with what I was doing so far, I would decide to go further and come up with an elaborate trap, like the one you total screwed over on the day we first met, Amelda.

 **Minako** : That's…quite some religious zeal.

 **Ashley** : Don't you have it, Minako? You are quite devoted yourself, are you not?

 **Amelda** : Since when did pranking people become a religion?

 **Ashley** : Since I founded it, of course. I might not have many followers right now, but once I have graduated, people will flock to my banner in no time.

 **Minako** : Mother Earth welcomes anyone who is willing to heed her teaching, but does not like it when people take it too far. Promoting a peaceful approach to everything, she would probably deplore if someone following her expresses fanaticism.

 **Ashley** : It's not like I caused any harm. Amelda here evaded all my tricks. So far.

 **Tatsuya** : Well, you did g-g-get El Viento hanging upside down yesterday.

 **Ashley** : And she freaking loves it. She asked me if I could do it again.

 **Amelda** : Did you face any repercussion for all those practical jokes back at your old schools?

 **Ashley** : The principles called me and my parents to their office occasionally, but my mom and dad are always supportive of my hobby. They are perfectly fine with it as long as I am happy and not directly harming anyone.

 **Amelda** : I have figured as much.

 **Minako** : So, what was the best prank you have pulled off? I would love to hear about it.

 **Tatsuya** : I d-d-don't think I want to.

Ashley: Sure thing. Anything for my Minako. My proudest moment was probably two years ago when I was still in high school. Fiona McKenzie kicked me out of her friend circle saying I wasn't cool enough, so I decided to show her just how cool or cold-blooded I was. It took me three days, three nights and three extra classes for skipping homework to come up with the most brilliant plan ever that would hit McKenzie so hard, she would never forget it as long as she lives. You want to know what I did?

 **Amelda** : Don't say it.

 **Tatsuya** : Perhaps it would be b-b-b-better if you don't…

 **Minako** : I am having second thoughts.

 **Ashley** : I faked a letter from Richie Thompson, the football star, telling her he was waiting for her on the basketball court. Being the stereotypical love-sick high school sassy girl she was, McKenzie fell for it instantly. As she stood in the middle of the basketball court waiting for her lover to arrive, my trap sprang and a bucket from above toppled and spilt juicy tomato sauce all over her. Before that girl could recover, I let the dogs out.

 **Amelda** : Dogs?

 **Ashley** : The security guard has a couple of them. I kindly "borrowed" them when he went to the toilet. His birthday was the day before, so I knew he would have a dreadful hangover should he go to work. And indeed he did. Anyway, McKenzie ran a dozen circles around the basketball court that day trying to get away from the dogs which just wanted to give her a bath with their tongues. She probably lost a couple of pounds after that, too.

 **Tatsuya** : So did she g-g-g-get away?

Ashley: Nah, the dogs caught her around the thirteenth lap. Luckily, I also faked her writing to Thompson who arrived just in time to save her. Everybody was in the basketball watching the hero rescuing the damsel in distress. In the end, both of them got covered in sauce and dog's drool all over. McKenzie was "this" close to losing her mind when she saw all of them were staring at her when Thompson pulled her in and gave her the most passionate, most sincere kiss ever. The guy knew she was madly in love with her, but he was the shy one in their relationship, never daring to admit his feeling in return. I simply gave them an occasion to be true with one another.

 **Minako** : How sweet an ending that is.

 **Amelda** : That was…unexpected.

 **Ashley** : What were you expecting? One casualty and one prisoner of war?

 **Amelda** : Something along that line.

 **Tatsuya** : That's a-a-awfully blunt from you, Amelda.

 **Ashley** : He's just jealous girls didn't like him back in high school, isn't that right, Amelda?

 **Hope's Shard Obtained!**

 **Ashley Wiltarrow**

Ashley has been pranking on people as soon as from the age of two (even though that might not be considered a proper prank). I take it back what I thought about her earlier. Ashley's practical jokes are deeper and more sentimental than I thought.

* * *

 **20:00**

 **Bar**

The party began after dinner. This was the first time all of us were in one place since the trial, despite being one more person short. Hijiri Kaneshiro was here as well and the attitude towards her had significantly improved, though both Rin and El Viento still gave her disgusted looks and Hokuto remained suspicious around her.

"May I have a few words?" Yume proclaimed. Everybody else quieted down and turned their attention to him as he began his speech. "Only a week ago, we were total strangers to one another. Normally, one week would not have been such a long time, but the circumstances here are nothing ordinary. If anything, this difficulty brings us together with such great force that I can, with all my heart, consider all of you my friends. Let's pray the magical bond of our friendship will never break."

"That's a great way to put it," said Kai, smiling.

"Yeah," Inu agreed. "I…didn't expect to make any friend here. But you guys…have been so great. Thank you…, everyone."

"Fine, whatever," said Eliza impassively.

"A drink to our unfortunate friends whom Death has claimed before their time," Fitzgerald announced as he raised his glass of wine. We all did the same. On the table in front of us there were sixteen filled glasses.

"May you both find peace in the afterlife," said Rin.

"May your journey to the land of the dead be safe," El Viento nodded.

"My thoughts and prayer are with you and your families who will never see you again," I continued.

"Though death is but part of the natural cycle, we wish you had not met your end when you both are so young," Minako added.

"Know that we have not forgotten you," Hokuto concluded.

With that, we all took up our cups and drank them in one slurp. Hot liquor filled my system, giving me a rather hazy feeling. From the look of it, not all of my classmates fared well with their first drink. Minako, for example, seemed to be on the verge of collapsing while Inu's face turned a bit green and nauseous. With everyone having finished their drink, I took up one of the remaining filled glasses and Fitzgerald the other. At once, we solemnly poured them to the floor in memory of our lost friends who could not be with us tonight.

"That's it," said Rin. "Let's all hope we never have to hold a funeral for anyone else from now on."

With the funeral finished, it was time for some quality time together with some rounds of King's Game.

"Does everyone know how to play?" asked Ashley as she filled orange juice to everyone's cup. She and Minako were giving their best to organize the party and keep it going. I would have admired their effort a bit more if the orange juice didn't taste so sweet, likely the result of too much sugar. As a result, we could only take one small sip at a time. "No? Alright, here goes."

Ashley held out a bunch of straws and we each picked from them. Hokuto got the one marked with the crown, making him the first person to tell the rest what to do.

"It seems I have struck gold," the Ultimate Miner declared.

"Cut it off with the catchy phrases already," Eliza spat. "This isn't a trial. Just get on with the ordering."

"Jeez," Hokuto growled. "No need to get so angry. Very well then, number two, please drink the full content of their cup." I felt sorry for the poor fellow. Ashley and Minako must have dumped the whole jar of sugar into these drinks.

"Alright," said Inori. Before I could stop her, she did as per the king's order. What happened next was not very pretty as the Ultimate Patient began vibrating uncontrollably, her already weak body unable to handle the amount of sugar in the drink. We had no choice but to lay her down and let her have some rest, despite her protest that she was fine.

"Good job, Hokuto," said Fitzgerald. "You just nearly murdered another."

"Oh come on," said Hokuto. "How am I supposed to know she would have a sugar rush from that?"

"If she gets diabetes from this, we know who to blame," said Eliza.

"I hope she doesn't," said Yume hopefully. Even if Inori got diabetes, it probably wouldn't be the thing that would kill her.

"Next round," Ashley proclaimed merrily.

The king was Minako this time. "I want to see number seven kiss number ten," she said.

Oh merciful God, why? I was number ten. And number seven was…Hijiri?

"What a t-t-t-turn of event," Tatsuya commented. Truer words had never been spoken. A few days ago we both were hell-bent on killing each other; now the situation had turned one hundred eighty degrees.

"Well, I guess I h-h-h-have no choice then," Hijiri stuttered. "H-h-here goes."

She closed her lips to my cheek but hesitated. Her body trembled and I could tell that her face as red as a ripe tomato.

"Just do it," I told her.

"And that's why he didn't have any girlfriend in high school," Ashley mocked.

Hijiri finally did it. I flushed slightly at the delicate touch of her lips, but the Ultimate Geisha looked like she had just overcome the challenge of her life by doing so. Damn it, I understood Geisha weren't prostitutes, but surely she had served men before. Was it the fact I nearly choked the life out of her make her so nervous?

Eliza took the cake in round three.

"Number twelve, stand on one leg and make a sound like a dog," she commanded.

"Huh, I was expecting a more challenging task for my skills," said El Viento. She easily flipped herself upside down and barked, creating a mini-earthquake with the rapid movement of such mass.

"I wish this handbook has a camera function," said Eliza. "I could create a new meme out of this."

Ashley was the king in round four.

"Since none of you has shown appreciation towards my drink so far," she said. "Here is the punishment for you, one glass of French Burgundy. And the order applies to number one to fourteen, minus Inori over there."

"Do we have to?" asked Yume.

Rin shrugged. "An order is an order."

Ashley poured a cup for the twelve of us and we took it in one go. As it turned out, it was the worst mistake we had made in our lives. Knowing Ashley, we should have been prepared, but when the time came none of us could see through her ploy. Though I was not a heavy drinker, I could say with certainty this was not light wine like Ashley had promised. Rather, she probably got the heaviest thing in the cupboard and disguised it in a bottle labelled as French Burgundy.

The result was immediate as most of the class descended into a state of drunk fever.

"Why are my hands so large?" asked El Viento to no one in particular.

"I am having this weird feeling inside my pants," Hokuto mumbled. "Maybe I should…"

"Bleep bleep," Rin admonished. "This is a kid's show, so don't go acting like a kid or you'll give them bad influence. Right kids? Don't go outside with your pants down, or you'll catch a nasty infection that prevents you from having babies later on."

"I see a light," Inu panicked and ducked under a table. "I don't like that light. No, get away. Stop shining on me."

"Don't worry guys," Yume claimed. "I'll get us out of this state…with my majeeeek."

"This is pandemonium," I said. "Ashley, this has gone too far."

"Wait," Ashley exclaimed. "How the fuck are you still sombre?"

"Make that the two of us," said Fitzgerald in a carefree manner.

"That's it," Ashley announced as she placed a bottle of Johnnie Walker whisky in front of us. "A drink off between the two of you. Until one of you drops. Now."

"I have no reason to accept," I retaliated. "As king, you are entitled to one order."

"I'm in," said Fitzgerald. His words struck me like lightning. "Come on, let's have a rematch to our fight in the library."

"But-but…"

"No buts," Ashley urged. "Do it!"

With mounting pressure from two people staring determinedly at me, I had no choice but to risk my kidney for this. Now that I had a chance to talk with Fitzgerald, perhaps I could learn a bit more about this mysterious person.

* * *

 _ **Hang out with Fitzgerald Scott?**_

 **Yeah, sure** /Not now

 **Amelda** : So, Fitzgerald, you really don't have anyone to care for? Not at all?

 **Fitzgerald** : No.

 **Amelda** : And you are fine with that?

 **Fitzgerald** : Yes.

 **Amelda** : When Monokuma revealed about the mind-wash, you said you had experienced it before, didn't you? Is that why you couldn't remember them?

 **Fitzgerald** : True. As of right now, however, I have little collection of what happened past two years ago. And maybe it's for the best.

 **Amelda** : Why so?

 **Fitzgerald** : Something must have happened that compelled me to forget everything, something I don't want to remember. I am not known for making rash decisions, you know?

 **Amelda** : So you are doing detective works for a living?

 **Fitzgerald** : I have many clients in high and low places. I am the best in my field and people are willing to pay a lot for my excellence in service. Whether it is stealing some trade secret or finding that piece of evidence that would indict an official of corruption, I am the person to call for. I get the job done, I make my clients happy, I collect the payment.

 **Amelda** : Must be quite an exciting job.

 **Fitzgerald** : You can say so. But after a while, it gets boring. A chance to improve my skill is what I need.

 **Amelda** : Like Project Odin?

 **Fitzgerald** : You know about it?

 **Amelda** : Inori told me about it. It exists. Do you think it has something to do with our situation here?

 **Fitzgerald** : Project Odin? I don't think so. It's not their modus operandi. Look at all of these, there is no way the bill is going to be small. Project Odin always spends its money wisely whereas whoever is holding this killing game doesn't seem to have the slightest appreciation for money whatsoever. So I highly doubt Project Odin is responsible for this. However, you might be right about one thing: the mastermind behind this might have access to data and even creations of Project Odin. The mutated plants, the zombies, the memory wipe, all of these are part of Project Odin.

 **Amelda** : Getting to the bottom of this might be the greatest challenge yet for you.

 **Fitzgerald** : Not quite.

 **Amelda** : Then what it is?

 **Fitzgerald** : I am only the second best detective in the world. I cannot be the best until I have bested the best of all.

 **Amelda** : You can't. He's B-….

 **Fitzgerald** : He's a man who likes wearing masks and hiding in shadows. He can't do that forever. One day, his mask would come out, there would be light, and I would be there when it does.

 **Hope's Shard Obtained!**

 **Fitzgerald Scott**

The Ultimate Private Detective got memory wipe not once but twice, though the first one was out of his own will. He intends to prove himself the best detective in the world. Good luck with that. Considering who he was up against, he probably needed more than just luck.

* * *

At this point, I was left with two options: be a warrior and drink knowing it would spell doom to my kidney or be a chicken and forfeit. My life had come to this. All the gym training, all the reading in the library, all the calculations I had made throughout my life and all the valid points I made during the trial, they all pointed towards one direction. I could not deny it anymore.

I was…

A big, fat chicken.

I liked being the warrior. But I liked to have full function of my kidney much more.

"I give up," I said, feeling my stomach about to implode from the amount of alcohol I subjected it to.

"What?" Ashley demanded as I stood up and left. "We're not done yet. Get back here."

"You said until one of us drops," I replied. "I'm dropping from this right now."

Leaving the bar, I arduously headed to the warehouse and grabbed some aspirin and ibuprofen. Any inexperienced person might simply go straight back to their room, but I had seen what happened to my father and learned from his mistakes. As an accountant, I always tried to prepare for the worst possible future, in this case, a painful hangover in the following day. Taking small amounts of both, I returned to my room, threw myself into bed and let gravity do the rest.

Ashley might have won this round, but her victory wasn't complete. With Fitzgerald still sober, I doubted either of them would take advantage of the situation to commit a murder. Besides, Monokuma had not revealed the next motivation yet, so I had nothing to worry about.

I had one final thought about my family and went to sleep. For the first time in days, I slept soundly.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes: Here it is, another update out of the way. I hope you have been enjoying these FTEs so far. The further we progress into the story, the fewer these segments there will be because the number of students will only go down. Thank you very much for your support so far. I really hope to carry this story until the very end unlike the majority of SYOC which get abandoned halfway.**_

 _ **Now, for the bad news. The next chapter will have to be delayed. Why? I have to work and now someone has commissioned a story from me which I will have to prioritise. Don't worry. I will get back to this as soon as I can.**_

 _ **Cheers.**_


	21. Act 2 - Chapter 5

**ACT 2: NO SMOKE WITHOUT FIRE**

 **Chapter 5: Face your fear**

* * *

 **Day 8**

 **Tartarus Keep**

 **Main Hall**

 **7:00**

Now that was one hell of a strange night for sure. To be honest, I had had far worst before, namely, the one where Hijiri attempted to murder me only to allow the table to change only to induce Monokuma's intervention, but I still would not forget this for a while. The party went well at first with the funeral dedicated to our lost friends Akihiko and Kazuki, and then it all went south as Ashley took over and unleashed her mischiefs upon us. I should have known she was up to no good, but the overall sombre mood and her own contribution to the party made me let my guard down; such mistake would not be repeated. Once a prankster, always a prankster; never trust a prankster.

I left the party early while I still could. The backlash from all the drinking was pronounced in the morning despite the medicine I took (now I understood what it felt like to be my old man when he woke up from a drunken night), but I managed to get out of bed and headed for breakfast. Yume, Rin, Ashley, Minako and Fitzgerald were present. According to Rin, she tried waking up the rest to no avail, ignoring Inori and Hijiri for obvious reasons. From what Fitzgerald said, and the fellow had no reason to lie, there was a scene of orgy at the bar right after I left, but Rin and Yume intervened just before he could reveal exactly what. From what I caught before Fitzgerald was silenced, it had something to do with Rin, panties, the oven and evil children-eating Santa Clause. Needless to say, I had no idea what it was.

Ashley was petting while feeding a half-sleeping Minako who was using her lap as a pillow. The Ultimate Pranking Queen cast a contemptuous glare at me for backing off from the drinking challenge with Fitzgerald last night. Good Lord, she really wanted to see the end of my kidneys, didn't she?

"What's the damage so far?" I asked as I dug into my pancakes. The question was addressed to Rin because Fitzgerald had already spoken his due and got silenced because of that.

"Aside from the six of us here, the rest are suffering from a hangover," replied Rin. "Ashley's fun might have gone a bit too far last night."

"A bit?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes, a bit," Ashley replied curtly as she toyed with Minako's hair as though the latter were a feline. "Have any problem with that, Amelda?"

"I doubt it was a bit," muttered Yume.

"I have redistributed the Electronic-IDs back to their owners," Rin went on. "You are the only person who did not hand yours in last night, Amelda."

"Oh, sorry," I apologized. It was a matter of life and death there, so I hope Rin could understand. Ashley's contest was to the detriment of my health and I needed to get out of there as soon as possible. "I forgot. That won't happen again."

"It had better not," Rin agreed.

"Yeah, remember it next time when you chicken out, Amelda," Ashley mocked. I felt slightly frustrated by her derision, but since I was used to such during both my dreadful middle and nightmarish high school years, I got over quickly. That did not mean my eternal animosity against her had lessened. "You don't want to risk the displeasure from the Blue Devil, do you?"

"It was your fault as well for not telling me when I left," I retorted at Rin. "You're supposed to be enforcing this rule, aren't you?"

"Yes, you're right," said Rin. "That is why I am not blaming you for this. Let's just be more cautious next time, both of us."

"Give me wings….," Minako murmured in her delirious state. "Wings so I could fly high…."

"In any case, we should be prepared," said Fitzgerald.

"Prepared for what?" asked Yume. A hint of creep was palpable in his voice.

"For the next motivation," the Private Detective confirmed our worst fear. "It has been three days since the first murder and trial. I'm sure our happy-go-lucky time won't last long. Sooner or later, that bear will come up with a new method to continue this sick game."

"Let's hope we are ready for it," said Rin grimly. Ashley, Yume and I nodded in unison. The Ultimate Police Officer was most determined to stop the Mutual Killing Game once and for all, and if she couldn't do it, she would at least delay it as best she could; now was the time where her mettle would be put to the test.

* * *

 **Main Hall**

 **12:00**

Breakfast went on normally. Inu, Hokuto, Elize and Kai joined us later on. While Hokuto and Elize had gotten through the hangover pretty well, Inu and Kai looked listless as if they would be felled by a small gust; not everyone here had the alcohol stomach like Fitzgerald and me, though at the very least, their kidneys were in no real danger unlike ours.

The bar was in a total mess after the party last night. Inori suggested we cleaned it up lest we risked the Overlord's displeasure and I agreed. This facility would be used again and it was our duty as a group to keep it tidy. We spent the whole morning mopping the floor and reorganizing the bottles.

Not a lot happened during the day until….

"Attention to all loyal subjects! This is an order from your majestic Overlord Monokuma, Master of Tartarus Keep. Everyone must gather at the main hall immediately. Absenteeism will be met with strict punishments. There is no exception, and that includes you, Hijiri Kaneshiro. I don't care what kind of sanction that snobby police officer puts on you, but if you don't get your ass to the main hall, it is my wrath you will feel."

This was it: there was no doubt that Monokuma would reveal his next motivation soon. I steeled myself as I headed over to the main hall for the briefing along with the others. There were other mysteries to solve such as the dungeon room and the possible connection to Project Odin, but now the elephant in the room was the Mutual Killing Game, and I had no choice but to focus all I had into it. All of our lives were on the line here.

All students made it to the main hall in time. There was clear tension in the air as we stood there waiting for the bear to arrive to deliver his next instruction. Last time a motivation was given, two people died and two more injured.

"Your Liege says good morning to you all," said Monokuma cheerfully as he jumped on top of the throne. "Enjoying your stay so far?"

"Like hell we do," El Viento spat.

"It's actually quite pleasant," said Ashley, earning the suspicious gazes of others. "The new facilities are great. So, yeah, thanks for that."

"Why you're welcome," said Monokuma, blushing at Ashley's compliment. "At least some people here have a sense of gratefulness."

"We are indeed grateful for your generosity," I said. "But nothing beats being free."

"Yeah, I would f-f-f-f-forsake every facility in here to get out," said Tatsuya.

"Enough of this, fiend," Rin cut in. "Tell us what you want. I haven't gotten all day talking to you."

"Such insolence," Monokuma said, seething with rage. "Well, I haven't gotten all day talking to you as well."

"Then fucking get on with it," said Hokuto.

"Can we make it fast?" asked Inori. "I don't think I am feeling so well. That sugar rush last night was… a bit too much for me to handle."

"Fine, fine, fine," Monokuma conceded. "Seeing you're so comfortable with yourself, I would like to reinstate the reason why you are here: to participate in this glorious Mutual Killing Game. Don't forget that."

"We haven't," said Kai. "Doesn't mean it has to be on our mind at all time."

"Since some of us are going to die anyway, what's wrong with having a little fun while it still lasts?" said Fitzgerald. His statement was not widely appreciated.

"Nobody else is dying to this game," said Rin sternly.

"If you want to have one of us dead, you will have to come down here to do it yourself," Yume added.

"We are fully prepared for what you have in store for us," Hokuto claimed. "We will not let you win this time."

"That's what you think," Monokuma snickered. "But this is MY castle and you are MY subject and this is MY game we are all playing. Against you, I always win, no matter what. Against the audience, however, that's another story."

"And your point is?" El Viento demanded.

Monokuma giggled. "The vote has been cast and the audience's opinion is clear: they see the Mutual Killing Game as being too civilized all the time, and that leads to boredom. Whatever motives I give you, there is always a justification for the blackened to go out of the group's interest and commit murder. The audience now thinks it is clichés and they thirst for some savage action where contestants are left with only basic instincts. In a world deprived of reasons, a world where men are no different from the animals they look down on, who among you will rise and who will fall?"

"That's… so wrong," Inori whimpered.

"What kind of audience would want something like that?" asked Kai, appalled.

"Animals aren't savage," Minako retorted. "They are just as nature intends them to be, unlike mankind who strives to be what we want to be."

"So, how are you going to do that?" asked Fitzgerald.

"Allow me to demonstrate," said Monokuma. "But first, have a go at your handbook while you still could."

We all took out our Electronic-IDs and, sure enough, there was a notification.

 _ **Attention**_

 _ **New rule has been added**_

 _ **Rule #11: Should a murder take place, the gas will stop. The effects are expected to last an hour later afterwards. For this scenario, all students must be accounted for before the Body Announcement is played. Damage of property is now sanctioned.**_

"Body announcement?" I asked.

"You didn't know?" asked Yume. "Oh yeah, you were knocked out last time, weren't you."

"Basically, whenever three people discover a body, an announcement will be played to let us know a murder had taken place," said Elize. "It ruined my sleep last time, so this one had better occur at a better time."

"The rule also mentions gas," said Kai. "What gas?"

"Oh, this one, of course," replied Monokuma gleefully. As he finished, greenish and yellow gas poured from the throne and, before anyone could react, we were engulfed by it. I had no idea what kind of gas he was using, but the world spun around my head as I inhaled the thing and I began to lose my consciousness. My eyes were heavy. My whole body felt heavy for my two legs to stand on. I collapsed, gasping for air. Around me, none of the students escaped the gas.

"What is… the meaning of this?" I asked.

"You're going to… gas us all to death?" Tatsuya stuttered. "But, you said…"

"Knockout gas," said Inu. Being exposed to dangerous chemicals all the time, the fellow was slightly resilient to this, but not by much. Slowly, he was losing it like the rest of us. "And… something else. There is… something else in there…. I don't know what it is."

"Stop… this," Hijiri moaned.

"Can't… breathe," said Kai shakily.

At this point, the situation was hopeless. Our consciousness was quickly slipping away. The surprised gas attack meant we were caught off guarded and now all at the mercy of Monokuma.

"I shall not go down without a fight!" Screaming, the Ultimate Luchador rushed towards the leering Monokuma even as her strength was slowly bled away. I did not see whether she succeeded or not. I was already down at that point, as were all of my friends around me.

* * *

 **Unknown place**

 **Unknown time**

By the time I woke up, the gas was still all over the place. However, the colour this time was pure green without a tinge of yellow. Though my head was still dizzy, I had no urge to fall asleep at this point, so I assumed the yellow gas was the knockout element Inu identified. As for the green gas that still permeated the hallway right now, I had no idea what it was. There was no smell or anything.

As I stood up and straighten myself, I realized I was not in the main hall of Tartarus Keep anymore and none of my friends was with me. I was alone, in a strange corridor which looked awfully familiar. There were no medieval decorations around here, only an empty hallway with doors leading to many rooms. It was dark but for the flickering light bulbs on the ceiling which barely provided enough for one spotlight at the middle of the hallway. Walking closer revealed the floor was made of cement instead of marble and had no carpet on top. This couldn't be Tartarus Keep, could it? Then again, with all the preparations Monokuma had made and the unlimited amount of fund at his disposal, he simply could have fabricated this place.

Then it hit me that the rooms on either side were classrooms. All the signs were written in English and there was not a single Japanese to be found, so I assume this could not be Hope's Peak Academy. Also, given the layout, this looked more like a school in the West rather than…. My eyes opened in horror and my heart skipped a beat when I realized where in world I was.

"It… can't be," I muttered to myself. "No. I refuse to believe in this."

Pillerson Middle School. There was a lot of memory I had with this place, most of which I didn't want to remember. I hated my middle and high school years with a passion. It was a wasted opportunity for me when I was busy studying in the library instead of joining the football or basketball or soccer team and get all the ladies. I was pretty fit at that point, having lost most of the weight that had been following me for ten years thanks to extensive gym training and a better diet. However, middle school was the worst where I had to constantly deal with immature people who thought it was fun to torment others for their differences. Though I had been bullied in elementary school before, this was the place where I had become mostly empathetic to suffering, be it mine or someone else. The teachers were all lazy and I had people stealing my stuff almost all the time. My mother reprimanded me harshly for losing my items, but what could I have done when confronted by the teacher's pet backed up by people on the football team which I regretted not joining?

I wanted to forget my middle school years, but for some reason, they had come back to haunt me. Here I was. Here was the place. And it was a thousand times worse than I remembered; it was like something churned out from hell itself.

Wandering through the hallway I spotted a plastic bag lying around. My instinct told me it was nothing good, but my curiosity took over and I had a look at it. What I found shocked me to the core. It was a pencil case with my name on it. Mom bought it for me on my tenth birthday. I cherished it. It served me well for three years until it got stolen when I was thirteen. I never knew who did it. I was never able to find it. I thought it was lost forever. I remembered crying a lot when I came home that day.

And now, the pencil case was right in my hand. Still with my name written on it. Still with three pens, two pencils, one ruler and one eraser just as I had put them in. Still in good condition despite its age.

I couldn't help it. I cried like I did seven years earlier. To find something so precious after all those years, it was too much for me to handle. The tears just came out, naturally, like an old friend returning.

Then a voice rang out, filling me with renewed dread, "I found ya!"

Wiping my tears, I turned to see a figure limp into the spotlight where the room was most illuminated. The human, if someone could call him such, wore tattered clothes and his skin was sickly yellowish. He didn't walk normally but limped with a good left leg and right leg that was bent at an awkward angle. The most terrifying feature, however, was probably his face which seemed to be coming apart like a snake peeling off its skin. Blood and pus dripped from his misshapen face. Only of his eyes were open, the other lost in the mound of corrupted flesh.

There were many things I wish I could forget back in middle school but the homeless leper living under the bridge who leered at me when I walked to school was something I knew was impossible to get out of my hear. The leper was there, always, under the bridge, grinning a hideous grin at all time and doing things homeless people normally did. He would beat himself with a hammer, bleed and start laughing at the way he didn't feel anything from that. I heard rumours about him, that he raped a girl at my school and dumped her body into the sewer after giving her whatever disease she was carrying. When they finally found the girl, she had been so horribly altered that her body literally came in pieces as they tried to extract her. Every day going to school I would keep an eye out for the leper out of fear he would get closer and closer day by day until he was within distance to pounce on me.

And then one day, the leper was gone. I was in relief. After all, people like that couldn't live very long.

"Ya think I wuz dead, didn't ya?" the leper sniggered as he moved closer to me. "Ya think ya saw the last of old leper-under-the-bridge. Well, I'm here now, in the flesh, whatever left of it, and I'm gonna fuck you up like I did that girl years ago."

"This is not true," I exclaimed as a surge of panic rushed through my veins. "You're not real. None of this is real. This is just a dream, a nightmare. When I wake up, everything will be fine and you will be gone."

"That is when ya wake up," said the leper. "I assure ya, this nightmare has just begun."

* * *

 **Amelda Mason vs The leper?**

 _FIGHT_

The degenerate human charged at me and I backed off. The corridor was narrow so there was no way to evade that. Despite the corrosions on his body, the leper was surprisingly agile and quickly had me pinned to the wall. I could feel his disease-ridden hand grasping on my jacket. I could feel the force as it smashed me into the nearest wall. He vomited bile and blood and I raised my hand to block them from getting on my face. It was slimy, smelly, disgusting and worst of all, contagious.

Everything horrid and abominable my middle school-self imagined about the leper, even the ones I thought were clearly exaggerated when I got older, was right here in front of me. I watched in horror as the skin of my hand covered in vomit started to change as if it was being melted away by some sort of acid.

 **Leper** : Sweet dream, boi.

 **Amelda** : Not yet.

Gathering my strength, I pushed back the assailant with a headbutt to his nose and the leper fell back, sneezing unholy liquids from his nose. The leper might have been fast, but patently he was not as strong as I was. Panic soon gave way to reasons and my talent as the Ultimate Accountant kicked in. Though the risk was quite significant and the outcome where I lost this fight unthinkable, I was certain that the situation was going to go my way. I was stronger and smarter and more knowledgeable than I was back in middle school, whereas the leper was the same as I had remembered him back then. But most of all, the Mutual Killing Game had honed my skill even further, courtesy of Hijiri and Fitzgerald.

 **Amelda** : Last warning: back off!

 **Leper** : I'll give ya a dollar for candy if ya let me suck ya dick.

The leper came again. This time, I was ready and delivered a blow to the top of his head with my elbow as soon as he got within striking distance but just before he could do anything nasty in return. Howling in pain, the leper staggered backwards. Taking advantage of the opening, I ram my head into his stomach and gored him into a wall. A few punches to the chest and stomach later and I successfully beat the fighting out him. The leper slipped down and sat with his back on the wall, defeated.

 _ **Result: Amelda Wins!**_

* * *

Wiping my vomit-covered hand on my shirt, I realized it was too late. To my wordless horror, the infection had caught on and already the first changes were visible. I wondered if the effect was local or it would spread to the rest of my body, turning me into….

No. This was NOT how it worked, leprosy! I couldn't have caught it just by getting vomited over by one with it. It took months, even years, for the full symptoms of leprosy to arrive, not in a span of a few minutes. This defied medicine and science, only conforming to the idiotic imagination of a twelve years old boy named Amelda Douglas Mason.

Yet, it was exactly what was happening here and there was no denying.

"Stay away from me, you sick bastard," I hissed at the downed leper.

"Ya think ya won?" the leper chuckled hideously as he sat with his back against the wall, no longer willing to fight. "It gets us all, ya know, the sickness. It got me and so very soon it'll get ya too."

"Leprosy is not like that," I said, trembling in fear. "You can't give me the disease just through contact like that. It's impossible."

"Wait and see," the leper continued. "Ya teachers lied to ya and so did ya books. One day, ya'll look like old leper, sound like old leper, and feel just like old leper right here. And on that day,…."

"Shut up!" I barked and fled, letting the leper's taunts fall on deaf ears.

I would not be like him, I said to myself. I would not be like him. I would NEVER be like him.

I ran as fast I could. I didn't see where I was going, just running. I didn't know where I was going, just running. I ran into one of the classrooms but hit a door instead. For a moment, I was confused seeing door wasn't closed just a moment before. The next thing I knew, every other classroom's door in the corridor was closed. This whole nightmarish landscape was reshaping itself somehow. I didn't care how or why, just kept on running. I ran into someone as a result.

"Ouch," my sister groaned as she pulled herself up. She was exactly as I saw her back in that room when the first motivation was introduced with that haggard look, dirty clothes and hair, and one fewer arm. Alice started to cry, as soon as she saw me. She didn't cry a lot, but when she did, it meant something had gone horribly wrong. "I-I-I'm sorry…."

At first, I was overcome by fear. This place had given me nothing except that. First, it used my worst dread as a child, and now it showed me what I was trepid of the most as an adult. Alice was the last person I would like to meet right now. I didn't want to see her, not like this. Part of me wanted to keep running and pretend I never saw my very own sister here. But what good could that do?

There was no other option at this point. I had to make a stand. Even cowards like me had to do it at a certain point in their life. It was better to be wounded, even fall, as a warrior while confronting the issue rather than be a big fat chicken for the rest of my life.

So I stayed.

"W-w-what happened?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! It's not my fault. It's not my fault. It's NOT!" Alice was in some sort of catatonic state. I was in a catatonic state myself, but unlike her, I had better control over it. Asking her further would only deteriorate the situation at this point. Nothing made sense anyway, so even if I knew her problem it was likely that I would not be able to come up with a solution myself.

"Everything will be fine," I soothed her. "I'm here now. Your strong and smart big brother is here. You don't need to be afraid anymore."

Alice stepped back as I approached her, staggering from the lack of balance out of having only one arm. "Don't… Please don't…."

I caught her in an embrace. And we both broke into tears.

I didn't know how long we just sat there. Perhaps hours had passed before Alice passed out and I deemed it was time we were on the move. Carrying her, I realized one of my hands was wet with some yellowish liquid whereas I thought I had wiped the leper's vomit all out before. It struck me that the pus was not from the leper: it was from me. I was oozing this foul thing. I felt the need to panic as I imagined what I would look like once leprosy took its full ugly effect on the rest of my body. Then I saw my sister in my arms, sleeping peacefully and her visage without pain and worry. I knew I had to act strong, for both of our sakes.

This place was taking a toll on my mentality, but as long as I had someone to protect, someone precious to me in my arms, I was determined.

Suddenly, my thoughts became clearer and I remembered how I got here. Monokuma. Tartarus Keep. The Mutual Killing Game. The strange gas. I might not be seeing things the way they were supposed to be, but I was more conscious of the situation I was in. Perhaps once having faced my worst fear, I was able to gather myself better.

One thing I could see right now was the fact there were sixteen classrooms even distributed on either side. Just like the residential area in Tartarus Keep. Perhaps Monokuma had not transported me anywhere. Perhaps this was Tartarus Keep all along but I was only seeing it differently.

The leper was still there, sitting, doing nothing just as I had remembered him. I ignored him and his taunts. Putting my assumption to the test, I took out my Electronic-ID and use it on the door where I thought my room was. It didn't have the plate bearing my name on, but I could recall its position in the hallway. To my relief, the door opened, revealing not a classroom for middle school students, but a bedroom inside. It was my room. I saw it for what it was. The toxin was having diminished effects on me.

All I had to do now was to enter it and it would be my safe haven for the rest of the motivation. And of my friends, I doubted I could help them at this point. The gas was still taking its toll me no matter how much I had grown resilient to it. What if my next fear was something I could not beat? What if my classmates could not be reasoned? I saw a chance for me and my sister to be safe; I would take it no question asked. The others would have to fend for themselves.

I put Alice onto the bed and lied down in a far corner. My hand was growing worst and now my whole left arm was on the verge of conversion. I could already feel the skin beginning to macerate. I wondered how long I had left before the transformation was complete, turning me into one of the monsters I so despised. I wondered how my family and my friends would react when next time they saw me I would be having shortened fingers and toes, tainted skin oozing with pus, and overall appearance that resembled a zombie. For now, however, I had to remain marginally calm. I didn't want Alice to catch the disease as well no matter how much I wanted to embrace her, to not let her go for even a second. In the end, reasoning trumped emotions and I stayed away from my sister while keeping an eye out for her.

I waited. And waited. And waited.

And fell asleep.

* * *

 **Residence Area**

 **20:00**

I woke up after some time. My head was much clearer now and I noticed the green fog had all but disappeared. The first thing I did was checking on my sister who was sleeping in my bed to make sure she was all right. To my surprise, the person slumbering soundly on my bed was not Alice, but one of my classmates, Minako Yuza. Her left arm was bleeding from a deep gash and I cursed myself for having forgotten to treat it earlier. From my point of view while still under the effect of the gas, Alice – Minako was missing the whole arm and when I last saw Alice four days ago, the injury had been fully closed.

Better now than never, I headed for the bathroom and filled a bucket with water. Having cleaned up the wound, I wrapped it up with my towel while trying not to disturb the Ultimate Herbalist in the process. I was no doctor, but it would be great if I could get either Inori or Rin on this; the former obviously was adept in healing and the latter probably knew a thing or two about first-aid. There was still medical equipment in the warehouse as far I was concerned.

I checked my whole body, especially the hand vomited by the leper. Sure enough, there was no sign that I had been infected with the disease. It was all a hoax, after all. Yet, it had felt so real at that point that I still vividly remembered how terrified I was.

An ear-jarring shriek made me jump. Somebody was either in trouble or they had just witnessed something so horrific. The fact the gas was no longer in place meant a murder had occurred, just as Monokuma had promised, and I was overcome by a feeling of dread as I prepared to open the door to the hallway. The nightmarish visions induced by the gas was horrifying enough, they at the vest least, they weren't real; the Mutual Killing Game, however, was very real, and the deaths of my classmates were exactly what I feared most at the moment.

"Hanako… please don't leave me," Minako mumbled in her delirious state. "I'm… scared."

"Don't be," I replied, patting her on the shoulder a few times to calm her. "Even the bravest person has their fear. There are many things I am afraid of myself. What we need to do is overcome it and do not let it dictate what we should be doing."

"Do you think… I can?" Minako asked.

"Of course," I answered, smiling. "You're a brave girl. I have seen your stunts, how you swing from trees to trees like a wild gorilla. It takes a strong mind to perform them."

"Yeah,… I guess so," Minako said and went back to sleep.

With that, I let go of her and headed outside. Fitzgerald and Rin were in the hallway and I was glad to see both of them alright. The police officer was clearly shaken by what just happened. She stood like a statue and glared at the wall with dead eyes while panting heavily. I let her be; at this point, I was too hurried to try to snap her out it. Fitzgerald himself looked clearly disturbed, which was quite unusual considering his cool demeanour, but he looked like he could be more responsive if I asked.

"Fitzgerald, are you all right?" I asked.

"Yeah," said the Ultimate Private Detective. He regained his composure as he addressed me. "I think I'm fine. Further examinations might be required, though. You hid in your room the whole time. That's a smart move right there."

"Minako is with me," I said. "She's asleep. What… just happened?"

"What do you think happened?" Fitzgerald echoed, a dirty smile flickering on his face. "We all got smoked, courtesy of Monokuma and an old friend of mine, a chemist and psychologist by the name of Jonathan Crane."

"Fear gas?" I asked. I didn't bother asking why Fitzgerlad considered an Arkham Asylum inmate an old friend. "That's what we have been inhaling so far?"

"There is no doubt about it," said Fitzgerald. "Looks like Monokuma had perfected the recipe too. The original gas only creates illusion while messing with the nerves to inflict fear directly. This one actually makes you think your sanity is in check while it happens and that your interactions with whatever illusions it conjures are real. Quite fascinating."

Before I could argue against his twisted sense of fascination, the door to the gallery burst open and El Viento came in carrying unconscious Tatsuya and Inori. Inori didn't look like she had sustained any injury but Tatsuya was another story. His clothes were shredded to the point he was mostly naked and there were numerous bruises on his body. The Ultimate Delivery Boy looked as if he had been on the receiving end of an angry mob.

"My God, what happened?" I gasped.

"I don't know," El Viento replied. "I saw these two in the main hall and got here as fast I could. Tatsuya, I don't think he's looking very well. Yume and Hijiri are helping out Inu in the kitchen. I saw Hijiri just went to the warehouse to get some medicine for Inu. I didn't trust her, but I think she's making amends for her prior action."

"Bring them to their room," said Fitzgerald. "We'll deal with their after we get the situation sorted out."

El Viento complied without question, using Tatsuya's handbook to open his room and placed him inside, covering him with a blanket. She did the same with Inori. She then looked at the still stupefied Rin and asked, "What the hell is wrong with her?"

"She's having flashbacks on the ghost of last Christmas," Fitzgerald replied callously.

"Now is not the time for jokes," I admonished. "We're in serious shit here. I heard someone screaming. Where did it come from?"

"That way," said Fitzgerald, pointing at the direction of the newly added area. "Maybe we should have a look together. What do you say?"

El Viento was frustrated. "Why didn't you mention earlier? One of our friends could be in trouble right now. We need to help them."

"Come on," I urged.

* * *

 **Bar**

 **20:30**

Leaving those who could not join us behind, Fitzgerald, El Viento and I entered the bar and found Kai sitting on one of the counter tending to her shredded feet. She was weeping from the agony as well as her inability to do much about her injury due to the lack of equipment available and the fact she couldn't walk anywhere with those feet. Apparently, the gas had driven her to walk barefooted on broken glass shards. The floor was littered with several smashed bottles and many of the pieces glistened with a crimson hue.

"We need to pull those out," said Fitzgerald, pointing at the shards still embedded in Kai's soles. If those weren't dealt with soon, bandaging would be minimally effective and infection would kick in. He grabbed one of the shards, examined the sharpness of its top and approached the Ultimate Ballerina. "I can do that. Trust me. It's going to hurt. Are you ready for this?"

"Just do what you can," Kai moaned. "It hurts a lot. Please,… help me on this."

"I'll do anything I can," Fitzgerald replied. "Just hold still."

"I'll head over to the storage for some equipment," El Viento suggested.

"Wait," said Kai. "I heard a scream. It came from the library. I think it was Hokuto. Maybe you should go and help him too. I know he accidentally almost killed us a few times, including me, but he's still our friend."

"All right," I said. "Fitzgerald, stay here with Kai. El Viento and I will enter the library and see what's going on."

"No time to waste then," Fitzgerald agreed.

* * *

 **Library**

 **20:30**

El Viento and I arrived at the library to bear witness to a scene darker than even the worst nightmare.

Hokuto was sitting in a corner, shaking wildly, a hand on his mouth. Unlike Rin, he had every reason to be afraid of what he saw: it was REAL after all. In the middle of the room, Eliza was kneeling. The Ultimate Tinker was covered in blood from head to toe, how much of it her own I was not sure. The marble floor surrounding her was likewise drenched in blood. She did not make a single motion as we approached her.

"Eliza, are you all right?" I asked.

"I didn't do it," Eliza replied with increased volume. "It wasn't me. It wasn't me. It wasn't me. IT WASN'T ME!" The fact she was still alive and able to speak meant not all the blood could have been her. Which led us to….

"God have mercy," I exclaimed. The Ultimate Luchador watched in wordless horror as the scene unfolded. Next to where Eliza was kneeling was a body so messily butchered that it could have been simply meat, bones and intestines meshed together in a macabre manner defying all senses of decency. Within the disarray, there was no way to tell which part was a limb, which part torso and which part the head; even the skull and ribs had been cracked opened by brute force and their contents spilt forth. What gave away its human origin were a few pieces of fabric still clinging on to it even if they too were shredded like Arthur Andersen's working papers. Whoever that was didn't have an easy time in their post-mortem.

"I didn't… do it," Eliza continued to stammer. "You have… got to… believe me."

My heart sank. The large concentrations of blood on Eliza's hands and mouth meant more than the fact she had been within proximity of this atrocity: she was the one committing it. Like some wicked cannibal, the Ultimate Tinker had chomped down on the corpse like a predator under the gas's effect, and upon coming to her senses and realizing what she had done, it had broken her.

Without examining the body, which I really didn't want to, I could already guess who it was.

The only person who had not been seen nor mentioned as alive by anyone.

Ashley Wiltarrow.

* * *

 **Author's note: Here it is, the next motivation AND murder. I am trying something different this time. Unlike most scenarios so far in both the games and other fanfics around here, the students do not act in their right state of mind this time as Monokuma literally gassed them to make them commit the murder. The investigation and trial will follow a different format compared to last time, focusing less on Truth Bullets seeing that most people have little idea what they were doing during the motivation and murder, which you will see soon.**

 **This chapter is also extra dark and** **creepy, so beware. I drew a lot of inspiration from IT (I finished the long-ass book and watched the movie). They are both good. I recommend the movie only, however, as the book can be difficult to swallow at some points and the movie is more approachable.**

 **Thanks for all your support. Abitat Eco and Glimmershine, if you are ready this, I hope you can start reviewing my story as well. Take your time, but please don't let it drag on to forever.**

 **Until next time.**


	22. Act 2 - Investigation part 1

**ACT 2: NO SMOKE WITHOUT FIRE**

 **Chapter 6: Investigation (part 1)**

* * *

 ** _A History of Despair_**

 ** _Part 2_**

 ** _The final prank_**

Ashley Wiltarrow was not an ordinary girl in her quiet town. Ever since a child, how she came to be was a subject of wide discussions among the local children and even some of the adults had (reluctantly) joined the debate. Some said she fell from a tree on her head, but just at the right angle and on the right object so that instead of her skull cracking open and spilling all the brain matter for the eyes to see, the impact gave her psychic abilities instead. Others claimed she was the spawn of a human and a leprechaun and was given birth under a rainbow. At least Bill Bowleski, the nerdy kid who often came up with silly contraptions that reduced more hair from his spectators than they wanted (and at the wrong places, too), supported the idea of an alien abduction.

Whichever the case, Ashley was truly what someone would call a devil's companion. She loved to prank people, much to the dismay of everyone within ten kilometers of her ranging from the victims who fell prey to her tricks, the poor janitors who had to clean up the mess afterwards, those who had to wait impatiently while the facilities were cleaned up following a prank, and her parents (for obvious reasons). It was no surprise that when she left for Japan that the town threw a party to celebrate their riddance of her. Little did they expect, Ashley had the last laugh on them by swapping a fifty-seven dollar bill for some light snacks and drinks for a twenty thousand dollar fake one, leading to a showdown of arguments and swearing between the headmaster, head of Student Association, head of local government and a manager of Head & Shoulder.

Those were good times, but in this tighter and more traditional culture, Ashley knew she would encounter difficulties in conducting her ruses without causing too much of a ruckus that would see her expelled. Though Hope's Peak Academy claimed they would help nurture her talent and direct it into productiveness, so far Ashley didn't see that was the case. The curriculum was not that different from what one would see in a normal school even if the workload was three times the amount she endured back in the United States. The teachers here were strict and while they allowed her to make use of her talent anywhere within the school parameter, letting the outside world know too much about it was a no go. Eventually, Ashley got bored of pranking on her classmates who were also Ultimates in other fields and looked to the outside despite warnings from the teachers.

As Hope's Peak Academy was located in a big city, pranking on the local was out of the question. One of the reasons she was so successful in her hometown was because no murder or robbery had happened there for many years, thus the police were just for show (they spent more time in bars and doughnut shops than at the station). Here was the barren land where her jokes would neither be appreciated nor she would be able to get away lightly with them.

Ashley was on the verge of giving up when she was approached by another Ultimate student who made an offer she could not refuse.

"Hello there, you must be the Wiltarrow the Ultimate Pranking Queen," said a younger girl with lollipop coloured hair tied into twin tails. "Nice to meet you."

"Why, hello," Ashley replied. "You are that supermodel from the magazine, aren't you? Junko Enoshima from Class 78th, isn't it?" Unlike Ashley whose fame was mostly local, the Ultimate Fashionista was renowned throughout Japan and over the world. Perhaps one day Ashley's name would be known after she pulled a prank on the President of the United States once she got back to her country.

"That's right," said Junko excitedly. "You must be the one who flooded the toilet on the third floor and used a metal lid to prevent the water from pouring out. Do you know that when Nagito tried opening it, the whole tsunami came pouring out, and his clothes weren't wet at all?"

"Because he was naked at that time," Ashley finished. "He just returned from the swimming lesson and said his swimwear was too tight. What a lucky bastard. Wait-a-minute, wasn't his talent Ultimate Luck in the first place?"

"That's right," said Junko, gazing at Ashley with her big shiny eyes that Ashley thought weren't possible outside anime. "A shame it didn't go as you planned." Ashley reminded herself to add Nagito Komaeda to the list of nemeses alongside the likes of Amelda Douglas Mason, Scott Fitzgerald (that's not even his real name) and that particularly annoying student council who kept reprimanding her for pranking on the pitiful, inferior, talentless Reserve students (she prayed he would die horribly by a chainsaw or something). "I love it! It was so cool! I am so happy to be in the same school as someone like you."

"Wh-what?" Ashley was taken aback by the statement. Normally when people coming to complain to her about her pranks, she would be like "What are you going to do about it?" or "Beat it, sucker.", but now faced with someone who actually admired her talent, Ashley was speechless.

"It's so sad not many people respect your talent, isn't it?" Junko continued. "There are so many ways it can be effective, like cheering somebody up or taking revenge against iniquity that slipped through conventional justice, yet people are so judgy and serious all the time."

"Yeah," Ashley responded more confidently. This was the first time someone showed any fondness for her talent and she was not going to let it come to waste. "You're right."

"It's because you are so talented, I have something to ask of you," said Junko, her expression grinning gleefully. "Do you think you are up for the task?"

"What is it?" Ashley asked.

"Well, here's the thing," Junko began. "I have been having this stalker following me for a while. I know that my occupation means I will have a lot of people like that, but this one is quite persistent and…, well, I am beginning to think he is harassing me. Now, obviously, I have a plethora of ways to deal with it, ranging from calling favours from my friends in high places to letting loosed my cute little sister who would slit the throat of anyone coming within three meters of me. But these are so conventional, so uninspiring, and besides, I wouldn't want to cause too much harm to this stalker no matter how perverted he is. Can you handle him in a subtle manner for me?"

"That is right at my alley," Ashley jubilantly claimed. "Just tell me his name and some of the phone numbers he has been using, and I will get to it."

"Thanks a lot," said Junko with a grin was so large her whole face looked to be inflated with air. Ashley supposed being a person in front of the camera all the time required such training (or even surgery) to give a heart-warming smile like that. "I am in your debt."

Three days after Ashley started, the stalker died. And not just him, his whole family, mother, father, grandfather, younger brother and sister, all got butchered. During the investigation of the mutilated and half-eaten corpses, the police were perplexed by the evidence pointing towards a savage animal attack, most likely a pack of lions or tigers, which included pawprints and even furs left behind. However, there was no sighting of any such predators roaming in the city and no circus or zoos reported any missing animal. When an animal hunt yielded no result, they turned towards other less noticeable clues such as the family members' interactions with outsiders prior to their demise. And sure enough, the abundance of anonymous spam emails, many of which death threats, sent to the oldest son drew their attention.

Five days after the murder, Ashley was arrested. The charged was placed on her based on the fact she had been harassing one of the victims and her history with (mis)using animals in her pranks.

Two excruciating days after that, the police released Ashley under a compromise by Hope's Peak Academy.

Though free, things for Ashley was no longer the same after the incident. Worst still, the head of the investigation Rin Yamamoto was disgusted by the police's decision to give up halfway and decided to continue where they left off by questioning her to no end. Being an Ultimate Student herself at Hope's Peak Academy, she had both the right and power to do it, or so she believed.

"I am asking you one last time, did you do it?" Asked Rin during lunch. The Blue Devil's eyes stared a malevolent gaze at Ashley as if it could eat away her soul.

"It wasn't me," Ashley replied soullessly. She was tired. She couldn't sleep knowing what she did. She thought about killing herself but Minako, frightened and doleful, begged her to abandon the idea. If anything, Ashley would continue this miserable existence for her friend's sake.

"Then who did it?"

"It wasn't me."

"One of the victims is a student in the Reserve Course which we are instructed to minimise association as much as possible. What did he do to you that you decided to spam his mail?"

"It wasn't me."

"Enough of this!" Rin bellowed, throwing her food tray across the room and terrifying anyone within earshot. "Answer my question, damn bitch! I asked if..."

* * *

 **Day 8**

 **Tartarus Keep**

 **Main Hall**

 **21:00**

"YOU DID IT!"

"IT WASN'T ME!"

The screaming contest between Hokuto and Eliza was getting nowhere with one side hellbent on condemnation and the other not giving an inch.

"Upupupupu." The familiar malicious snigger greeted me as the ongoing clash distracted me from the macabre remains of one of my classmates. "It seems the gas worked just as I had intended. I always knew adding those components was a good idea. As for you, my ever-so-loyal subject, don't look so stunted. I was a wild bear once. There is no such thing as a 'clean' meal in the woods. Food was not always easy to get and once the prey was caught, it would devour it until absolutely nothing was left, not even bones."

"My God, Monokuma," I exclaimed. El Viento's eyes shot burning glares at the talking teddy bear even as her body felt temporarily weak and languish from the vomiting after witnessing the crime scene. Awesome, now we have another mess in the library to deal with, and I kinda liked this place too; had it happened in somewhere else, I might have been less disappointed. By some kind of foul magic (in Yume's words), Monokuma had made the scene of the first murder disappear completely as the trial was taking place, removing any trace of it or the fact either Kazuki or Akihiko had ever been there. This one, however, would require more than just magic – it might take a miracle to restore the library back the way it was. "We are humans, not bears."

"And so?" Monokuma sneered.

"Our standards are different," I explained to him, not sure if any rational logic would apply to this unnatural creature. Nevertheless, Monokuma was correct in the sense that modern humans had become so detached to the concept of death that scenes like this could scar a person for life whereas five centuries ago it would be merely passed as abnormal, the same thing with Kazuki's execution. "For you, it might be the norm, but none of us here is used to seeing shit like this."

"Then get used to it," Monokuma admonished, raising his voice like a teacher scolding a dunce. "You bunch are really slow learners, aren't you? I thought after you saw the way that flautist went down, your stomach would have gotten harder and your gut grown a bit bigger. Grin and bear it. From now on, I don't want to hear any more whining on this particular type of cultural shock."

At this point, Fitzgerald, Hijiri and Rin barged into the room.

"We heard screaming. What happened he-…?" Hijiri could not finish what she intended to say. Upon setting her eyes on what could not be unseen, she fainted to the floor. Though her intense fear of blood was faked, I couldn't blame anyone for passing out in front of a scene like this (I wished El Viento had gone to the bathroom in the library to empty her stomach rather than doing it on the spot, however). For of that, I found myself strangely more composed in dealing with the situation, even more so than the Ultimate Police Woman so looked visibly disturbed despite all the horrors she had seen and committed but not as much as the Ultimate Private Detective.

"My God," Rin stammered. "Have I failed in my duty… again? Is that… Ashley Wiltarrow?"

"It seems like it," said Fitzgerald insouciantly while giving his partner a better-her-than-me look. He then proceeded to check up on Hijiri to see if she was alright while Rin stared at Elize and Ashley's remains in terror before exploding into a fit of rage. "Goddammit. All this fear gas is making me hunger for some cannabis. Just my like that I got a cannibal instead."

"This is an outrage!" the Ultimate Police Officer declared vehemently. "Monokuma, you will pay dearly for what you did. I swear it upon the graves of my fallen comrades." By fallen comrades, I supposed Rin was referring to the Filipino enforcers who became martyrs during the brutal crackdown on crimes instigated by the country's president last year. The Blue Devil had volunteered to join it and she was warmly received, earning several decorations and a fearsome reputation offshore in the process.

"Then I guess they must be rolling in their graves right now seeing how you have consistently failed in your duty to protect your classmates," Monokuma taunted, which had the immediate effect of shutting down the raging policewoman. "You think you're so tough, aren't you? Prove it with more than mere threats of revenge. Prove your title was not wrongly given."

With a terrifying shriek, Rin went feral and began thrashing the library. She tumbled entire shelves and ripped apart books with unfettered fury all the while howling curses and obscenities. Further destruction to the library made me sadden. Due to the addition of rule number eleven, this act of sabotage was no longer outlawed, though I doubted it would last long.

"Calm down, Rin," I said to her. The adversary we faced here was formidable indeed: the bear was as shrewd with words as he was diabolical with his motives. We could neither outfight nor out-argue him. "There's no helping venting out your anger like that. You're just going to end up destroying evidence."

El Viento, who had recovered from vomiting, grabbed Rin from behind and prevented her from causing more mess in the library. "Control yourself," pleaded the Ultimate Luchador. "You are making this difficult for all of us. If you cannot best your own temper, what chance do you have against Monokuma?"

"Mason and El Viento are right," Fitzgerald added as Hijiri came to. She still intentionally diverted her eyes away from the carnage. "Throwing a fit at Monokuma only cements the fact we are on the losing side, like those fucking idiots from the First Orders. No, we need to keep out shit together. We win by solving the mystery behind our capture: only then can we find a way to escape. In the meantime, there is another mystery that requires our attention, so let's use that opportunity to brush up our detective skills, not that I need any more."

"Mystery my ASS!" Hokuto screamed, his rage moving from Eliza to the rest of us for not instantly believing in him. The normally calm fellow had lost it entirely by what he saw. "I saw it with my eyes. I can be your witness. How can you refute something as clear as broad daylight? No more investigating. Just end this shit right now."

"It wasn't me!" Eliza denied fiercely and frantically. "I didn't do it! I just…!"

"You just make a light snack OUT OF YOUR OWN CLASSMATE!" Hokuto hollered. I had never seen him so angry or Eliza so frightened before. Then again, the fear gas did bring out the weaknesses in us. I remembered crying just a couple of hours before like I did ten years ago when I thought I was infected with leprosy and would turn into a half-zombie degenerate. I had not cried once since Rebecca's death and I was four when it happened. "You are Hannibal Lector's bastard child!"

"You calm down as well, Hokuto," I demanded. We had a very dire problem on our hand here and the last thing I needed right now was someone to lose their shit. "Just because Eliza was devouring the corpse doesn't mean she's the one who killed Ashley. She might come across the dead body and saw… something else." I had to resist my hunger to not say Peking Roasted Duck. All of this gassing was making me hungry, not to mention the fact I had not eaten anything since lunch and it was late night at this point. Damn, when was the last time I tried some of that Chinese duck; I could still remember the taste on my lips during my trip to…. Seeing it was not a good time for that kind of remembrance, I snapped myself out of it. "We still need concrete evidence before we can accuse anyone."

"You took the words from my mouth once again, Mason," Fitzgerald complemented and Hokuto seemed to regain his composure a bit. I wasn't sure about Eliza, however. She looked too violent to approach at this point, so it was better to leave her there for a while.

"I'll leave the drama and melodrama to you," said Monokuma. "Enjoy your investigation. Upupupupu."

The bear disappeared afterwards, leaving us stunned by how shocking this murder was compared to the previous one. Ashley might be a prankster and I liked to (jokingly) think that all pranksters belonged in hell, but she was still a friend and had some respectable qualities. While we didn't get along, this fate was not something she deserved. Her loss would be mourned.

But now was not the time for that. We need to get to the bottom of this and find out who, under the effect of the gas, had committed this atrocity. Eliza might be found next to the body and Hokuto testifying against her, but unless he could prove he had seen Eliza killing Ashley this case remained unsolved. It pained me to send another friend to their death. My heart ached even more with the knowledge the murderer was not having control over their actions and probably had no evil intent just as Kazuki killed Akihiko to free our loved ones.

Still, we had to start. If we were to defeat Monokuma and make sure all the deaths were not in vain, we must first survive even if it meant saying goodbye to yet another one of us.

* * *

 **Day 9**

 **Tartarus Keep**

 **Main Hall**

 **3:00**

The investigation didn't start until the next day when we all had had our rest and the wounded were treated. Rule 11 mentioned clearly that we were allowed to recover, though I wasn't fond of it beginning so early in the morning which my biological clock wasn't used to coping with. Due to my personal distaste for coffee, I had some Modafinil instead to keep myself up and about at this hour.

 _ **Attention**_

 ** _A body has been discovered. An amount of time has been given to find out the culprit, after which all students must gather at the main hall to be transported to the trial ground. Good luck._**

So this was the body announcement I missed last time. This was followed by:

 _ **Attention**_

 _ **A rule has been revoked**_

 _ **Rule #11: Should a murder take place, the gas will stop. The effects are expected to last an hour later afterwards. For this scenario, all students must be accounted for before the Body Announcement is played. Damage to property is now sanctioned.**_

 _ **Thank you beary much for your compliance up to this!**_

The announcement came when we were gathering in the main hall having our very late supper. After making sure Inu, Hijiri and Kai were in no critical condition, we made some negotiation with Monokuma and the bear allowed us to have something to eat before the investigation. Due to the state of the body, it was imperative that investigation began as soon as possible, but it was deemed doing so on an empty stomach would be disadvantageous to us. For all his evil intents, the bear genuinely cared about our well-being (except when he was trying to make us kill each other) and acted both generous and fair. That being said, whether some of us eat anything or not was entirely left to our discretion, and with what we just witnessed not all had any appetite left. The only persons enjoying the meal were myself, Fitzgerald, Minako and Yume with the latter two encouraging the others to let go of their depression by eating to no avail.

Roasted Peking Duck; how could I say no to that? How Monokuma knew my taste was beyond me. His intelligence service must be like the Stasi of old.

"Looks like it has begun," said Yume sadly. "I was really hoping we would get more time to rest after what happened yesterday."

"Ashley-chan," Minako sobbed. "Why does it have to be her? Why is this happening to us? What have we done to deserve this?"

"Only God knows that," I told her. "Let's not be too harsh on ourselves."

"Inu has recovered," said Inori. "However, I don't think he's going to be able to join the investigation."

"Let him rest," I told her. "Unless Monokuma makes an exception, he'll still have to participate in the trial no matter what."

"Sadly, his skills in chemistry might be very helpful to us," said Hijiri timidly. Though all of us (with the possible exception of Rin and El Viento) had forgiven her at this point, she felt intimidated and didn't act like herself in front of her classmates. "Just a… thought."

Fitzgerald nodded encouragingly. "Kaneshiro raises a good point. From my previous studies, I have had the basic understandings of Crane's fear gases. However, it is likely that bear has made his own modifications to the formulae, so further understanding it might give us a clue in this case. I will stay with Kagyuu and consult with him when he comes around."

"No, we need you out there," I said. The Ultimate Detective gave a smug look at my insistence that his participation was vital to the investigation. As much as I disliked his attitudes, he had proven time and time again that solving a murder mystery was right at his avenue.

"Then I will take care of Kagyuu-san," Kaneshiro said. "Forgive me, but… I don't really want to be anywhere near the library for a while."

"That settles, then," said Rin with a slight hint of mistrust. "I want to have a look at the body. Inori, will you lend me a hand?"

"This is nonsense," Yume exclaimed. "How could anything good come from studying that… that… mess?"

"Like how she died?" said Rin sternly.

"Eliza might have… eaten some of it," said Tatsuya, "but that doesn't mean she is the one who committed the murder. She might have just come across the already dead body… at a bad time."

"A very bad time, indeed," Kai echoed my statement.

"Eliza might not be the predator, only a scavenger," El Viento added. "Deriving the cause of death might enlighten us on her true identity."

"Don't worry," Inori confirmed. "I am no stranger to death. I don't think I could be any more disturbed at the sight of a body."

"You have finally calmed down yet, Hokuto?" I took my turn to ask the Ultimate Miner who was still casting a cold gaze on the others with Eliza being the focal point of his attention.

"I'm fine," he said briskly. "Sorry for my outburst yesterday. That won't happen again."

"What about Eliza?" asked Kai. Despite her injuries and having to walk with a crane, she had decided to join the investigation. Seeing her so pale and weak filled me with sorrow. "I feel that she's the lynchpin of this case. According to what Hokuto said, she was literally eating the remains of Ashley, so doesn't that automatically pick her as the main suspect for now?"

"Yes," Fitzgerald agreed. "However, I tried to get her to talk and failed. Her trauma is without a doubt severe and understandable. Perhaps she just needs more time."

"She's a lost cause," El Viento said dismissively. "El Diablo has gotten over her. She's not seeing us as her friend as much as her prosecutor."

"Time is not on our side," Rin snapped. "We have until breakfast to solve this so-called murder mystery. In any case, Eliza will attend the trial and, there, we will give her no choice but to talk."

"If all fails, she's our last resort," said Hokuto, meaning if the investigation and trial yielded no success in finding the culprit, Eliza would be our sacrificial lamb. Though we had gotten him to marginally calm down, he was still all too happy to point his finger at Eliza and just get over with the trial. No shortcut was allowed, however; his testimony was considered inadequate, much to his dismay, which meant we needed to start this investigation from the ground up and all details had to be examined before anyone could be condemned.

"How do we even solve this?" asked Minako. "None of us have control over our actions when it happened."

"That is incorrect," Fitzgerald stated. "We do have control over our actions. However, it is dictated by a brain that has been tampered with. We all remember what we do, what we see during the gassing. Each of us has a story to tell, and I would love to hear them all."

"That… includes you telling us yours as well," Tatsuya remarked.

"Precisely, but now is not the time. We shall discuss this during the trial," said Fitzgerald as he concluded our meeting. "The investigation will be spent on finding out physical clues that can aid us in telling whether one's story is truthful or not. After all, what we do in our dream still affects the material universe in some manner. Let's spread out and crack this case."

* * *

 _ **INVESTIGATION STARTS!**_

It pained me to see the library in such a mess, but that pain was nothing compared to the witnessing of a friend (or friendly rival) of my butchered in such a savage manner. Still, I could not blame this on Eliza: the gas made she do it just as it made me cry like a five-years-old when I thought I would join the ranks of the army of the lepers, which was wholly ridiculous. Ignoring the toppled shelves, scattered books and the pile of vomit on the wall left by El Viento, I put all of my focus on the elephant in the room – the one Hijiri tried so hard to avoid looking at.

"Thanks a lot, Rin," said Fitzgerald derisively. Five of us, him, myself, Rin, Inori and Hokuto returned to the library to have a look at the crime scene. The rest who had weaker stomach were assigned other places. "Your effort to save us has put us in an even more precarious situation. Your tantrum has caused the crime scene to be tampered with, and I will pretend that pile of wrestler's discharge over there didn't exist. We might have lost invaluable evidence."

"Shut up," Rin retorted, her face reddened. "If you are so high and mighty, why not accept this challenge and prove you deserve the title."

"Of course I would," said Fitzgerald calmly. "I only fear that our partners will encounter difficulties. Remember, the crime could not have been planned. The culprit murdered Ashley while under the effect of the fear toxin."

Fitzgerald was right. Whoever did this could not have been as meticulous as Kazuki. Their killer-instinct probably was awakened on the spot and they might not be aware of what they did even until now, which meant the culprit should not have been able to cover up the crime scene before Rin accidentally ruined it.

"What does the Monokuma File tell us?" asked Hokuto.

"Well….," I began.

* * *

 _ **Monokuma File #1**_

 _Murder Victim is Alshey Wiltarrow the Ultimate Pranking Queen_

 _The body is found in the library. The time of death is about 7 pm. Her body was dismembered and devoured post-mortem._

* * *

That basically summed up what we had known so far. The time of death was unlikely going to be of any use as all of us lost track of time while under the effect of the gas. Damn, the Overlord of Tartarus Keep sure knew how to make a murder mystery interesting.

Rin and Inori dug through the mess that was once Ashley, separating bits they could identify from the rest. Good news: we found her head, mostly intact since the human skull was tough for any teeth to chew through. Bad news: her lips were gone, leaving her face in a perpetual state of grinning while blood dripped from her teeth. If my sister saw this, she would have nightmares for a week and then beg to sleep with me.

"Looks like we are lucky," said Rin, pointing at the back of Ashley's skull. "There is a sign of an impact right here. And it looked serious."

"Let me have a look," said Fitzgerald. He held the head as dramatically as Hamlet with Yorick's skull. The hair where Rin indicated was drenched in blood and I could see some was leaking from beneath rather than splattered from the rest of Ashley's butchered body. "Yes. I see. This cause of her death is plausible."

"She died from a concussion?" asked Hokuto. "Are you sure about it?"

"Concussion is an incorrect term to describe it," Inori pointed out. "You see, despite popular beliefs, concussion rarely kills unless it is continuous. What we have here is severe traumatic brain injury and a lot of internal bleeding. It could not have killed Ashley instantly." The Ultimate Patient suddenly turned cold and melancholy. "My God, I could not imagine the suffering she experienced leading to her death. She didn't deserve this."

"What caused the injury?" I asked. "Did someone hit her in the back of her head with a blunt object?"

"Could be, or she might have just fallen," Inori explained. "I have seen quite a few cases where brain injuries are caused by accident. It's actually quite a common occurrence."

"If it was an accident caused by the hallucination, does that mean we don't have to vote for anyone in the trial?" Hokuto asked hopefully. True, if no one other than Ashley's bad luck was responsible for her death, Monokuma would have no reason to kill off any more of our classmate. This was the best case scenario at the moment and I prayed Hokuto was correct.

"Thank you, Hayashi," said Fitzgerald coolly and he laid down the decapitated head. "Before we jump at any conclusion just from this discovery, I reinstate that the theory was plausible, not concrete. There is an 80% chance the brain injury was what offed our dear prankster."

"And the remaining 20%?" asked Rin.

"As Hayashi has kindly mentioned, Ashley didn't die instantly," Fitzgerald elaborated. "Anything could have happened between her dying a 'natural' cause and someone else putting her out of her misery. We cannot rule out that possibility just yet. Besides, even if Wiltarrow did succumb to brain trauma, that doesn't automatically mean no one is guilty."

* * *

 _ **Truth Bullet #1**_

 **Cause of death**

There is an 80% chance Ashley died from brain trauma. However, as she didn't die instantly, Eliza or someone else was able to put her out of her misery.

* * *

 _ **Truth Bullet #2**_

 **Cause of injury**

Applies only if the 80% possibility is correct. There are a number of ways this injury could have been inflicted and not all would lead to condemnation of another of our classmates.

* * *

Rumbling through the pile of books, I found nothing of interest. As I feared the unkempt state of the library might have concealed any evidence, I came across something that wasn't there before: a badge of some kind bearing a stylized letter N coloured in purple in front of a white swan with its wings outspread. Some fabric still attached to the badge told me it had originally been sewn into something, probably either clothes or banner. A thin layer of blood coated its face.

"What do you make of this?" I asked.

"Looks like some sort of royal symbol," said Rin. "I am not familiar with this kind of stuff, really."

"Let me see that." Hokuto rudely took the badge from my hand and examined it carefully. I could see his eyes light up when he exclaimed, "The rim is made of gold. Real gold. I mean, seriously, where did you find it?"

"On the floor," I replied.

"If there any more of that?" Hokuto pressed.

"Look for yourself," I told him. The Ultimate Miner wasted no time digging through the piles of books in search of more. As an accountant, I understood the endearing goal of maximizing the wealth of companies and individuals alike, but to let it control your action to the point you no longer cared what people might be looking at you and thinking, that was not alright. "We are in an investigation here. Keep focus."

"I'm focusing," Hokuto replied. "For all we know, this could be valuable evidence." That, however, was something I could not disagree with.

"That letter N, I think I saw it somewhere before," said Rin. "In Tartarus Keep. I just… need to remember where exactly."

"It could not have been Monokuma, that's for sure," I said. "It is made of real gold, so I believe it is genuine. Perhaps it belongs to the previous owner."

"And the only place of Tartarus Keep the bear has not altered is…," Fitzgerald stated.

"The dungeon," said Rin, Hokuto and I in unison.

* * *

 _ **Truth** **Bullet #3**_

 _ **Letter N badge**_

This badge found in the library was attached to some sort of fabric before it was removed. According to Hokuto, the gold that made it was real. There is blood splattered on the side of the badge facing up when I found it, but not on the other side.

* * *

Just that moment, I noticed the passageway to the hidden chamber was open, letting an eerie cold wind brushing on my neck. This place was already creepy enough with the Mutual Killing Game; a dungeon with (possibly) zombies inside was just icing on the cake. The desk that was placed to seal it off had been tossed aside and, given the angle of it, I was certain it was done by someone on this side rather than from inside the dungeon itself.

"Hey, guys," I called out. "Have a look at this."

"Mason, did you…?" Rin started.

"No," I cut her off. "It was like that when I saw it."

"What should we do?" asked Inori.

"Go in?" Hokuto suggested. "Maybe there's something in there that is linked to the murder."

"Good idea," Fitzgerald agreed. "You take the point, Yamazaki."

Leaving behind Inori who couldn't bear the dust, four of us, led by Hokuto with his mining helmet which had a flashlight attached to, embarked down the passageway. The air was dank and cold as I remembered while the scent of decay must have tripled since last time. The smell was unbearable and I had to cover my nose as I climbed the stairs. Rin cringed all the way while Hokuto and Fitzgerald, no doubt used to such foul smells, proceeded without any issue.

By the time we reached the basement the smell of decay receded as the stench of death overwhelmed it.

"Goddammit," Rin swore. "Can we please get over with macabre sights already?"

I was glad El Viento was not here because adding the stench of vomit to the already plethora of nasty smells was the last thing I wished right now. The zombie king and queen had been released from their chains, but whatever freedom these undead might have had been brutally cut short. Both their heads had been partially crushed that brain matter began to spill out.

"Looks like we won't have to worry about them biting anyone anymore," I commented darkly.

Like a vulture, Hokuto descended on the bodies hoping for some loot. To his disappointment, whatever jewelries carried by the couple had already been removed beforehand.

"Someone was here during the gas attack," the Ultimate Miner deducted. "If anything could be said, subtlety was the last thing on their mind when they performed their deeds. Both bodies are missing their ring-finger."

"What do you think caused this injury?" I asked, pointing at the partially cracked skulls.

"Feet, most likely," said Fitzgerald. He bent down and pulled a piece of fabric where the impact had landed on the king's head, ripping through flesh and exposing the white bone within. Whether they were alive or dead or undead, neither of them had an easy time dying or staying dead or de-animating. "Shoes. This is wool from the red carpets upstairs which run across the hallways. There are quite a few bruises on the bodies as well, but the majority of the damage was done to the skull."

"What type of shoes?" asked Rin.

"Not sure about the size, but I am certain the sole is quite flat," said Fitzgerald. Three persons with that type of footwear came to mind. One of them lacked to strength to cause this type of damage, not to mention the fact they would struggle just to be in the environment of the dungeon, and another probably would have crushed the skulls fully without trying. Despite Hokuto being the major suspect out of the fact he had been so obsessed with looting from these two monarchs, I could already guess who was actually responsible for this.

"Hey look," I pointed out at the hole in king's overcoat left arm. "If I am not mistaken, that must be where the N badge came from."

"Their crowns are missing, and Hokuto said their rings are gone as well," Rin stated. "Was looting the motive behind this?"

"Definitely so," Fitzgerald agreed. "Though we must remember whoever did this was under the effect of the fear gas. What they saw might be something entirely different."

* * *

 ** _Truth Bullet #4_**

 ** _Dungeon burglar_**

Someone came to the dungeon and caused a mess in there during the gas attack. Several jewellery items were taken out.

* * *

With no more clues left, we couldn't wait to get out of the dark and damp dungeon. I stalled for a moment to remove my jacket and placed it over the battered bodies of the king and queen. I still had no idea who they were but it was not right to leave them like that. If a proper burial was beyond their reach, then this would have to suffice. As I move what was left of the corpses together to cover them, a sense of urgency ran through my mind: what about my own parents? Alice was mutilated - dear God have mercy on her - but at least I knew she was safe now. As for my parents, their situation remained a mystery to me which impelled me to win this game as soon as possible to get the hell out and discover myself. Unlike that bitch who did this, I was not ready to forsake the people who procreate me in the first place.

With renewed sense of purpose to get through this, I exited the dungeon along with the others. That should be it for the library. Depending on what kind of story told by the people obviously in here during the gas attack, Hokuto, the burglar and Eliza if we could get her to, the evidence could be either redeeming or damning. The implication right now was impossible to say.

Now, it was time to have a go at the other places. With so many rooms available but fewer people investigating, I wondered if we could cover them all. Then again, we did not have to worry about the culprit erasing the clues: they probably weren't even aware of their deeds.

* * *

 _ **Author's** **note: Holy Jesus, it has been a while. Sorry for the very long wait between this and the last update, but I got into a serious illness and the new job demanded a lot of my attention. Now that I have settled in, I will try to update regularly like before. Hope you guys are still reading.**_

 _ **Anyone here notices the Star Wars reference? One of the shitty aspect of the new trilogy that I cannot take seriously anymore.**_

 _ **Monokuma is depicted here as a true dictator rather than a bully. He actually shows he cares for his subjects while still forcing them to kill each other. He follows his rules and tries to make the student's life easier. This is how I envision him to be threatening: being able to compromise and influence others without ever deviating from his standards.**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy the read.**_

 _ **Good luck.**_


End file.
